Piper Uley
by ChristinaAguileraFan
Summary: Piper Uley is Sam Uley's younger sister. When Jacob imprints on her the pack thinks it's good because he can get over Bella. But even though Jake has feelings for Piper he still can't get over Bella. Piper's already broken and Jake isn't helping.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books and Movies. **

**Preview: Sam has a little sister named Piper. They were really close and all and then he changed. Things started to change in Piper's life but after a certain wolf phases he imprints on Piper. How will things play out?**

**Most likely all going to be in Piper's POV. I don't really like jumping prospective's to much only if I feel it could be important but I'm not really sure what I'm doing yet.**

**Oh also I'm setting some of the phases for people earlier in the story so it will all go where I want it to later. Thanks. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1, Piper POV:**

Why did my life have to be so screwed up? What had I done to deserve this? I mean really. I wasn't the best person in the world but I wasn't the worst either. I always tried to be the best person that I could be so couldn't I get cut some slack?

Of course not.

I'm Piper. Piper Uley. My father is Joshua Uley. He ditched the family around a year after I was born. So that left my mother, Sam and I. Everything was fine. We were happy. And then a little bit after Sam graduated mom killed herself.

She left a note saying she was waiting until Sam was old enough so he could take care of me. She spoke of how she couldn't look to see my face when it made her think of Joshua so much.

That hurt. I mean she added she still loved us but my fault. Great. I live with that burden everyday. No one will ever understand.

To make matters worse about three weeks later Sam disappeared. We were on summer break so that was easier for me to greeve. When Sam returned he was different. I mean really different. He was buffer and everything.

He wouldn't even tell me where he went. So much for the two us being close and what not. I mean really. And he dumped his girlfriend. Leah Clearwater. There was something seriously wrong with my brother.

Leah had been my best friend for awhile. After she and Sam broke up things got awkward between us to. It was fixed after we talked though. She didn't blame me and still thought of me as one of her best friends. I thought of her the same as well.

With the whole Sam and Leah situation things only got worse. And when I say worse I mean really, really bad. Sam started to date Leah's cousin Emily. I found that weird and disgusting. I didn't approve. Sure Emily was nice but she wasn't Leah. I was nice to Emily though.

She even moved in so I had to watch what I said a lot because she would probably tell Sam or he would hear me. He had sensitive hearing now. I learned to keep my mouth shut.

I didn't like to be in the house a lot because of that. Sam and my relationship changed and he knew it. We barley talked only when we needed to. I ignored him really and he ignored me but from the sidelines I knew he was still watching me.

His two friends Jared and Paul were Juniors this year and they would watch what I did a lot. It was really annoying. They needed to get a life. Especially Paul trying to flirt with me. Yeah right. I would never date him.

To have a excuse not to be in the house I played sports. I wasn't really the girly girl type. That wasn't something that shocked people though because even though I wasn't a girly, girl I was a cheerleader. Don't ask, I don't why I chose that sport I just did. It's not that bad I guess. Games are fun to go to and everything though. Competitions aren't bad either. Our cheerleader squad has one three years in row.

Sam didn't really like me hanging out with Leah. The fact that she was his ex-girlfriend really bothered him probably. I could care less though. She was my friend, best friend and just because he fucked up I wouldn't change that.

This was my life.

I guess that was the best way to put it.

Other than that there's really nothing to it. I'm a Sophomore at La Push High School. I'll be sixteen soon, can't wait. December fifteenth can't get here soon enough.

I looked different from other girls on the reservation. I wasn't exactly copper skinned I looked sort of tanned.

My hair was the same I guess it was a dark chocolate color that reached my chest and was plain straight. Instead of brown or black eyes I had blue eyes with green on the outsides. It was weird but I loved my eyes. They were special to me, brought of my face.

I even had braces. Yeah. Most girls in La Push didn't have them but whatever. I actually loved my braces but I hated them to. It was a love, hate relationship. I loved them because I got the colors changed every month or every two months, and because they looked awesome, just saying. I hated them because of the way they felt, it was annoying.

Right now I was getting ready for school. I was glad today was Thursday. Tomorrow was Friday and then the weekend. We even had the week off. For some reason I wasn't sure but hey I wasn't complaining.

It was October now. Mostly everyone was stressing about Halloween. I was. I couldn't find the right outfit. Leah and I were going out this Saturday to go look and then I was sleeping over at her house until Monday. I lied to Sam though and told him that I would be over Kim's house.

It wasn't exactly a complete lie though. Kim would be hanging out with Leah and I so she would still be there.

I looked at myself in the mirror. From downstairs I could smell breakfast. Emily was cooking for the boys as usual. I could even hear the back door opening and closing. I only heard it because when it opened it opened with a loud thud and closed the same way.

I rolled my eyes. People were always here. From school I knew that someone else would be here showing up here soon. Only because it happened with Jared, Paul and Embry. They left school for awhile and then they were always around here.

A big portion of the time I wanted to scream at them to get the hell out of my house but I didn't. I could compose myself. Sometimes.

I turned around to look at my bed, which I just made up so it looked good instead of having my covers everywhere. Then I looked to my in-table with my alarm clock. It read 6:25. Great. That gave me like a hour and fifteen minutes for school, not even because High School in La Push started at 7:15.

I rummaged through my closet. I had a lot of cloths. Thanks to shopping trips with Leah and Emily. I even had some old cloths that I could still fit.

Finally. I found a outfit. I pulled out of Black wash skinny jeans, a cream colored short sleeve shirt that had American Eagle scribbled on it. I changed quickly and looked around for what to wear on my feet. I already black socks on.

I went to my window and opened it. After awhile I knew that it was cold. I closed my window and slipped on my black moccasins. I looked at myself in my full length mirror. From pictures I thought I looked something like that. That made me think about mom.

Tears. I felt them coming. I tried my hardest not to cry when it came to my parents. In ways they both let me down so why should I shed a single tear over them. As soon as they had come my tears went away. I smiled in the mirror.

From my in table I grabbed my small purse which had make up in it. I swiped on some mascara and then put it back. That was all I really wore. Sometimes I wore eye shadow and stuff but I didn't really have time for that this morning.

Sam didn't approve of me wearing makeup and that was part of the reason I wore it. I wanted to anger him in some way. Even if it was something small. He hurt me, he let me down. All my family had.

Another thing that Sam didn't approve of was the feathers I had in my hair. He hated them. Said they were stupid which caused us to get into a argument because I wouldn't take them out.

To be honest I got the feathers because I liked them not to piss off Sam. I mean I could do something else if I really wanted to make him mad like making out with a boy. Anyway my feathers were the color of blue to match my eyes. A black and blue pattern.

I only got one. I didn't really need two. I had the lady who did it lift some of my hair at the top of my head and glue it in. You could see it easily. This was like the tenth time I had gotten one. It was meant to come out soon.

Leah and Kim where there with me when I got them. There always there because I know that they won't let me down. The only people that I knew I could trust were Leah and Kim. They always had my back.

When I was Freshman last year and Kim was a Sophomore Leah was a Senior. We always hung out and everything even more but we had a friendship before that. Kim and I were in cheerleading together. We both had no idea why we plaid that sport in particular but we just did. Interesting, I know.

I grabbed my binder. It was a 3-inch, blue and back. On the cover page it was meant to put your schedule in or whatever but instead I put pictures in. They were just of Leah, Kim and I.

We had went to the mall once and went inside a photo booth making silly faces. Then there were some from sleepovers. I loved those girls with my life.

I hurried across the hall to my bathroom. Yeah I had my own bathroom thankfully. It wasn't to small or to big, it was just right. I brushed my teeth quickly and washed my face but was sure not to mess up my make up.

From inside my pocket I could hear my phone buzzing. I already knew it was Kim. She gave me a ride to school in the morning with her or sometimes Leah did.

Hey Piper. I'll be at your house in five. Sorry left my house a little late- Kim.

Okie dokie Kimmy. See you soon (:- Piper.

Everyone was in the kitchen downstairs great. I knew one of there new, friends or whatever they were to one another was there. I sighed and walked in. Everyone turned to me and I smiled.

"Good morning Piper," Emily said to me.

"Hi Emily," I said sitting down. I placed my binder on the floor and my pocket book on the floor next to me by my feet. I ran a hand through my hair. I really didn't want to go anywhere this morning. I grabbed a muffin from off the table and nibbled on it slowly. I didn't want it but Sam scolded me once about how it was rude to Emily and whatever.

The less time Sam talked to me the better so I usually ate a muffin or something she made in the morning. Not all the time though. Like if I was running late or wasn't hungry.

"Piper, this is Jacob. Jacob this is Sam's younger sister Piper," Emily announced.

I looked up. Jacob Black was in my house. Holy shit. How could I be so stupid. I should've just ran in made up a excuse and left here waiting outside for Kim. Great.

Jacob Black. My crush. Only Leah and Kim knew of course. Wow.

When our eyes met he stopped dead and looked. I looked at him weird. Was there something on my face? Great. Perfect. His eyes were mixed with emotion.

There was a knock at the door I heard it but Jake and I continued to stare. Everyone else was just watching. I heard the name Kim and blinked my eyes.

Kim walked through the entrance of the kitchen door and was looking at me weird I shrugged, got my stuff and started to walk when Emily spoke.

"Kim are you hungry?" Emily asked. I was so annoyed, no she's not hungry now let us leave.

"No thank you but thanks for offering." Kim said. She looked at Jared then. She was so much in love with him it wasn't even funny.

When there eyes met the same thing that happened with Jake was going on they were starring. Kim blinked and looked away from him. Everyone else in the room was either smiling, frowning or whatever. But they were all looking between, Jared, Kim, Jake or me.

"Alright ready Piper?" Kim asked.

I nodded grabbed her wrist and led her out of the kitchen. There was something seriously wrong with these people.

Once Kim and I were inside Kim's car we just starred at each other. "What the hell was that about?" Kim asked pulling out of the driveway and heading to school.

"I have no clue. It was weird. Jake just kept starring at me. Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"No. You look perfect. I thought something was wrong at first. I waited outside for like five minutes then went to the door and Sam answered. That was weird. I never actually talked to him. And then you and Jacob were starring at each other."

"Same with you and Jared. I knew you couldn't resist the urge to look at him," I smiled.

"If I would've known he was there I wouldn't have walked in. It was so weird. I felt drawn to look at him. I don't know. Do you think that they're going to school today?" Kim asked.

"I hope not. This morning was just weird. Kim you got it easy though. They're always at my house. I mean I see all of them everyday. More than I would like to actually." I told her.

"Do they ever wear shirts? Sometimes I see them walking without shirts on. It's really...weird."

"Ha. Weird. That's the best word for it? But sometimes, I guess."

"Jared has a nice six pack," Kim noted.

I couldn't help but laugh. She was so in love. As we pulled up and got out of the car I noticed that they were there.

They meaning, Jared, Paul, Embry and Jake. Sam had given them a ride. He waved to me as he left. I smiled and then turned away. Kim noticed as well cause she stiffened. Jared was even starring at her.

"I'll see you at lunch Piper," Kim told me walking to her locker.

"See you later Kimmy," I said walking the other day.

Oh today was going to be a very, very long day. I could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them, I love writing.**

**Quick note I don't know really anything about Cheerleading because I'm not a Cheerleader so I'm kind of just making up stuff in my head. Kk, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2, Piper POV:**

Making my way to my locker I remembered that it was right next to Quil Ateara I felt bad for Quil. I mean he was best friends with Embry Call and Jacob Black.

Embry had ditched them both when he started hanging out with my brother but now Jacob was hanging out with Sam. I felt really sorry for him.

"Hey Quil," I said unlocking my locker. I wasn't even sure why I was opening it. I mean I don't even need it.

"Hey Piper. So he's back?" Quil asked.

I already knew who he was talking about. "Yeah. He was at my brother's this morning. I'm really sorry Quil."

"It's okay. You didn't do anything. No offense I hate your brother. He took my friends from me." Quil said. I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Don't worry the feeling's mutual. It'll be okay, I promise." I told him.

I gave him a hug then and he hugged me back. We were like that for awhile. I could hear whispers but I ignored them. I considered Quil a friend but not like I did with Leah and Kim. When things happened with my parents Quil had always been nice to me.

For a month straight he came to see me and make sure I was okay after my dad. And the same with my mom. I may have never told him but I appreciated it.

"Thank you," I whispered my face into his chest still.

"No problem Piper." Quil told me. I smiled. Of course he knew what I was speaking of.

We pulled apart when we both heard a growl. We looked to see Jared, Paul and Embry trying to calm down Jake. Quil looked away seeing him was to painful I knew it was weather he said it or not.

"See you later Quil," I whispered. He nodded and walked away. I turned back to glare at the hall monitors on steroids.

I started to walk away when Jacob came from behind me and grabbed my arm. It kind of hurt. I mean really what his problem?

"What were you doing?" Jake asked, he was angry.

I looked at him and didn't say anything. I just gave him that question look. What the hell was his problem?

"Quil, why were you with Quil?" He asked. He didn't sound as angry as before but I could tell it was still there.

"Really? Screw you. And you to Embry. Actually all of you can go to hell. I have somewhere to be but Jared," I said looking at him. He met my eyes. I could tell he was wondering what I was going to say. "Leave Kim alone."

I walked off to class then. These ass wholes. Sadly since I had Jacob, Embry and Quil in my grade they were in some of my classes. I even had a class with Paul and Jared here and there which thankfully Kim was in to.

Jared starred at me all first period. I could feel his eyes on my back the whole time. He sat right across from me. When I met his gaze a couple of times I looked away quickly. His eyes were filled with so many damn emotions that it was hard to keep up.

When lunch came I couldn't be happier. I met Kim outside the doors. She was smiling at me. I smiled back. As I did this I took in her outfit. I hadn't really been paying much attention this morning due to the current events.

Kim looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a white scarf. The same color skinny jeans and Chestnut Moccasins. Her hair went down to her back but she had it in a bun on top of her head with a black headband.

"You know Kim," I said meeting her at the door. "I love your outfit." I told her.

"I love yours too. Guess what happened last night." She spoke.

"What happened?" I wondered as we sat down at our table. "Well my feather came out."

I looked at her with my eyes big. Kim had gotten a black and red feather. It had matched nice in her head, I could tell she loved it. How the hell did it come out?

"I was playing with it and then when I was combing my hair last night after my shower it like, well I don't know how to-," before she could finish they walked up. Great.

The hall monitors on steroids walked up. They even pulled up chairs and sat down. Now. Kim and I were sitting in the lunch room seats facing the wall. Our table was square and could fit all of them but I still didn't want them here.

"Why are you sitting here?" I scowled. Kim was trying not to look at Jared I could see it. I tried not to smile or laugh at her. Aw Kimmy.

Paul answered, "Because we can so we will. Don't start Piper I just want to eat my lunch in peace besides it wasn't my idea to sit here." Paul defended.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Kim. I could see she wanted them to stay as in them, Jared. I just smirked at her. Whatever. Just as long as they didn't annoy me I guess it was cool.

"Kim did it hurt? And how did it come out?" I asked her starting the conversation again.

"I had been tugging on it already. I wanted it to come out, I wanted a new one. But when I was combing it the other day it just came out and hurt for like five seconds then the pain was over." Kim explained.

I just nodded. I knew all the boys were listening probably trying to figure out what the hell we were talking about.

"Are you getting a new one this weekend?" Kim asked.

I opened my water and took a sip before speaking. "Not sure yet. But I know that I'm having them take this one out. It's been in for awhile now plus I got it glued. If I do I might get two this time. Different colors though."

"The blue matches your eyes," Kim noted.

"True. True. I liked the red though it blended especially when we had sun."

I smiled. "True. It does match in. Remember when you wondered if it would hurt if I tried to pull it out."

Kim glared at me. "That hurt Piper. I remember. I had the black and orange one at the time. I think I had two. I was getting them taken out the next day and we were having the sleepover with Leah and then you tried to pull it out from the root of my head."

"Good times."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Embry asked.

Kim and I turned the boys. They all looked really interested. "Feathers," I answered simply.

"What?" Embry was obviously confused.

I ran my hair through my hair until I felt my feather. When I felt it I showed it to him. He nodded getting what we were talking about now.

"I thought Sam didn't want you having those in your hair," Paul said.

Kim snorted and I just laughed. "Yeah he doesn't. He doesn't want me wearing makeup either but oh well."

Jacob spoke, "You were makeup?"

"Sometimes. Not really. Usually just mascara, eye stuff that's really it."

"Oh."

It was awkward. I turned back to Kim then after looking at a poster that had Winter Sports on it. Even though they tryouts weren't starting until late next month.

"Are you trying out?" I asked Kim. She knew what I meant.

"I don't know yet. I've been thinking about it though. Leah said I should. It was really fun last time but then I got cheer and stuff. Are you?"

"Ugh I don't know. I loved it last time. Really I did. It was so much fun but your right cause then Carly will get pissed off not like I care. I can handle her."

"Ha, I know. Remember you got into a fight with her for no reason."

"It wasn't no reason. She was bugging me. I didn't give her internal damage so wasn't that big of a deal."

Kim just laughed but Embry cut in, again. "Can you to be more specific. I'm trying to understand but can't."

I was ready to give him a rude remark but Kim stopped me by giving me a look. I rolled my eyes and spoke, nicely. "Fine. We're talking about Volleyball and Cheerleader and Carly."

"Carly Vascular? The Cheerleader?" Paul asked. Something in his eyes were telling me he knew her. I was sure he did.

"Yeah, her."

"You play Volleyball?" Embry asked.

"Sometimes. We did last year and the year before that it was fun but interfered with some things," Kim said.

"Like what?" Jared wondered. Why was he all of a sudden so interested.

"Other sports." I spoke.

"Are you staying after today?" Kim wondered.

"Yeah, you?" Kim nodded.

"Kim this weekend is going to be so much fun," I exclaimed.

"Yes it is. I can't wait. Oh my god we're going to have so much fun and then we have a week off but isn't there a game on Friday?" Kim asked.

"Yep. Twelve we have to be there. It start's at twelve and will be over by four. Then sleepover."

"Have you been saving?" Kim wondered.

Out of the three of us Kim, Leah and I, Kim was the most responsible. "Yes. Even after I wanted to spend it last week I didn't. I'm glad I didn't though because now I have extra money."

"See I told you."

"Your so smart Kimmy."

"Beautiful to," Jared spoke. I couldn't help but smile. Kim was trying not to smile to big I could see it. I put my head in my hands and smiled big. When I was sure my face wouldn't give me away I looked up. Kim was starring at me glaring in a way but smiling.

We just finished our lunch then. Why was this period going so slow? Cause I didn't want to be here. These boys made me feel uncomfortable.

Kim and I just chatted about random things. She asked me how my classes were going and I asked her the same. I was in AP classes. I figured weather I went away to college or college online it would look good for me. Kim was in AP classes as well. She was really smart.

When we finally left the rest of the day went by slow until Cheerleading Practice. Great. In all honesty I wasn't sure why I was a cheerleader but it wasn't that bad, it was okay.

There were sixteen girls on the squad, Kim and I included. It wasn't hard even though we didn't have boys it was fine. We all loved it.

Practice wasn't long. Only a hour. As usual. Sometimes it went longer but we would be noted ahead if that happened. Kim was driving me home now and we were almost there.

"Kim after practice tomorrow are we going straight to Leah's?" I asked.

"Um well I have to run home. She said we should just be there by seven. So I'll swing by and get you before then. Practice ends at two tomorrow as usual."

I smiled. We got out of school around one. So if practice went a hour, like for cheer leading it went until two. Only times we really stayed longer was for a competition or something important. For games it didn't take long because we only cheered at certain times and stuff. I know weird.

"We're here. See you tomorrow Piper. Text me if they're still...you know." Kim said with a smile.

"Oh Kim I know you. You hope they are no need to front. I know you love him." I said making kissy faces.

"Shut up Piper," Kim said glaring.

I laughed and waved as I got out of her car and ready to walk into the house and face reality. I knew they were all there. I could smell Emily's cooking from when I got out of the house. Did she really have to cook this much?

Just set ground rules. Make them eat three times a day not like, every hour!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Love the reviews thank you so much. I'm not sure if it will show but I'm writing like a chat session with Leah, Kim and Piper and each in a different font. I think Piper's bold, Leah's slanted and Kim's underlined but I'm not sure if it will show.**

**Thanks. (: Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3, Piper POV:**

Once I entered the house I went straight to my room. I didn't care that it was rude. I knew Sam would scold me for not saying, hello to his precious Emily but I really didn't care.

I dropped my bags on the floor and looked up at the wall. Something strange was going on. I had been fighting it all day but now here at home in my own element, alone I felt to myself I guess. I don't know how to put it in words.

There was a light tap on my door. I heard it and got up to answer it. Damn, my back hurt from practice earlier. We were doing helicopters and I was one of the fliers so was Kim.

I hoped it wasn't one of the boys. That would be awkward I mean I was only in a lime green sports bra, blue and white shorts, and I mean they were really short. Then there was my white Nike's.

I went to the door to find Emily standing there. She smiled at me. "Hi Piper. Here are some of your cloths. I just finished washing. These are it for now," Emily spoke.

Why was she always trying so hard to get me to like her? I mean yeah she was nice and all but still the situation was so messed up that, I couldn't.

I put on my best smile. "Thanks Emily."

"No problem. Dinner will be ready at seven," she said.

I just nodded and took the basketball. She walked away and I watched until her shadow was gone from the stairs. I put my cloths away quickly and then went to my desk with my binder to do some homework.

I didn't have much. Just history, biology and calculus. It took me about a hour and half to finish. That was my fault though. My history teacher Mr. Olivine handed out our packet early for next week and I had better things to do over my break.

Once I was finished I went through my drawers and found a new pair of pajamas. I couldn't find my old ones, they were probably in the basket of cloths she had just brought up but I would look later.

It didn't take long for me to find something to wear. I just grabbed my white tank, solid blue shorts and sweatshirt that read **LA PUSH HIGH SCHOOL **and had **P. ULEY **on the back.

I loved taking showers. I mean there's nothing like a long day and then going into the shower to, release steam you could say. I laughed at that thought. Still. I loved showers.

As I went back into my room I could smell the beautiful midnight pomegranate. I had bought a whole bunch of stuff from Bed, Bath and Body but that was absolutely one of my favorites from there.

I took in my room. It was like my bathroom. Not to big, not to small, it was just right. I had painted the walls a lilac purple color. It went with my whole personality thing. I guess. My bed was facing my door. It was purple as well with purple and blue pillows.

On the left side of my bed was my closet which was two doors. Yeah I had a lot of stuff in there so it needed to get expanded. On the left side of my bed was my in table. It held my alarm clock and it had a little drawer which just held some other essentials.

Far down was my desk. That had my laptop it was Pink and from Apple. Since I didn't care so much about the Pink I blinged it out and put my name on there over the cover which I had got in black.

In the corner there was my mirror and then my dresser which just had quick cloths in it like pajamas and that stuff. My closet held the big cloths. I couldn't help but laugh. I put my cloths away that Emily had brought back to me and then went over to my desk logging on my computer.

When it finally loaded I smiled at the homepage. It was a picture of Leah, Kim and I. We were over Kim's house taking picture's for our facebook's and Leah had said something I can't really remember it was last year sometime and we ended up making kissy faces.

What did I come on here for anyway? Oh yeah Facebook. I logged onto my account and found Leah and Kim already talking in our group chat. Perfect they were online so I didn't have to tell them to come on.

**Hey- Piper.**

_It's about time- Leah._

Aha, yeah. We were just about to call you to come online. What were you doing- Kim.

**Sorry got side tracked. Did some of the vacation homework, then I took a shower and put my cloths away. And then I have to eat dinner at seven- Piper.**

_So formal- Leah._

**It sucks. I'm serious. I hate it. Can't wait for the break. And then we can have some fun- Piper.**

So true. We're going to have so much fun. Sleepover at Leah's Friday. Shopping Saturday and Sunday who knows, who cares just as long as we have fun- Kim.

_Hell yeah. Did you call in for your braces Piper? And we have to get our costumes for the Halloween party. What are you too going as?- Leah._

Hm, I don't know yet. Maybe little red riding hood. That's different- Kim.

**No not yet, Leah. But I'm planning on calling them soon so I get get them changed quickly. I probably will keep them until December because I don't feel like getting the color changed next month. But Kim you should that is different. As for me not sure. I'll find something. What about you Leah?- Piper.**

Maybe a Vampire Girl. Not sure how the elders would like that though if they found out so I would stay away from that, then again I don't care. But a goddess princess would be different- Leah.

**Leah you so should. That's making me think. Maybe I'll be someone from Harry Potter. Oh I'll go as a fairy pixie- Piper.**

Yeah that would work. Oh my god that would be a great outfit for me. I would be working the wings too. I could see it all coming together now. Oh I could get my braces to match that color.

That's perfect. So we have little red riding hood, maybe. Then a princess goddess and a fairy. I can imagine how many pictures we would be taking- Kim.

_Remember the sleepover at my house where we took all the pictures we ever took and made a scrap book. That was so fun.- Leah._

**Aha we filled that book up to the last page. I love you two- Piper.**

We love you to. Piper, not that I want you to go but I don't want you getting into trouble and ending up not being able to hang out over the weekend and it's almost seven- Kim.

I looked at the clock. Kim was right. It was almost seven. Five minutes. Great. And I knew all of the boys would be here.

_Kim got a point- Leah._

**Yeah I lost track of time. I might be on later if not see you both tomorrow. Bye- Piper.**

I logged off then and straightened my shorts and sweatshirt. Let's get this over with. I grabbed my phone and dialed my orthodontist. I never had Sam do this type of thing. I did it on my own. It was easier.

I dialed my orthodontist as I walked downstairs slowly. I could hear voices complaining about how they were hungry. I rolled my eyes and came to a stop. I was just a couple of stairs from the floor.

I clicked the call button and no one picked up the phone for the orthodontist appointment. Great. I probably called to late.

Everyone starred as I entered the kitchen. I put my phone inside my sweatshirt. I was uncomfortable. The only chair left was between Paul and Jake. I didn't want to be near either of them but I would try and make the best out of this.

Emily was finishing putting some more food on the table by the time I was comfortable in my seat. Well at leas the way I was sitting not who I was sitting by.

"Dig in," Emily announced sitting down. The boys didn't need to be told twice, they started to grab a whole bunch of food that it was hard to keep up.

I wasn't really that hungry, well I was but I didn't want to be around these boys for to long. I had a feeling they were going to try and talk to me and by they I meant Jacob. I only grabbed a little of each helping like usual well except for what I didn't like.

Before I could even take a bite my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID, it was the orthodontist. Everyone was starring as I answered the phone like really was my conversation with someone that interesting.

"Hello," I answered plainly.

"Hi Piper it's Sarah. You called." Sarah was the desk attendant. She was a really cool person and knew me from my numerous stops. Yeah I had to go there a lot.

"Hi Sarah. I was wondering if I could get a color change. I'm off all week next week."

"Sure. Dr. Bernard right?"

That was my orthodontist. "Yep."

I could hear her shuffling. I avoided everyone's questioning gazes. It's rude to stare dammit. If I said that though Sam would probably ground me, he did last time.

"Piper," Sarah said so I knew she was back.

"Yeah."

"How's Wednesday at three."

"Perfect," I wasn't doing anything then.

"See you then. Bye Piper."

"Bye Sarah," I hung up then and shoved my phone back in my sweatshirt pocket.

"Who was that?" Asked Sam.

"Orthodontist," I told him taking a bite of my food.

"Why do you go to the orthodontist?" Jake asked. Before I could answer Paul asked the dumbest question, "What's a orthodontist."

"It's a type of doctor Paul," Sam told him.

"What's wrong?" Jake was alarmed. Why?

I flashed a smile. "Braces. Paul they're special doctors for braces you could say well in my case."

"Why do you have braces when you have perfectly straight teeth?" Paul wondered.

"Because I don't want them to come off. There a pain but I love them. And I like getting different colors."

"So that's what your doing Wednesday?" Jake wondered.

I nodded. :"Yep. For the Halloween Party," I cursed myself after saying that. Crap. I hadn't told Sam about that.

I kept eating them. It was awhile later when Sam spoke, "What Halloween Party?"

Paul laughed and then answered. "You're going to that. Didn't you go last year to with that dorky girl? All though I have to say she looked hot. And who was that other girl you were with. The cop. Damn, sexy mama."

I glared at Paul and then slapped him over the head. He looked at me taken back and smiled. "Shut up Paul. Kim isn't dorky! And if I tell Leah you called her a I don't know, 'sexy mama' was it how do you think she would react?"

Jared growled as soon as I defended Kim. I looked at him and he was glaring at Paul and was Sam.

Worry flashed over his face and then he smiled. To late I had already seen it. Paul was scared of Leah I knew he was. He slapped her butt once and she tackled him to the ground. It was hilarious. Kim and I tried to get her off of him but we ended up just laughing when he was screaming for her to get off of him.

Sam coughed obviously he didn't want Leah being mentioned. Oh fucking well Sammy boy.

"Anyway," Sam said. "What Halloween Party."

"Samantha's. You know Samantha Alders. She's Andrea's twin sister. She has a Halloween Party every year, I always go."

"Did you ask? Besides I'm not letting you go alone," Sam said. Oh hell no. I know he wasn't trying to act all parenting and crap.

"I won't be alone," I told him.

I was trying to keep my temper in check. I mean really I didn't want to get grounded or anything so my weekend wouldn't be ruined.

"Who are you going with?" He asked.

"Kim," and Leah I thought the last part to myself. Leah told me awhile ago that when it came to Sam watch what I said about her because he would most likely yell at me and then ground me. Exspeially if Emily was there.

"Kim's going?" Jared asked.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "Yes lover boy, Kim is going. About time."

"I thought you said she went before," Jared stated.

I knew he was talking about the 'about time' part. I just smiled. "She has but that's not what I was referring to."

"Then what were you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it love boy," I retorted.

After awhile it went silent. I tried to finish my food quickly but then Jake started talking to me.

"So Piper what do you plan on doing this week off?" He wondered.

Hadn't we established this at lunch? I could've sworn we had. Didn't I say it already. Why did he care anyway. I'll tell you Jacob Black is a very, very strange person.

"Hanging out with Kim," I said.

"What exactly will you be doing?" Jared wondered.

Did these two really need me to elaborate? "Just stuff. Girl stuff."

"Like. We can handle it."

I rolled my eyes at Jared. Whatever it wouldn't hurt and I knew Sam would make me spill. Ass wholes. "I'm sleeping over her house tomorrow. Saturday we're doing this little thing called shopping. Buying stuff. Like cloths and stuff. Get the picture."

"No need to be rude Piper," Emily said.

I started to glare but stopped. I knew Sam saw I started to because he gave me a look. Well if she would stay out of the got damn conversation because no one was talking to her I wouldn't have to glare at her and Sam needed to mind his business.

"Oh," Jared said trying to break the awkward silence. I was enjoying the silence even after he had to open his mouth and say something but Emily wanted to talk to me, why? Didn't she get it, I didn't like it.

"How was practice Piper?" Emily asked.

"Fine." I replied. When it came to her if I could avoid talking to her I would answer in one word, answer. I liked it best that way.

"What did you do?" She pushed.

"We tried helicopters today. They were interesting," I told her honestly.

"What's a helicopter?" She wondered.

"When they take you by your arms and legs, throw you in the air and you turn around. Kim and I did them. Got a little nauseous after but they're fine."

"Wait," Paul interrupted. "You and Kim are cheerleaders?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, why?" I wondered.

He burst out laughing. "Never in my life would I think of Piper Uley a cheerleader. Why? It doesn't seem at all your style."

"It's not but it's not that bad."

"Then Kim. That girl is so shy but she's a cheerleader," Paul said.

"You don't even know her." I told him.

"She rarely speaks."

I was about to say something snarky but bit my lip and just rolled my eyes.

"Your a busy girl aren't you," Jake stated.

I just smiled and nodded. "Yeah I do a lot."

"Like," he pushed.

"Stuff. I adventure into different things," I said and started playing with my feather.

"When are you taking that thing out of your head," Sam asked. More like growled. It wasn't a shock. I learned to get used to him growling when he was angry or whatever the cause.

"Saturday," I told him. He smiled. "And then I'm getting a new one." He frowned.

"Why do you like that thing?" He asked.

"Because I just do. Like how I like my braces."

"You don't need braces you know. I know the orthodontist told you that you can get them off but you don't want to. Piper I want them off before your eighteen," he told me.

Fine. I mean when I was eighteen I would be graduating and get the hell out of here. I just smiled one of my fake smiles and he knew it was a fake one. I was glaring daggers at him from my eyes though.

"Eighteen, what if I still need them by them," I asked.

Sam laughed. "Piper we both know you don't need them. You got them when you were twelve and when you were fourteen your orthodontist said they can come off but you still want them to stay on." Sam stated.

I slouched down in my seat. Emily had to talk again, "So Piper just so I know what are your plans from tomorrow until you go back to school."

"Tomorrow sleeping over Kim's. I don't have practice tomorrow. Saturday shopping. Sunday, undecided. Monday night coming home probably not until late. Tuesday going to the movies with Kim. Wednesday getting my braces changed. Thursday nothing, free day. Friday I have a game Kim's sleeping over, at your request," I told Emily and smiled. Leah was going out of town that night and she wouldn't tell either Kim or I why. I really wanted to know though.

"Saturday I don't know and Sunday Kim's going home and unfortunately I have school on Monday. That's really it." I said.

Did I forget to mention that Leah was doing this with us well not Kim sleeping over because she was busy Friday and Saturday. Weird. But other than that she would be there. I mean we were sleeping over her house.

Everyone was starring in amazement even Sam and Emily. What was there problem?

"What?" I asked.

"You have a very busy schedule. I mean one week off and your already packed," Jake exclaimed.

I just laughed and shrugged, "Yeah. That's how it usually works. Kim and I spend as much time as we can together when we have no school." And Leah. I left her out though.

"How long have you and Kim been friends?" Jared asked.

"Awhile. I was in seventh I believe. She was always a year ahead of me but I never really talked to her until that one day."

"What day?"

"Cheerleading Practice."

He nodded. Of course Emily had to speak again. What the fuck. Would she just stay out of my conversations! Really. I don't want to talk to you, that's what I wanted to tell her.

"So about the fliers are you and Kim going to do it," she asked excited. Wasn't she a cheerleader when she was in Middle School and High School? Not sure and don't care.

That was probably why she was so interested though.

"Um we're not sure yet. It's fun I guess but we went ten times in a row so that was nauseous. From there we go into a pyramid." I explained.

"Oh don't they like take your ankles and you have one hand on your hips and one hand up. Something like that," Emily wondered.

"Yeah that. It's not that bad. Not my favorite but it's okay."

"Wait," cut in Embry. Damn was he quit. I forgot he was here. "Haven't the Cheerleader's won like four years in a row something like that? First place." Embry wondered.

"About to be five," I announced proudly.

Before he could say anything my phone started buzzing out of control. I didn't answer at first but then looked to see Kim had text me. What was wrong. Crap. She had called me fifteen times already.

I was glad I would get to text her. I didn't need everyone in my business.

"Who's that?" Sam asked. I knew he was mad probably because I wasn't supposed to have my phone right now.

"Kim. Something's wrong."

"What's wrong with her?" Jared asked standing. Embry put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something. Jake growled and then Jared calmed down, a little bit.

"I don't know. I have to look."

Hey Piper. Did you know we have a pep rally tomorrow? I completely forgot. It's at then end of the day. So we can wear our uniforms. Alright talk to you later Kimmy (:- Kim.

That was the most recent message. I typed back a quick thanks and then looked at Jared. "Everything's fine. Chill."

"What happened?" He was still tensed.

"Nothing. She had to tell me something for tomorrow."

He just nodded. Paul whined. "Do we really have to go to school tomorrow. All the damn teacher's are going to do it give us work, work and more work. Ugh. I hate school. Especially History, Chemistry and then I have General Music so she's probably going to try and make us do stuff."

"No," I cut in. "You have the same History teacher as I do just different periods. He gave us our homework today so don't even and I know you go it. Kim's in your class. And Chemistry you have Mrs. Overlie and she didn't assign homework. Besides we don't have classes from 6th period to the end of the day. So basically your only going to your morning classes and then lunch." I told him.

"How do you know that. All of that?" He wondered.

I rolled my eyes. "Well considering it was just last month that Mrs. Overlie was screaming 'Paul get out of my classroom and go straight to the office,' I can manage besides she wrote it on the board today. I had to drop off some paper to her, the bell schedule tomorrow. And we have a Pep Rally. That's what Kim had to tell me."

"Oh. And how did you know that. What did you get into trouble?"

"No. I had to drop something off at the Gym and I got a pass since I finished a test early. And Kim had to tell me for something."

"Yes. No afternoon classes. Is it outside or in the gym?" Jared asked.

"Outside probably. The most bleachers are there for the whole school. Pep rally is really for the Freshman's. Homecoming was for everyone before you ask."

Jared just nodded and Jake spoke. "You have amazing insight."

"Thanks," I was trying not to blush. Oh my god. Jacob Black just told me that I have beautiful insight. I composed myself quickly.

Sam spoke with authority now. "Alright. Thanks for the amazing dinner and dessert Emily."

As on cue everyone said thanks to Emily. I just smiled at her and mumbled 'thanks' but so she could hear. God. She didn't rule the world or anything. I wasn't going to praise down at her feet.

"Okay. Embry and Jake," Sam looked at them both and then nodded towards the door.

As I got up I put my hair in a bun. I took in a deep breath and then my eyes met Jake's. I was aware of everyone in the room watching but tried not to pay attention to them.

"Hey Piper can I ask you something?" Jake spoke.

"You just did but sure," I answered with a smile.

Jake laughed. He sounded...nervous though. Why was he nervous? "Well over break you had a free day. Can we hang out?"

I smiled well tried not to. I grabbed a pen from the counter, "Hold out your hand."

Jake did as I asked. I wrote down my number. "That's what I say to Thursday. Call me well text me. People are nosy and try to listen to phone conversation's."

"We don't try sweat heart," Paul informed.

I rolled my eyes. It took everything out of me not to give him the finger. I glanced. Sam and Emily were starring at each other. Gross. I took that as my change. Jake, Embry, Jared and Paul were still paying attention so I gave Paul the finger.

I must've held it to long because Sam had to speak. "Piper but your finger down."

I hurried off to my room then. I didn't need him grounding me or anything. I grabbed my computer when I first entered but then put it back. I made sure my phone was on the charger that night. I turned it up so when it rang I would hear it.

As I snuggled my face into my pillow some more I could've sworn I heard a wolf howl in the distance. It probably was. I had heard them a lot. Most of the time they were angry but this time it was a, Happy Howl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, Piper POV:**

When I woke up it was earlier than usual. I looked to my alarm. Three in the morning. When I went to sleep it said ten. That was early for me I guess but still. I looked around my room. I felt someone's presence. I ignored it, rubbed my eyes and fell back asleep.

This time when I woke up it was to my alarm clock. I had set it yesterday to ring at six sharp. No worries. I was fully awake, excited for the day to start. I sat up for a minute and then grabbed my phone to text Kim.

**Kim are you there- Piper.**

No. I'm sleeping. Aha. What's sup Piper?- Kim.

**Are you going to wear your uniform. We don't have to. I'm deciding. I want to wear actual cloths but then I don't feel like changing for the game- Piper.**

Good point. I'm not sure either. Nicole and Jamie said they weren't warring there uniforms when we were leaving yesterday. They said they're changing- Kim.

**Yeah. I think I'm just going to change later for the pep rally. Plus I have gym this morning and I don't feel like having to change in and out of my outfit- Piper.**

Good point. Oh before I forget and don't want your brother to find out we're actually staying at my house. Parent's going out of town and the twins are going away for the week. Some lacrosse camp. You know how they are- Kim.

**Oh hush Kimmy. I love the twins. Lilly and Carole- Piper.**

Yeah but you don't live with them. They're not leaving until Sunday though. So if you and Leah sleepover during the week they won't be here- Kim.

**Aha. I'll see you soon Kimmy got to pick out my outfit. And not a lot of time -_-. See you soon- Piper.**

Bye. I'll text you when I'm outside- Kim.

I set my phone down and walked over to my closet. From what the weather said on the computer yesterday it was going to be a nice day which didn't happen very often but nice with a breeze.

I stood there for a minute calculating what to wear. I could hear sizzling from downstairs. There was tap on my door. I walked over and opened it, Sam was there smiling.

I smiled back. Fake smile. "Sup Sam," was all I said.

"Emily's making breakfast," he announced. I nodded. I would've muttered something but I had done that once and gotten grounded for a month. I was sure he hadn't heard what I said but I guess I was wrong.

"Alright. I'm not really hungry but I'll grab something before I leave." I told him.

Sam nodded and walked away. Before I could close my door he turned around and looked into my eyes. I saw the old Sam for a second.

"Piper. Things won't ever be the same but very soon you will understand," Sam spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. I didn't want to have this conversation here.

"Lair," Sam smiled before heading downstairs.

"Put a shirt on," I yelled after him. No one wanted to see that. At least I didn't, not his anyway. Maybe Jake. What's wrong with me.

Thinking about Jake made me think about last night. About how he had practically asked me out I guess and I gave him my number. I was flirting last night, one side of my brain though while the other denied it. I rolled my eyes and shut my door walking back to my closet.

I grabbed a blank tank top and threw it on, I scouted for a shirt after that, I didn't really care for any of them. I found it then. It would go perfect. I could find some shorts to go good with that. It was a short sleeve dark blue see through floral shirt but I had on a tank so I was good. It had pink patterns on it they looked like leaves. Leah had bought it for me awhile ago. She said she found it and it was perfect for me.

I grabbed my blue shorts. I knew Sam most likely wouldn't approve but who cares I liked them and they didn't show anything. My black converses went good with that. It wasn't long to change. I ran into my bathroom then and did the essentials. Brushing my teeth and washing my face and everything else first then my hair.

Great. It looked awful. I combed through it quickly. When I was sure it looked somewhat decent I plugged in my straightener. I wanted to curl it but didn't really have time for that. I straightened it quickly. Perfect.

Running back to my room I put on mascara and black eye liner. I smiled. When I glanced at the clock I had about fifteen minutes for Kim to get here. My stomach started to rumble. I grabbed my cell phone put in my pocket, my cheerleading bag with everything and then my binder and pocketbook.

When I got downstairs all of the boys were there stuffing there faces. They all stopped when they saw me. I smiled and sat down in a empty chair. I took a muffin. That was all I really ate in the morning. Emily handed me a vitamin water and I smiled. XXX was the best. I had bought them and she usually gave them to me.

I drank the whole thing. I didn't get the big ones just the small ones were enough. I took a bite on of my muffin to see everyone glancing at Jake, Sam or me. What was there problem.

Sam took this time to speak. "What the hell are you wearing Piper?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Should have known that's what this was about. "Cloths. Why Sam. Should I go in my sports bra and shorts?" I asked.

He growled. Paul just laughed. "Do you realize how many guys are going to be starring at you today. Wow. This is going to be interesting."

Jake growled and slapped Paul over the head, so did Sam. I laughed. It was a awkward silence then. I wanted to get out of that room. "Kim's here got to go, bye." I said jumping to my feet.

"Kim's here," Jared said standing.

"Yeah but you can talk to her later, we have to go." I ran out of the house. Kim pulled up a little while later. Thankfully she was early. I jumped in the car.

All the boys were coming out of the house, "GO!" I screamed not really meaning to. She stepped on the brake and slowed down as we got down the road.

"What the hell Piper," she exclaimed.

"Sorry. Fuck. They were all starring at me. Then Sam was pissed about my outfit and Paul said boys would be starring at me and then Jake and Sam slapped him on the head and shit. I just had to get out of there so I said you were here. Perfect timing though. That was early."

"Early? Look at the clock. That must've been a fast conversation." Kim said smiling.

I looked at the clock. Kim was right. Wow. Time went by fast. Sometimes.

Kim and I chatted about this weekend even more. We did until we were whisked away to go to class. Thankfully they passed early. The guys sat with us at lunch again. I really wasn't sure why. It was awkward having them around. So many stares. I knew Quil was probably pissed at me for hanging with them. I gave him a apologetic glance as did Kim. They were friends as well.

He smiled and continued to stare at the wall. What the hell. This was wrong. I knew Kim felt uncomfortable in the situation as did I. There was something strange going on.

Lunch ended quickly, thankfully. But we couldn't leave. There was a annoucment so everyone just sat and stayed.

It was the Principal, "To everyone in school we will be having a assembly. To the Football Team, Soccer Team's, Field Hockey Team, Cross Country Team and Cheerleading Team Please go straight to the gym. Get changed. Everyone else will go to there next class and report to the stands in fifteen minutes."

Paul, Jake, Jared and Embry groaned. Kim and I smiled at one and another and headed towards the locker room. I was glad they had got a expansion. I mean there were at least fifty something girls in there.

It was quick though you could say. That was only because the Field Hockey, Cross Country and Soccer people were told to go early like ten minutes before lunch ended to get changed. They were all by there sections in the gym.

It was just the Cheerleader's in the locker room now. I opened my locker which was right next to Kim's and pulled out my bag with my stuff that I dropped off earlier.

Our Cheerleading outfit was simple. Our whole team name was, Jets. Blue and white. Two pieces. Shirts were white with a Blue J in bold on the front. Skirts didn't go to our knees but weren't to short. They were blue but the top and bottom trim was white. Everyone just wore white sneakers. There was these little pom-pom things you could put on there which most of used. I did, blue of course. Then there were hair bows.

After I finished I grabbed my comb and looked in the mirror I placed in my locker. I brushed my hair and then grabbed my bow. It was a shiny blue. Kim chose the poca dots. It didn't matter which once you got. There were a lot of different ones.

Kim put my bow in and I put her's in. We smiled at one another. Kim had her hair into two braids, she was so cute. I did the same with mine so that later when I took it out my hair would be somewhat curly.

"Everyone gather up," Carly said.

We all met by the locker doors. "Okay it's a simple two minute routine. Kim and Piper how did you guys like the helicopter's yesterday?" Carly asked.

Kim and I glanced at each other. We both knew what this meant. She would want us to do that. "They were fine," we answered at the same time.

"Do you feel comfortable doing them?" Carly asked. Even though she could be annoying Carly was cool.

"Yeah," we answered at the same time again.

"Awesome. Okay same routine but I came up with a cool pyramid for us to do last night. So today we're ending with Kim and Piper on the helicopter's. I want you to land it and your spotters are going to catch you. Arms up and big smile," Carly explained.

"And then I want you to do a cradle. Janet, Nicole and Jame catch Kim but don't let her feet touch the ground. Bridget, Amy and Allison catch Piper don't let her feet touch the ground. Nina and Elena I want you to hold me. I'll have my harms out. Piper and Kim we'll end the way we did yesterday. Remember opposite arm up. At the end, 'Jets'."

Everyone nodded at Carly. We knew what to do. The other five she hadn't called, Sasha, Alyssa, Meghan, Brandi and Callie were doing some dance while we did the pyramid and would end with a pyramid, Sasha on top everyone else spotting her.

As we lined at the door I could hear the Principal calling everyone to the stands. We would be the last one's he would announce. Kim was standing behind me and we all chatted.

"If you see the boys don't stare," I told her.

"I won't be looking for them. It's already weird enough they sit at our table. Not that I don't enjoy them or anything just I don't know why they're interested in us now. You think it's a joke?"

"No. Even though Sam and I aren't close or anything like that he wouldn't let them do it and if he found out he would be pissed. I know that much about him even if he is different."

Kim nodded understanding. "Nervous?"

"No. I like the pyramid idea. Can't wait to hear about the new one she has. Only thing is when I do my back handspring full twisted layout I hope I don't fall. I mean I wouldn't be bothered like before but I got a feeling they're watching us."

Carly spoke then, "Alright they just announced the Football Team. We're next. Just have fun."

Everyone smiled. She was truly a Great Captain. I was glad she would still be here next year. I mean she was only a Junior.

Kim and I slapped each other high five. They called us then. We ran out excited. Everyone was cheering for us. I could've sworn I heard my name and Kim's name even. I knew she heard it we smiled at one another but with a look in our eye.

We all sat on the ground. We weren't performing yet. We had to wait for the other team to get here. Yeah. The football team was playing a game but they were announcing all the sports. Our pep rally's were weird but fun because we had the other half of the day off. In the middle of the game if you wanted to leave you could, it wouldn't matter even if it was early. You had to stay for two quarters though.

Once it was over everyone had to get there stuff if they still needed to and change.

When the other team finally got here Carly stood and we followed. I always got nervous but tried not to show it. I glanced to the stands and saw Jake. He was starring at me but I just looked around like I hadn't noticed. I hope he didn't realize I noticed.

Jared was starring at Kim. I knew she knew it she had glanced to. We couldn't help it. A few minutes later after standing in position the music started. It was quick. When we got the helicopter's I could feel myself being lifted off the ground.

I expanded my arms. Kim and I were facing each other. It was quite in the stands then. Everyone was watching waiting to see what we would do. If they only knew. I wondered how many screams there would be.

They lifted me up, then down. They did this three times before I soared in the air. I landed it so did Kim. We had our arms in the air and then we did a cradle. Carly was lifted then. So were Kim and I. We held one leg out each and Carly took it. We smiled at the crowd.

When it was over the cheers became louder. "Cradle," Kim and I said at the same time. Our spotters heard us and smiled. We landed on our feet and hugged. Carly did a pop off and we hugged her to. We took our spots on the ground then. The game had started.

By the time it was over I was tired. Long day. I went back to the locker rooms with Kim and we grabbed our stuff, no need to change. Once I finished all the homework I got today I would take a shower then I was going to Kim's house.

Emily insisted on dropping me off instead of Kim coming to get me. She was trying hard I get it she wanted to know me but it would take time. I was still greaving over my mother and I still felt weirded out about her and Sam. He was with Leah first.

After saying good bye to everyone and telling them to enjoy the weekend Kim and I found we wouldn't just be going to the movies with Kim, Leah and I. I mean other people Leah used to be friends with she was still friends. Only pacific people she couldn't tolerate.

She wasn't bitchy to everyone.

Anyway Carly would be coming with us. And Savannah Alerter. Savannah was a Senior who had been really good friends with Leah for awhile. So it would be us five. Carly and Savannah we meeting, Leah, Kim and I there.

Kim drove me home and left quickly. Her parents wanted to talk to her before they left. Besides they weren't coming back until Wednesday and she had to take her sister's to the Lacrosse thing.

I was immediately called into the kitchen when I got home. Sam had never really seen my in my cheerleading outfit so this would be very, very interesting.

I sat down next to Jake in the empty chair. "Hi." Was all I said to everyone. All the boys were smiling, actually everyone was smiling at me.

I looked at them weird. I then grabbed a napkin and placed it in front of me. I reached in my mouth and took out my rubber bands on my braces. My orthodontist said I should use them for cheerleading sometimes like when I would be performing so if I fell or something.

It sounded stupid but whatever. When they were out I put the napkin in my bag. "Why are you all smiling at me like that?" I wondered.

Paul did it then. He burst out laughing. "What?" I asked.

"The pep rally today. Wow. You and Kim were awesome. I told them it would be worth video taping," Paul said when he was finished laughing.

I could feel my eyes coming out of my head. They video taped it. No wonder Sam and Emily were grinning as well. Wait how did they get here so fast? They probably left right when the game ended. We had won so everyone was happy. Good way to start the vacation, winning a game.

"You guys were amazing," Emily said setting down a thing of muffins. What was it with her and muffins? They were good but damn.

Well she had made all different flavors today. I took a chocolate one and took a bite before speaking, "Thanks Em."

She smile big. Sam even smiled at me, bigger. What? I just said thanks. Geesh. These people are weird. It's not just me thinking that right?

"I thought you said you weren't doing the helicopters?" Jared accused.

I looked at him. He looked happy and worried? What was he worried about? And why did he even care what we did? Strange. I'm telling you something's not right.

"We changed it at the last minute in the locker room. We were just going to do our usual pyramid but Carly found something better for us to do. By the way Sam before you ask again it's not Kim coming to the movies now." I told him.

"Who else is going?" He asked. I was only telling him because I knew he would ask again later.

"Carly and Savannah." I told him. "Carole and Lilly can't come unfortunately."

"Who are they?" Jake wondered.

"Twins. You don't know them. They're only seven."

"You hang out with seven year old's?" Paul asked amused.

"They're the cutest seven year old's ever. They're Kim's twin sisters."

"Kim has twin sisters?" Jared asked.

"Yep."

"Why aren't they going?" He wondered.

"Lacrosse Camp. Something to do with Lacrosse." I said honestly.

He just nodded, muttered something to make the guys laugh and then looked deep in thought. Why couldn't I hear him? I knew he said something.

"Well," Emily said cutting in. "That was truly a amazing performance. And you just did the helicopter's yesterday?" I could tell she was amazed.

"Yep," I smiled and nodded. That caused my bow to flop down in my face and then flip up. I had loosened it in the car my accident.

I took it out and patted the top of my head before putting it back in. I knew how to do it but it was better when someone else did it. Emily looked slightly hurt. Did she want me to ask her to do it? I considered it. I could've.

Sam noticed but she smiled then looking at her finger and then returning to face me with a smile. I could tell from her eye's she was still hurt but pretended not to notice.

Sam spoke, "That was amazing. Who knew my sister was so flexible."

"If your talking about the back handspring twisted layout then you're insane. That's easy. Try a round off. That's harder but still. Thanks." I told him with a smile.

"Have you done gymnastics?" Jake asked.

"When I was five until I was nine. I didn't feel like it anymore. I just did cheerleading camp after that."

"No you didn't," Sam accused.

"Yes I did. Remember I came home one day from camp and was showing mom something we learned. I brought out my hand and leg and by accident, I didn't know you were behind me ended up punching you in the jaw and kicking you in the-," before I could finish Sam cut in, "That's enough Piper, I remember now."

Sam glared and everyone else laughed. I couldn't help but laugh either.

"I have to say you were awesome Piper. Don't expect me to say that much though," Paul informed.

I smiled. "Thanks. I have homework so I'll be back down later."

"What time can I take you to Kim's?" Emily asked.

"Seven is fine," I told her with a smile. I headed to my room then and plopped down on my bed.

Wow. I had never expected that when I came home. I smiled big. I liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love the reviews. Thanks. I wanted Leah to be different. Yeah in books it said she's rude and stuff but I wanted to make her more nice and only mean to those she doesn't like.**

**Thanks. Enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 5, Piper POV:**

One hour. That's how much time I had left until seven. I was conflicted. I mean a part of me wanted time to hurry so that I could be with my friends and then the other part of me wanted time to go slow down cause I still wasn't dressed or anything.

I was standing in my closet doorway in nothing but my bra and panties. I couldn't decide on my outfit. And I had water dripping down my face because I washed my hair. Wonderful. So much to do and so little time. I was just about to grab a shirt when my phone buzzed.

I walked over to my nightstand and grabbed it. This could be important. It was Kim.

Hey. Just wanted to tell you to dress in a skirt of dress. We're going to go out tonight and I got the twins to agree to dress up nice but they said they would wear a dress or skirt if we all did. See you soon. Kimmy(:- Kim.

**Aha no problem. Tell Lilly and Carole thanks because now I have the perfect excuse to dress up (: See you soon- Piper.**

Wow this was important. The twins never really liked to get dressed up. I mean they wore girly stuff but the majority of the time they stayed away from dresses and skirts.

I walked back to my closet but pushed all of my cloths to one side. I had a huge closet. I laughed lightly. When I got to my dresses and skirts section in my closet I smiled. I had a lot of selections. But little time so I would have to hurry.

I found it then. I had bought it awhile ago. It was perfect. I had been waiting for the right time to wear it though. The perfect dress. It was strapless. I put it on and looked and the mirror. Wow. I had to say I looked pretty good in this dress. I smiled.

The dress was strapless. The top was black until the bottom of my chest and then it was red until the begging of my stomach. The rest was a cheetah print. I loved it. Perfect. I put on my makeup then. Black eye liner and mascara.

I undid the towel that was on my head. My hair was still wet but wasn't dropping water droplets like before. I took my comb and brushed through it for a minute. I put a bump on the side of my head with my hair and smiled.

Would my mom be proud of me? I stopped thinking then, I didn't want to know. Since I didn't really wear makeup for my mouth I put on chap stick and smiled. I had packed earlier so I was set, well almost set. I had done everything except pick out the perfect pair of shoes.

Heels would work.

I looked in my closet and then I found them. They were so perfect. I had bought them to go with this outfit.

They were thin heels. Stilettos. Black about three inch I think and in the back they had a cream color ribbon attached. It matched my cheetah print. I put them on and smiled even wider.

"Piper almost ready," Emily screamed from downstairs.

"Five minutes," I called. Wow. Time fly's. I had fifteen minutes until it was seven.

I wanted to exorcise. I grabbed my necklace. Favorite necklace. It was a capital P with a diamond at the beginning of the P. I put it on and then grabbed my bag with my stuff and pocketbook, putting my phone inside and then heading outside.

I went outside and put my stuff in the back of the car. I kept my pocketbook on me though. I would say goodbye to the boys quickly and then leave.

Everyone was in the kitchen. "Alright ready Emily," I told her.

Great. Now everyone was starring. So I was dressed up, who cares. "Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Kim's house," I told him. Hadn't we already been over this. Like ten times.

"In that?" He growled. He didn't believe me. Whatever. I wasn't sure if he was trying to take the place of my father or my dad.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. We're going out to eat and the only way the twins would dress up is if we all did. Can we go now," I asked looking at Emily. She was smiling and nodded.

Before I could leave though Jake spoke, "So you're wearing that?"

"Problem?" I wondered.

"No...you...look," before he could answer Paul being himself spoke.

"You look sexy Piper," he said smiling.

Sam smacked him on the head and the spoke, "Dude she's my sister," while Jake growled.

Yeah. I should go before I start that whole growling thing. Don't want it to be contagious.

"Bye," I called over my shoulder. Before I was completely out of the doorway I could've sworn I heard Paul say, "Man Jake she's fucking hot. If you don't get her in the next two months I will. Imprint or not," then there was a slap on the head. I heard Emily behind me.

Wait, Jake liked me? What was a imprint. Once Emily and I were in the car it was quite, as usual. We didn't talk much. "Have fun," Emily told me when she stopped at Kim's house. I smiled at her.

"Thanks. And thanks for the ride I really appreciate it," I told her. I saw Leah's car down the road then. Shit. This wasn't going to end well. Emily nodded and I got out, got my bag from the car and waved as she drove off. Thank goodness because once she was at least down the road Leah pulled in. I smiled at her. She looked amazing.

Leah was wearing a beautiful dress. It had one strap and was a dark red until her chest then it flowed a little above her knees at. She had on solid black stilettos and they were like mine the only difference was her's had a red ribbon. We entwined our arms as we walked to the front of the house.

As we walked to the house her beautiful curls danced on her shoulders. She had let her hair grow back again after Sam. It was to her back. Not as long as it used to be but it was growing back.

"I can't wait wait to see how they dressed up," I told Leah.

Leah nodded. "I know right. I was shocked. Usually we have to try and convince them to dress up. Kim's hard to sometimes when it come's to dressing up but not that much."

Kim opened the door then and smiled. She was wearing a amazing dress, like Leah. The top was black sequin and then there was a purple bow followed by the animal print. It was amazing. Instead of heals she was wearing black flats with a black flower at the top. Her hair was straight, I could tell she had straightened it.

We walked in and went up to Kim's bedroom. "Where are the twins?" I asked setting my bags down.

"In there room doing something. They're up to something I know it. I mean they suggested we all go out for dinner and dress up. It was strange," Kim said.

"We are not strange," the twins said at the same time walking into Kim's room. I laughed.

The twins were beautiful. Even if they were young they looked amazing. Beautiful features. They both had big brown eyes that brought out there face and there cheeks that were puffy but amazing. They didn't have big cheeks but still. There hair was curly past there shoulders. They were both four foot something and cuties.

If you had to say one was tomb while the other was girly, Lilly was the girly one. And Carole was the one that was a tomb. Even though they had different personality's they barley clashed.

I looked at there outfits. They were both wearing black and white dresses. Lilly's was down to her knees as was Carole's. The only difference was that Lilly's dress was ruffled white with a black tie around it and a bow. Carole on the other hand had on a dress that the top was white with a flower attached and the rest was white to her knees. They were both wearing flats. And earrings.

Kim was right, something was definitely going on.

"What's going on with you to?" I asked.

"Nothing," they said at the same time.

"We should take pictures," Lilly said then. "You know for your facebook pages. We haven't in awhile besides we need something new."

"Something's definitely up," Leah spoke. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a camera. "But they're right. We do need some more pictures."

We all smiled and left Kim's room going downstairs. We took a whole bunch on the stair well then Leah, Kim and I got our pocketbook's and headed out to Kim's car.

I sat in the back between the twins while Kim drove and Leah was in the passenger seat. "You know there's no point in really leaving. Were going to end up ordering pizza later," Kim said.

"Yeah but we can still go out," said Lilly. There was something in her voice. Something was so up.

I gave her a look and she just smiled. I cocked both my eye brows and she looked away. From the corner of her lips I could see a smile forming. I looked away.

"Okay true. Still. Anyway. We have to go get Ice Cream. I didn't have time. My parents were going over a whole bunch of stuff," Kim said.

Carole spoke then. "I know right. I mean you're you it's not like your going to throw a house party. Geesh. And Lilly and I are leaving Sunday afternoon."

"Where's the camp?" I wondered.

"Somewhere in Port Angeles. We get back on Sunday. Don't worry. We'll send you pictures so you don't miss us to much. Plus we have a game," Carole explained.

"How? Isn't it like just a camp or something?" Leah asked before I got the change to.

Lilly explained, "Yeah. Mostly everyone that sighed up already knows how to play. We stay for a week and stuff but we play a game on Saturday. They arrange us in teams after seeing how we play. So we practice with two separate coaches and play on Saturday. Coming?"

"Oh yeah I meant to ask if you two would come," Kim said turning down the road somewhere.

"I'll see," Leah answered. "I might be busy but I'll try to make it."

I made a weird face at her even though I knew she didn't see it. "I'm coming. Don't worry."

They smiled at me. "What time does it start?" I asked.

"Twelve through four," Carole said. "I know long time. But it's good. Plus everyone plays at least twice."

I was confused. I didn't want to confuse myself anymore than I already was so I stopped asking questions.

It was around forty five minutes later when we pulled up at a restaurant in Port Angeles. Once Kim parked the twins got out first. Leah, Kim and I got out looking at them. We all just wanted to know what they were up to.

They never usually acted like this before. This was weird behavior for them.

"What do you think is up with them," Kim whispered to Leah and I. The twins were a couple steps ahead of us.

"Don't know but I want to. Something big," Leah said.

"I agree. I mean they get fancy sometimes but both of them are wearing dresses and want to go out, it's something big," I said.

We entered the restaurant then. This place had excellent pasta. When I say excellent I meant really good. They had other selections to though.

"Hi how many?" Someone at the front desk asked.

"Five," Leah said. The lady nodded and took us over to a seating place. No one was in there really but one family in the back. The lady whose name read, Rena from her name tag sat us down at a both. It was circular in the corner.

Leah and Kim were on the ends. I sat next to Leah with Lilly on my other side and then there was Carole next to Kim.

Rena spoke again, "A waiter will be with you soon. Is this seating fine?" She asked.

We all nodded, she smiled and walked away. Soon after a couple of minutes a waiter came up. He was a male. Short. Short cropped beach blonde hair and green eyes. His name tag read, Carl.

"Hi I'm Carl. I'll be your waiter today. What can I get you to drink?" He asked.

We had been speaking of this when Rena went away, what we would get. Kim spoke. "Two chocolate milks for the twins. Two cokes, one without lemon and a doctor pepper."

The waiter nodded. And left us to our menu's Rena left and went to go retrieve our drinks. We were all discussing what we would get when Lilly and Carole stiffened.

I wasn't the only one that noticed. Leah and Kim had to. We all exchanged a glance.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," they both replied to quickly.

If I wasn't so concerned on what was going on I would've found that cute. You know the way that they spoke at the same time. Oh well. I would find that cuter later and whatever.

"Seriously, you can tell us anything." Leah said.

Kim nodded. "We won't tell I hoped you guys would know that." She sounded hurt. Usually if this was a one time thing she wouldn't even care but maybe this had been going on for awhile.

I had noticed something wasn't right with Kim, a little off but didn't say anything. Was this it? She wasn't sure if the twins didn't trust her. I felt bad then. Poor Kimmy.

"We know and we were going to tell you later but what the heck why not now," Lilly said.

Carole spoke then. "Well you see there are these two boys and-," before she could finish I could feel my eyes bulging. I looked I wasn't the only one. Same with Leah and Kim.

The twins usually weren't into boys or anything. Wow. This was new. I didn't really even think they knew boys had existed well except there father of course.

"Who?" I asked immedaitly.

"Well there older than us but not that much," Lilly said.

"How much older? And names! Have you spoken to them," wondered Kim. Her protective ness was kicking in.

"Kim relax," Carole spoke. "Waiter's coming to take our orders we'll talk later."

Kim didn't get a chance to say anything because Carl showed up then. "Can I take your orders?" He asked.

We all ordered quickly, wanting to here what Lilly and Carole had to say. They however ordered slow. They knew we were going to bombard them with questions.

Before Leah, Kim or I could tell the twins to continue Lilly spoke. "Yeah so anyway Kim relax. They're like two or three years older than us. I mean we're seven and in third grade we'll be eight soon. They're in fifth or six and to die for."

I could help but laugh. Oh Lilly. "Whoa, I never heard you talk about someone like that. I must know, who are they?" Leah wondered.

"Evan James is mine," Lilly declared.

Carole rolled her eyes before speaking. "No one wants Evan, Lilly you can have him all to yourself. Besides I'm into his friend Justin Roberts."

"How do you know them, I mean if they're older?" Kim wondered.

"Well they both have sisters on our lacrosse team. Angie is Evan's sister and Sara is Justin's. The two are best friends anyway and they place lacrosse to. So we all just started talking it was weird."

"How long ago? I mean lacrosse ended awhile ago," Kim said.

"I know," said Lilly. "But we saw them awhile ago and they started talking to us."

"Where did you see them?" I asked.

"School. They were both there for there sisters," Carole said.

We nodded. Usually the twins would get picked up by Kim. We got out like two hours before they did so they did see people while leaving.

"Why did you want to come out then?" Asked Leah.

"Because they told us they were all coming here tonight. They're very responsible and are coming with there sisters. We wanted to see them," Lilly said blushing.

Aw. I smiled wide. "You know you could've just old me that. I would understand," Kim said.

"You don't even look at boys," Carole responded.

"Ha she does now," I said without thinking.

Kim glared. I smiled. "Your one to talk Piper. Instead of Piper Uley should I start calling you Piper Black?" Kim asked.

Leah's mouth opened in a O form as did the twins. I could feel myself blushing uncontrollably. As much as I hated to admitted, Piper Black. I liked the sound of that.

"Oh yeah what about you, Kim Cameron," I retorted.

If the O was big before it expanded even bigger. I laughed. Kim blushed. We glared and then couldn't help but smile. We were planning on telling them later. Even though Lilly and Carole were young they were understanding and we could tell them anything.

This was like our gang if you wanted to call it. The five us were best friends.

"What the hell are you two talking about," Leah wondered.

I answered, "Well we were planning on tell you all later but since we're on the subject of boys, what the hell why not now?" I smiled.

I took a short pause and then continued. "Well the other day Jake looked at me in the kitchen and then all of a sudden he started talking to me. He's like the others now ditching his friends and hanging out with my brother. And then Kim came in and Jared looked at her and now he's talking to her and Jake's talking to me. It's weird."

"They even video taped our cheerleading from the game today. I was so shocked. I was like what the hell," I looked at all of there shocked faces. Kim was only shocked about the video taping part though.

"Yeah I know. When I got home everyone was there and saying how good we did. And then they were all asking about the helicopter pads and stuff. It was weird. Then they were like we did really good," I told them all.

"Wow," they all said.

"I know right, it was weird. It still is weird but I kind of like it." I admitted with a smile.

Piper Black, oh stop it Piper. My brain argued. Wonderful. That was just what I needed a headache.

"Lilly," Carole tapped Lilly's shoulder and we followed her gaze.

She was looking at two boys and two girls. I recognized the girls from one of the twins Lacrosse games that I had attended.

The boys were new. They were cute looking, I guess. Not at all my type. But I could see why Lilly and Carole liked them. They would make cute couples. The boys looked over and smiled at Lilly and Carole who blushed.

"You're too young to be dating," Kim scolded.

"Who said anything about dating?" Lilly asked. Carole spoke soon after continuing, "Yeah besides I'm not into all that yet I just like Justin. Evan's all for Lilly. Friendships can be made though and we can hang out."

I laughed as did Leah. Kim couldn't help but crack a smile. She knew as did Leah and I that Lilly and Carole were good girls. They wouldn't do anything wrong.

Carl came back soon after that. Leah had ordered pasta and chicken. Kim got the same as Lilly which was angel hair pasta with spaghetti sauce. Carole got shrimp and chicken mixed with angel hair pasta, garlic cheese, and a topping of some type of sauce.

I on the other hang got a chicken Alfredo type of meal. It was thin pasta I wasn't sure what type it was called and didn't care. It had chicken chunks and broccoli layered in a rich sauce. So good. I loved this place.

There was a lot. That was one thing I loved about this place. Your money went to good use. They gave you more than you paid for. I couldn't wait for desert.

We all ate and chatted. We all noticed that occasionally Lilly and Carole would look over to where Evan and Justin were sitting.

Okay I lied. Like every minute they would look over there. Wow. They had it bad. Kim couldn't complain though. She used to do the same thing with Jared when she was younger. I would notice even though at that time we never really talked.

Once we wrapped up with dinner we each got our own desert. That didn't take to long to get. The desert was amazing as well as the food.

It was about eight thirty when we left, "Where are we going now Kim?" I wondered.

"Ice Cream. We have to go to the store to get Ice Cream and then we can head back to my house. Besides what better ways to take pictures then running down aisle's with Ice Cream in our hands," Kim said smiling.

Oh boy. The food store had no clue what they were up for tonight. I smiled wide at that thought. This was going to be so much fun.

**How was that? I was wondering if in the next chapter I should skip the store scene and go straight to the sleepover or do the store scene where they get the Ice Cream and stuff with the sleepover? Please let me know.**

**Thanks for the reviews though I really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if this isn't really that long. Right now I'm in a rush to do stuff and I just want to get this chapter done. **

**Chapter 6, Piper POV:**

Kim pulled up to the grocery store in Forks since we were passing it on our way home. We all went inside. We grabbed one cart. We loved Ice Cream. Plus we would be here until Monday.

I was glad Leah was getting to stay. She attended a college in Port Angeles. Community College. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to major in but so far she was enjoying it. I was happy for her. Everyone deserved to be happy and if anything so did she.

We walked one aisle and then passed sprinkles. Leah pulled out her camera. We really didn't care but we would just take pictures of everything. Lilly and Carole started picking out different sprinkles and then grabbed two glass bottles that were filled with hot huge. Yum.

We walked to the milk section then. We grabbed three different things of whip cream on the way. Then we got to the Ice Cream. So much. Boy, I love Ice Cream. We all grabbed which kind we wanted. There was party cake, mint chocolate chip, chocolate, vanilla and more.

We were going to have fun. I could see us all sitting down eating ice cream, taking pictures and watching movies. That was our usual girls night.

As soon as we left we sat in the car laughing. "I told you that would be crazy," Leah said.

We laughed even harder. "Aha. Did you get the picture of me running down the aisle like a maniac?" Asked Carole.

"Of course. You had me laughing so hard. So who's facebook page our we putting these on?" Leah asked.

"Doesn't matter. We can put them on mine," I told Leah.

That's what we did a lot of times with the pictures. I mean our life was full of fun and adventure so a lot of the time you could see pictures of what we did on facebook.

It felt like minutes later we were at Kim's. We all rushed into the kitchen put our bags down and then hurried upstairs to change out of our cloths.

We all changed into our pajamas for the night. I changed into blue and white shorts and a tank top. I put on my sweatshirt from last night and threw my hair up in a ponytail leaving on my necklace.

When Leah, Kim and I got downstairs the twins already had out bowls and spoons. I was thankful. I grabbed the Vanilla Ice Cream that had hot huge in it and put whip cream on top. I dug right in. what would I say. It was just so good.

We all moved to the living room and watched Bring It On. One of our favorite all time movie series. I mean what could I say we were cheerleaders well except Lilly and Carole but they enjoyed the series to. Leah? Oh yeah did I forget to mention that Leah was a cheerleader when she was in High School? From middle school to the team she graduated.

She loved it. And was sad to let it go when she went to college but she always supported Kim and I. She even came by to see the squad once. She was the one who first talked to Carly about the helicopters.

"So how was the pep rally?" Lilly wondered.

This had everyone's attention. "It was good. Kim and I did the helicopter pads. We changed the ending at the last minute but it was worth it," I said smiling.

"Did you get dizzy?" Wondered Leah.

"No. We only did it once. I wonder if Carly's going to have us do it some more for practice and stuff on Monday."

"Don't we have practice until four on Monday?" Asked Kim.

"Yeah all week. Only because the last football game's coming up soon and we're doing a whole routine. We're running at least minutes."

"Laps?" Wondered Lilly.

"No," Kim replied. "When she said running she said the amount of time for the routine. We don't really do laps. We just run around the gym once and stretch then get started."

"Do you get tired?" Wondered Carole.

"Nah, it's easy. And it's only one. Besides we run for like four minutes in gym," I told her truthfully.

"Do you have gym Monday?" Kim asked.

"Nope. Thankfully. I got a free period then."

"Fourth right?"

"Yeah I think so," I told her.

I wasn't sure. I wasn't really in the school mind right now more like I want to eat my Ice Cream mind. I was almost finished even though I didn't want anymore. I did but I didn't. I was confused.

"Did you make the appointment for your braces?" Leah asked then.

"Yep. Wednesday. I want to get my costume first so I can have them match. You know? Besides what are two being, Lilly, Carole?" I wondered.

"Jail mates," they said at the same time.

I laughed so hard. Seeing them two in jail costumes would be hilarious. I would make sure to defiantly see them before going to the party or after.

"Trick or Treating?" Leah wondered.

"Yep. Mom and dad are taking us," Carole said before adding, "I'm going to get so much candy. We're going around La Push and Forks. I just hope I don't throw it up."

"Your not eating it all at night are you?" I asked.

Kim answered then, "Piper we all know she is. Even if you check her I bet she'll have some on her when she goes upstairs that night and starts eating. I wont be surprised it she throws up and doesn't go to school the next day."

We all laughed at that even Carole. She nodded. "Your probably right. When's your competition?" Lilly asked.

"December sixth," Kim said. "Well that's the day of the competition and the you have regionals and then the finals. They make me think of test's," Kim said laughing,

I nodded at her laughing. "Wait so you have a spot in all of them already?" Lilly asked confused.

Leah answered, "Not exactly sweetie. You see the competition is just for anyone who enters. They usually host it in Seattle I think at there Gym. And then you have to past the regionals to get into finals. Finals is out of state I believe usually in Florida."

"Yeah. They have it there so we can enjoy the nice weather and stuff," I laughed. "I think we'll do fine though. We have for the last past couple of years anyway."

"True," Kim added and Leah nodded.

"Well we're going to bed. See you in the morning. We should be up by eight," Lilly said. Carole nodded and they walked into the kitchen putting everyone's bowls away and stuff.

Then they headed upstairs. We followed behind.

Usually when we had sleepover's and stuff we stayed in Kim's room. When we were at her house anyway. Her room was bright and open like her.

It was two colors. Orange and then light pink. Stripes. She had a bed pressed up against her wall in the corner that had orange beading with a octopus pillow she got when she was younger. There was small in table that held her alarm. Across from her bed on the wall was a flat screen TV. At first she didn't want it there fearing it would fall but then she got used to it.

Her closet was on the other side of her room by her dresser. A bulletin board hung in the corner. It was long and had a whole bunch of pictures on it. I smiled at the one from the carnival this summer. We had all had so much fun. We went on the ZIPPER ride so much that when we got back to Kim's Lilly threw up. She was fine in the morning though.

We set up blankets on the floor as usual. We laid down and starred up at the ceiling.

"Do you think we should go to bed early?" Kim asked.

We all looked to her. She shrugged and smiled awkwardly. "I mean we're going shopping tomorrow. We all know that the mall get's crowded as soon as it opens which is at ten. So by like two it will be packed."

"Then how about we get there by like twelve," Leah said.

"That will work." I replied.

We watched TV for a bit. I felt sleep coming over me, 'goodnight' I muttered. Before I could hear a response I was out like the light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, Piper POV:**

Dreams. Do they come true? Ever since I was five I always wondered. One day I wanted my prince charming to sweep my off my feet and claim me as his. It was a dream you could say. Would that ever come true? Would I ever meet my prince charming?

To this day I still wonder.

That was how I woke up. Wondering if one day he would finally be here. Prince charming. Jake. Was Jake my prince charming? Was that why he was noticing me? Was I his Cinderella? Snow White? Or whatever princess, was I his? I hoped.

I had a smile plastered on my face. Leah and Kim were starring at me. Both laughing. I felt something wet on my face then. I felt my cheek.

You know in the morning when you first wake up how your still half sleep so your senses aren't that great. That was how I felt now. I blinked a couple of times and saw Kim holding a water gun at me. I moaned and rolled over.

"You know that's a awful way to wake up someone," I told Kim. She just laughed at me. I realized Leah was holding a camera. Yeah we took our pictures seriously.

I turned back over and smiled now I was fully awake. "Do you know what today is?" I asked them.

As if on cue we all yelled, "SHOPPING SPREE." We fell back down on our blankets laughing. Leah kissed my cheek and I ruffled her hair. Kim just shot us with water.

"Kim it is way to early to be shooting water guns," I complained.

Kim laughed before speaking, "Ha. You know you love it. But it's about time you woke up. You've had a smile plastered on your face for like a hour now."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Ten," Leah said.

"I'm sorry. I kept you two from breakfast and the twins. Crap. I have to get ready," I said jumping up.

"Relax we all ate already. We have a whole bunch of serial. I was too lazy to cook today plus tomorrow's Lilly and Carole's last day so I'll cook then." Kim said.

I nodded. I really wasn't hungry so there was no point in eating anything to me. Leah, Kim and I set up the blankets and pillows putting them back inside the closet outside of Kim's room.

I could hear the shower going. Lilly and Carole shared a bathroom, Kim had her own and her parent's had a master downstairs.

"Alright well Lilly's showering. Carole just got done like five minutes ago. I'm going in my parents bedroom so I don't care which one of you use mine. The other one can use the twins bathroom when Lilly done." Kim said walking out.

"Go," I told Leah. "I have to pick out a outfit."

Leah nodded and then turned around leaving with cloths in her hands. I looked at myself in the oval mirror on Kim's dresser. I would defiantly have knots in my hair. I must've been tossing and turning a lot because my hair was out all over the place.

I went to my bag and grabbed my ripped skinny jeans that were blue, a light pink shirt that was short sleeve and loose. My black UGGS that I packed would go fine. I waited outside of Lilly's bathroom. She smiled at me coming out and walking past, I smiled back not really paying attention to what she was wearing.

Once I got in the shower I was relaxed. I didn't want to keep them waiting so I made it quick. Seven minutes most. Just the water. I loved it.

I changed quickly. Putting on deodorant, perfume and everything in the long run. I brushed my teeth quickly. Then did my hair. I combed it straight and put in a black headband. There was a slight bump in the front of my hair and the rest was laid back. I parted it and set it so that instead of you seeing it from the back you could see it from the front.

When I left the bathroom I put my stuff in my bag for dirty cloths. Leah and Kim were waiting in the bedroom for me. I smiled at them and grabbed my bag and phone off the charger that I put it on last night.

Leah was wearing a cheetah print shirt that was short sleeve with blue shorts that had a black belt and black flats. Her hair was in a ponytail. She looked beautiful as usual.

Kim had on a long sleeve white shirt that read the numbers 98. She had on ripped skinny jeans as well but they were a lighter shade of blue than mines were. She had on white Nike's. Her hair was separated half on her back and half in the front. I could see the bump she had made in the front and smiled at her.

The twins were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. They were wearing matching Jersey's. The Jersey's were blue and white. Those were our school's usual colors. They both read Lacrosse in the corner. Lilly had number 32 on the front while Carole's had the number 65. I already knew they had there last name's in bold on the back.

They were both wearing plain blue skinny jeans with blue and white sneakers. Lilly had her hair up in a ponytail with a headband while Carole just had her hair braided to the side. They both looked nice.

"Alright time to shop," I announced.

We headed out to Kim's car and took our same positions as yesterday. "I have the money mom and dad left you two yesterday," Kim said to Lilly and Carole.

They both just nodded.

It was a comfortable silence on the way to the mall. We didn't really speak. Kim had asked when we first set off if I was hungry and I told her no. Besides I would most likely go to Starbucks at the mall. I loved that place. And they had a bagel shop if I ended up wanting something.

We arrived around twelve thirty. We headed through the back doors since we parked closer that way. Through the back doors was a store. I wasn't sure which one but it wasn't a store I cared for and no one else seemed to care either so we just left.

"Which store first?" Lilly asked.

Carole answered first, "How about we just go to the store's we like that come up. Right there it Halloween City," she pointed. Girl had good eyes.

I knew she was anxious to get her costume though. We entered the store. It wasn't as packed but had at least a good fifteen people in there. Wow. This place was huge.

"Alright go check out what you like," Kim said addressing the twins. "Stay together and make sure one of us can see you," she pointed to Leah, herself and I.

The twins nodded and wandered over to a table, "Don't worry Kim. We'll see them," Leah told her. Kim nodded and smiled then walked over to a wall. I looked around for fairy's.

I found some but in the kid's section. That wouldn't help. I finally found it then. In the back where teen's were they had a whole display of different fairy costumes. I turned around and I could see the twins looking at different costumes.

There were so many different one's. They were all amazing. I kept looking. I found it then. It was the perfect fairy costume and it was in my exact size.

The costume was a combination of four colors. Pink and yellow. It had no straps. It fit nice with the outline of my chest from the looks. That was yellow and then as it got lower grew into pink. The bottom was ruffled and looked like wings. It was a pattern and pink and yellow. I loved it.

I grabbed it from the wall. The back was amazing. You couldn't see anything just the outfit. I went into one of the changing rooms to try it on and it fit. Perfect. I would get my braces to go with it.

Solid gold heels would go amazing. I was glad Halloween was on a weekend now. That would give me all day to get ready. Oh, I could curl my hair and everything.

I went to the register to pay for the outfit. Kim was in front of me with the twins and Leah was behind me. When we all left we were satisfied with what we got. We kept walking and went into 2bebe, American Eagle, Forever 21 and a whole bunch of other stores. When we reached Starbucks we all went in and got Hot Chocolate. It was so good that I had to get another one even though I had already finished a large already.

I smiled. This was a great shopping trip. We were sitting around a table having bagels when Kim spoke, "It's four." She said.

"Can't be," I responded. We had only been here for like a hour.

"Well what can I say we went to a lot of stores. Shall our bags prove that?" Kim asked.

I laughed. Each of us individually had like thirty bags each. It was filled with cloths or shoes or accessorizes you name it.

After we finished we headed to the last couple of stores the mall had and settled off back to Kim's. Her trunk was filled with bags. My arms felt like they could break off.

Carole turned to me, "Piper why would you go and buy those expensive sun glasses?" she wondered.

"You don't like them?" I asked.

"No they're gorgeous but I mean we barley get sun so isn't it a waste?"

I smiled. "Well what about when the sun's here and I end up not having them?"

She smiled to. I kissed her forehead. "You girls excited for tomorrow?" Leah asked.

"Yeah," Lilly and Carole answered.

Lilly spoke again then, "Just that I can't wait to come back. It's going to be fun and everything though."

"Why are you staying until Sunday when the game ends on Saturday?" Leah asked.

"We can leave on Saturday," Carole said. "Or Sunday. Just there's a party after the game until eight. I think mom and dad are getting us then so we probably wont see Kim until Sunday. Isn't she sleeping over your house?"

I nodded. "Yep," I made sure to pop the P.

It was quite again after that. I broke the silence a couple of minutes later, "Leah, Kim give me your camera's. I'll upload the pictures when we get back to Kim's." I said.

I already knew Kim didn't mind me using her computer. I had used it plenty of times before. When we got home I left my stuff in the back on Kim's trunk. She was taking me home Monday afternoon anyway. Leah was leaving earlier because of college.

I went to Kim's room and plugged up the camera's. I saved the pictures to Kim's computer and then signed on my account. What should I call this Album? Well Album's?

I just gave it a heart and added the photo's. From just these two days it took three Album's already. I smiled while tagging Leah and Kim. I could see I had notifications but other than that I just logged out.

I gave Leah and Kim there camera's back when downstairs.

We ordered pizza later on and just watched some more movies. While doing this I realized something even clearer now. Even though we weren't related by blood we were still family, this was part of my family.

That made me smile, like never before.

It passed by in a blur. The twins had left yesterday for the Lacrosse Camp but I would be seeing them Saturday so I wasn't as sad to see them go, still it was upsetting.

Leah had left after we got back from dropping them off then it was just Kim and I. Then it was Monday. Right now Kim was parked outside of my house. We both knew all the boys were here. I knew she didn't really want to see Jared so I didn't ask for help.

I would see her soon anyway. I got all of my bags from the back and then headed into the house.

As soon as I was inside I saw Kim pull away. I missed her already. I missed them all. That was a fun weekend though. I ran upstairs putting my bags down and then ran back down to say hello before I had to get scolded by Sam for being rude.

Everyone was eating lunch. Emily had made a whole bunch of sandwiches I couldn't count. This girl cooked to much. She should obviously be a chef or something.

"Hey look whose back," Paul said his mouth showing his food. Ugh, gross.

"Why are you wearing sun glasses?" Embry asked.

"How was your weekend?" Emily.

"I missed you," Jacob.

"I somewhat approve of your clothing choice," that of course was from Sam. I rolled my eyes at him and looked down at my outfit.

I was wearing a long sleeve shirt v-neck white shirt that read American Eagle on it. I loved this shirt it was so comfortable. I had on ripped blue shorts that weren't as short as some of my other shorts so Sam really had it easy and my plain White Nike's. My sunglasses were on top of my head.

"Your very funny Sam. Paul swallow your food before you speak. It was fine have a lot of cloths to put away and thanks Jake," I smiled. Jared looked out of place. I had a feeling it had something to do with Kim.

"Jared if you want to see Kim just talk to her tomorrow," I said sitting down.

His eyes brightened. "Is she coming here?" He wondered.

"No she's not staying until Friday but is coming to get me for the movies," I responded.

"Oh," his face wasn't as bright but he was somewhat happy. "I saw them." He spoke.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Paul laughed before Jared spoke again, "Facebook. I saw the pictures," he said. I just laughed.

"Oh," I responded smiling.

"Why were the twins making all those faces? What are there names?" Jared asked.

"They liked some of the Ice Cream and others they didn't. Lilly and Carole." I told him.

"Oh," he said again.

"So how did it feel?" Paul wondered.

"What?" I asked.

"To get sprat at with a water gun. I died laughing when I saw that. It was funny as hell," Paul said. I rolled my eyes.

"So when's Kim coming over Friday?" Jared asked.

"After the game," I told him.

"What game?" Jacob asked.

"Football," I told him. I wasn't surprised he had no clue what I was talking about.

"Oh. Are you going?" He wondered.

"Of course," I smiled.

Jacob grinned and Paul made kissy faces. I took one of Jake's grapes and threw it at Paul. It hit him in the nose and before it could fall he caught it in his hand and ate it. I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

"Well what are you two doing Saturday?" Jared asked.

Did he want alone time with Kim? To bad she was busy Saturday.

"We're going to Lilly and Carole's Lacrosse Game. They're at camp right now for the week," I explained.

Jared nodded looking disappointed but I could tell he was getting ideas because his face lit up. "So," Paul started. "Are you performing again. Screw it. I'm going anyway. Why would I want to miss girl's dancing around it short skirts?"

"Your so stupid Paul," I told him.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,' your performing," Paul retorted.

Oh Paul. He was...interesting. And stupid. I laughed to myself. Was this the beginning of a new friendship?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, Piper POV:**

"Wait a minute so you did what?" Paul asked.

We were all sitting around laughing. They were all asking about my weekend and some how cheerleading came up. I wasn't sure how but it didn't hurt to answer there questions.

They seemed really interested in knowing. Wow.

"I threw up," I said again. Thinking about my first doing a flip in the air.

Paul burst out laughing again, "Wow. In front of everyone?"

"No. And it was just practice. It was weird but I got used to it. Besides I went in the bathroom and threw up," I told him honestly.

Paul just laughed harder. I threw another one of Jake's grapes at him.

"Hey," Jake complained.

"Oh hush, I'll get you more later." Jake grinned at me. Paul just made some more kissy faces. I growled at him.

Why did I just growl at him?

I didn't growl. It was official now, I was spending way to much time with them. I mean they were always growling or something.

"Did...you just...growl...at...him?" Embry asked between laughter.

"Yep. It's official I've been around you guys way to long," I said smiling.

"Are you going to stop hanging around us?" Jake asked alarmed.

"No," I told him honestly.

Jake relaxed and smiled. Everyone else was just watching. They all had smiles.

I turned to Jared. "Do you like Kim?" I wondered.

He nodded. Then he spoke a few seconds later, "I get your looking out for. Your best friends and all but I really like her. I just want her to go on a date with me so we can talk."

A date? Aw. He sounded sincere. I could see them as a couple now even clearer than before.

"I may be able to help with that," I told him honestly.

Jared's face lit up, "Really?"

I nodded but then got serious, "But if you hurt her, I will hurt you. I don't care your friends with my brother."

He starred at me for a minute and looked a little scared. I just rolled my eyes and then smiled. I had faith in him that he wouldn't hurt her.

I got up from the table a couple of minutes later. As I was about to leave Jake stopped me. I turned around and we looked at each other in the eye.

I never wanted to look away. He was so damn...yummy.

I laughed to myself. He was more than yummy but that would do for now. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Where are you going," he wondered. His voice betrayed him. He was trying to keep cool but you couldn't miss the edge in his voice.

"I have to go put my cloths away," I told him. "Better to start early I got a lot."

"Need help?" He sounded hopeful.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" I started back to my room. I could hear footsteps behind me. Was everyone following me to my room.

When I got to my room I was careful to walk around stuff. I could hear gasp's from everywhere. I guessed that everyone had come up here to see how much I had bought. Well it sure was a lot.

Bags were scattered all around my floor on my desk bed and basically everywhere. There were few empty spaces in my room that didn't have shopping bags anywhere. I laughed.

I turned to see that indeed everyone was here. Well I guess this proved that I could really shop.

"Piper you still have cloths on the tag. What was the point to go shopping for all of this?" Sam asked. I knew he was pissed. He thought I should spend my money on better things, well I didn't ask him.

"Yes but not a lot. Besides it was our annual shopping trip. It's not like I'm going back any time soon. Do you see all of these bags? I think I'm set for awhile. Our next shopping trip isn't until next year anyway," I told Sam honestly.

Sam rolled his eyes. Emily even had her eyes wide at all

of my bags but said nothing. Jared looked well he looked like he couldn't believe it. Paul had his mouth open.

"You know Paul you should close your mouth before a fly swoops in," I said with a smile.

Paul laughed. Embry did to as did everyone else. I looked at Embry. He was just reading the bags. Like what they said. They all said what store I had got the item in them from.

Sam spoke then, "I'll be back by seven. Come on Paul and Embry go see your mom. Jared go you know," Sam looked at Jared and he nodded. They all departed then.

Emily went downstairs somewhere. I didn't really care where. To my surprise Jake closed the door a little while later. We starred at each other for a good minute. Weird. I felt uncomfortable. I mean to this was awkward.

Jake picked up a bag then. I was curious to what he was doing. He looked inside and pulled out a couple of shirts I had bought. "Oh those can go in my closet." I spoke and he nodded.

I got to work to then putting away cloths. I guessed after Jake looked in my closet he guessed where what went. It was a comfortable silence now. My room looked better now. I mean there were only about five bags left.

Those were just bags of shoes or accessorizes. I handled the accessorizes though. Jake put my shoe boxes in my closet.

"Wow you really know how to shop," Jake said plopping down on my bed. I plopped down next to him. Tired.

I smiled, "Yeah. You tired?" I wondered.

"Nah. Still. You really like cloths," he commented.

"Yeah. I love shopping. I didn't spend all of money though so Sam needs to calm down," I said. I wasn't sure if Jake would tell Sam I said that but at the moment didn't care.

With Jake I felt, complete. It scared me.

"Sam's just being your older brother. Why does it seem like you two aren't close?" He wondered.

I didn't answer at first. It kind of hurt. Thinking about how we used to be tight and now we were well we were just two people related and that lived together.

"Sorry," Jake said. I looked at him. He was starring at my face. "I mean it's none of my business." I shook my head.

"Nah don't worry about it. It's a common question and all. Doesn't hurt to answer. We used to be like this," I crossed two of my fingers. "But after he left things just changed."

Jake nodded understanding. "You feel like he's gone?"

I just nodded, I couldn't answer. I wanted to cry now. Even though Jake had asked me two simple questions I just wanted to crawl in a ball and cry to myself. I couldn't though. I promised myself a while ago that I would never cry and dwell on the past. But look here I was ready to completely break down.

"I'm sorry," Jake said. I knew he could see my face changed.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Just questions. They don't hurt," I lied at the last part. They did hurt but it always hurt. Even though I tried not to talk about it.

"Piper," Jake breathed.

I turned to him. "Yeah," I said.

"I like you, a lot." Jake told me.

I smiled at him. I wasn't sure if I should tell him that I liked him to or what. But hey, you only lived once.

"Jake," I breathed moving closer. Our chests were both touching now I just smiled.

"Yeah," he asked.

We were starring at one another in the eye. Neither one of us blinked.

"I like you to," I told him honestly. "A lot."

Jake grinned wider. He had amazing teeth wow. He moved closer to me. Ugh oh. Was he going to- before I could finish those thoughts Jake's lips were on mine.

I didn't pull back either. Wow. This was like...heaven. No even better.

Sparks were going off. I could hear the fireworks in the air. Wow. Oh my god. This was amazing. We stopped just starring at each other and then kissed again. Oh my god.

His tongue brushed against bottom lip. I teased him not allowing him to entrance. A couple of minutes later he groaned and whispered, "please," against my lips.

I smiled against his lips and complied. His tongue plunged into my mouth like he couldn't wait. Pure heaven. At first we fought for dominance. After he won it was just a sweet kiss.

We pressed our bodies against one another. His hands cupped my butt. He gave a light squeeze and I giggled. I knew we weren't going to do anything but I didn't make him remove his hands.

"Your dirty Mr. Black," I told Jake. He grinned again. "Your not so clean yourself, if you know what I mean. How can you even call these shorts?" He asked.

We kissed again and when we paused I spoke, "You should see some of my other shorts," I told him.

"Can't wait."

We just kissed some more. Occasionally we would pull away and just stare at one another. After about a hour or maybe even longer I snuggled my face in Jake's chest. This was too soon. Then again I didn't care.

I felt Jake's lips on my neck after awhile. Kissing and sucking. I moaned but didn't stop him I couldn't. When he was done he grinned at me. Great. I must have a hickey, whatever.

I leaned up and he leaned down. We kissed for a bit and then pulled away. I snuggled into his chest again.

"Jake," I murmured.

"Hm?" He responded.

"What does this make us now?" I wondered.

"Whatever you want," Jake said.

This position was so warm and snugly. Jake rubbed my back. Like he knew I was tired. I was out a couple of minutes later. The last thing I heard was Jake's breathing it was going the same rate as mine.

Here in Jake's arms. I could get used to this.

I was alone. In my dream. I was alone. I was in the Forrest. There were trees. I could hear a murmured voice in the distance, it was the tree's moving. They were breathing, probably talking in voices. I smiled.

The Forrest.

I walked around.

As I walked further I could hear something in the distance. It was in the tree's. Watching me. I knew it was there. I turned around, "Hello." I breathed.

I could feel it coming closer. The figure's shadow was huge. I felt safe with it. I looked towards the shadow getting closer and closer. I closed my eyes. When I looked up to see the figure I looked around.

No longer was I standing in the Forrest but in my room.

That was weird. For some reason I was attached to that dream. Something in me was making me feel like it might actually happen or something.

I looked around. I was alone and my head was on a pillow with a blanket around me. Even though I was warm, it wasn't like having Jake with me.

Jake.

What had I done? Oh my god. I kissed him. Well we kissed more than once. I got my heart rate back to normal. It was on overdrive thinking about Jacob Black's lips on mines.

I smiled. That was the best kiss ever. In all honesty it was my first one. I blushed. I didn't try to stop it because I was alone. I turned to look at my alarm. Holy shit had I really slept that long? I grabbed my phone off my in table. It was beeping that it was going dead.

I put it on the charger quickly and then looked at my text's. It was a message from Kim. I smiled. I wasn't sure if she was still awake but I text her anyway.

**Kim, Hey. Sorry I fell asleep. I have to much to tell you. Oh my. Text me when you see this- Piper.**

It wasn't long until she responded. I had a feeling that she would be awake.

Finally. I was wondering why you weren't answering early. What's sup Piper? I talked to Leah and Carly earlier. Leah's going to drive over to the movies later instead of riding with us, something came up. Carly and Savannah are meeting us as usual. We're meeting around two- Kim.

**Okay. What did you do today?- Piper.**

Um,.. I was sort of with Jared- Kim.

**=) Oh my god. Details what happened? I must know- Piper.**

We kissed. Okay he kissed me and I kissed him back. It was like fireworks going off. Then we just like kissed some more and I fell asleep. When I woke up he was gone- Kim.

**Weird- Piper**

What?- Kim.

**Well like the same thing happened to me just I was with Jake instead- Piper.**

Really. Aw. You too are so cute together. But it was weird. I mean he didn't even wake me or note either. He was just gone- Kim.

I looked around I didn't see a note from Jake or anything. Whatever. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked at my door. It was closed.

I heard footsteps stop by the door and then retreat back downstairs. I text Kim back then.

**Same with you in Jared =) It's just weird. Leaving without a explanation. Whatever. I don't know because I'm not sure if Sam came home or what- Piper.**

True. Listen I feel myself falling back asleep so I'll pick you up from your house around twelve or something. See you later- Kim.

**Bye, see you later- Piper.**

I turned of my phone then and turned around put it on my in table. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I could hear voices downstairs but didn't care and was to tired to memorize who it was.

When I looked in the mirror my eyes went wide.

I could kill Jacob Black. I couldn't help but smile though. How was I going to hide this from Sam? He was bound to see it.

Bingo. I could ware a scarf maybe.

On my neck was a huge hickey. I mean really Jake. I understand a small one maybe but this covered like the whole side of my neck. It felt good when he was giving it to me though. Great.

Not even makeup would help this. I knew that. Whatever. I would find some way.

I washed my hands when I was done and brushed through my hair. I braided it one big braid then and retreated back to my room. I got under my covers and snuggled my face into my pillow.

Yesterday I had kissed Jacob Black. I felt like I had one a million bucks. I smiled into my pillow before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone just wanted to let you know I might be changing the rating for T, to M soon. Not sure yet. **

**Just wanted to say I just wrote down random movies for the movie scene aha.**

**Thanks, Enjoy!(:**

**Chapter 9, Piper POV:**

From the window it looked nice today. I wasn't counting on that though. It could be cold for all I knew. Still the sun looked some what out.

I laid in bed for a little while longer just starring out of my window. I turned stretching my arms and looked on the floor. I had a basket of cloths from the weekend in my basket.

I turned so I was on my back and looked at the ceiling before sitting up. I had a lot to do. Jake had almost seen my Halloween costume but I hid it under my bed. I got up and lifted my mattress slightly before taking it from under there. I looked at it and smiled.

I went to my closet and put it under a couple boxes on the top shelf. I left my closet open but turned around to my window. I opened it. It was chilly so I would have a excuse to dress warm if Sam asked.

I looked in my mirror. They hickey looked darker from last night perfect. It was really noticeable. I would thank Jake later and make sure he knew that I was being sarcastic.

My clock read ten A.M. Wow what was up with me sleeping in so late? I mean I didn't feel tired. Well I was awake now and didn't plan on going back to sleep.

I went back to my closet and looked around for a outfit that would go. I looked around. I had a lot of scarfs and they would fit well but I didn't really want to wear them. Not today anyway. They were for another time. I found it then. It was the perfect shirt to match what I needed and it would cover my hickey.

The shirt was white, short sleeve. It had a silver sparkling vest to go over it that would help cover away my hickey. My dark blue skinny jeans that had a matching brown belt would match and black flats were fine. I smiled.

I put my cloths on my bed and went to my bathroom. I took a shower and was in there for like a good half an hour. I wanted to stay longer but not today.

I took my hair out of my braid and shampooed it good. It loved the smell. Strawberry's and mango's. Excellent. The smell was so alluring. Then again that was kind of my natural scent. Strawberry's and mango's. That's what I thought anyway.

I covered all the basic work in the bathroom and grabbed my flat iron and curler before leaving back to my bedroom. I changed quickly and adjusted my shirt. It worked. You couldn't see anything. Thankfully.

I combed through my hair and then flat ironed it. It was completely straight. I smiled and then replaced the flat iron with the curler. My hair was curly when I finished. I loved it. Just what I had wanted. I smiled in the mirror and then applied my makeup.

My eye lashes were covered in black mascara. In a good way though. I put eye liner when I was done and smiled. I grabbed my blush and even though it didn't quit match my skin tone I applied it to my hickey. I helped, not really but was better than nothing.

I grabbed my phone off the charger putting it in my pocket and then took thirty bucks from my purse, stuffing it in my pocket. I smiled in the mirror. It vanished once I thought I looked like mom right now. I scowled instead.

"You know scowling doesn't look good on your face," someone said from the door.

I turned around. Jake stood there smiling. I couldn't help but grin. Wait your mad at him...whatever. I'll be mad later.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, it's rude to enter rooms without knocking?" I wondered.

Jake rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah but I don't care," Jake said closing my door and stalking over to me. I stood in front of my bed leaning against the headboard.

Jake stood right in my face and looked at me. He then took a deep breath, "You look amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I told him honestly.

He looked like his usual damn sexy self. I just wanted to kiss him again. That probably might not end up turning out well though. I mean who knows. Besides my door was open and I didn't need anyone knowing. Unless he told them? God I hope not.

Jacob out his hand on my back and pulled my closer. I didn't object to this. He put his index finger under my chin and had me look up. I did.

Jake leaned down and his lips touched mine. I didn't stop this. I simply just kissed him back. It was better than yesterday. I allowed him to enter my mouth perfect. I could feel him smile against my lips.

It went on like this for awhile until someone screamed from downstairs, "Kim's here."

I pulled away from Jake. What was Kim doing here? It couldn't possibly be time yet. I turned around and it was only eleven. What the hell? I looked at Jake and he smiled shyly.

I pulled away and ran downstairs. Emily was getting the door for Kim. I could see everyone in the kitchen. Jake walked past me and headed into the kitchen as well. Kim met my gaze and shrugged smiling shypilshly.

"Jared," she mouthed. I broke out into a wide smile and she rolled her eyes.

I looked at her outfit. She had one of the most amazing style's I had ever seen. She was wearing a white tank, I could see from the spaghetti strap that showed, and a light rose pink long sleeve shirt over it. Dark blue skinny jeans with a black belt and Gray Cardy UGGS she had bought this weekend.

"Nice outfit," I told her.

"You too but I was almost positive you would ware the UGGS you bought," Kim said.

"I was in a rush. I woke up latter than expected," I told her and then continued. "I thought it was going to take me like two hours to get ready."

"Why two hours?" She wondered as we walked into the kitchen.

"I wanted to curl my hair," I told her. She just nodded.

We were now standing in the kitchen. Emily gestured for us to sit so we did. It was weird, she was next to Jared and I was next to Jake.

I knew that Kim was fully aware, as was I that everyone was paying attention to our conversation but I didn't care. She said hello to everyone and smiled at Jared. I tried not to laugh. She half glared, half smiled at me.

I smiled back and then Kim spoke she sounded serious, "Have you found it yet?" She wondered.

"Found what?" I asked.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a wrapped up napkin and handed it to me. She looked nervous. I took it. Everyone was making sure they could see what it was.

Inside the napkin was my feather. What the hell. Holy shit. We forgot to get the feathers yesterday. I was pissed off. Kim knew it. She slouched down slightly.

"Where did you find this?" I wondered.

"I found it on the floor this morning in the bathroom. It fell of the counter. How did it come out?" She wondered.

"I have no idea. You know we forgot?" I asked.

She just nodded, "Well get them later. I don't have any in my hair either."

Sam laughed. We turned to him. "I love your hair by the way Piper. I mean it had that thing out of it, I like it natural."

I growled at Sam. Everyone didn't look surprised except Kim. She looked at me with wide eyes. I shrugged. She couldn't help but smile. Emily set down sandwiches then, fruit salad and a side of muffins. "Eat up," she told us all.

We all took a little something, scratch that. Kim and I took a little something as did Emily while the boys just, boy can they eat. They act as if they have never even seen food before.

I had just finished half of my sandwich when I turned to Kim and asked, "Have you heard from the Lilly and Carole."

Kim smiled. Her sister's always made her happy. "Yeah, they're enjoying themselves even though it's really only been a day, well two now. They're excited for today though."

"What's today?" I wondered.

"They're getting put into there teams. Like fifteen per team. That's why they were in a rush to get there forms in, thirty girls," Kim said and I nodded.

"Oh. Are they going to be on the same or different team?" I asked.

Kim shrugged, "For my sake I hope the same. You know how they are. Especially when it comes to Lacrosse. Oh god how are they going to be when they both try out for Volleyball."

I laughed, "Yeah. They are competitive. More Carole than Lilly though."

Kim nodded in agreement. Jared spoke up then, "Kim how old are you sisters?" He wondered.

"They'll be eight soon. November 21st." Kim turned to me than, "What color are you getting your braces tomorrow?"

"Yellow and Pink. What color feathers are you going to get?"

Kim shrugged, "Probably red and black, two."

I nodded, "Pink and yellow would match mine. I think I'll just get a highlight instead."

Sam groaned. I rolled my eyes. He didn't like it he shouldn't listen. I mean I forgot about it yesterday but I would get it again. Shopping. Crap. I remember now what I forgot to tell Kim.

"I have two of your bags," I told Kim. "They got mixed up with mine. They're in my closet."

"Which ones?" Kim wondered.

"One bag of floral shirts and another one of skinny's," I told her.

She smiled. That was really the only type of pants the two of us wore, Skinny Jeans. That was our thing. Other jeans were fine but we were just in love with Skinny Jeans.

Kim pulled out her phone and then looked at the time, "We should go."

I nodded. "Come with me upstairs so I can get your bags."

She nodded and we departed upstairs. I grabbed the two shopping bags and handed them to her. She smiled and I put on more mascara. Better. Kim just laughed and we headed downstairs.

"See you later," I announced.

"Bye," Kim said.

Everyone nodded. Jake and Jared walked us out the door to Kim's car. Kim got in the drivers side and I got into the passenger seat. The boys waved us off.

Once we were all the way down the road I spoke, "Look."

We were at a traffic light so it was safe. I showed Kim the hickey that Jake gave me. She laughed and then showed me her's. My mouth opened in a, O. I quickly closed it and laughed.

"I didn't want to risk Sam seeing," I told her. "That was early for you to come over." I noted.

"I know," Kim said. "Jared text me and was like can I come over he wanted to see me. At first I didn't answer but then he was like Emily would love to have me for lunch and wouldn't stop blowing up my phone so I told him I would be there in fifteen minutes."

"Oh. He like you Kim and I know you like him to. I can totally see you to dating. It's just a matter of time, watch."

"What about you and Jake. I see the way he looks at you. I have a feeling that we won't be getting rid of them any time soon," Kim spoke a smile on her lips.

"I hope not."

I really hoped. I didn't want them to go away. "So Kim are you going to get the feather after the movie?" I asked.

"Do you mind? Or do you have to be home by a certain time?" Kim wondered.

I shook my head, "Nah it's cool. I just want it to go with my Halloween Costume but then I don't really care. I just want one in my hair," I laughed.

Kim nodded, "I know right. I think I'm just going to get the fiery red ones. They have black tinted in them. They're amazing. I would get it at the top of my head though."

I nodded. "Yeah. That's like the only thing Carly doesn't care about when it comes to what we wear in cheer.

Well feather's and our bows," I laughed.

Kim laughed with me, "I know right. I like Carly though. Ugh. I can't believe next year's my last year of cheer."

"I'm going to miss you," I told her honestly.

"I know. But I'm not leaving. We both know that." I smiled big. She was going to the same college as Leah and after I was to. Not to stay with my friend but because they had a perfect system with my everyday life.

"We have plenty of time to think about when that comes. Other than that let's think of the bright side of stuff. But honestly. I kind of don't know if I want a feather." Kim was serious.

"Why?" I wondered.

"I love them but they're annoying. You have to be extra careful with you hair and stuff and then it kind of takes away of what you can and can't put in your hair. I mean you curled your hair with a curling thing because you didn't have a feather even though you didn't know. It would've probably been damaged if you would've used it."

She was probably right, "So you're not going to get them?" I asked.

"Nah but I'll take you to. I just want to feel my hair for a bit without anything in it," she said.

I nodded, "Alright fine. But if I hate it I'm getting them as soon as possible," Kim laughed.

We talked about school for a little bit and then the Cheerleading Competition that was coming up.

"Watch, December 6th is going to be right around the corner. And then we have to come up with a routine for the last football game which is November 18th."

I nodded. A lot to do in such little time. "Yeah but we'll manage."

"I'm nervous I mean you didn't tell the boys about the competition did you?" Kim asked worried.

"Nope and I don't plan on it. Them going would be weird but you can tell them if you want I guess. I mean it's just weird having them involved in my life now."

"Ha, I don't want them to go. I mean I would faint. Pep rally was nothing."

I laughed, Kim was right. "True. They're going Friday," I told Kim.

"Wonderful," she muttered but I could see her smiling. Kim had it bad. I laughed.

We were at the movies in Seattle soon enough. We met Carly and Savannah at the door Leah was there to. "Hey," Carly said.

"Hi," Kim and I said at the same time and then we laughed.

"So what movie should we see?" Savannah asked.

We all looked up at the showings. Like a cue went off in all of our brains we said, "UNDERWORLD: RISE OF THE LYCANS."

"Here, Leah and I will go get the tickets how about everyone else go get food, snacks and drinks," Savannah said.

We weren't surprised. Those two had been friends for a really long time. Savannah cried so much watching Leah graduate it wasn't funny. We had all felt bag. But seeing the two hanging out together was like Leah never left.

Kim, Carly and I handed them our seven bucks for the movie ticket then went over to snacks and stuff. Carly went over to get the pizza, Kim went to get snacks and I got the drinks. We already knew what each other once this wasn't our first time having a movie date you could call it. I laughed silently.

This, this was going to be fun, I thought to myself before meeting up with the girls and going into the theater.

"Oh my god that was the best movie ever," Kim said as well walked out of the theater.

She was right. That movie was awesome. I loved it. Well to confess the truth instead of seeing one movie we saw three. What can I say they had a lot of good ones out.

"I know right that was so much fun," Leah said. She gave us all a hug and then spoke again. "Sorry girls I got to go meet up with someone. See you all later. Savannah call me so we can make more plans."

"I defiantly will," Savannah said. The two hugged and we watched Leah leave.

"Alright girls see you Friday," Carly said.

"What time do you want us to be there by?" Asked Kim.

"Game doesn't start until twelve but everyone's coming at ten so we can practice more, see you then." Carly nodded. She and Savannah gave us hugs and then walked off to Savannah's car.

Kim and I went to Kim's car and she drove me home. It was a comfortable silence.

It felt like I was home in a matter of minutes. Kim told me she would see me on Friday. I smiled and waved as she drove off. Oh Kim. I was already missing the girls. And it hadn't really even been a hour since we all departed. There wasn't traffic so it wasn't long to get home.

I hurried to my bedroom walking into the house. I plopped down on my bed and felt something digging into my back. What the hell?

I put my hand under my back and felt a envelope. I pulled it up to my face to I could see. My name was scribbled on the front and my address.

I opened up the letter to read.

**Piper Uley**

**Your invited to the annual Halloween Party hosted at Samantha and Andrea Alder's House. October 31**

**RSVP BY OCTOBER TWENTY EIGHT**

**HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE**

**SAMANTHA & ANDREA **

After I was finished reading the invite I pulled out my phone and called there house. I left a message. That was the usual with them. You didn't really have to bring the invite because they didn't check but I still bought it anyway.

I wondered if the boys were invited? They usually all were. Probably were the first one's invited now since basically everyone in school talked about them. I could only imagine what they were saying about Kim and I.

I could hear the back door opening then. There was a murmured voice. I knew it was Jake. I smiled and crawled up so that my face was in my pillow. When I hurred footsteps coming up the stairs I turned around and sat up against my bed.

Jake walked over to me. "Hey," he said closing my door.

I turned on my light. It was already dark outside, "Hi."

"How were the movies," Jake asked coming around and sitting by me on my bed.

"Good. We saw three loved them all."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes. I did." I smiled.

"Good. Well I have something to tell you," Jake said.

"And what's that?" I wondered.

"I'm taking you to the orthodontist tomorrow. Already talked to Sam he said it's fine. And then we have the day to ourselves," Jake smiled.

"And why is that?" I asked leaning closer to him.

"Well Sam and Emily or going out for a little and wont be back until Thursday so it's just you and me," Jake explained.

I grinned. Yes. No Sam and no Emily. Just Jake. Hm, I think I was liking this too much.

"Is that going to be okay?" Jake wondered.

"No problem. It's just I think I like having to spend the day with you to much," I said leaning in and brushing my lips against his.

We weren't even dating but had no problem making out. Well it was good.

Jake growled playfully. I reached over and turned off my light and Jake wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me. I moaned into the kiss and then kissed him back.

Jake kissed my neck after a little and I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Move my vest," I told him.

I could see the confusion on his face but he did it and laughed. I guessed the makeup had come off but didn't matter, you could see it anyway. "Did I do that?" He said knowingly.

"You and I both know damn well you did that Jake. I had to pick my shirt carefully. Is Sam here?" I asked.

"No. He'll be back in like a hour why?"

I took in a sigh or relief. "Good. Because he has sensitive hearing, you all do. But anyway that's why I wore this shirt. I mean I had other shirts that would cover it but I had to pick my top out carefully thanks what you did."

Jake kissed my neck and then smiled, "You didn't try and stop me."

I rolled my eyes, "I know but still- mhm," Jake started sucking my beck. It felt so good. But it was so wrong.

Oh god. What was Jacob Black doing to me?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi. Just wanted to say that the Cullen's have already left and stuff but Jake turning into a wolf and everything was earlier on. Bella will be introduced soon well at least her name.**

**Okay thanks. (:**

**Chapter 10, Piper POV:**

It was still dark when I woke up. Early morning, six but still dark. I was alone. Jake had left mysteriously after a howl. Those wolves sure know how to keep you up. I mean they wouldn't stop howling all damn night. So I took it upon myself to open my window, the one that faced the back yard and scream, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP."

I think they understood human language because it stopped almost immediately.

I couldn't help smile at that thought. Aha. That had been funny. I got up and closed my blinds. When the sun showed I didn't want to see it. It bothered my eyes.

I laid back down and just starred at my door. I could hear shuffling downstairs. My door opened a few minutes later, it was Emily.

"Oh, did I wake you?" Emily wondered.

I shook my head, "No. I was already. Where's everyone?" I wondered.

"There out," she looked stuck. It was a simple question I mean what was her problem.

"Oh."

It was awkward. It was always that way when it was just me around Emily with no one else. I never knew what to say to her. I mean I had a lot I wanted to say but that would get my no where but grounded.

"How did you sleep?" Emily literally whispered. I barley heard her but made do.

"Alright. Those wolves kept me up for a little bit though with there howling," I told her honestly.

"You don't like wolves." It wasn't a question but a statement.

I never said that I didn't like them, I said they kept me up and were annoying me.

"No," I told her. "I like them. I don't like when they keep me up all damn night though," I regretted saying that.

I never cursed around her. She was always going language when someone did that. Sam knew I cursed. I used to do it all the time around him before he well, you know went so low you could say.

"Language Piper," Emily literally hissed.

"Sorry," I said rolling my eyes. I was glad it was night so she didn't see that. Besides what should she care what I said. It wasn't like we would ever have a decent conversation.

"Where do you want these?" Emily asked. I perked up to see her with a basket of cloths. I just smiled. Damn. Did this girl have like anything better to do than cook and clean? Didn't she have life.

"By my closet is fine," I told her.

Emily smiled and bringing the basket to my closet, "Oh this Saturday I need you and Kim to stay for breakfast before I forget." Emily said.

I gave her a question look. "Why?" I wondered.

"Well the Elders of the tribe are coming over for breakfast. Just to talk about some things. It's important you and Kim are here," Emily said seriously.

Wow. Was she for real? The Elders came over like once every month and I was always shooed out of the house. Now I was being asked to stay? And Kim as well. What the hell was going on.

In all honesty I was always kind of pissed Emily got to stay and I didn't. What made her so damn special? Nothing.

"Oh alright. When are the boys coming back?" I wondered.

"You mean Jacob," Emily retorted.

I blushed but I was kind of angry. The nerve of her. Really. I didn't ask about Jake I said the boys.

Before I could speak Emily just answered again a smile still plastered on her face. "Well if things go well they should be back by eight. I'm going to start breakfast as seven, would you like to help me?"

I could tell from her eyes that she was, hopeful even though it was dark in my room. I imagined Sam being here. He would give me one of those you better looks. Would she tell Sam she offered? What if I said no.

"Sure why not, seven right?" I made sure.

"Yep. Seven. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. See you then."

I just smiled as she walked off. Once my door was closed I plopped back down in bed. I rolled over turning on my in table light. Jumping out of bed, literally I hurried to put my cloths away. Emily had cleaned my cheerleading stuff which I just put in my cheerleading bag that was in the corner of my room on the floor.

Once I was finished I decided to get ready for the day early. That wouldn't hurt. I slowly walked into my bathroom. Why was this week passing by so damn fast. I mean I didn't have plans tomorrow so maybe it would go fast.

Crap. I was hanging out with Jake tomorrow. I was excited for that. I mean I wondered what we would do.

I took a good fifteen minute shower. I just wet my hair, I didn't wash it. No need it was still good. I loved the way my hair sat when it was wet. Perfect. I wrapped myself up in a towel and did the same for my hair. I did my essentials which included brushing my teeth and washing my face.

When I got into my room I put on bra and pair of underwear. I went to my dresser and grabbed a tank top and then went to my closet. I found one of my favorite shirts. I had been looking for it. It was short sleeve, white and had blue flowers. I put it on and then grabbed my blue skinny jeans. The blue matched the same as my shirt. I put on my pure white Nike's after.

I smiled in the mirror. Applied mascara, a lot. I left the eye liner alone for today. The mascara was enough. Crap. I would have to get more, was running out. I hoped I had a extra one in my bathroom.

This one was only going to be good for use for about one more day, well that was if I used as much as I did today.

I had to blink a few times waiting for the mascara to dry. I had little smudges under my eyes which I wiped away quickly. Perfect.

Making my bed only took around two minutes then I was done. I grabbed my phone putting it in my front pocket and heading downstairs.

Emily was down there as she said. She had her back turned to me and was looking through some cabinets trying to reach something. I looked and saw what she was trying to get. Chocolate chips.

Damn. How many packs of those did she buy? Whenever she went shopping for food she bought a lot so I shouldn't be surprised she bought that much for one things. Then again it was the boys.

I walked over and grabbed a few packs for her, four I think it was. "How many more do you need?" I asked her.

"Six more should be fun, thanks Piper." Emily said smiling. I nodded and grabbed six more.

"Your down early," Emily noted.

"Yeah. The earlier the better right. Besides if they come home early and they don't get food I'll get a headache. I mean they're all insane when it comes to food."

Emily laughed and I cracked a smile. Emily retreated to the fridge and pulled out four packs of eggs. Really? That's how much she made in the morning. I always thought it was just two or something.

"Would you like to start on the eggs?" Emily asked.

I just nodded and she set the eggs down on the counter next to a large bowl and a fork. "You want me to use all of them?" I wondered.

"Yep," Emily said popping the P.

I don't think I ever heard her talk like that. Wow, that just showed how much we didn't hang out. I felt kind of bad then.

I mean Leah didn't make me choose a side she loved me unconditionally whether Sam was with Emily or not. I chose not to have a one on one relationship with her. It was wrong probably, she never did anything to me but still I didn't approve.

The whole situation made me want to throw up.

It was silent as Emily and I made breakfast. I kept thinking about the choices in my life I was making and how they would affect me. Mostly, Jacob Black.

I mean it was weird. We were already making out and for all I knew he could have a girlfriend. Oh my god what if he did? I was dirty. I hoped not.

"Piper are you alright? You looked troubled," Emily commented.

She had just set down a four batch's of muffins in the oven. Chocolate chip she was working on blueberry now. Yum.

"Just thinking about if Jake has a girlfriend," I blurted out. Damn. What was wrong with me?

"He doesn't. He really likes you Piper. I think you should give him a change," Emily spoke softly.

I just cracked a smile -forced smile- and nodded.

We continued to cook in silence then.

By the time the boys got back we were all done. We had been for about ten minutes. Everything was set on the table. The boys looked grateful. Paul ran over and sniffed. He grinned then and plopped down in a chair grabbing food onto his plate.

Everyone laughed at him. Wow. That was so Paul. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey Piper," Jake whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around me from behind.

Was he crazy? My brother was right here, no doubt he was watching. Paul, Jared and Embry could see my face. They tried not to laugh. I glared at them all. I couldn't like I was enjoying Jake and the closeness. I mean wouldn't you?

I turned around and smiled, "Hi Jake." I got out of his arms then. He looked hurt but I just rolled my eyes and sat down across from Paul getting something to eat. Jake sat next to me.

I was picky grabbing my food there was so much. How would it be on Saturday?

Saturday. Breakfast. The Elders. I really didn't want to go. I hadn't even told Kim yet. I knew she sure as hell wouldn't want to do it. Great. I'd tell her at last minute so she couldn't get out of it. It would be quick and easy.

"How was your morning?" Jake asked.

"Fine I guess," I told him truthfully.

"And how did you sleep?" He wondered.

I rolled my eyes and bit into a piece of my bacon. "It could've been better."

"Why do you say that?" Jake wondered. Everyone was listening. Nosy people. The only conversation here that wasn't with me and Jake worth listening to was Jared and Kim.

"Those dang wolves wouldn't shut up last night."

"Aye, they can't help it." Paul defended.

Paul was defending the wolves? That wasn't something I ever expected.

"Obviously they understood me when I told them to shut up," I spoke.

"That was you?" Jared asked smirking.

How did he hear me? He wasn't even here or anywhere around the house. So I thought.

I nodded. There was some laughter, a growl which I was sure came from Paul. I ignored it all though finishing my breakfast. I did however notice Jake just starring at my face every now and then.

What was it with him? He was acting like he was in love with me or something which I already knew wasn't the case.

"Can I help you?" I wondered finally having enough. Jake's eyes bored into mine. Oh my. I was about to melt. Literally. Melt, on the floor.

"Your beautiful," Jake spoke.

Ugh. If it was just us to I really wouldn't have cared but now. Where everyone was here. I tried not to blush biting my lip and rolled my eyes. From the look on his face I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Well," Emily said cutting in smiling at me. "Sam and I won't be back until late tomorrow night so don't ruin our house boys. Piper can you please make sure they don't burn down my kitchen?"

I started to laugh but when I looked at her face I could see she was dead serious. "No problem. I'll beat them with a broom if I find them trying to cook."

Paul burst out laughing while the others chuckled. "You can try sweet hart, that's if you can catch me."

"I won't need to catch you," I told Paul hoping I was looking...mischievous.

"What do you mean?" Paul wondered.

"I can be sneaky," I told him.

"Ha, I'm better at it then you are," Paul said with a grin.

"Ha. I can out sneak you any day."

"No you can't."

"We'll see about that."

Paul and I looked at one another in the eye. We both knew what the look in each others eyes meant. 'Game On.'

"No funny business in my house," Emily cut in.

Wow. She must have Sam on a leash. She's annoying. How can he deal with her. I would've been slapped her to be honest.

"Wait," Jake cut in. "What are you to going to do."

Paul spoke, "It's a challenge between us to. Who's sneakier."

"How long is it going to last?" Embry asked.

"Until Sam and Emily get back," Paul spoke.

"I don't want my house getting messed up," Emily tried to cut in. No one was paying mind to her. And for this one time probably that included Sam.

Paul ignored her, "It's a challenge then," he spoke.

I nodded. "Challenge excepted."

We shook hands. This was going to be good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I don't have braces, I wanted them but don't have them lol. So I have no clue how long it will take or whatever so I'm making it up as I go. Thanks. **

**Chapter 11, Piper POV:**

I headed to my room after breakfast. Since I had time left I just picked out a outfit for tomorrow. I didn't have a doubt in my mind that Jake and I would be hanging out. I mean he did ask me if we could hang out..right?

Whatever. I didn't get to spend much time thinking about it while picking out my outfit. I picked out a open V-neck long sleeve shirt with ripped blue skinny jeans and my Black UGGS would go nicely.

After awhile I just cleaned up my room a little out of boredom. Oh I know what to do. Paul thinks he can be sneaky well I'm sneakier. Game on. But then again I only had one day to pull of something amazing. Stupid Emily and her house rules.

I thought about stuff to do. Oh, Paul loves his food right. Maybe I can give him some and make it blow up in his face. That would be hysterical. I would enjoy that. But would I really want to clean up Emily's kitchen.

There was a light tap on the door interrupting my thoughts, I turned to see Jake. "Yeah."

"Ready to go?" Jake wondered.

I nodded. I grabbed my jacket and put it on and then grabbed my back. We ran downstairs. Emily and Sam were outside speaking quietly about something but looking at one another with gooey eyes. Ugh. Get a room.

"See you later," I spoke.

"Okay. Bye Piper. I'll see you all tomorrow night," Emily spoke. I nodded and hurried off to the car.

I couldn't help but hear Emily mutter to Sam, "She hate's me."

I wanted to turn around and give her a piece of my mind about what I thought of her. To say I hated her wasn't true though. I didn't like her very much either but whatever.

The ride to Port Angeles was short to say. I mean Jake and I just talked the whole time. Random things. Favorite things mostly though. It was nice.

We arrived at the Orthodontist with fifteen minutes to spare. The Orthodontist was connected with the dentist only it was on the other side. Jake walked in behind me. I could tell he had no idea where he was going. I found it quite funny. But then again he probably didn't need the dentist, he had amazing teeth...and I wasn't just saying that.

When we got to the front desk I smiled at Sarah. Sarah was pretty. Red hair that went around her shoulders like a ring and dark brown eyes. Other than that I had never seen any other part of her appearance really except her colorful shirt with her ID clipped on in front.

"Hi Sarah," I smiled brightly.

"Piper. Your early. Your next and no one's in so let's go set up, oh who's this," Sarah pointed to Jake. She gave me a look and smiled.

"This is Jacob Black, my brother's friend. But we can go now. Jake sit down and read a magazine or something. Shouldn't take long, right Sarah?"

"Nah, a good thirty minutes probably..come on let's go."

I nodded leaving Jake to whatever. I wasn't sure what he would do. Sitting down in a waiting room didn't seem like his things. When I got back I would make sure to be quite so that I could see what he was up to.

Sarah set me up and everything. I waited for Dr. Bernard who came in soon. "Hello Piper." He greeted.

I smiled at the mid forty dentist who had I had always liked, well you know what I mean...not in the way I like Jake. Dr. Bernard was in his mid forty's, short cropped black hair with dark green eyes. He had gloves on and everything already...good.

Let's get this done and over with.

"Hi," I spoke with a smile.

"Color change right?"

I nodded. "Alright well open." This was our usual routine. He would just check my teeth and everything. I wasn't sure why but whatever.

"Perfect. You know these braces should be coming off. You don't need them."

"I know. Anyway I would love it if I got the colors Yellow and Pink." I told Dr. Bernard smiling.

Dr. Bernard laughed and got to work as I opened wide. I hope this would be over soon. I mean I did have to cook for the boys tonight didn't I. Thanks a lot Emily.

Jake and I drove back home silently. I was checking out my braces. I loved them. I was so smart to get them to match my outfit. Aha. Perfect.

"So," I said trying to make conversation. "I have to cook for all of you tonight."

Jake laughed, "Well I guess. You don't have to if you don't want to though."

"I don't care. Besides I wont have Emily yelling at me when Paul complains about not eating," I smiled.

Jake tensed slightly, "What's wrong?" I wondered.

"I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Why."

"Why what? Jake you can't just say why when were not even on a subject yet."

"Sorry. Um but why don't you know...you like Emily?"

I took in a breath. Was he asking me this for Sam? And why did he care? Who I liked and didn't like was really none of his business...well unless it was him but anyway why did he have to bring this up now? When we were having a good time.

"I didn't say I don't like her," I told Jake looking out of the window. From the blur on the window sill I could see him glancing at me like every ten seconds.

"I know, but you act like it." Jake stated.

That was partly true. I was nice to her but at times I had my iffy moments with her. "If Sam wants to know why then he should ask me himself."

"He has and you've still said nothing."

"Partly true," I muttered.

"What?" I could tell he was confused.

"He has asked and only sometimes have I said nothing."

"Well no one knows why you don't like her."

I turned to glare at him. Kim and Leah knew. Better I don't like her than hate her right? Whatever. I didn't have to explain anything to him.

"Who said I don't like her?" I wondered.

"Come on Piper it's so obvious. I mean you barley talk to her and she try's to spend time with you and stuff but you just shut her out."

"How would you know!" I exclaimed.

"Because I've witnessed it." Jake screamed.

"Why do you care?" I wondered returning to my normal voice.

"I want to know everything about you. And right now I want to know what your problem is about Emily. She's the sweetest person in the world. Is it because of Leah."

We were at a stop sign. I saw red and slapped him right across the face. "Screw you Jacob."

"It is because of her isn't it."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. We aren't talk about this anymore!" I stated flatly the anger rising in me.

It was silent for the rest of the ride. When we got the house I could tell Sam and Emily had been long gone, it was almost seven. Damn.

I hurried to the kitchen just throwing together. Spaghetti would be fine with garlic bread. I made a lot. I mean the boys did eat a lot. By the time I finished everyone was back. I ignored them all and ate silently just texting random people.

I was completely in my own little world until something wet hit my face. At first I ignored it thinking I was just day dreaming or something. I twas only a trickle...like a droplet of water or something.

I felt it again then and again. I looked up to see Paul with two water guns in his hands. Without even thinking I put my phone on my lap and protected my eyes. Was he serious.

"What the hell Paul," I exclaimed.

There were abrupt chuckles of laughter from everywhere. Had he been doing this for a a longer time then I realized. Man I felt stupid.

"Oh don't tell me you forgot.." holy crap I totally spaced and I had one day left. Whatever. I would formulate something. I gave Paul the finger and announced I was going to be. Today had been a really long day. Too long.

When I woke up the next morning it wasn't on my own. It was Embry. What the hell was he doing in my room. I sat up immediately and looked at him. "What are you doing in my room!"

"You were sleeping a long time and everyone's hungry," Embry literally growled. I could hear growling from somewhere else but paid no mind until Jacob came charging into my room with Jared and Paul followed behind.

"I told them to leave you alone," Jake hissed. "You needed your rest. Embry I'm going to kill you."

"I was hungry man," Embry exclaimed.

"I'm with him," Jared said.

"Yeah. Cook us food. We need to eat." Paul growled but playfully.

"Can't you cook your self," I said turning over positioning myself to sleep again, bringing up my covers.

"Piper if we burn Emily's house down doing that it's your fault." I almost laughed, Emily's house. It's Sam house. Again every literally kisses the bottom of her feet.

"Fine," I grumbled. "What time is it?" I wondered.

"Almost eight," Embry said happily. I was glad to see he was back to his normal self I mean usually he was all cheery. I guess he doesn't play when it comes to his food.

"Ugh, food will be done by nine fifteen now leave me alone."

"You should start now," Paul snarled.

"Go away," I complained again.

"Make us food," Embry demanded.

I could hear a slap on the head. I guessed it was Jake when I looked I knew I was right, Jake was glaring at Embry and Embry right back at Jake. "What, I'm hungry."

"Cereal's in the cabinet," I muttered rubbing my closed eyes.

"Just cook for us," Paul whined.

I had enough of them, "Fine. But go away."

Jared spoke calmly, "Are you going to make us breakfast?" He wondered.

"Yes. Now get out of my room!" I screamed. They all looked at me, scared and ran out of my bedroom. I plopped back down and then got up quickly ready to make them breakfast.

Ugh. They were so annoying.

I got up and made them a quick breakfast, eggs, bacon and they had leftover muffins. I went back upstairs and tried to fall back asleep with no such luck. Great. This was all there fault.

I was just in my bed minding my own business and everything when they had to come and disturb me. So now I was just laying in my covers snuggled up, head resting on my pillow trying to fall asleep with no such luck.

After a bit I dozed off but somewhat had to ruin my sleep, again.

I couldn't really complain that much though. I was tired a lot now. And I mean I got enough rest. Or maybe I didn't and was making up for it now.

"Come in," I groaned still keeping my eyes closed. I was on the edge of my bed by my in table but enough to the edge so that I would fall.

I could hear my door closing and footsteps. Could it be Paul? Nah he wouldn't have knocked. I cracked open my eye a little bit and saw none other than Jake. Great. I closed my eyes back and Jake sighed.

I felt a lump in the other side of my bed then. I looked to see Jake starring at me smiling. Why was he on my bed?

"I knew that would get your attention," Jake said with a smile.

"What do you want?" I wondered still sleepy.

"It's Thursday and we're hanging out today. We're the only two here now."

"Where's everyone else?" Had I been asleep well resting for a long time?

"Embry left like twenty minutes after breakfast he had to go do something and Paul left as well, they'll be back later. Jared went to go see Kim."

I smiled. Jared and Kim. Probably once they got together everyone would be talking, oh well. Kim deserved to be happy, everyone did.

"Oh. So what do you want?" I asked knowing already.

"Today's our hang out day," Jake said with a grin.

"What are we going to do?" I wondered.

"Anything," Jake put his hand under my face and turned my chin up. I couldn't help but smile.

Jake hovered over me then. Wow he was quick. Like light. Was it even possible for anyone to be quick on pace like that? I wasn't sure but damn. It just made him sexier. I wanted him. So much.

This is so wrong, a part of me tried to tell myself but the thought was quickly hushed away.

Jake brought his lips so mine soon. He was in control. I didn't really like that but went along with it.

We kissed for awhile. Jake would occasionally kiss my neck. I had a feeling I would be seeing another hicki there soon but whatever. At this moment I didn't care. It was Jake and I, I was in heaven.

Jake and I took a breath one and he lightly kissed my neck, "So are you enjoying us, hanging out?" I wondered putting my hands in Jake's hair lifting his head back up to mine.

"More than you know," Jake smiled lightly kissing me. "But it has to end soon." Jake frowned.

"Why?" I asked feeling my face fall.

"I have to go soon," Jake kissed my forehead.

"How soon?" I whined. Was I really upset to see him leave?

"Paul and Embry should be back soon, five minutes. You know we wasted about a good three hours just making out," Jake smiled.

I leaned up again, "Well it was worth it but why are you leaving? I mean what is it you all do?"

"Make sure La Push is safe," Jake looked kind of torn when answering but I knew he was telling the truth. It would be easy for me to tell if he was lying or not.

All I could do was shake my head as if I understood which I didn't. I didn't want Jake to know what I was thinking though. They were all holding something back from me, whatever. I would figure it out later...or maybe someone would tell me.

I had plenty of time to think about all of this but not with Jake in the room. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Jake's necks instead of having my hands in his hair. I pulled his face down our lips so close from touching, I could feel his breath. "No time to waste then," I smiled.

I moved my mouth and kissed Jake's neck. And pecked a kiss there. Jake froze. Aha sucker, I was turning the tables around now.

I sucked lightly on this neck. Jake relaxed and I knew he was smiling, trying to take control some how. Oh well. What did we have, three minutes left? There was nothing that he would be able to do.

I smiled into Jake's neck and the kissed him, "How does it feel now?" I wondered.

"You know your amazing," Jake said starring at my face like I was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"I know, you have to go now though." I frowned. Jake's smiled turned upside down and I laughed pushing him off my bed. He landed on his feet kissed my forehead and before I could say anything opened my window and jumped.

I jumped out of bed to see him standing at the edge of the forest already watching me, with his shirt off. He winked and jogged off into the woods. I closed my window back and shook my head running downstairs to fine Embry and Paul emerging from the forest.

I made sandwiches. Big sandwiches which the boys devoured. I made extra's when they went into the living room for Jared and Jake. I felt stupid then. Emily should be back by then.

Embry was on the couch sleeping when I walked into the living room as was Paul. I chuckled slightly when it came to me. This was the time to get back at Paul for what he had done. This would be perfect.

And he was sleeping. I hoped he was really tired and I would have to be really quite, damn sensitive hearing.

I left the living room forming a plan in my mind walking back to my room. I looked around my dressers and didn't find exactly what I was looking for. I then went to my bathroom and found light pink nail polish, perfect. I would defiantly have to take pictures of this action to rub it in Paul's face about how he obviously doesn't know the meaning of, sneaky.

I looked under my draws in my bathroom cabinet just looking for something else to use. I don't even remember buying it but soon I came across hair die.

When the hell did I get this?

I thought back to awhile ago. Oh. Now I remembered. It was a really long time ago I think two years ago and as a praticall joke I just died my hair. I can't remember what color though. As soon as it was safe to come out I died it back because I didn't like it.

I took the bottle and went back to my room. I gathered some make up to. This was going to be sweet. I put everything into a bag and headed back downstairs.

Embry was still asleep and so was Paul. I wanted to work quick but quietly. I knew that one wrong move and this could all be over.

I slouched down on the floor in front of Paul. His hand was extended so I got straight to work and painted his nails. I left his other hand alone for now. Although he did help when he twitched and moved his extended arms to his chest and his other arm shot out slapping me in the face. Damn that shit hurt. But hey I probably shouldn't have been to close. If there was a bruise make up could probably cover it.

I painted the nails on his other hand quickly. I looked through my bag and grabbed red lipstick and put it on his lips. It actually didn't look back. I put clear on his lips next to make the red sparkle.

From behind me I heard a faint chuckled. I spun around to see Embry starring at me. "Your lucky he's really tried," Embry spoke. "I mean if he wasn't so wiped out you'd be dead."

I rolled my eyes. "Well you aren't going to wake him. Are you?" I wondered.

Embry shook his head no. "Exactly. Now shush Paul needs my full concentration right now," I smiled and got back to work.

"There's food in the kitchen," I mumbled when Embry's stomach growled. Wow, could they eat or what.

"Thanks. I talked to Sam earlier. He and Emily should be home around six I think. Emily wants to get a early start on dinner."

I panicked. "Wait what time is it now?" I wondered. I didn't want to deal with Emily.

Embry glanced up. I forgot about the old clock Emily insisted on putting in the living room. "Four thirty. I wish they would hurry up. I'm starving."

I just rolled my eye and watched Embry retreat to the kitchen. I put the lip stick away and then diged back into my bag and found eye shadow. It was purple. I lightly rubbed it over Paul's eye lids. I smiled. Aw. I was in love with my creation and I wasn't even done yet.

I put mascara on his eyes and then applied eye liner. Perfect. I ignored the hair die. I mean it was kind of useful. I didn't even remember how to use it anymore.

I got up when I was done and ran upstairs to my room. I put everything back to it's normal place but when I thought about it, this still wasn't as far as I could go. Knowing myself I knew that I could do way better than this. So I would. I would go beyond.

Oh. I got the perfect plan. I looked out of my window and saw Sam's car pulling up. What the hell? Why was he early. I saw him retreat to the back and help Emily with grocery bags. I rolled my eyes and went back to my bed thinking what else I could do to Paul.

Thinking of Paul only made me think of Jake. I mean it was natural. That was one of Jake's friends. But that made me truly think...what were they all hiding.

I mean if you peace everything together it just make's no sense at all. Before they didn't even orbit around one another and now they're in the same...click you could say. It was just, weird. Something was definitely up and I wanted to know what that was.

Before I could think more into it there was a slight knock at it, "Come in." I spoke. Great. I hope they didn't want Paul. Maybe it was Paul. If so I was in for it, but in the end it was so worth it.

Emily walked in with five shopping bags. Two in the right, three in the left. Did she really go shopping for me? I mean this was her time to spend with Sam and she was going to go out and buy stuff...for me? What's wrong with this girl?

I mean I appreciate it and all I really do but still. She should've just spent her time out with Sam.

"Hi Piper how was everything?" Emily wondered.

I smiled at her. "Good...and you?"

"Great. I bought you these. Where should I put them?"

"On the floor by my closet is fine, thanks for the stuff." I gave a wide smile.

"No problem. Any request's on dinner?"

"No just two things. You should hurry Embry and the other boys are having stomach problems or they might just be like that and um you shouldn't disturb Paul." I smiled.

Emily chuckled, "We saw." She spoke shaking her head and leaving closing the door behind her.

Well this was just great. At least she didn't seem mad about it, I don't think.

I stayed in my room a little while longer, formulating a plan. From downstairs I could smell food. It smelt...amazing. I wasn't going to lie. I couldn't wait to eat dinner. I faintly heard the back door open. It creaked slightly when you opened it but obviously whoever was going out didn't care.

I walked over to the window that faced the back yard just to see. It was Sam. He was running into the woods pulling his shirt off. Was he insane. I hadn't actually gone and stepped outside but I knew how could it was.

Whatever. Then again temperature wise he was really hot. They all were. For Jake that went both ways. Paul wasn't bad looking either nor Jared and Embry but Jake was...Piper likey.

I laughed at that thought. Wow.

Tomorrow was Friday. Game tomorrow and practice. And Kim was sleeping over. I was sure Jared would be excited about that. Thinking about Kim sleeping over made me think of breakfast on Saturday. I knew that Kim wouldn't want to do it at all and I didn't either but wasn't going to let her back out so I would tell her at the last minute. Yeah. That would work.

I got off my bed and walked over to the bags on the floor. I looked at what was inside of course cloths. I laughed but stopped when I saw what was in one bag. UGG box. What the hell?

I didn't know Emily liked UGGS. I opened up the box to see a pair of tall Black UGGS inside. Wow. I loved them. I mean I had a pair of short Black ones but these were amazing.

I put everything away. I would save the new UGGS for Monday. I already had the perfect outfit to go with it.

I grabbed my nighty cloths and went to the bathroom took a quick fifteen minute shower and departed back into my room. I did some of my makeup the usual eyeliner and mascara but added a light purple eye shadow.

I smiled in the mirror when I was finished and went downstairs. I had formulated the perfect thing for Paul. I found the boys snapping pictures of Paul. They were all there. Sam, Embry, Jared and Jake. I ignored them all smiling and went into the kitchen.

Emily was sitting at the table cutting up something. "Emily do you need help?" I randomly asked.

"Nah I'm good. But thanks," Emily smiled.

I smiled as well and sat down across from her, "Thanks for the UGGS. I love them."

"No problem."

It was a comfortable silence then. Emily announced dinner and all of the boys walked in, including Paul. Emily tried to contain her laughter so she turned around towards the counter. I gave Paul a smile and tried to act normal. Jake pointed at me and then Paul while Paul wasn't looking. I nodded.

He gave me smile. "I'm sick of you to being all gooey," Paul laughed.

"Ha if you only knew," Jared said.

I kicked him under the table. Ouch. That hurt. What was he made of pure metal? Geesh. And I hadn't even kicked him hard. He rolled his eyes and then laughed silently.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked shoving steak into his mouth.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full of food," I commented before taking in a bit of rice.

Paul rolled his eyes. "There's something wrong with all of you. I mean nothing's funny. What do you all have the giggles?" Paul wondered.

I rolled my eyes. "No."

Paul took in a whiff. What was there to smell? I mean really. Nothing smelt. Not to me anyway.

"What's that smell. Strawberry's-," before Paul finished I smiled. Perfect plan. "Me, my shampoo actually. It's my new body wash. I have a extra, I'll give it to you."

Before anyone could comment I ran to my room and grabbed the hair die and then ran to my bathroom. I grabbed a small that was empty and poured in my shampoo along with a couple droplets or hair die.

This was going to be excellent.

I ran back downstairs and handed it to Paul. "I don't use shampoo."

"So no one will know. Besides it just cleans your hair so chill. You should try it now actually. In the sink."

Emily was giving me a question look and I smiled again. Paul was dumb enough to actually go over to the sink and start it. He put his head under water and then poured some of the material in his hair. I almost combust of laughing right then and there.

I controlled myself though and went to go get him a towel. When Paul finished he wrapped the towel around his head and now had water slowly gliding down his abs. I laughed. Paul rolled his eyes and continued eating while everyone else continued to questionably look at me.

We all continued eating. I was aware of the stare's here and there but paid no mind. Emily decided to start a conversation, I was glad for it. Everyone became distracted.

"So Piper ready for tomorrow?" Emily asked.

I grinned and nodded. "Yeah can't wait to see Kim. Going to be fun."

"Isn't she staying until Sunday?" Jared asked.

I nodded. "Yeah she's picking me up tomorrow then after the game we'll be here. The Saturday is the twin's Lacrosse game and later Sunday Kim's going home."

"Piper you remember Saturday is breakfast right?" Emily said looking worried.

"I know. Game isn't until later."

"Mind if I come?" Jared spoke.

"Come to what?" I asked.

"The twins Lacrosse game. Lilly and Carol right?" I could feel my eyes bulge. He remembered there names. Wow.

"I don't care. You should ask Kim though. Those are her sister," I felt awkward. They didn't know about Leah. At least I wasn't sure if she was coming or not.

I hadn't heard from her though. What was up? I felt like there was something going on. I wanted to know.

"Good," Emily said smiling.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Paul you can take the towel off now." I smiled.

Everyone looked at Paul. He took the towel off his head running a hand through his hair. "Smell's good." He commented. I laughed.

Paul's hair was a dark red. Now I remember. I had used it to die my hair red to match a costume, something for school. I can't remember exactly what it was but this was sure as hell funny.

Everyone started cracking up then, "What!" Paul exclaimed.

"Go to the bathroom," I smiled.

I wanted to see his reaction. Before I could blink Paul was gone. How the hell did he do that? I mean really. That was quick. No one could go that fast.

When Paul came back he glared at me. "So," I started with a smile and standing. I placed my hands at my sides. "Like I said I'm sneakier Paul. It's okay though. Don't hate."

Everyone around me was chuckling. "When will this come out."

"Tomorrow morning. It's the type that only last one day. That's how long I needed it for, I think. I don't really remember why I have it actually. But in came in handy. Night."

I retrieved to my room and shut my door getting under my covers. It was pitch dark in my room. Before dozing off I faintly heard my door open and warm lips press to my forehead. "Goodnight love," the person mumbled.

"Night Jacob," I spoke softly before drifting off softly into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12, Piper POV:**

There's many different ways to wake up in the morning. It can be rather peaceful or rather well let's just say annoying. This morning I woke up, in both ways.

Peaceful because I found that I was alone, in my room just the way I had went to bed last night and annoying because from downstairs there was nothing but screaming mayhem.

I lay in bed listening to the conversation I assumed was going on downstairs. I didn't think of it as eavesdropping or anything either. I thought of it as well 'if you didn't want me to hear you shouldn't have been downstairs in my house screaming.'

Yeah, that was a good way to put it.

"Sam this isn't fair she needs our help! We can't just ignore her," I knew that voice.

Jacob.

But who was he speaking of? Not me. I didn't need help. This only got me more interested. I mean who could they speaking of. Was someone in danger?

"Jake, calm down. She made her choice. No one can help her now," Sam yelled back.

Her! Who was her? Can't they speak a name dammit. I wanna know who they're talking about.

Wow, I'm so nosy. Well when it comes to Jake I can't help it. I wanna know everything about him. That's the best way to put it.

"Sam. She's not communicative. I mean she's in a awful state of mind. This is all his fault. Well there fault. Nasty-," before Jake could finish someone else spoke.

"Jake that's enough. Do you want Piper to wake up. I mean why do you even care? They're gone and Bella's alive!"

Wait was that, Paul?

Me? What the hell did this have to do with me? And who was Bella? Wait...Bella. Could they be talking about Bella Swan? I knew her father was the chief of police in Forks and all but I hadn't ever talked to her.

From what I knew she was living with her dad back from wherever she left and was dating some rich dude.

"I agree with Paul." Sounded like Jared. "It's Bella's own fault. She let them mess with her head so that's her problem. Besides she'll eventually come out of her...weird state of mind."

I still didn't see how Bella Swan and I fit into the same category. We didn't even know each other. I mean okay Jake knew her but why was I being brought into this. Wasn't sure but I didn't like it.

"Enough," that was Sam. "I don't want to hear this anymore. Jake leave it. In time she'll get better. Be happy there gone!"

"But Sam, Bella needs us. She needs our help!" Jake screamed. It was a piercing type of scream. I rubbed my ears. Damn.

"Jake calm down," this was Emily speaking softly.

Had I developed there sense of hearing? I mean she really was speaking softly. Or maybe it was just that I was paying very close attention wanting to know what was going on.

There was a growl and then a big growl. I guessed Jake growled at Emily and Sam didn't like it. I was going to faintly laughed when I remembered they might stop talking if I do that.

"Jake man she chose her side. You really need to calm down. I mean I get she's your friend and all but how she lives her life isn't up to you." Paul.

"Over them! She's getting worse over them!" Jake yelled.

"Dude," that was so Jared. "It's only been like one month. Let time take it's toll. Then we'll see. For now relax. You got Piper."

"Don't bring her into this," Jake yelled but not as loud as before.

Yeah, why was I being brought into this? What had I done? Oh yeah that right, nothing.

"They're right Jacob. You need to think of Piper." Sam.

I could hear the back door open and then slam close. I lay there in bed for a couple of minutes. That was weird. I had a feeling it all had something to do with whatever Jake wasn't telling me...what all of the guys were hiding from me.

Still. Bella Swan and Piper Uley. We defiantly weren't in the same category.

I turned over. I got out of bed quickly. It was eight forty five. Did my alarm go off? It should've it. I could've sworn I had set it...crap. Last night I forgot to.

I grabbed my phone and saw I had a text. Of course, Kim.

Hey, I'll pick you up at nine forty-five.- Kim.

**Hey just got up and alright- Piper.**

Oh wow. Should I bring my stuff for the weekend or just go get it after the game?- Kim.

**Just bring it now so we can go straight to my house.- Piper.**

K. Get up and get dressed. You'll probably be rushing because you slept late!

**Aha, your right. Alright see you soon Kimmy.- Piper.**

I ran to the bathroom. Getting in the shower. I didn't want to spend to long in there because of the time but couldn't help it. I had spent more than fifteen minutes. Whatever.

I'll just dress quickly.

I changed into a sports bra that was solid blue and blue and white shorts. I pulled on my socks and solid white sneakers before heading back into the bathroom.

My hair was dropping water droplets all over the place. I laughed looking in my mirror and combed through it. There were a few knots at the bottom but it was fine. Once I was finished I looked at my slightly still wet hair.

I put my hair up in a high ponytail my bow was in of course. I fixed it quickly so that it wasn't floppy and settled back into my room making sure I had everything in my bag. I put on my cheerleading jacket, slung my bag over my shoulder grabbed my cell phone and ran downstairs.

Kim was going to be here in five minutes. Wow. I wish I would've got up earlier. My hair was slightly dripping but not a lot. Only a little bit.

"Good morning Piper," Emily smiled.

"Hi," I spoke walking to the freezer and grabbing a bottled water. I put it in a pocket on the side of my bag.

"See you later," I told Emily. I didn't acknowledge anyone else. Jared and Paul were the only one's there anyway so whatever.

I ran outside before Emily could offer me food. Kim was pulling up a couple of minutes later. I smiled getting in the passenger side.

"Hey Kim," I spoke.

"Piper. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, are you?"

Usually it would just be like any other game. But now Kim and I were excited because we knew the boys were coming. It was a different vibe with them around. Kind of better. I wasn't sure why though, but I intended to find out.

Kim and I chatted and when we got to school we could see other cars parked. Some of the football players were on the field carrying water bottles that were dropping water droplets at the bottom, I guessed from being in the freezer. I could see Allison parting ways with Jason. The star linebacker.

Kim and I trudged in after her putting our bags in the locker room and then helping set the mats. Everyone was here. Except Carly. Weird she was usually always here first. Maybe something important came up.

Around fifteen minutes after ten Carly came trudging in. From her face it was obvious she was pissed. But why? What happened?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Carly stood in front of all of us while we sat on the mat looking up at her. "I just talked to the Principal and we have a serious problem for the Competitions coming up."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi so I'm not a cheerleader I'm just making up routines in my head, well pyramids as I go. Lol. Thanks. **

**Oh before I forget I don't plan to have Jake completely fixated on Bella like all the time, you know how it is in the books but he will have interest in her. Oops, I said to much lol. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13, Piper POV:**

Silence. Dead silence filled the air. What was wrong? Were we not allowed to go or something!

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked.

Carly took in a deep breath and calmed down, a little. She sat down on the ground in front of everyone and took in a deep breath. "They've changed some of the rules for the competition this year."

"Like," Brandi interjected. I could tell from her voice she was worried. We all were to be honest.

"For every competition at least twenty girls. Minimum thirty. We have sixteen. We need to fill in at least four more spots to qualify for all. So we have to re-work the routine or just made a new one."

We all relaxed. Nothing bad. I spoke to cheer up the mood, "Not that bad. I mean if you think about it almost three, fourth's of the girls here want to be on the team."

"Long tryout's," Kim smiled.

Everyone laughed. "Yeah," Carly spoke. "I think we should start tryouts as soon as possible so we can get things going. Thursday and Friday next week."

No one spoke just nodded. "Alright well today for the game going to do basic cheer's and basic stunts."

"Let's just incorporate it together, make it easier." Suggested Amy.

Carly nodded. "I think we got the cheer's down pact. No problem. The stunts though let's try the ending pyramid for when the game is over. First warm ups."

We got into two lines and jogged around the gym once before going back to the map. We did jumping jacks, push ups, stretched our arms and legs did a slits, front slips and back flips then got down to business.

"Alright," Carly spoke standing in front of the map. Alyssa and Sasha lift up Nicole, Nicole arms up. And ugh, Brandi go in back. Don't do it yet, just get into position right there," Carly pointed.

Carly pointed again to the other side of Alyssa, Sasha, Nicole and Brandi and spoke. "Now um let's see, oh I got it. Nina and Elena over there and you can lift Amy, Kim wanna go in back of her?"

Kim smiled and nodded running to the back of them. I smiled at Kim. Alright now on three I want you to lift. Nicole and Amy, you ready?"

The two nodded and smiled. "Okay...one two...three. Good. Perfect. Okay now slowly walk closer to one another, Brandi have Nicole by the ankles Kim have Amy by the ankles. Good. Okay stop there. Hold it."

What was she planning on doing? A new type of pyramid at the game. I mean yeah we did a lot of pyramids but I thought we were just lifting for today.

"Bridget and Callie stand a few feet in front of them. Okay now Janet standing in front of those two..one step forward. Jane behind Bridget and Callie. Okay now do the same as the other girls on three. One, two..three. Good. One twist though, cradle."

Everyone stayed in there positions when Nicole, Amy and Janet landed. Carly took control again, this sure was interesting, "Okay so after that your all going to pop off and stay except, Janet I want Bridget and Callie to pick you up but have your knee's scrunched. Walk back in the middle of those to."

"Jane still stay behind them. Good. Just right there. On three I want you to fly Janet in the air, back flip and then when coming down do a split, Nicole catch one foot on shoulder and hold it, Amy the same with the other foot."

"Piper can you go in the back with Jane?" I nodded going to the back. I got her vision. This was good. New.

"Alright, on three. One..two...three. Good job. Now Janet when you land do you want to land in the front or back?"

"Front is fine," Janet spoke.

"How does it feel?" Carly wondered. I knew she was mostly talking to Janet. She was in a split after all.

"Good, but weird." Janet spoke. "Doesn't hurt."

Everyone else agreed. Carly nodded and spoke again. "Alright. So how about this you roll down, Bridget and Callie catch you but then you pop up. I want Nicole and Amy slanted this way when they catch her by the feet."

Carly demonstrated. She was standing side ways her shoulder to us and slightly leaning over like she was going to fall. "Janet, arms up and then after we all say JETS, you can fly in and Bridget and Callie will catch you. Nicole and Amy arms up then pop off. Sound good."

"Yeah," everyone spoke excited. This was so cool. I knew we all couldn't wait.

"Okay one three let's try it. One...two...three." Once they we landed so that Nicole and Amy were slanted after three seconds we spoke, JETS in union and then we landed from the pyramid. Well Nicole, Amy and Janet landed.

"Perfect, Allison Meghan and I will be front spotters, let's piece it all together."

Carly lifted her finger one...two...three and we started. It was perfect. We landed it. We tried it a few more times before we stopped.

"Great. That will be our ending. All right. In the middle when we go J E T S, JETS let's have Callie, Janet and myself try a helicopter with Meghan. Kim and Piper can you two do the dance we everyone well except Allison and Sasha cause I need them to help as spotters."

We all got straight to work practicing. The dance was easy. Two claps and one person arms up the others next to you inverse. Back flip. I got to one end Kim on the other. The other girls keep up with the dance while Kim and I do our running cartwheel, front handspring twisted layout. Then Meghan will be doing the helicopter.

We kept practicing all different stuff for the game until eleven thirty five. We hit the showers then. I ran in to get one of the showers in the locker room first. I made it quick. There were three showers in there, wait no four.

When I got out Sasha went into mine. I could see Kim coming out and Brandi going to her's, Amy going into Nicole's and Carly going into Jane's.

I dressed into my uniform quickly and combed through my hair some more. I attached my bow to my hair tie and pulled my hair up so it was on top of my head with my bow in front. It looked nice.

Kim put her hair into a ponytail and clipped her bow in the front of her hair.

"Alright game start's in five minutes," Carly announced after her hair was in.

Everyone had showered by then. Janet and some others were just putting on there skirts and stuff, so now they were rushing to finish. I turned around and fixed myself in the side mirror on the wall, full length, fixing myself.

I mean I had to look presentable. Especially with Jake going. Or maybe he wasn't anymore. Wasn't sure but still. Wow. I was that crazy for him. Then again half the school girls were...this was Jacob Black after all.

"What are you so smiley about?" Kim wondered.

"Sleepover tonight. Going to be the best," I smiled at her. Kim grinned and nodded.

"Alright let's go," Carly spoke. Everyone agreed and we ran out of the back yard onto the field. The football players were doing stretches while the other team ran around the field.

From the crowd I could see them. Paul, Jared and Jake. I glanced at Kim and she glanced at me. We had seen them at the exact same time. We both avoided looking there way but I couldn't help glance. From the corner of my eye I saw Kim glance at Jared as well.

We did our basic cheers here and there and then sat down on the ground. We had just ended half time awhile ago. There were five minutes left in the game. We were winning. Forty eight to forty two.

When we won all of got up to do our ending performance. I got into my position. On three we went. I could feel eyes on me when they hit me. I paid no attention though and concentrated on what I was doing. There was a little slip but no one noticed. It was a second but no one fell or anything so that was good.

When we ended there was applause from everywhere.

Everyone smiled at each other and hugged before walking off. As we started I felt my legs being picked off the ground. I smiled to see Brandi picking me up walking off the field. Everyone was laughing at us.

"Piggy back," I spoke smiling.

Brandi let me down and positioned so I could climb on her back. I did and she started running towards the locker room. The girls ran after us.

"It's my turn next time," Brandi smiled.

"Of course," I grinned getting of her back walking to my locker.

Kim came up behind me just as I opened it. "Are you changing back into your original cloths?"

"Nah, I brought a different pair. They're in my bag. I just opened my locker to see if I had anything in there that I wanted to take home."

Kim nodded and walked over to her bag. I opened mine and pulled out the open V-neck blue long sleeve shirt. I pulled it on followed by a pair of light blue skinny jeans. I kept on my sneakers. Everything else went into my bag including my gym cloths.

Once I was done I turned around to see Kim. She was wearing a long sleeve open V-neck white and purple striped shirt. Blue ripped skinny jeans and her sneakers as well. She took her hair out so it flowed down in the front of her to her chest.

"Curl last night?" I wondered.

Kim nodded. "Yeah. For like seven hours it felt then braided it. This morning I thought it was going to become just straight because I had it up but thankfully it wanted to cooperate."

I smiled and nodded. "Ready?"

Kim grinned. I saw Brandi at the door. "Your turn now?" I wondered.

"Yes," Brandi smiled. "My feet are tired. I came here with Janet though."

I nodded. Janet came from no where and jumped on Kim's back. Kim was shocked but laughed. "Warning next time would be perfect."

"That takes the fun out of everything though," Janet whined.

I turned so Brandi could get on my back and she did. We spoke goodbye to everyone and made our way to the parking lot. I could see Paul, Jared and Jake by Kim's car. She tensed for a minute I knew she did too.

Janet spoke, "Kim you know hall monitors are by your car?"

"Yeah." Kim blushed.

"Aw Kimmy. Get it. You too Piper Uley Black," Brandi giggled.

"Shut up Brand-flakes."

When we arrived at Janet's car Brandi hopped off my back and Janet off of Kim's. "See you Monday." They said like they were twins.

"Bye," Kim and I spoke in union before turning back.

We waved to Carly who was talking to Sasha and Jane as we went to Kim's car. Nicole and Amy were coming out when we got there. We stopped in front of the boys.

"Hi," we said together again.

"What are you two twins?" Paul muttered.

Being myself I gave him the finger. Kim slapped my hand away but cracked a smile which I couldn't help return.

"Nice job," Jake spoke. I nodded but didn't say anything else. Kim stepped on my foot lightly. I rolled my eyes at her and spoke, "Thanks."

"So where you two going?" Jared wondered.

I rolled my eyes at him now. "Oh don't act like you don't know Kim's sleeping over. And don't act like you aren't thrilled about it either."

Kim stepped on my foot harder, using all her force...I think. I simply ignored that though. Even though it did hurt somewhat.

Jared blush. Wow. Jared Cameron blushing. Never though I'd see that. Ever.

"I was just wondering if your going straight there."

Kim took her opportunity to speak. She was probably tired of us acting as if she's not there in some way. "Yeah."

"Cool then we can ride with you," Paul spoke getting in the back of Kim's car.

"Uh, sure."

"We don't have to if you don't want us to," Jared spoke quickly glaring at Paul.

"It's fine." Kim said getting into the drivers side. I walked around and got in the passenger seat.

The drive was pleasant until I screamed. Kim stomped on the brakes and looked at me. "What the hell!" She screamed.

I was glad we were the only ones on the road. I glanced to see Paul who was sitting behind Kim chuckling, Jared who was in the middle looked worried at Kim and Jake was starring at me. I turned my attention back to Kim.

"My bad, you can go." I smiled sheepishly.

Kim started the car again driving, "What was that about?"

"I forgot to ask. How are my little munchkins?"

Kim laughed. "They're fine. Excited for tomorrow. They're practicing all day today until like seven and then having a camp gathering."

"A what?"

"I don't know. Lilly said something about how they would all be eating and stuff or whatever. I don't play Lacrosse so I wouldn't know."

"What sports do you play?" Jared asked looking at Kim.

"Ugh mostly I do cheerleading. I've done Volleyball. And when I was younger I played softball, a little as a early teen as well."

"Nice."

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and clicked one of the weather apps I had. "Crap," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Nothing. I was just looking at the weather for tomorrow and it's supposed to be chilly, windy. I wanted to wear shorts." I smiled. Kim chuckled.

Thinking about tomorrow made me think about what Jared had asked. "Jared isn't there something you wanted to ask Kimmy?"

For a couple of seconds Jared looked deep in thought but then he seemed to get what I was saying. "Oh yeah, um Kim can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well can I go with you and Piper tomorrow. To your sister's game?"

"Sure."

"If you don't mind I would like to come as well," Jake smiled. Wow. When did he get so formal?

Wouldn't a Jake thing to say be, I don't know...'Oh yeah I'm going to come to.' Something like that.

"Sure," I made my voice cheery but still mumbled it so he could hear me. I was kind of shocked. What about this Bella girl?

"What do they play?" Paul wondered interrupting my thoughts.

I turned around and looked directly at him in the eye. "Haven't I already told you, Lacrosse."

"You probably did but I don't listen," Paul goofed. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. That was such a Paul thing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Short Chapter. **

**Chapter 14, Piper POV:**

It was around five minutes later when we arrived back at the house. The boys hurried out, probably Emily was cooking. Wait, correction Paul hurried out of the car and ran into the house. We all sat there and laughed at him. Paul will be Paul right?

Kim and I got out next, Jared and Jake followed. Kim popped her trunk and got her bag for the weekend which Jared offered to carry for her. She accepted. Jake wrapped his arms around me as we started for the door leaving the two love birds to stare at each other in peace.

I felt awkward with Jake having his arms around me though. Why? Because..Bella Swan! I was so confused. I didn't even know this girl but somehow I felt like that would we changing soon. I mean what did she have to do with me? Nothing.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked probably sensing my tension.

"Nothing. I'm just tired from the game." I lied.

I looked Jake in the eye and smiled. He seemed to believe me but a little something in his eye told me that he wasn't fully buying it. "Plus I skipped breakfast," I added in.

Jake nodded. "You know I barley see you eat. That worry's me."

I rolled my eyes. I did eat. Maybe the only reason he didn't see that I ate enough was because I didn't eat like he and the other boys did.

"Yeah, okay Jake." I rolled my eyes. "I do eat. I'm just not a pig, unlike you."

Jake faked a gasp, "Piper Uley...I'm hurt."

We were standing by the staircase now. Kim and Jared had just walked in. I started up the stairs and could hear Kim behind me. I was halfway up when Jake spoke.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around halfway and smiled. "Geesh, calm down. Just going upstairs for a minute, we'll be right back."

I turned back around the other half way and ran upstairs. Kim right behind me. When we got upstairs she put her stuff down and we looked in my mirror starring back at our reflections. That was just something we did from time to time.

"Do you want to change?" I wondered.

"Nah, I'm kind of hungry."

"Same come on." I nudged her with my elbow and ran downstairs, Kim was right on my tail though. We walked into the kitchen to see everyone there.

"Hello Piper, Kim," Emily greeted.

"Hi," Kim and I answered together. We couldn't help but laugh. Kim sat down next to me at the table where Emily laid down a bunch of sandwiches. Paul grabbed a whole bunch with one hand and glared at me.

"What?" I wondered.

"What took you so long," Paul practically exploded. Literally. "I mean Emily wouldn't let us eat until you girls got here. I'm hungry."

"I can tell," I smiled.

"Your so funny Piper," Paul rolled his eyes.

"I know. I should go into comedy." I grinned. Kim chuckled beside me and playfully nudged me.

I grabbed a sandwich as did Kim and we started eating. Emily had even made cookies and set down two pitchers full of lemonade. I found myself surprisingly hungry that I had three sandwiches. Damn.

"So how are your sisters Kim?" Emily wondered.

I bit into a cookie and smiled as Kim did. "They're fine. Excited for there Lacrosse game tomorrow."

I could only hope Emily didn't try to say anything. I mean she most likely knew nothing about the game. She just commented, "Nice."

Kim said nothing more really after that.

Sam gave me a look though. What was that about? I hadn't said anything. I mean was that look really necessary. It was the look where you know you did something wrong or were going to. But I don't know what I did wrong.

I have him a confused look and he glanced at Kim. I ignored him after that. I mean I don't know what that look was meaning that I had done cause I did nothing.

Sam coughed. That was the I have something to say cough. "So I hope everyone remembers the Elders will be here tomorrow. I can only ask you say nothing stupid," he was looking at Paul.

How had he known I didn't tell Kim yet? I felt Kim tense next to me and glare at me for a second. I glared at Sam. Ugh. That had probably ruined my night. I hoped not.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, haven't updated in awhile now. Sorry about that. Going to get back into this story aha (: Anyway thanks for all of the reviews. Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter 15, Piper POV:**

Later that night we were all in the living room. Well that was Paul, Jared, Jake, Kim and I. Emily was in her and Sam's bedroom doing whatever while Sam went out awhile ago with Embry.

Right now Jared was vs. Paul in some video game. I noticed Jake was watching me though. Here and there I would meet his gaze. Other than that I just laid with my feet happily on Kim's lap and she was laughing at me as I made funny faces at her with my mouth.

After awhile I just stared back at Jake. He smiled and I couldn't help but let my smile come out as well. He leaned over slightly and at that moment I knew what was going to happen.

He was going to kiss me. And it would've been fine if it wasn't for a loud noise, coughing noise. I knew it was Sam. He must've been back.

I turned my head up to see him starring down at Jake and I. He was glaring slightly. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to my nails. I kind of wanted to blush. I could feel all of the attention on us three.

"Aw isn't this sweet," Paul said making kissy faces at Jake and I. I took the pillow that was behind me and I was glad when it hit him right in the mouth.

He growled at me which caused more erupt growls. Wow. They were all crazy. Kim gave me a look and I gave her another one which caused her to smile slightly.

Sam took this moment of awkward silence to speak. "Jake, Paul, Jared um we need your help with something."

The boys all slightly tensed. Paul was the first one to leave. Sam went to go say something to Emily. Jake whispered to me that he would be back and then planted a kiss on my lips. Jared did the same with Kim and then dragged Jake out the door. Sam soon followed.

I heard the back door and got up to lock the front door. When I was done I turned off the game and Kim and I went to my bedroom.

"That was weird," Kim said sitting down on my bed.

I nodded going to my closet. "I'm used to it by now. It's weird but whatever, I don't ask questions."

"Yeah. Everyone in town talks about them all the time, you know."

I nodded. I got where she was coming from. "Yeah well it doesn't really matter if you think about it. I mean the elders love them."

"Speaking of, why didn't you tell me about tomorrow?" Kim asked.

I turned and looked Kim in the eyes. She was slightly frowning and slightly smiling. I could tell she was frowning at me because I hadn't told her and she was smiling because she thought the look on my face was probably hilarious.

"I don't know. Didn't want you to back out but it's just breakfast and then were leaving."

"Yeah. I can't believe there coming though. Didn't think that this was there kind of thing."

I shrugged and then smiled. "I can tell them not to come if you don't want them to. I mean-," I wasn't able to finish because Kim threw up her hands saying, "No, no, no. They can come. That's fine."

I only smiled. I knew that would be her response. I mean it was so obvious that she really liked Jared. It was only a matter of time until they end up going out.

"You know," I said turning back to my closet. "It's only a matter of time before you and Jared end up going out. It's coming I can see that."

"You're one to talk." Kim said but from her tone I could hear that she was embarrassed. I knew her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked going through my cloths still not turning around.

"You know. You and Jake. Come on it's so obvious that you have a thing for each other. Please invite me to the wedding," Kim said and I knew she was smirking.

I couldn't help thinking about I then. Becoming Piper Uley Black. Sounded nice. I said it over and over again in my head and loved it, a little more than I think that I should.

"Shut up," I said smirking and laughing a little bit. I heard Kim's footsteps as she got up. She was soon standing beside me.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a outfit for tomorrow," I said moving some cloths out of my way.

"I thought you already did that," Kim said looking confused.

"I did but I'm going to pick something else. What are you wearing?" I looked to see Kim grinning before she skipped over to her bag and pulled out her outfit.

She had a black tank, black skinny jeans with a cream color cover up for the tank. It was cute and I loved the belt. Oh, I would defanitely have to take that outfit from her one day. I laughed to myself with that thought.

"I love your outfit." I smiled.

"I do too. Now let's pick out yours."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help laugh as I turned back to my closet. Kim went to my dresser draws as she searched for something. "What shoes are you wearing?" I wondered.

"Short Black UGGS."

I nodded turning back to my closet. I searched and found a pair of skinny jeans. I came across a pair and took them out putting them on my closet door, well the hanger did that but still.

"Is that all you wear, skinny jeans?" Kim laughed.

"You shouldn't be talking," I grinned while nodding turning around to see her facing me.

"I think I'll just wear my cheer zipper jacket with a t-shirt under or a tank top, whatever."

Kim threw something at me and I caught it then. It was a T-shirt that said:

**La Push Cheer**

It had pom poms on the cover and on the back had my last name. I smiled thanking her before putting the shirt down.

Kim and I ended up just talking after that. About a mixture of things. School, cheer, the twins and other stuff. We ended up going to sleep soon after. Before fully going to sleep though there were a mixture of different howls in the woods.

**How was that? I know it was probably kind of short if you look at my other chapters, sorry busy schedule these days. **

**Review. Review. Review. Hope to update by next Friday. (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter 16, Piper POV:**

The next morning Kim woke me up. I frowned. I really didn't want to get up. I guess you could say I didn't have the energy. I was just really lazy. Great. I remembered that we had breakfast with the Tribal Elders this morning. That was still really weird but we had to get ready.

I went to take my shower first. I saw Kim doze back off. I could hear Emily downstairs stirring something and I heard the stove going. Wow, that was girl was always cooking. It didn't matter that the Elders were coming though because even if they weren't Emily would still be cooking up a storm.

When I got out of the bathroom I made sure I was securely wrapped in my towel. Kim had went back to sleep, no surprise there. I woke her up and she got up to take her shower now. I changed quickly. I looked in my mirror and applied some make up before straightening my hair.

When Kim came back she was changed. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She did her make up and then put her hair in a French Braid.

"I forgot to last night. So I hope it looks some what curled when I take it out later," Kim told me.

I nodded. I got what she was saying. "How do I look?" I asked. Couldn't help it. I was nervous. For what reason I didn't know. Well yes I did. I mean it was breakfast with the Elders. That was just weird.

To be honest I could never picture myself doing that.

"Amazing." Kim smiled.

I grinned. "So are you. Gorgeous girly."

"Thanks. I can't wait to see the twins. I've missed them. It's not the same without them running around the house or something. You know how they are."

I smiled. "Yeah. I might have to take them back. Wow, we should never let them go to a camp for more than a week."

Kim grinned and nodded. "Wouldn't be able to take it."

I smiled. "Let's go downstairs." Kim nodded and we ran downstairs. Kim right on my heels. When we got down there we helped Emily cooked. We just started helping.

By now we all knew how the boys were when it came to there food and I really didn't feel like hearing Paul's mouth about anything. Then again the Elders were coming.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"They just left a couple of minutes ago. They had to go out and do something quickly. They'll be back." Emily said.

Wow, she really couldn't lie. At least not to me. I could tell she wasn't telling the truth. And you could see by her face that she was hiding something.

Kim gave me a look when Emily wasn't looking and I returned that look. At least we both knew she was lying well she was trying to lie. I would have to try and teach her to lye someday but without hurting her feelings. If even.

We finished breakfast eventually and ended up just cooking some more for later. "So what do you girls have planned today?" Emily asked after awhile to make conversation.

Kim answered smiling. "Going to my sister's Lacrosse game."

Emily grinned. "Oh yes. Aren't the boys going with you? Ugh, Jared, Jake, Embry and Paul?"

"Yup," I said popping the, P. Wait did she say Embry to? Whatever I really didn't care I just wanted to get out of here.

"Oh I hope you girls have fun and the boys. Speaking of, I hope that they're back soon. The Elders should be here pretty soon as well."

"Why are they coming anyway?" I asked looking Emily in the eye.

"Just some tribal stuff."

"And were aloud to stay for that?"

She nodded. I wasn't before. Before I got out of the house or they would usually make sure that I was out of the house before the Elders got here, something like that.

The boys came through the back door soon after that. Jake gave me a hug and kissed me on the head and I could see Jared and Sam doing the same with Kim and Emily. I looked up at Jake and smiled. There was just something about him.

"Elders will be here soon," Sam announced wrapping his arms around Emily. Everyone helped put all of the food on the table. It wasn't long with the boys here.

There was a knock on the door soon. Old Quil came in followed with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black. Crap. I forgot Jake's dad was a Elder. What if he didn't like me-.

Then why should I care? Jake and I weren't officially dating or anything like that. I thought about fixing my hair really quick. Oh great. Good way to make a first impression. Even though I had met him already but at that time I wasn't, how do I put kind of involved with his son.

I don't know if you can even call what Jake and I are involved. Were just weird. That was one of the best ways to describe us I guess.

Billy and I locked eyes for a moment. "Hello Piper." He gave me a knowing smile.

Great Jake probably told him about us or Sam but it was for certain he already knew. I felt comfortable with the smile though, seemed genuine. So I decided to go along with it. I smiled back. "Hi."

By then everyone had been saying hello to each other and what not. Once we were all around the table I felt better. Jake was on my right and Kim was on my left. Across from me was Billy Black. I would've called him Mr. Black or whatever but he had insisted just a few minutes ago that I called him Billy.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Jake kept glancing at me giving me smiles. I met his glances a couple of times and smiled with my eyes. Other than that I sucked in my bottom lip to keep from grinning.

After awhile I noticed others starting to watch us carefully. I guessed Jake noticed to because we stopped. The boys and the Elders ended up just talking about stuff I didn't understand.

I wasn't the only one. Kim and I shared confused glances.

I listened in closely for awhile. So I could gather some things together. Harry was speaking, "Where has the scent been the strongest?"

Sam answered quickly, "The Forrest, woods. We need to keep people out of there. You never know what can happen."

He gave me a glance which I didn't miss nor did I try to. But that was just the thing. Why would I want to go into the woods? I really never did before, maybe once or twice here and there but it's not like I hanged out there. Not like he and his friends did.

Jared took his turn to speak next. "We've been searching non stop. Like all night and morning. It's ridiculous. And it's only one."

Aha, I knew it!

Emily was really a bad liar. I sneaked a peek at her and she didn't even notice. Good. Well that proved that something was going on. And me being myself I wanted to know. But if I was telling the truth a part of me wanted it to stay hidden, whatever it was that was going on.

Jake spoke next. "Exactly. We keep chasing her across the border but she always passes before we can get there. Her times are specific to. Night. In the day she doesn't come out really well sometimes. Maybe a trail here and there but that's it."

The Elders all just nodded after listening to what the boys were saying. I didn't get it at all so I just stopped listening after awhile. I mean I was only going to get more confused. I tried to put together the information that I had gathered though. I found nothing.

Ugh, this was so annoying.

I was making my brain hurt. I just stopped after awhile. I was obviously going to get no where with whatever hey were saying. That's how lost I was, I mean really. I wish they would elaborate a little more.

I was going to snap and ask what they were talking about when Old Quil said something that immediately caught my attention. "Well I spoke to Quil yesterday. He was over my house. He's growing. It shouldn't be very long until he joins you."

I felt bad. In my own way I didn't want Quil to be like them. I mean they had hurt him so much already, Jake and Embry the most because they claimed to be his friends and what no but still.

I could only hope that if he did join them he would be happy. He had a good heart.

Again I was going to comment to that but the Elders said there goodbyes. Like they knew I was going to say something at that moment. Billy said goodbye to me last and gave me a look before smiling and Harry rolled him out.

I titled my head and closed my eyes for a moment before snapping them open. I turned around and just shook my head looking out of the window. Over the clouds the sun was peaking through well it was trying to at least.

At the table Paul was stuffing his face finishing his food like the rest of the boys. Kim was standing beside me playing with her braid. I gestured to the hallway and she agreed following me out of the kitchen and back upstairs to my bedroom.

We sat on my bed next to each other, all was silent. "When do you want to leave?" I wondered.

"Soon. I want to get there early. I miss my girls." Kim said smiling. I understood what she was saying.

"Can you do me a favor Piper?" She asked then.

I nodded, "Sure."

"Can you take my braid out?"

I nodded again and then carefully took it out. When I was done she shook her head. "How does it look?"

"Sexy girly," I grinned.

"Why thank you."

Kim and I laughed before collecting the rest of our stuff that we would need. When we got downstairs the boys were all there but now with shirts. My jaw dropped.

"What's wrong?" Jake immediately asked.

I felt my eyes grow before I spoke. "Nothing, I just didn't know that you guys owned shirts."

Everyone burst out laughing. I smiled even though I had meant what I said. I guessed they thought I was humorous though. We left soon.

"Wait," Paul said when we got outside. "How are we all going to fit."

I rolled my eyes. "There's another back smart."

"Oh," Paul said shaking his head getting it. "I call that seat then."

Kim unlocked the doors and Paul rushed to the back. We all laughed at him. He could just be so full of joy sometimes.

When we settled in the car Kim was driving and I was in the passenger seat. Behind us was Jake and then Jared and behind them were Paul and Embry. We took off to to see the twins then and to just have fun. I hoped this would be fun anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter 17, Piper POV:**

The ride to the game was fun. The guys were all joking around and I was in my seat jamming to music while Kim drove laughing at all of us.

Kim and I started a conversation about the new tryouts and everything. "Who do you think will try out?" I wondered.

I saw Kim shrug, "I have no clue. I really hope it doesn't take that long. You and I both know how Carly gets."

"Tryout's?" Embry asked confused.

"Cheer tryout's." I said turning my head back to look at him and then looked ahead. I caught him nodding.

"Well you know you're most likely doing the helicopter, right?" Kim asked.

I shrugged. "Don't care. Just as long as I don't get dizzy or anything I think I'll be fine."

"Or break you arm," Kim laughed.

"Ha, yeah. Besides we have competition's coming up soon. And not to mention Halloween is going to be here soon," I grinned.

"You still have your costume?"

"Yep. Where's yours?"

"Closet."

When we finally got there we were a bit early. The girls were all on a water break from practicing. Some people were arriving watching. I searched out for the twins and quickly found them talking to each other by water fountains.

Lilly spotted us first. She tapped Carole and then they both ran over to us. Kim met them first and hugged them both. Lilly then hugged me next was Carole. "I missed you two," I smiled.

"We missed you too," they said in union.

"I can't wait to go home," Carole said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can enjoy the rest of my vacation and Kim did you eat all of my Ice Cream?" She said raising her eyebrows. I couldn't help laugh. Of all things no surprise that Carole would be worried about her Ice Cream being eat.

Kim gave a shy smile and then nodded causing us to laugh. "Well Carole, Lilly this is Jacob, Paul, Embry and Jared." Kim pointed all of the boys out.

"Hi," Lilly said as Carole just looked very closely at each of them. I tapped her on the shoulder and she shrugged giving me a look.

"Are you two still staying tonight?" Kim wondered.

"NO!" They said at the same time, again. I laughed and Kim did to and then asked why.

"We all now Carole doesn't have a good temper when she get's really mad. She almost hit a girl with her Lacrosse Stick yesterday." Lilly said scolding her twin.

Paul found this funny. We all turned to him and he just shrugged. I guessed he got how her temper flared up like that, I mean he should. He didn't have the best temper in the world either.

"And why was that?" Kim asked trying not to smile but you could see it on the corner of her lips.

"So she doesn't get into trouble for her language, this girl was ticking her off. Look, get good seats see you later." Lilly said grabbing Carole's hand and they ran to the field.

Kim and I looked at one another giving each other a look before smiling and walking up to get a seat at the top. Jacob sat on the other side of me and Jared sat on the other side of Kim. I quirked my eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Your sisters are cool," Paul said shaking his head approvingly.

Kim looked to Paul, "Thanks."

He nodded. I guessed his approval of them was good. Embry then asked, "Would your sister really hit that girl with her stick?"

"Yes!" Kim said nodding.

"Wow. Well than I will make sure not to get her mad," Paul said smiling. I rolled my eyes at him. I saw trouble coming his way.

Embry and Paul started talking amongst themselves. I could see Jared whispering things in Kim's ear. His face basically buried in her neck. Oh if I didn't know any better. I tried not to laugh as she kept blushing and smiling.

I turned to Jake. He was watching me. I could tell he had been for awhile, it was so obvious. "And what are you starring at Jake?" I asked smiling.

"A beautiful girl," Jake smiled leaning in closer to me. I smiled putting my head on his shoulder blade.

"Aw, shanks."

"You mean, thanks?" I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Nope. I meant shanks."

"Well okay then. Your definitely weird. But that's okay."

"It better be," I poked him in the stomach well in his six pack before smiling up at him.

Jake leaned down and slightly pecked my lips. I was going to kiss him back but I was lifted. I realized he sat me on his lap. I couldn't help roll my eyes but smile.

"Wow, I love the view," I commented. "This is what it's like, I mean being tall like a giant and all." I grinned.

Jake rolled his eyes at me before kissing my cheek.

As more and more people started arriving I watched the twins. Right now they were catching and stuff. The game would start soon. I caught Carole's eye and she gave me and looked and then smiled over at Jared and Kim. I rolled my eyes and quirked my eyebrows.

When the referee walked onto the field we all knew the game was starting. I turned my attention away from Jake. It was funny to see all of the boys were watching the game giving it there full attention.

Wow, they must be really into stuff like this or something like that. When the game started neither of the twins were in at first. Then they put in Lilly. She was phenomenal.

You could tell she loved the game. They put in Carole soon. You could tell she was in love with it two. Just seeing them run around the field and have fun was amazing. Even though throughout the whole game something was missing, Leah.

I missed her. I wished she would've been here. It might have been awkward with her being around Sam's friends and stuff like that but still, it would've been fun to have her around.

And why was she busy a lot all of a sudden? I had a feeling that she was holding out on me and Kim. I tried to stop thinking about that though and just enjoy the moment.

I continued to watch the game. It was really good. I saw just in time to see Carole catch an amazing from across the field and Lilly make a goal. Kim and I cheered for the both of them but didn't scream that loud. Well we tried not to embarrass them.

There was a short break and both teams huddled for a meeting. So far Lilly and Carole's team was winning by five points. When the game started again it was around last quarter. Lilly and Carole's team was still winning.

I smiled when Carole made a goal twice in a row. Lilly wasn't playing right now. Carole sat down to soon. They both came back in though because two girls from there team collided and fell. I'm no doctor but I could guess they twisted there ankles.

I was ecstatic when they won.

Kim and I ran down the steps of the stands to go give them both hugs. They smiled and then told us that they would be back. When they returned Kim and I were talking with the boys and the twins had there bags. "Can we leave now?" Lilly asked quickly.

Kim nodded, "That ready to get out of here?"

Carole nodded, "Yes." She grabbed Kim's hand and mine and then started leading us to the car. I heard Lilly apologizing to the boys about her twins behavior. I couldn't help laugh when I heard that. And judging by Carole's muttering she heard it too.

I saw Kim roll her eyes and take out her keys unlocking the car. Lilly and Carole got in the back. Embry was sitting in between them. Then Jake was behind me and Jared was behind Kim. Paul in the middle.

"Kim can we go get Ice Cream?" Lilly asked.

"You guys mind?" Kim wondered.

The boys all said no and then Paul being himself had to say, "Nope, don't mind. Besides I love my Ice Cream."

When we got there the twins rushed out. The boys laughed as they ran inside. Kim, myself and the boys all followed.

The twins both ordered sundaes. I got vanilla with whip cream and hot fudge. Kim got a cone that was chocolate, vanilla and then strawberry. And the boys all got banana splits.

I wasn't sure what Paul said but Carole took some of her Ice Cream and put it on his nose. I started laughing in with everyone else and even Paul couldn't help laugh before shaking his head finishing his Ice Cream.

I took some whip cream with my finger and put it on Jake's nose. He took his finger and wiped it off and then put it in his mouth eating it. I found this incredibly cute. He then pecked my lips.

"Aw, look at Piper and her boyfriend," Lilly whispered to Carole. "There so cute."

Everyone heard them. Kim stuck her tongue out at me. Carole saw this and spoke, "Aw Kim. You know I'm a little upset you forgot to tell me about your boyfriend but it's okay. We can talk all about that later."

"Oh great, your going to annoy me all day." Kim said rolling her eyes.

"You see," Carole said turning to Lilly. "Told you earlier."

"Doesn't prove anything," Lilly said eating some more of her Ice Cream.

"Yeah, but she didn't deny it."

"Neither did Piper," Lilly said after they finished. The boys looked like they knew what the twins were talking about.

Maybe they had speaking in the car in hushed voices and Kim and I hadn't heard them.

"What are you talking about?" I wondered.

"Nothing," they said together. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to know. I would see if I could get it out of Jake later to tell me. I was sure he would. If I had to, I would bat my eyelashes or whatever.

Once everyone was done we left going to drop of the twins off before returning to Sam and Emily's.

Kim had a smile on her face driving home from the Ice Cream place. It was all quite until Carole asked a question catching everyone's attention.

"Where was Leah?"

I froze and I saw Kim slightly stiffen. I turned and looked her in the eye avoiding the boys gaze, "Ugh, she had something to do and couldn't make it." The twins both nodded before looking out of the window.

Paul had to say something, "Leah Clearwater?" Of course he most likely already knew this just wanted to hear it for himself.

"Yep. That's one of my best friends," Carole said. I didn't blame her or anything. The twins really had no clue of what Leah went through when it came to my brother and that whole deal.

It was quite again then. Kim dropped of the twins, on there way out Lilly got out first and stood there smiling. Carole sat on Jared's lap and looked him in the eye smiling. What was she going to do? Kim and I turned to see this. Everyone was watching.

Jared looked panicked. Well not panicked but I really couldn't make out his face. "Hi." He said.

"Hello. I just want to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"Hurt my sister and I will hurt you. I might be small but I'm trouble. Other than that I like you." Carole nodded approvingly and then turned to Jake. "I'm watching you," she said.

Jake slumped down and I tried not to burst out laughing or anything. "But your okay to, I guess."

"See ya Paul," she slid of Jared's lap and got off.

Kim wanting to get out of there started the car but not before Carole screamed, "I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR ICE CREAM SINCE YOU ATE MINE!"

Kim frowned, "You just have Ice Cream!"

"SO, I'LL JUST HAVE SOMEMORE."

I started laughing. Kim rolled her eyes and yelled, "See you tomorrow."

The girls waved walking into the house. Kim drove back to Sam and Emily's. "Your sister's are cool Kim," Embry said.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Carole scares me," Jared said. I looked at him with disbelief to see if he was joking. He really looked scared.

"Aw, she's a good girl. She just has her moments."

"Yeah. I hope I'm not ever the cause for one of those moments," Jared said seriously.

The car was booming with laughter.

**IMPORTANT! I'm not sure if I will be updating for the next two weeks that's while your getting this chapter today instead of Friday. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter 18, Piper POV:**

The rest of the weekend sleepover was fun. I had a great time. Kim went home Sunday afternoon and then it was just me and the boys. I was actually glad when Monday came though. I had missed everyone.

That morning I did all the essentials first in the bathroom including my makeup and then got dressed in one of my leopard print shirts, skinny jeans and sneakers. I ate a quick bowl of cereal before leaving with Kim. The boys weren't there.

"Excited?" Kim asked on the way to school.

"For?"

"Tryouts."

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you forgot, cheer tryouts." I remembered now. "Oh yeah. I guess, I mean it should be interesting."

"Yeah, can't wait. Feel bad for Carly though I mean this puts her under even more stress." I nodded understanding. "Yeah and we have competitions and stuff but whatever."

"Yeah, we can do it. I have to leave early for practice today." Kim said.

"Why?"

"Taking the twins to a dentist appointment," she said. I nodded before telling her, "That's fine probably going to have loads of homework."

"Yeah. So I guess it's a good thing," Kim said pulling in the school building. "We're here I'll see you later." She waved as we went our seperate ways.

I was right. We did have a lot of homework. By lunch I had started doing some of it. The boys sat with Kim and I, of course. Kim and Jared chatted about the rest of there Saturday. Aw, they were so cute. I hoped he would build up the courage and ask her out on a date soon.

Jake and I chatted a little bit well argued really. He wanted me to eat something but I was trying to finish my homework. "Jake, I don't have time to eat." I told him getting annoyed really.

"Come on Piper. One bite of my sandwich isn't going to hurt you or a cookie and some of my chocolate milk."

"Fine, if I have something will you shut up and leave me alone," I said finally raising my tone a little but not too loud.

Jake nodded. I took his sandwich and took a bite, I had to admit it was pretty good. Jake was smirking he obviously knew that I liked it so I took another bite. I had one of his cookies and some juice before continuing with my homework.

He left me alone after that but I knew he still stared at me all through lunch. I was kind of glad to get out of there though. Only because the boys started to tense soon after we were dismissed from lunch walking to our lockers like they smelt something bad. It was weird.

Kim and I watched them quickly leave the building. I finished my classes and then there was practice. A note was on the door saying that we didn't have to change today and to just meet at the bleachers.

We all did so and ended up talking about the tryouts that would be taking place soon. It was decided that they would go on from Wednesday to Friday. Kim and I had left early but we really weren't missing anything.

When I got home Emily was acting weird. And weirder than usual. She made even more food. "What's going on?" I wondered.

I didn't really expect a straight forward answer but I just took a shot and asked anyway, wouldn't hurt right?

"Um there out. They should be back later, they might have a guest with them though." What? What was that supposed to mean.

"Are the Elders coming again?" I wondered.

"No, um that's not exactly what I mean." She was trying to find the right words, I just rolled my eyes and turned around.

"I have homework, I'll be back down later."

"Okay," she sounded happy to have me gone so she wouldn't have to say anything else.

I finished the rest of my homework and then decided to text Leah. I hadn't talked to her in awhile and I did miss her.

**Leah(:-Piper.**

I waited for awhile. It wasn't long before she finally texted me back.

_Hey, girly girl. What's sup?-Leah._

**I miss you. Where were you Saturday?-Piper.**

_Oh yeah sorry about that got caught up with something & I miss you too. How about we do lunch this weekend or something.-Leah._

**Sure if I'm not busy (: What are you doing now?-Kim.**

_Nothing. Sorry, I'm swamped with stuff at the moment, I have to go. But we'll talk soon, I promise!-Leah._

What the hell was going on? Even though it hadn't happened yet I had a feeling I was beginning to loose one of my best friends.

**I know, I haven't updated in awhile and short chapter. I've been swamped so just trying to get as much done as possible right now. Please excuse my mistakes.(: **

**Not sure how updates will be for right now. Hopefully in the next week or two updates will go back to normal. Anyway, Review, Favorite, Alert!(:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**So I want to speed things along a little bit and trying to make longer chapter's so this is a little bit of picking the four for the team and then we have the Halloween Party in the next chapter.(:**

**The Halloween Party might be set into two part's depends how long it is. I'll let you know at the end of the chapter. **

**Anyway Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter 19, Piper POV:**

"Alright, so we have to decide who made the squad and who didn't," Carly said.

Currently it was just her, Kim, and I doing tryout's. After the first day everyone else didn't want to do it anymore. We didn't blame them though. The first day had been awful. We put them through drills and stuff but only some people got through it.

The next day was better, I guess. But now we were on the last day.

"How many spots do we need to fill again?" Kim asked.

"Four more spots."

"Oh, thank god." I said smiling. "I have the perfect four girls."

"Who?" Carly asked.

"Rena Stevens, Carla Shane, Liz McGuire and Tami Matthews." I told them.

Kim thought it over for a moment before speaking. "True. Besides Rena has amazing tumbling skills."

Carly nodded. "Yeah she does. And Carla and Liz to even Tami. I think if we do a basket toss Carla would be able to nail it. And I can see Liz on a pyramid."

"Tami has nice strength. And you saw the way she landed that cradle. It was amazing. Not even I can do that." I said honestly.

Kim smirked at me and then rolled her eyes, "So it's settled than?"

Carly nodded. "Yes. I will have it posted by tomorrow. Right now I think I'm ready to go home." 

"Really Carly, tomorrow?" I asked a smile forming on my lips. "You're coming to school tomorrow on a Saturday?"

Carly rolled her eyes and then put her head in her hands. "Yeah, my bad. I meant Monday. Anyways guess what tomorrow is?"

"Halloween," I grinned.

"Yep. You two going to Samantha's and Andrea's?"

Kim and I nodded at the same time. "Yeah. We already have our costumes and everything," Kim said.

"Leah should be going to." I grinned. I missed her. We still haven't really talked or anything. It was getting to me. I wanted to know what was up.

"Really? Haven't seen her since the movies. I'm going with Savannah. I think all of the squad should be going though."

I nodded. "Alright, well I'll wrap things up here. You two can go home. I'll see you tomorrow at the party."

I got up and waved. We had currently been sitting in the girl's locker room talking. Everyone that tried out had went home awhile ago. Kim and I got our stuff and then went to my house.

"Can't wait for tomorrow," I grinned.

"Me either," she smiled. "Do you have everything ready with your costume and stuff?"

"Yeah. Besides I think I'm going with Jacob. He brung it up yesterday and it seemed like he wanted to ask me but then he got interrupted."

"What do you mean interrupted?" Kim wondered.

"I don't there was some type of noise. You know how people have reported Wolves and stuff. Then he just left. It was really awkward."

"And how did you feel when that happened?" Kim asked me, I could see a slight smile forming at the corner of her lips.

"I was pissed off to be honest."

"I feel the same way with Jared at times." Kim said honestly. "It's just like you never know. I know this may sound selfish of me considering it's not like me and him are dating or anything but I want, I want to be his main priority!" Kim said.

I smiled at her. "I understand. I feel the same way with Jake. I want more though."

"You want to be his girlfriend," Kim smiled. I nodded. "And you want the same with Jared." She grinned at me.

We stopped the conversation there though. We were now in front of my house. I gave Kim a quick hug and told her I would text her later and see her tomorrow.

To be honest I was anxious for tomorrow. I couldn't wait for the Halloween Party. It was going to be so much fun, I knew it was.

Walking into the house I went straight upstairs. I did all of my homework so that there was none to worry about later. I was so focused I hadn't noticed the piece of paper on my bed.

Well I did notice, eventually. When I turned around and saw it. I walked over to my bed and looked at the folded up piece of paper. My name scribbled on the front.

I took in a deep breath and opened it:

**Piper, meet me at the beach later after school. Around 4 maybe. And dress warm. I already talked to Sam and he said that it was okay. See you there.**

**-Jacob.**

I rolled my eyes. He asked Sam. Even if Sam had said no, he didn't want me going to the beach to meet Jacob I would go. I put the rest of my stuff away from doing my homework and then ran downstairs.

I passed Emily on the way. "Where are you going Piper?" She wondered.

"Going to meet Jacob at the beach," I told her smiling a little.

She grinned. "Oh well have fun then."

I nodded and left. It wasn't a long walk to the beach. I was glad that I was walking anyway. I needed some fresh air. Some time to think about things. Well about everything.

I saw a tall figure facing the ocean when I got there, I knew it was him. Jacob. I took in a deep breath when I saw his back bare, he wasn't wearing a shirt. I hoped I didn't stare at his abs the whole time, because really they were amazing and I wouldn't be able to help myself.

Good thing no one else was here though. Didn't need them trying to check him out, he was mine. Wait, mine? Yes, mine part of my head told me. But we didn't even go put or anything, ugh who cares. He's still mine. I smiled to myself.

As if he sensed my presence Jacob turned around giving me his million dollar smile.

"Piper," he grinned.

I smiled and I wasn't sure what came over me next but unable to contain myself I ran to him. When I got there I jumped up and he caught me in his arms.

"Jacob." I breathed. "Got your note."

"Ah, I see. I'm glad you decided to come."

"Why wouldn't I?" He shrugged.

"Don't know. Sam's protective of you."

"Sam needs to understand that I'm not a little girl anymore and I appreciate him being a loving protective brother and all," I mentally rolled my eyes. "But I can handle myself."

Jake chuckled. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get defensive when it comes to Sam and stuff. You know he loves you and just wants to protect you."

"If we're going to talk about Sam this whole entire time I think I'll head back home," I said turning my head.

"NO!" Jake yelled.

Even though I was still in his arms I took one of my hands off of his shoulder and rubbed my ear, "Sorry."

"It's fine," I smiled. "Look I'm sorry when I get defensive about Sam and stuff I just really don't want to talk about it or anything."

"I get it," Jake said sincerely. "And it's okay. I just want you to remember that if you ever want to talk about thing's I'll be here for you."

"I know." I whispered.

Jake let me down then and took my hand in his. We slowly walked down the beach. "So, how was your day?" He wondered.

I shrugged, "It was okay."

"Really? Not ecstatic, I know your tired from tryout's?"

"How do you know that?"

"I do listen at lunch. You and Kim. You both talk about very interesting things."

I rolled my eyes and tried to hide the grin that wanted to speed across my face. "Yeah, well I'm glad it's over. Back to practice Monday."

"Why do you do it? I can see that it tires you out," Jake said stopping facing me. He cupped my face in hands.

"Because I love it. Sure Cheer get's tiring sometimes but it's just something I love and have a passion for. Something that's just fun." I told him honestly.

I don't think that I've ever really talked to someone like this before. So honest, so pure, so true. Jacob was definitely changing me in some ways. I just had to decide was it for the better or was it for the worse. Right now I was guessing it was for the better.

I felt like with Jake I was more myself than ever. I could see myself spending a life time with him.

As we continued walking again Jacob stopped and analyzed something. I was looking at his face so I wasn't sure what had picked up his attention. He bent down and picked up something.

A sea shell. It was beautiful.

It was a pink sea shell. I loved it. "Wow," I breathed. "It's beautiful."

I looked at Jake and he was smiling at me. He gestured the sea shell to me. "What?" I wondered.

"I want you to have this."

"No, I couldn't." I said shaking my head and holding up my hands. "You found it, you keep it."

"Really, I want you to have it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I grinned, "Thank you." He handed me the sea shell and I held it in my hands. I looked over it closely and smiled. I would cherish this forever.

We kept walking until we got the cliff's then we decided to turn back. "So there's a reason I asked you to meet me here."

"I figured as much."

Jake chuckled, "Yeah so I was wondering if um," he started to rub the back of neck.

"If what?" Please, let him ask me to the Halloween Party, to be his date. Or if I even got lucky to be his girlfriend. I mean yeah, we haven't went on a date or anything but I really had feelings for him.

Jake tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear. "Would you be my girlfriend."

BINGO! Yes. Yes. Yes. And yes again. I felt my face warm up and the huge grin start to form. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

Jake smiled and leaned down kissing me on the lips. I wrapped my free arm around his neck and kissed him deeply. I wasn't sure how long we stood there like that but it was awhile.

"And as my girlfriend will you accompany me to the Halloween Party tomorrow?" 

I nodded. "Yes."

"Wow, the guys told me not to be this nervous not sure why I didn't listen?"

I frowned, "Huh?"

"I told the guys I would ask you and because of Embry and Quil's smart ass comments I got nervous. Of course I asked Sam if I could ask you to be my girlfriend first."

"Hold on a minute," I said holding my hands up in defense. "Where the hell is Quil? I haven't seen him in awhile."

Jake's face was a mixture of things. "Um, well he's just been hanging out with the guys and me lately."

"He's one of you now," I stated shaking my head.

Jacob nodded. "At least he's not lonely anymore," I said under my breath.

"Yeah."

"What?" I forgot about his special hearing. He probably had heard me.

"Um so we should get back." Jake said walking me home.

As we walked back to my house I couldn't help ask, "So you asked Sam for permission to date me?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah."

I laughed shaking my head. We can into the house together and ate before Jake got called out to leave. He kissed me lightly and told me that he would see me tomorrow. Emily kept smiling at me and I couldn't help smile back.

I was glad when I went into my room, I kept grinning.

I sent Kim a quick text while I was smiling.

**So I'm going to the Halloween Party w. Jake. And he asked me to be his girlfriend. Score(;- Piper.**

I changed into my Pajamas then and got under the covers. I heard my cell phone buzz but didn't pay much attention. As I closed my eyes I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**So how did you like the chapter? Review, Favorite, Alert! Next Chapter Halloween Party. Thanks for reading! :)(:**


	20. Chapter 20 Part 1

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**This Chapter is the first part of the Halloween Party!(:**

**Anyway Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter 20: Part 1, Piper POV:**

I was ecstatic when I woke up in the Morning. I Piper Uley was the girlfriend of Jacob Black. I really couldn't believe it. And today we were going to be going to the Halloween Party Together!

As I lay there in my own little world of Jake and I, I remember about how last night Kim text me back but I had ended up going to sleep. I reached for my phone and looked at the message.

**Details! Details! What happened? So you two are together now?-Kim.**

**Come on what's going on?-Kim.**

**Answer!-Kim.**

**I love how you text me with big news and then don't respond when I answer you :/- Kim.**

**Wait are you sleeping?-Kim.**

**Okay, I guess your asleep text me when you wake up.-Kim.**

I smiled to myself. That was so Kim but I couldn't help feel bad that I went to sleep last night after giving her amazing news so I would text her back now.

**Hey, sorry I went to sleep last night! And yes, I am dating the one and only Jacob Black!-Piper.**

When I looked at the time on my phone it was only six in the Morning. And it was the weekend so she probably wont even be awake. I thought about it and I didn't even want to be awake.

After about waiting ten minutes and Kim didn't text back I fell into my own deep sleep. Only thinking about one person though. Jacob.

When I woke up again it was to someone knocking on my door. I groaned and then turned over putting my face into my pillow for a moment for calling, "Who is it?"

"It's me Emily."

"Come in."

I heard the door open and turned around. Emily was standing their smiling at me. I smiled back. What had her in such a good mood? Then again it seemed like she was always in a good mood.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "I'm fine. Tired." 

"Yeah. Well I made breakfast and I know you have a busy day today."

"Thanks, are the boys here?"

Emily shook her head no.

I guessed they were out doing whatever. It didn't really matter to me because I knew that she was most likely not going to tell me anyways so I wouldn't bother asking.

"I'll be down in a couple of minutes." She nodded but before she left she turned pointing to the seashell.

"Where'd you get that from?" She wondered.

"Jake gave it to me yesterday at the beach," I smiled thinking of yesterday one of my favorite days now.

"So what's going on with you two?" She wondered. I had a feeling she already knew but it wasn't like I was going to hide it from anybody.

"We are together." I stated proudly.

"Congrats."

"Thank you." I meant it. It was awkward though. I didn't really talk to Emily like that or anything so having her standing here in front of me was a little weird.

She smiled warmly at me before departing. I guess that was kind of best I mean I wasn't trying to say the wrong thing to her today, have Sam find out and then get into trouble. That's just not something I wanted to deal with.

Especially not today and I didn't need to end up getting grounded or anything either.

I sat there a couple more minutes and wiped my eyes. When I was done I got up and hurried downstairs. I was going to spend the whole time, well mostly the whole day getting ready for the party and stuff.

If I was being honest, I'm surprised that Sam was letting Jacob and them go. He seemed so strict with them. I guessed he was smart enough to know that weather or not he wanted me to go, I was going.

Emily had a full breakfast when I got downstairs, no surprise. The boys were probably coming back soon.

I ate quickly. While I was shoving eggs down my throat Emily chuckled a bit, "Piper, there's more. Slow down."

I swallowed and took a gulp of orange juice laughing. "No, that's not it. I just want to eat quick before the boys get back. I'll be getting ready most of the day."

Emily nodded understanding. "Alright. I'll do my best to keep them away but Jake might be the hardest to convince to stay away."

I grinned, that comment made me happy. He wanted to be around me. Aw. But I already knew this, still hearing it and from someone else who had just observed was nice.

"He really does like you Piper." Emily said seriously.

"I know."

I felt like there was something else she wanted to say but then I saw figures coming from the tree's. I literally ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to my room. Wait, why my bedroom and not my bathroom? 

I rolled my eyes scolding myself for a moment and then ran into the bathroom. I heard a door open and locked the doors upstairs.

I got into the shower a few minutes later, making sure my hair was out. Once I was finished washing I smiled, wrapping myself up and getting into my robe, putting my hair up into a towel.

After I painted my toes and nails. They were hot pink once I was finished. I smiled to myself and grabbed some stuff I would need.

I opened the door slowly and peaked. No one was there so I rushed into my bedroom. Right after I shut the door I heard someone knock.

"Who is it?" I was hoping that it was Jake even though I didn't plan on letting him in.

"Paul."

Ugh, what did he want? Being honest though Paul really wasn't that bad. He had his moments but he was a pretty cool person.

"Well Emily told us you were getting ready for the Halloween Party. I mean isn't it..um...a little too early?"

I laughed, "NO. Now go downstairs and eat."

"Already did, Emily's cooking more. I was pretty hungry." 

I felt my mouth drop and form into an, O form. I mean Emily really did cook a lot. Wow, he must've been really hungry.

"Oh, and so you come bother me?" I asked sitting down on my bed. I knew, even though I wasn't looking at Paul directly, I knew that he was smiling because I was right.

He was just here to bother me at the moment and I was kind of okay with that.

"Yeah, pretty much." Paul said laughing a little bit.

"Well I'm busy."

"Don't care," he said with a sigh in his tone. There was really no point of arguing with him. I knew that he wasn't going to go away.

"Alright, what do you want? I'm not coming out."

"Well I want to know what your costume is."

"Can't tell you that."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Come on."

"The answer is still no. Your going to have to wait and see." 

"I'll go get Sam."

I laughed a bit. "Alright. Go get him."

"You know if he disapproves he is going to make you change into something else." Yeah, he might disapprove but that doesn't mean I was going to listen to him and change or anything.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I tried to make my tone light and jokingly but it didn't come out that way.

"So, what color is your costume?"

"I'm not telling you anything about my costume Paul."

"Okay, at least tell me about the shoes."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aw, come on. Please?"

"Aw, the answer is still no."

"Fine."

"Bye."

"Trying to get rid of me? I'm so sad now."I couldn't help laugh but at the same time I wanted Emily to hurry up cooking.

"So can you tell me Kim's outfit?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she can tell you."

"Oh, is she coming over?"

"No but still-," I was stuck in responses. "Just stop asking me questions." 

"Okay."

It was quite then. I went over to my closet and got out my outfit and everything else I would need. Once everything was out, I put on undergarments and went to my mirror.

I quickly blow dried my hair and then curled it. When I was finished I put some of my stuff away and did my make up. Eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss some other stuff too but not much.

I smiled to myself in the mirror. I did look like Mom but then I couldn't help but frown. I missed her.

I quickly tried to just think about Jake. After awhile it worked but my Mom was still in the back of my thoughts. I couldn't help but think about her.

As I thought about her, warm tears went down my face. I wiped them and tried to regain my happiness. It didn't work as quick but eventually it worked and I felt better about things.

I went to my costume and opened it up. Once I was done putting it on I fixed it in the mirror and then put on my shoes. I couldn't decide between flats and high heels but then ended up going with the heels.

I know at first I had the Silver high heels but then I just wasn't sure because it was early.

The silver high heels was what I ended up with and I was happy with that. Once I was fully ready I smiled to myself in the mirror. I had like a hour left before the party -I took a long time to get ready- so I just went to my desk.

I talked to Leah for a little bit to make sure that she was still going to the party tonight and she was, thankfully. If she didn't end up going I would be pissed off.

I missed her, it had been a long time since we hung out and I knew that she was hiding from me, I just couldn't figure out what it was.

I didn't have time to think about it because soon it was time for the Party. I smiled to myself just getting my cell phone and then departing my room.

As I went downstairs, I felt all eyes on me so I looked down at my feet. At least I would be able to make sure that I didn't fall, right?

Okay, not funny but still. When I looked up everyone was staring at me and I mean everyone.

Sam, Emily, Jacob, Embry, Paul, Jared and but like he was wondering something and then there was Quil...QUIL.

I ran and hugged Quil when I saw him but quickly let go. He was burning up. "Your burning up Quil." I told him.

He just smiled at me a little bit and then shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

Someone made a coughing noise and I looked to see it was Paul but couldn't help laugh when I saw him. Jack sparrow. I looked next to see Embry. The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Jared was what to seem just a regular pirate and Jacob. Aha, oh Jacob. Jacob was Mario.

Wait, Mario?

Yep, sure was Mario. Like from Mario and Luigi. I laughed even harder.

"That's what you were spending hours on?" Paul said causing me too look at him again. "Your a..a.." I couldn't help roll my eyes so I finished the sentence for him.

"Fairy."

"Yeah that."

"And your Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean right?" Paul nodded.

"Correct."

"Aw you look amazing," of course that was Emily.

I turned to where her and Sam were standing and spoke softly, "Thank You." 

"So," Jake said after awhile. "You ready?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Then let's go." He grabbed my hand and ushered me out the door before I could get out as much as a goodbye.

**I know, I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I'm back now(: Anyways tell me what you think. (:**


	21. Chapter 20 Part 2

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter 20: Part 2, Piper POV:**

"Why the rush?" I asked as Jake drove over to the Halloween Party.

"Just want to get there."

"I didn't even get to have a full conversation with Quil," I frowned.

"You will later."

"Fine."

"You look amazing." I couldn't help but smile at that, okay I lied I couldn't help grin.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I looked straight not looking at his face but I knew that he was smirking.

"Thanks."

"So a Fairy. That was the big Halloween outfit you wouldn't tell anyone about?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow. So what's Kim going as?" Jacob wondered.

I laughed, "You'll see. Leah should be there to." I mentally cursed myself out for saying Leah even though he already probably knew that she was going.

It was just awkward because of the whole Sam and Emily thing and then he was friends with Sam, my boyfriend and other stuff...I just, I don't know.

"Nice."

"Yeah." 

I felt bad. Obviously I had just made things awkward but at the same time I didn't feel bad because I didn't want things to be like that between us. I really didn't.

It was quite the rest of the way to the party. When we got there Jacob had my door open before I could even get out.

"Thank you," I grinned stepping out of the car.

"Your very welcome."

Jacob took my hand as we walked up the driveway to the house. It was a huge house. The inside was even bigger. Everyone was aloud anywhere in the house except upstairs and Samantha and Andrea's parents room.

"Glad you too could make it," Andrea smiled. She was standing by the door greeting people.

"We are too." Jake smiled.

I felt myself glowing. I mean I was here with Jacob Black and I knew that I was glowing. And our hands were entwined. Some might say big deal but to me it was a huge deal.

Embry came in soon followed by Paul. I knew that Jared was getting Kim and they would be here pretty soon. Jake smiled at his friends. "Go." I told him nodding over to them and he gave me a million dollar smile walking over to them.

"So what's up with you too?" Andrea asked.

I grinned, "It's official." I didn't need to say anything more because she already knew what I was talking about.

"For real."

"Hell yeah."

"Congrats."

"Thanks."

"How long?"

"Asked me yesterday." I couldn't help grin thinking about how things had turned out. My thoughts couldn't help turn to the sea shell.

"Aw. I know your happy."

"Sure am."

"Have you seen Leah?" I asked after awhile. We were just standing their. I mean we were friends but we weren't the closest of friends and didn't talk much.

"Um yeah. I think she's talking with Sam in the kitchen." I nodded. Samantha, Andrea's sister was sometimes called Sam or Sammy just to make things easier.

"Thanks. If you see Kim can you tell her where we are."

"No problem." 

I smiled wandering into the kitchen. There was Leah all in her costume talking to Sam. She looked amazing. And the light was hitting her face just right.

Sam looked cool too. She was dressed as a witch.

"Hey." I made my appearance known.

"Hiya," Sam smiled. She was always nice to everyone.

Leah ran over and gave me a big hug I hugged her right back. "I've missed you." She said.

"I missed you too. It's been awhile."

"Yes it has. Where's Kim?"

"Jared's going to get her."

Leah gave me a look. One of those looks that said, 'we will talk about this later' and I couldn't help grin. I knew we would have much, well n more than a lot to talk about. We had to catch Leah up to speed and each other.

"She should be here soon anyways," I smiled.

"I hope so."

"So how are you Sam?" I wondered turning my attention back to her.

She shrugged, "I'm good."

"That's good."

"How's the year going for you?" I tried to make small talk even though I felt a little out of my element but not really.

"Alright. Can't wait for Summer even though the year just started. Andrea said I'm crazy for wanting Summer already." Sam laughed.

Leah and I laughed with her, "I know the feeling."

"Oh there you are," I didn't have to turn around to know who that was. Carly.

"Been looking for me?" I wondered turning around.

"Yes. Oh my god, I love your costume. It's amazing." I couldn't help grin. "Thanks."

I analyzed hers. She was dressed as a bumble bee, short dress, black flats and everything. It was cute, totally Carly. "And I love yours. Bumble bee."

"That's what traps them. Cute by I still sting." I laughed with Carly, Leah and Sam.

"Where's Kim?" Carly asked after awhile.

"She should be here soon." I bet that Carly was surprised Leah got here before Leah. I didn't say anything though.

As we spoke amongst ourselves for awhile I felt my attention go back to Jake. I missed him already and he was just in a different room. And where the hell was Kim.

I know she better show up, she would've told me if she was sick or something but then again at the moment she was with Jared so...

"Well it's about time," Leah interrupted me from my thoughts. I looked to see the one and only, Kim.

"Sure is." I had throw my two since into there.

"Oh shut up. I'm not late."

"We have been waiting for you for like an hour," I told her giving her a look. I knew I was exaggerating things though.

"Well I'm here now."

"Party time," Carly yelled smiling and grabbed Sam's hand dragging her out of the room somewhere.

It was just Kim, Leah and I now. "Alright so what's going on with you two? I know your hiding things and I want to know."

"Nosy aren't isn't she?" I wondered aloud, jokingly looking at Kim.

"Yeah, she really is. Actually we shouldn't tell her anything considering she hasn't been around lately."

"Yeah what's up with that?" I turned to look at Leah. I really wanted to know what was going on and why she wasn't around as much lately.

I mean as being one of her best friends I thought I had the right to know right? Okay maybe I didn't have to know but that still didn't stop me from being nosy or anything like that.

"Yeah, sorry about that. A lot has just been going on and stuff, you know."

"No, we don't know. How about you enlighten us," Kim grinned. I hope Leah knew that she wasn't getting out of this. And I thought I was bad, Kim really wanted to know what was up.

"Ha. You first."

"Trade for trade?" Kim raised her eyebrows at Leah. I nodded. That would work out best probably.

With Kim, Leah and I a trade for trade was when one of us would go first the oldest usually so Leah and she would trade a piece of information, then second oldest Kim and would trade a piece of information and then I would. It worked out pretty well for us to be honest.

"Why not."

"You first."

"Fine. I met someone."

"Who?" I wondered. I mean after my brother and Emily had done their damage to Leah I couldn't help but wonder who had gained her heart. Whoever it was better not break it. At the same time I had a million other thoughts going through my head about the whole thing. I could tell Kim did too.

You should see her face.

"Ugh ugh, Kim's next and then you. Remember trade for trade."

I nodded. Kim went next. "Jared and I got closer."

"Jake and I kissed," I admitted.

Leah's eyes went wide. "His name is Pete."

"Jared met the twins." 

Leah nodded. I knew she guessed they must've met at the Lacrosse game.

"Jacob took me to the beach."

"Pete goes to college with me."

"Jared asked for me to come to the party with him." Kim grinned.

"Jake got me a sea shell. It's beautiful."

"Pete's a year older than me."

"Well there's nothing really left me for, we aren't a couple or anything." I slightly glared a Kim but not really.

"Jake asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"What?" Leah grinned. "Oh my god! And you said yes didn't you?" 

"Yeah," I could feel myself start to blush.

"What about you and this Pete?" Kim snapped. She already knew most of the information about Jake and I. I couldn't lie I wanted to know more about this Pete myself.

"Well he's amazing. We go to the same college, he's a year older and just well amazing."

"When can we meet him?"

"Whoa Piper slow your horses."

"Well, we will get to meet him, right?"

Leah nodded. "Yeah, you will. Eventually."

"I hope eventually doesn't mean in like I don't know years from now."

"Ha ha ha, Kim you crack me up." You could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

Leah went and grabbed a cupcake Kim and I got ones as well. As we nibbled and talked Paul came in. "You girls talk a lot. I mean wow."

"You were listening to our conversation," I almost exploded. Oh Paul was so lucky we weren't at my house right now.

"No, but it's not hard to figure out."

"Your a shitty liar," I told him straight up.

Paul just laughed and Leah gave him the finger. He glared at her lightly. I knew he was still scared of her.

"Hello Paul," Leah smiled.

"Leah."

"How have you been?" I wasn't sure why she was asking. It wasn't like she had actually cared about how he was.

"Just fine. And I guess I should ask and you?"

"Fine."

"I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry," I commented.

"Yeah and you always have a smart ass comment." I shrugged. I had to admit at times I just loved to get Paul fired up. It was fun and then there were times it just made me sick.

"Whatever. Where's Jake?" I wondered aloud.

"Your boyfriend is with that girl's boyfriend," he said pointing to Kim. "They're both gushing over the two of you."

"Really?" I tried not to sound to interested in everything but couldn't help it. I wondered how the other boys felt about that. If they were annoyed.

I knew I had heard them complain sometime about how obsessed Sam was with Emily. I didn't bring that up though.

"Yeah," Paul said stuffing his face with a piece of pizza. He looked up but his eyes met Kim's. "Why are you so quite?"

"Leave her alone."

"What did I say that was wrong?" Paul wondered.

I slightly glared at him a little. "Leave her alone. Come on."

I grabbed Kim and Leah's hands dragging them from the kitchen. We almost bumped into the boys who were headed in the kitchen but missed them.

"My bad," I called over my shoulder heading to everyone else was dancing.

We went by Carly and some of the other girls from school and just randomly started dancing. To be honest I wasn't even sure what song was on and I didn't care. Just wanted to have fun.

We danced all night. Even the boys ended up joining us and I danced with Jake. It was fun. But time came to end and soon we all had to depart. Leah was first to leave she had some stuff to do in the morning but she promised Kim and I that we would all get together soon.

Jared took Kim home later as well. Jake and I drove home with my head on his shoulder. It was comfortable their.

"Tonight was fun," I murmured.

"Yeah it was."

"So," I thought about what Paul had said about Jake talking well gushing over me to the guys. I think that I was definitely over thinking things but I couldn't help it.

"What's on your mind?" Jacob questioned me.

"Nothing."

"Liar." I knew that he was grinning.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You just know something's bothering me. I didn't even say anything and you just know."

"Because I just do."

"Well I heard you were gushing over me to the guys," I started.

"Okay."

"Look it's cool and all I don't mind but I know how the guys complain sometimes when Sam talks none stop about Emily so don't drive the guys crazy. Kay?" I tried to lighten the mood.

Jacob laughed a little bit. "Don't worry, I won't. Not to much anyways."

I blushed. "Alright."

It was a comfortable silence that washed over us. I looked out of the window the rest of the way home. When we finally got there Jacob and I both got out and he walked me into the house.

"Coming in," I grinned.

"Yeah."

We entered the house and it was quite. "Come on," I took Jake's hand and led him upstairs to my bedroom.

"I have to change but I will be back," I grabbed my pajamas and ran to my bathroom changing quickly and then going back to my room. Jake was laying on my bed staring at the wall.

I laid down next to him looking up at the wall as well. "What are you thinking about?"

"Us."

"I hope it's good."

"It is."

"Piper," Jake said seriously.

"Yeah."

"In due time there are a lot of things that I'm going to tell you." 

"Okay."

"For now can you just go with things. Your smart and I know certain things that have been going on with the guys and I haven't been making sense but in due time you will understand everything. I promise. Can you wait?"

"For you? Of course."

Jake smiled and gave me a light peck on the lips. I grinned snuggling into him loving the feeling as he wrapped his arms around me. I didn't worry about needing a pillow or blanket.

The crook of his neck and his chest was my pillow and he was so warm a blanket wasn't necessary. I drifted to sleep eventually.

**Well there you go chapter 20 part 2. In the next couple of chapters Piper's going to find out about the wolves. I just wanted to say thank you for supporting me through the story.**

**And review, also critique. Thanks. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

After the Halloween party things slightly went back to normal I guess. Eventually Quil came back to school but that was okay, we were only in the second week of November now. Jake and I were stronger than ever. Right now I was in cheer practice though.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, two-two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." I really couldn't wait until practice was over.

I glanced at the clock as I landed and I had about half an hour left. I groaned to myself. "Alright, Kim and Piper let's do some quick helicopters."

Kim and I got into position. As I felt myself being lifted into the air all I could seem to think about and function was Jake. I mean things between us had been going great and I really was falling harder and harder for him everyday.

I was actually in love with him. Yeah, I Piper Uley was in love with- ouch! I scrunched my eyes closed before opening them quickly.

I was on the floor. And my wrist was throbbing like hell. What the fuck? I had probably broken it. That's what I get for not paying attention. I was helped to my feet and clutched my wrist.

"Are you okay?" asked Carly seriously.

"Yeah, I am fine." I told her with a slight smile. "My wrist hurts."

I wasn't sure who said it but someone called, "Maybe she should go to the hospital."

I was not a big fan of hospital's but my wrist really did hurt right now and was throbbing bad. "I'll take her," Kim called.

"Alright," Carly was giving me a sorry look but I just smiled at her.

"Yeah, I think I should go. It is getting to me."

"Alright." I hadn't noticed Kim leave to get our stuff but she came back and had both of our things in her hands. "Come on Piper."

"See you later." I called glad to be out of there.

Once we were definitely out of ear shot and in Kim's car I smiled, "I am so glad to be out of there."

"Yes and oh my fucking wrist, ugh. I can't believe I wasn't paying attention. God, I hope it's not broken-." I kept my rant going for like five minutes before Kim cut in. "Wait you actually fell?"

"Yeah, didn't you see?"

Kim nodded, "Well yeah, everyone saw but I thought you might just be faking it to get out of there."

I smiled. "As much as I would do that sometimes maybe, no. I really did fall and hurt my wrist. I was in la la land." I told her seriously but smiled a little bit at the end, la la land.

"And if I may ask, what were you so zoned out about?"

"Jake."

"Aw. Piper Black. That's so sweet."

"Shut up." I couldn't help blushing though.

Kim just gave me a look and smiled all the way to the hospital. Once we arrived at Forks Hospital's I literally jumped out of the car, Kim behind me. She opened the door for me and I thanked her walking inside.

Since no one was really here we were able to be helped right away I was glad. I kind of just wanted to go home and wanted the day to be done and over with already.

It turned out my wrist was sprained. I was kind of happy and sad that it was sprained and not broken. Though, on the bright side of things, I would still be able to cheer and stuff though just not anything drastic I guess you could say. I had him use a blue cast. I liked it.

"Thank you, Dr..-." I realized that I hadn't asked his name.

"Dr. Potter."

"Ooh, you related to Harry?" I had to ask even though I knew he wasn't. Kim was just sitting there laughing at me.

"Ha. No. Sorry to disappoint."

"Ugh," I said frowning a bit.

Dr. Potter chuckled and then got up, "Well you are all done now."

"When can I get this thing taken off?" I wondered.

"Well considering that it's sprained and not broke you wont need it on that long. Then again everyone heels at a different pace. Come back in about three to four weeks and I can check on it again for you."

"Oh, ya!" I smiled even though I usually hated hospital so that was a bit weird.

"Just not anything to stressful. If I may ask though, how did you sprain your wrist?"

"We were doing a helicopter and I fell and sprained it, it really hurt." I said giving him a serious but funny look because I had my lips poked out and was shaking my head.

"Ah, I see," Dr. Potter chuckled a bit. "Well you are free too go."

"Thanks Dr. Potter," I yelled as he walked out of the room.

Before he shut the door all the way again he let out a sigh and joke-fully said, "Kids." I thought about calling, 'I am a teenager,' but left him alone. I turned to Kim.

"So you ready?"

"Yeah."

We left quietly and it was a quite car ride. "Don't do anything crazy Piper." Kim said as we pulled up at my house.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean don't actually end up braking your wrist doing something crazy, Carly might kill you."

I let out a laugh and rolled my eyes. "Yeah okay," I smiled.

"Need help?" she wondered as I got my stuff.

"No, I am okay. Thanks Kim."

"No prob. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Mrs. Cameron," I grinned walking to the door. It was true though. Kim and Jared had gotten a whole lot closer.

"Bye Mrs. Black."

"Bye." I said waving like a maniac and Kim just smiled and laughed driving off.

I entered the house and was glad that the door was unlocked. I wasn't sure if anyone was home, well of course someone was home, but I wasn't sure if anyone had heard me enter. I shrugged and just went upstairs to my bedroom.

Sitting on my bed with the door still open I finished the homework that I still had left. For the most part it wasn't much so I went downstairs. Unfortunately I found my brother and Emily making out, I shuddered.

I put my free hand, the one without the cast over my eyes, "Ugh, my eyes."

"I told you I thought I heard someone pull up outside," Emily scolded Sam.

"Alright, I will listen next time." I could hear the playfulness in his voice. "What are you doing here so already?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes. It was okay since my hand was still covered but I dropped it, "Got to come home early," I held up my sprained wrist.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?" Sam asked and got a slight glare from Emily.

"I fell." I told him walking to the fridge and grabbing a water.

"How?"

"Wasn't paying attention. No big deal anyways."

"Well that was nice of the nurse to wrap up that wrist for you," Emily said. I contemplated in my mind whether to let her think that or say I went to Forks. All in all it was better that I say that I had the nurse do it. Sam and just about every other tribe member hated Forks and demanded we don't go there.

I wondered if Kim knew that but didn't care. It was just a sprain.

"Yeah."

"Is it broken?"

"No, I just sprained it."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. Things were awkward now.

"Have you done your homework?" asked Sam. Was he really trying to take that role in my life? I rolled my eyes letting it show.

"Yes. I am done."

"Good. Well I have to go- ugh do some stuff. See you later." he gave Emily a kiss on the forehead and we just looked at each other before he left.

I saw him run into the woods and just frowned. He was so weird. "He loves you, ya know."

I snapped my head up at Emily, "What?"

"He loves you, Sam."

Why was she telling me this? I hoped this wasn't one of her attempts to get to know each other or whatever exactly she wanted to call it. I wasn't in the mood so I kind of just smiled.

"It hurts him. That you too can't be the way you used to be. That you aren't close with one another anymore."

"Oh." I simply said. I didn't want to talk to her about this. About the way things used to be between Sam and I. It was really none of her business.

"I think you too should talk and spend some quality time together."

"Can't do that." I told her right off the bat.

"Why not?" she wondered.

"He's always with you. You. Don't you understand? Sam and I, we used to be close and we used to have this amazing bond as brother and sister, best friends even but it's over now." I snapped at her as if it was so obvious.

"My fault?" I felt kind of bad for snapping at her. She really did look sorry and upset.

"Yeah. Partly."

"Don't say that to just spare my feelings," she told me seriously giving a sly smile.

"I'm not," I told her seriously. "I am just being honest. And yeah you have part of the reason to do with it but whether you want to hear it or not, so does Leah! And so does this damn secret he and everyone else is hiding."

"Protectors."

"What?"

"They are protecting us, please don't doubt them." she told me pity in her eyes. I could guess the pity was from the fact that I was the odd person out not knowing what was going on.

"Yeah, okay. And I don't doubt them, I guess. It's complicated."

"I felt the same way."

I snorted. "Yeah, okay. You know what's going on though."

"At first, I didn't. I guess I went through a little more though," she told me seriously.

"And you figure that, how?" I asked giving her a look.

"Leah was my cousin, still to this day is. Even if she hates me."

"Can you blame her?"

"I mean to be honest I would hate you too."

"Yeah, I know. And she just doesn't understand. Look Piper one day you will know. But I just want to tell you something."

"And what's that?"

"When you do, we can talk. I can explain my situation to you."

"Why can't you now?"

"Because you don't know what's going on," she started walking around the kitchen than and collecting ingredients.

I watched her for a little bit as she started to cook and then went to my room. I shut the door behind me and laid down on my bed. They were protectors, Emily had said.

But what were they protecting? And why couldn't they tell me but at the same time I wanted to know why I was so suddenly able to know, because I was getting close to Jake? Who know, oh yeah, they did. I just hoped soon I was let in on the big secret too.


	23. Chapter 22

**Thank you for all of the reviews and everything. Eventually I want to have Piper and Emily had a clean slate and begin a friendship but it is also important to me that Emily and Leah eventually have a talk. Anyways thanks and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Took a long time to write lol. **

**Chapter 22**

I hadn't seen Jake all week. Even though my last day of going to school this week was Wednesday I still didn't see Jake. You see not only did I sprain my wrist but I also ended up getting sick Thursday morning and Emily thought it would be best I didn't go to school. I actually did agree for later I ended up throwing up.

Today was Friday and it was about six in the afternoon. I hadn't went to school today. I ended up throwing up this Morning and Kim was nice enough to bring my homework. I would text her later and say thank her.

I was in the middle of algebra when Emily came up and set down some soup for me. "Eat," she commanded and gave me a soft smile.

I gave her one back and put down my work and started to eat. "Thank you," I was actually glad that she was here for me.

"Your welcome Piper. Now finish eating and then get some rest. You look tired." she went into my closet and got my dirty cloths before giving me a smile and turning to leave.

"Emily, wait," I sat up in my bed straighter. "Have you seen Jake?" I asked when she turned around and gave me a look. I could tell she was going to lie to me just by the way her face went into all different poses.

"No, I haven't seen him." 

"Oh, okay. He is probably just busy with some stuff though," all I could do was nod. She left then closing my door. Annoyed I threw a pillow at the door and it bounced off hitting the floor somewhere. I didn't bother to go get up and get it.

I finished my chicken soup, it was actually pretty good. Once I was done I moved the empty bowl and stuff over to my dresser. I would give it to Emily when she came back. Since I was on what she called 'bed rest' I couldn't get up, well I could only to take a shower and then I had to get back in bed. I hadn't been downstairs or outside in what felt like forever.

I finished up my the homework I had then and only hoped that Monday I could go back to school. I was really bored in the house.

With nothing else to do I texted Kim for a little bit and then ended up taking a nap not too long afterward, I was pretty tired. That nap ended up turning into a deep slumber which I was glad to have. I hadn't really been sleeping that much, to busy thinking about Jake and stuff.

I did wake up though. I turned to my dresser and the chicken soup bowl was gone. I looked at the time on my phone and it was four in the morning almost five.

Looking out of the window the sky was turning from black to a dark blue. I rubbed my eyes and noticed how I felt a little bit better. It wasn't like anyone was actually up to make me stay in bed so I got up quietly.

Once my feet hit the floor I grinned to myself, I did it, well not really. Once I got outside I would grin to myself about how I did it.

Quietly I hurried down the stairs. I could hear Sam's snoring so I just smiled to myself and continued my destination. As I passed the living room though I saw Embry sprawled out on the couch, for some reason it looked like he only had gotten here moments ago or something like that. I let it go and went out the back door outside.

I was hit with a nice breeze of cool air. I closed my eyes and soaked it in. If felt nice.

Because I couldn't help myself and also because I didn't know when the next time was I would be able to come out (even though I felt better I could still get sick later in the day) I walked out further into the woods. To be honest it felt like something was calling me out there. Like I was being summoned.

I kept going even though my legs were starting to get a little cold, I had fell asleep in short pajamas. I kept going for a little bit and when I decided to go back I heard something between the trees.

Maybe it's just my imagination, I tried to tell myself but that really didn't help at all when I heard it again.

I looked around closely and took a look over my shoulders, it was all clear. I kept walking backwards, very, very, slowly. As I kept walking back something kept coming forward. I thought about running back to the house and screaming for help.

Slowly the figure that was coming towards me started to make a shadow and got it got bigger. Sort of horse sized, I took a step forward instead of back, on purpose to get a closer look and it did as well. To me it must have taken a double step because in front of me was a russet colored wolf.

I couldn't help myself so I gasped. Oh my god. I had just heard them at night and some, some people even reported seeing them run around the woods and stuff.

The wolf took another step forward to me and I stopped just standing still, it kept coming closer. And then it did something weird. It looked like it was trying to give me a smile or something. I couldn't help it and I ended up smiling right back.

"You...you...aren't...going...to...hurt...me...are..you?" I wondered and then mentally smacked myself. Yeah, it understood what I was saying, I am so stupid sometimes.

The wolf shook his head and that really just freaked me out by it's self right there. "Can you understand me?" it just nodded.

"Holy shit," I breathed to myself, I said it lowly and softly sort of like a whisper like voice. I felt a little stupid though because I knew that wolves had very good hearing so it had heard what I said.

I couldn't help but wonder why and how it could understand me though. That part was a little freaky and just plain weird.

"Sorry, didn't really think about saying that through." if anyone was hear with me besides the wolf they would probably think that I was insane for talking to it and not running for the the hills. But I wasn't scared. If anything I was enjoying myself.

I trusted the wolf for some reason so I got on my knees and patted the spot next to me. It gladly walked over to me and laid down grinning in the best way that it could.

"Your a nice wolf, aren't you?" I grinned. I ran my head through it's fur and it seemed that even though it was laying down it could still be taller than me.

"You know, I have got to stop calling you that. Wolf. You need a name. How about Susan?" I wondered.

It looked disappointed, "Oh, I am so sorry. You are a boy wolf aren't you?"

The wolf nodded and shook it's head at me, "I should have asked, sorry. So anyway hmm, what should I name you?"

The wolf gave me a obvious face as if I should know what it wanted to be named. For some reason my thoughts went to Jake. I laughed a bit and it looked at me, it's face sparked with question.

"Sorry it's just that you remind me of someone," I ran a hand through his fur softly. "His name is Jacob. And he means the world to me. Although I am quit pissed off with him but still." I thought about Jake being gone and then me being sick came to mind.

"Maybe I should go inside, I was sick for awhile. But I don't want to leave you here. Besides I still have to name you, oh how about Conner."

It shook it's head, "Clay, George, Russel, John, aha Jacob." I joked.

The wolf seemed to like that last one. "No, I can't name you that. I already have a Jacob, there's only one of him. He's a one of a kind." 

I gave a weird face when it looked like he had purred at me or something. I giggled, "Well how about this, your My Wolf."

I smiled and ran a hand through it's fur some more before getting to my feet from the ground. The wolf got to horse sized self and I took in a breath, "Gosh, your tall." it seemed to chuckle a bit, maybe it thought that I was funny

"Well, goodnight. I hope to see you again." I turned and made my way out of the woods but I couldn't help glance over my shoulder, the wolf seemed to still be standing there watching me.

I ended up stopping and watching the wolf back. I noticed how it had Jacob's eyes. We studied one anothers eyes and I noticed how they were exactly like Jake. Wow, he really did remind me of Jacob a lot.

"Good bye," I whispered and finished my destination to the house, but I still kept looking over my shoulder to make sure the wolf was still there. My Wolf.

Until I couldn't see it anymore I still felt it's presence as I entered the house.

I quietly shut the door and saw that Embry was still sleeping. I rolled my eyes and smiled a little bit getting a blanket and laying it over him. He seemed to snuggle into the couch more when I did that. I couldn't help smile wider and made my way upstairs to my bedroom.

As I got into bed I snuggled into my pillow. I did feel better but there was something definitely missing. Jacob.

I couldn't help fall asleep though. Jacob and My Wolf on the brain.

When I woke up it was about nine in the Morning. I put a hand on my forehead and felt much better. I wasn't even thinking of everything that conspired last night until I noticed how it was raining. It didn't look like rain from earlier. I felt my pajamas and noticed how they were kind of wet though, what the hell.

As I got up I noticed how there was a big wet stain from my bed. What the hell was going on. I hadn't recalled it raining last night, well early this morning when I went outside and met My Wolf.

Or was it? Maybe I was just really sick and hadn't noticed. No, I would have felt it wouldn't I? What the hell was up?

I got up from bed and took change of cloths going to the bathroom and showering. I changed into sweets, tank, sweatshirt and put in a headband with my hair in some kind of messed up ponytail. I had on house slippers since my feet were cold.

Going downstairs I heard murmurs but ignored them and got out of bed. I had a slight frown on my face.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Emily asked in the middle of cooking breakfast. I noticed how everyone was watching me.

"I feel fine," I told her honestly.

I grabbed a water but before I could actually take a sip there was a thermometer stuck in my mouth. I felt my eyes come together. Was she serious. There were distant laughs and it took everything from me not to start yelling. This really was not necessary.

"This isn't necessary," I tried to say but it came out more as, "Tis iss necessary," I rolled my eyes at the laughter and couldn't help give Paul the finger since it was mostly him laughing at nothing that was funny.

"Piper," Sam warned at the same time Emily said, "Oh okay well that's better. Still you have to stay in the house all day besides it is raining."

"For how long?"

"Huh?"

"How long has it been raining?"

"Oh, a little bit after you fell asleep last night." how was that though? I mean when I went outside it I hadn't felt a thing. Maybe there was something wrong with me or maybe it had something to do with me being sick.

I didn't answer just walked over and sat down at the table to eat. I still felt everyone's eyes on me and I wasn't in the mood, "What?" I snapped.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked me.

"I feel fine, I guess. Well enough to walk around," I told him honestly but not making eye contact.

"You sure? You sounded pretty sick the other day and from what Emily was telling me it was pretty bad," I couldn't help smile a bit at how he so concerned with me.

"Yeah, I am fine. Bed rest is tiring," I said honestly.

"Aw. Was little Piper so fragile that she couldn't move around or anything because she was stuck on bed rest?" Paul taunted me.

"Shut up Paul. Your giving me a headache. Besides you are not trying to start with me today."

"And why not?"

"Because I am not in the mood."

"So.." he didn't understand so I looked at Sam. "Tell your friend here to back off."

"Ugh, Paul, I actually have to agree with her. When she's not in the mood and especially after she was just sick or something she can do some crazy shit." 

I clapped my hands. That was the old Sam. The one that didn't care about language. "Finally. It's nice to hear you use foul language again." I smiled. Emily even couldn't help chuckle. Oh so maybe she was lighting up.

I felt better thinking of the old Sam. He could swear and I could do it and he would be fine. And then that changed once Emily came along. I guess I did have to cut her a brake in some way, she wasn't that bad.

"Hey," Sam started to defend himself, "don't expect it that much." I frowned. "Besides we shouldn't curse in front of lady's." Sam spoke that part to the boys I guess trying to set an example or something.

To my surprise it was Embry who spoke up. "Yeah, even if we did it wouldn't matter. I mean your sister curses like a sailor."

I nodded my head in agreement and shrugged. "Oh well."

Paul took this moment to start bothering me again and I jumped up running to my room but not before hearing Sam go, "Your gonna get it now."

I searched around and for awhile looking for something and then went to search the back of my closet. I looked through a couple of picture I had and then found the one that I was looking for, there we go. It was a picture of Paul and I from when we were younger.

I don't really remember what it is from but I know I was in the picture young and my hair in two braids and one tooth missing from the front. Paul and I were smiling big giving each other a great big hug. It was kind of funny actually. It was an adorable picture I had to admit.

I rushed back downstairs and threw the picture to Sam who caught it, "Wasn't he adorable?" Sam burst out laughing and I smiled, my job was done. I knew for a fact that Paul would probably never want anyone to see that picture. He probably forgot all about it.

Next thing I knew Emily burst out laughing and then said. "Aw, that was so cute."

"I remember that day," spoke Sam. "I wasn't sure if I would have to threaten him for hugging my sister though." Emily smacked his chest, "Oh stop it they were adorable."

Embry walked over to see what was so funny to Sam and cute to Emily. He took the picture and smiled at Paul. I wasn't really paying attention but I heard laughing and growling.

"Really?" Paul snapped at me.

"Hey, I told you to leave me alone."

"Aw, Paul." someone said but I wasn't very focused.

"Shut it Black," Paul snapped and I snapped my head up to see Jacob.

I frowned but my insides just wanted to jump for joy that Jacob was here even though I was really pissed. I wasn't the clingy type it was just it felt like I hadn't seen him in forever.

Emily put down breakfast and Jacob sat down next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. Where were you?"

He sighed. Shouldn't a part of him have known that I was going to be bound to ask that question. "Ugh, out and stuff. With Quil."

I just nodded and thought about it and why would he be with Quil? I had known from Kim that Quil still hadn't come to school yet and I also knew her and Jared had been getting much more closer which was a good thing. That would be good for them to get to know each other and stuff.

Through breakfast I thought about why he would be out with Quil. Jake took me into the living room and sat on the couch to watch TV. I sat on his lap my head in the crook of his neck. I felt complete. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before saying, "Sleep."

"But I'm not tired." I didn't want to wake up and have him not there.

Jake chuckled, "Always have a come back, always so stubborn."

"Yup," I popped the P.

"Sleep. I will be here when you wake up," I looked at him gazing in his eyes. "I promise."

"Promise?" I wondered.

"Yes."

"Okay." I was holding him to that. I got more comfortable in his arms and eventually fell asleep. All I could dream about was the wolf. My Wolf. I was starting to wonder if the dream was going to turn into a nightmare.

I was in the wood with My Wolf. Running a hand through it's fur gently. Smiling and it was smiling back. It reminded me so, so much of Jacob.

But something, something was coming out of the woods. I heard it and so did My Wolf. I heard it as the floor of the Forrest creaked as the person must have stepped on something, probably old branches.

As a figure emerged My Wolf got up and took a protective stance in front of me. Without wanting to I woke up then but kept my eyes closed. I just scrunched them tighter, I wanted to know what was going to happen.

"Is she okay?" I wasn't sure who asked that but I didn't have time to pay attention. I wanted to sleep again, I wanted to know what was going to happen.

"Yeah, she is fine. She does that sometimes in her sleep, I remember." that was Sam.

I felt Jake sigh. I knew I was awake now and wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon and I knew that was Jake because I remember how his arms felt around me, like home.

"Anyways, I'm telling you it was weird. She was in the woods last night."

"Are you sure?" Sam.

"Yes. I was right there. She put her hand through my fur and everything she was even talking to me."

"But why would she go out in the rain?" that was Emily's voice.

"I don't think she knew it was raining."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she didn't seam to notice and even though water was in my fur she didn't seem to notice that either. Maybe she's sick and needs to go to a hospital or something. I mean it was so weird. She had no clue that it was raining and it was raining hard."

"I don't know. I thought I heard her get up but let it go. I assumed it was just Embry coming in from patrol," Sam said.

"No. I was already in the living room and I thought that was you coming to check or something. I didn't think it was her. Especially going outside. If I had known I would have followed her myself."

"It's not your fault." Emily told him. "Maybe she was hallucinating about something."

"It was just weird. I think we should watch her." NO! NO! NO! I did not want them watching me.

"I think your right," Sam said. "I mean if she didn't even notice it was raining or anything."

"I went into her room to put her picture back and her bed had a stain so I felt it and it was wet. It was water. I think Jake was right about her being outside." Paul said seriously.

Ugh, I wished they would stop talking about me like I wasn't there or anything.

"I have no idea, it's just all so strange." Jake spoke.

"Well we will just have to watch her then." I didn't want to hear anymore so I turned around almost falling. I guessed I was in a weird position in Jake's arms. I ended up being caught by him and I rubbed my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine." but was I really fine? I don't know. I remember last night but don't remember anything about the rain. This was just weird. I noticed everyone looking at me weird. What the hell was going on?

**Thanks for reading. Review, Alert, Favorite! (:**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

So it turns out I had some weird kind of cold whatever. By Wednesday I was fine to go back to school and stuff but everyone was keeping a close eye on me. It was really pissing me off to be honest.

Kim was acting strange around me. I knew she was watching me, like they all were. It was starting to get annoying. Now it was Friday and I was tired. I was currently in the kitchen helping Emily make dinner for the boys, it was just us too.

"Why is everyone watching me?" I asked her.

She decided to fake innocence even though she was a bad lair, "What do you mean?" I just rolled my eyes.

"Your all watching me. Like your waiting for me to do something spectacular or whatever. It really annoying." 

"Sorry, it's just about you had your cold and everything..." she stopped like she wanted to say more.

"I feel fine." I told her.

"Just in case. You never know. We are just looking out for you." she told me sincerely and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay.

The conversation was over then. It wasn't dark outside yet and Jacob came in. "Hey, Piper. Want to go to the beach with me?" he asked.

"I'm helping Emily." I told him.

"Jake I don't think that is a good idea," Emily told him.

"Why?" he questioned.

"She just got better!" snapped Emily. Wow. I didn't know my health was that important to her.

"Oh, come on Emily. She is better now."

I nodded in agreement. Besides I wanted to get out of here.

"Come on Em, you were a teenager once, live a little." I looked at Jake as if he was out of his mind. Did he just say 'live a little?' I asked myself.

Emily stood there looking at Jake long and hard. He gave her a look and something flashed across her face, meaning maybe? I wasn't sure. "Oh, fine. You kids go have fun." 

Kids? More like teenagers. I shrugged, "Let me go put something on my feet." I told Jake, I was currently barefoot.

He nodded and I went upstairs putting on sneakers. I wasn't in the mood to really have sand between my feet right now. I went downstairs and joined Jake.

"Bye Emily," I yelled leaving my hand clasped with Jake's.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Why?"

"You rescued me," I said and he leaned his head down giving me a peck on the lips. "No problem."

We walked with her hands entwined to La Push beach. It was nice. I felt like he had something important to tell me.

"What is it Jake?" I asked as we sat on a log at the beach. We were further down near the wood.

"Huh?" I guessed that I had ruined his train of thoughts.

"Sorry, it was just that you looked as if there was something bothering you."

"Yeah, about that. There is something I have to tell you."

"What's that?"

He looked conflicted, "Ugh, I just don't know how to say it."

"Start from the beginning," I suggested.

"Alright, well you know the history of our tribe, right?" I thought about what he was asking for a couple of moments.

"Ugh, yeah, I remember some things."

"Do you remember our descendants?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah, I used to love to listen to those story's over and over when I was younger. Wolves right?"

Jacob nodded and began telling the story. I had to admit it was nice to hear it again. It felt like so long since I had last heard them.

Once he was done I smiled, "Yeah, that was it. It was nice to hear them again but what about them?"

"Well since our descendents are from wolves and all the genes get passed down."

I rolled my eyes, "Jacob, I get what your saying but that would be if there was this thing called 'vampires," did he hit his head or something?

"I know." he said a little irritated. What was his problem. I heard him mutter something that sounded like 'this was a lot harder than I thought it would be.'

"Would you just tell me what your trying to say? Spit it out already!" I snapped.

"Piper," he said very slowly and carefully but at the same time you could hear the love in his voice when he said it. "I...am...a...werewolf."

I looked at him deep in the eyes and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling. At least he kept his face straight. But really? That was the funniest thing that I had ever heard in my life. Your a werewolf.

"Jacob," I said trying to keep my voice serious. "I...am...a...fairy," I couldn't do It I just ended up cracking and started to laugh.

"Ah, that was funny Jacob but really what did you want to say to me?"

"That was it!" he snapped. "This isn't funny Piper," I noticed how he was shaking. I rolled my eyes, he really thought he was a werewolf, yeah okay.

"If you don't want me to laugh then be honest! You aren't a werewolf Jacob," I told him. He growled at me and then started shaking even more.

"Yes, we all are!" he snapped at me. "Sam phased first. Then Jared, soon after him came Paul with his anger issues, then Embry, then I phased and Quil just phased. That's why he is hanging out with us now!"

I had to admit, Jake really had his story together. As interesting as that was I gave him a look. There were no vampires and no werewolves.

"Yeah, okay Jake. Well if that's all I am going to go home now," I was kind of glad we were the only ones here. Jake wasn't giving up the situation and I had a feeling things might turn into a screaming match.

I got up and Jake grabbed my arm. Ow, that fucking hurt! "Dammit Jake, that hurt." I snapped at him.

He was shaking uncontrollably but he let me go. I backed up, "Calm the fuck down Jake!" I yelled.

He kept shaking and then he was...he was...well for sure he wasn't Jake!; but he was this big ass wolf! I mean it was the size of a horse, I took in a couple of deep breaths and blinked. He was still there.

The wolf looked at me and I couldn't tell what the expression was nor did I care because I started running. I looked over my shoulder to see the wolf was gone and I kept running. I cursed at myself for a little bit, maybe I should join track team when that time comes.

For now I pushed that thought away and rushed into the house when I got there, locking the door. I spun around to see Sam.

"What's wrong Piper?" he asked me.

"Stay...stay...away...from...me," I said between taking breaths. I really couldn't take this right now.

"What happened? Where is Jacob?"

"In the woods probably," I hissed.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I don't know ask your wolf friend! But for now stay the hell away from me." everything Jacob had said was true. I didn't need Sam to go all wolf on me either. I really just needed to get out of here.

"He told you?" Sam asked seriously.

"Get away from me Sam," I was scared. I didn't want to be around any of them right now.

He moved and I ran upstairs crying. I felt weak. I couldn't help it not really. At least I knew they weren't dangerous, not to people anyways really. They helped people.

I locked my door quickly. I didn't want anyone coming here. I didn't bother getting under my covers or anything I just kicked off my shoes and buried my face into my pillow.

This had been to long of a day for me. Eventually I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up around eight in the Morning. I looked in my mirror and saw my eyes were red. I rushed into the bathroom and took a shower and then back into my room. I changed quickly into some sweats and stuff. I didn't lock my door so Jacob busted in.

I jumped and dropped my cloths which I was about to put in my basket.

"What...do...you...want?" I asked in a jittery voice.

"Are you afraid of me?" I didn't look him in the face but looked at my arm which was getting wet from my soaking wet hair.

"Jacob, leave her alone," Sam was behind him all of a sudden.

"She needs to understand," Jacob snapped at Sam. "I don't want her to be afraid of me!"

"Then you shouldn't have phased on her," Sam growled.

"I phased in front of her," Jacob defended. "Unlike you I didn't leave any permanent damage." I wasn't sure what exactly he meant but Sam was suddenly shaking uncontrollably.

He was grabbed my Jared and Paul and haled away from my door. Jake followed. Not even thirty second later I heard so many howls I had to put my hands over my ears.

What had Jake meant about that?

Emily came up a couple a couple of minutes later with breakfast. She sat down on my bedside and smiled at me. "You must be hungry. I know what happened and you didn't have breakfast last night."

I didn't like the look on her face. Pity.

"I don't want you to pity me." I told her honestly.

"That's not what I am doing."

"Yeah, okay."

Emily put the tray down and I thought she would leave but she just closed my door. "We should talk. I think I might be able to help you."

"Explain away," I said biting into a piece of toast.

"Well the boys are all wolves, as you already know. They protect us."

"From Vampires."

"Yes."

"Yeah, Jake went over the story and everything, you know how the genes were passed down, descendants and all that stuff," I told her quickly. I wanted to get to the new stuff I didn't know. I didn't want to know the same old thing.

"Ugh, did he go over the third wife?"

"No."

"Okay."

I wasn't afraid to have Emily here, she wasn't a wolf I was sure of that. "You know they are protectors." she said and I nodded.

"Then why are you afraid?"

"Because he sounded mental. I thought he was going crazy. And then he changed into this big giant wolf that was literally the size of a horse and I just flipped out!" I said my heart racing a mile a second.

She nodded, "I understand. But what about with Sam last night? He thought you weren't going to ever speak to him again," Emily told me. I felt bad at once.

"I didn't want him to change form on me too. Seeing Jake do it was enough. And then just this Morning I could see he was about to."

"Ah, I see." 

I ate my breakfast and Emily talked more about them being wolves. She wasn't saying something though, something important. I had other things on the brain though.

"Emily can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"When Jacob said to Sam that at least he didn't leave permanent damage, what did he mean?"

"Emily looked conflicted, "Sam did this to my face." she told me.

"What? How? Why? Oh my god, no." I couldn't believe that my brother was capable of something like that.

"It wasn't on purpose. We got into an argument and he was standing to close and he phased. He wont ever forget what happened, I forgave him though. I love him."

"Oh. So is that why he was so upset Jacob phased in front of me."

Emily nodded. "That was dangerous of him. You could've gotten hurt. Let's just be thankful you didn't."

She got my tray of food and got up, "I'm going to leave you to your thoughts now."

"Hey, Emily," I called and she turned around.

"Thanks. You really did help and stuff."

"No problem." she shut my door behind her and I got up and locked it. I just wanted to be alone at the moment and didn't need anyone barging though my door.

**There it goes. It took me awhile to plan out how I was going to do this so I just sat here looking at the computer screen for awhile trying to find something- some way for her to phase when I came up with this. I hope you liked it.**

**Author's Note: There is going to come a time in the story where I would like for you all to tell me if you would like me to do a sequel or if you want me to just continue on here with what's going on. I would just like to let that out in the open but it's not coming up anytime soon I don't think so your good for now. Just wanted to let you know.**

**Thanks for reading!(:**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It was later on in the day when Jacob barged through my room. I was reading a book, to take my mind off of things and was really getting into it. I had a soda in my lap occasionally I would take a sip of it. My door was closed but it wasn't locked when Jacob came barging through.

"We need to talk," Jacob growled.

I stood my ground and got to my feet. "Don't fucking growl at me when your the one who came barging in here!" I yelled.

"Would you have talked to me if I had knocked?" he asked and I thought about that.

"Yeah, I would've. Maybe not earlier but it's six Jacob. I mean I had time to think. And where is Sam?"

"Downstairs. He doesn't matter right now!"

"I might not be happy with Sam but I still don't understand how you could say that to him! He feels bad enough about what he did to Emily without you saying something to him about it!"

I was kind of shocked at myself. I was defending Sam. Well he was my brother.

"Piper, I don't want to talk about that right now," he told me.

"Well I don't care what you want to talk about!" I snapped yelling.

"Can you shut up and stop being difficult and just listen to me. I mean for once stop being difficult Piper this is serious!"

I took a few steps closer until I was right in front of him. Since he was so damn tall I looked up and said, "I didn't hear you calling me difficult when we had our many make-out sessions among when you have me hickey's!" 

His face blushened and I rolled my eyes walking out of my room. It's not like he was going to go through it or anything. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Sam was talking with Emily.

"Piper, are you okay?" Sam asked. Good. I don't think he heard what I said. He would probably have a fit, no much more than a fit actually.

"Oh, I am fine. JACOB BLACK IS JUST A ASS!" I yelled but there was no need because just as I started Jacob decided to come into view.

Jacob glared at me and I glared right back. At this point I didn't really care that they were wolves but the way he was acting was really just starting to get to me.

At this point I just wanted to tell him 'get the fuck out of my house!'

Emily and Sam were watching us carefully I could tell. We were still glaring at each other. "Can you just talk to me?"

"Why? There is nothing to talk about. You, my brother and your friends are a bunch of werewolves!"

"Aren't you scared of us?" he asked in a whisper.

"No. Not anymore really. I told you Emily talked to me but I am annoyed with how your acting!"

"You didn't say you talked to her!" he snapped at me.

"Well I am saying now," I didn't have the patience to remember if that was exactly what I had said or not.

"Ugh, Sam and I are going to go now. Don't ruin my house," Emily said grabbing Sam's hand. She had to give him a few yanks before they left. I heard the door slam closed and then the start of an engine.

Jacob came over to me, "Can you just talk to me now?"

"About what?" I asked not meeting his gaze.

"Alright why are you upset with me?"

"Because of what you said to Sam about Emily's face! He feels bad enough, and I know you didn't exactly say it like that but we all know what you meant!"

"That's all your mad about? Last night you ran from me!"

"You changed in front of me!"

"Phased."

"Huh?"

"I phased in front of you. That's what it's called when we get into our wolf form. We phase."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Just for once listen. It isn't like we all chose this life. We couldn't help it."

"Because of vampires," I whispered but I knew he would be able to hear me.

"Yes. We are protectors. When vampires come into our territory. We kill them."

"How?" I asked interested in the conversation now.

"Rip them up and burn the pieces."

"Can't you guys get hurt?" I asked worried and he just laughed at me.

"Yeah, right. We are fine. Anyways there are, well there were a group of vampires in forks."

"Who?"

"The Cullen's," Jacob spat through his teeth. "They left though. That's why before we weren't going to the hospital in Forks because there leader Carlisle worked there." 

I still went there before if I needed to, I just didn't say anything. Kim knew though but I nodded.

"Anyways they left and one of them was dating Bella Swan. That's why she was so messed up because he left her in the woods. Sam found her."

I had heard something about that. I just nodded, "Oh. Are they coming back or something?"

"I hope not!" he snarled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snarl at you!"

I shrugged, he already changed- I mean as he called it phased in front of me. I don't think anything else could really bother me that much.

"So why can't you kill them?" I wondered. "Because one was dating Bella? And isn't that a little dangerous I mean with him working at a hospital with blood and all while he is a vampire."

"They consider themselves vegetarians. They only drink the blood of animals. And a long time ago we made a treaty with them. If they stayed of this land we wouldn't kill them or expose them."

"Oh." it was all starting to make sense to me now.

"Look I am sorry for what I said to Sam. I know he feels bad about it and all I was just angry. Besides he knows I just said it out of anger. Everything's fine." 

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you afraid?"

I rolled my eyes, "No. You freaked me out last night when you turned into a giant horse sized wolf! I didn't want Sam to do the same so I locked myself in all of my room!"

"Then why did you talk to Emily?" he questioned.

"I only talked to her this Morning and it's Emily, no one can really be scared of her, unless she threatens to stop cooking for you guys." I wanted to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah. That would be torture. So ugh, are we cool?"

If he meat are we still together than hell yeah, I mean things were still a bit weird but I was sure that we would be able to get through it.

I smirked to myself wanting to just mess with him a little bit, "Ugh, I don't know."

"I understand," he frowned his head going down.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know why you would ask me that, of course we are okay. I love you too much," I said smiling.

Jake's head snapped up and he picked me up out of my seat kissing me all of my face. "I love you, so much Piper."

"Yeah, I love you too." I said placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"One thing," Jacob said pulling away from me. My legs were wrapped around his waist and I was looking him in the eyes. "What?"

"You can't tell anyone. Emily or the pack doesn't matter you can talk to them but anyone else you can't tell and that includes Kim."

"Will Kim ever know?" I wondered.

"When Jared stops chickening out and tells her," Jacob said.

That would be hard. I mean Kim was my best friend and I never really kept anything from her. She was someone I could tell anything and everything to just like Leah. So how would I do it?

"Okay," I finally somewhat said in a whisper.

"Promise." I could only hope that Jared told her soon.

**Thanks for all of the reviews and everything so far. Hope you liked this one. Next chapter should be a more romantic side of Jake and Piper. **


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Jacob and I were literally inseparable after that. It had been the longest until Jared finally manned up and told Kim. It was around two days before thanksgiving. She was surprised and thought he was crazy but at least he kept his control. He went into the woods and phased and then she believed it so she was now all in on the secret.

Three days before thanksgiving on the 21st we celebrated the twins birthday. It was a fun day. I mean they were happy. Leah couldn't make it but she did call and did send her presents which they loved. I wasn't sure which they loved more the presents or the cake because there wasn't one crumb left of it.

So anyways thanksgiving past and that was a day of a lot of food let's say. And when I said a lot of food I meant whoa, Emily had really outdone herself there. There weren't even any leftovers. Not even one little piece. I guess I shouldn't be surprised though, right? It was the boys.

Anyways today I was going over Jacob's house. We would hangout and stuff or whatever he wanted to do. I wasn't sure whether or not to really consider this a date but I am glad it was happening.

I was looking through my closet trying to figure out what to wear. I couldn't find anything. Finally I just decided on some jeans, a shirt and sneakers and a jacket. I had my hair in a pun on my head.

I noted to myself in the mirror that it didn't look bad.

As I tied my sneakers I put on my zip-up hoodie and zipped it up half way before leaving. I knew that today Kim would be with Jared out of town. She told me how nervous she was last night and everything. I was happy for those too.

A part of me wanted to see Leah again and meet her man. I still hadn't forgotten that whole talk from Halloween and I couldn't wait to meet him.

I was glad she was moving on, the damage Sam had done really did hurt her.

I might not ave knew all of the exact details of what had exactly happened but they did both deserve to be happy, even if it meant that wasn't with each other.

"EMILY, SAM, I'M GOING TO JAKE'S," I yelled from the stairs and heard there goodbyes before leaving. If I wanted to I could've just drove Sam's car but I didn't feel like it.

It wasn't a very long walk to Jacob's house.

When I got there I wasn't sure if he was in his house or in his garage. I waited at the door for a minute not even knocking before deciding to check. When I turned around someone called me, "Piper."

I looked to see Jacob standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey Jake."

"Where were you going?" he asked as I walked closer to him.

"I wasn't sure if you were in here or in your garage."

"Oh." he held the door open for me to come in and I did giving him a hug. He wrapped his arm around me giving me a long hard kiss.

"I missed you," he told me kissing me again I smiled moving my lips with his. "You just saw me last night."

"I know, so long." I laughed. Aw Jake.

"I have missed you so much," Jake said literally carrying me into his house and closing the door with his foot, I giggled a bit.

"I have missed you too Jacob. Where is your Dad?" I wondered.

I felt him shrug as he carried me into the kitchen and set me down on the counter. "Probably over Charlies house or something." 

I just sat there and nodded, "We have school again soon," I said wanting to make conversation.

"Unfortunately," Jake replied.

I laughed a bit, "School isn't that bad."

"Yeah but I like vacation's. We don't have to do anything really."

"We still get assignments Jake," I reminded him wondering if he did them at all.

"Yeah, but besides that we don't have to do anything. I mean besides with patrol and all I get tired and stuff." 

"Patrol?" I knew about them being wolves and all but I guess you could say I wasn't informed on everything.

"Oh yeah well we patrol around the border in wolf forms. That is what we do in the woods, why we are out there and stuff like that." 

I nodded, "Oh, fun."

"Yeah, more like annoying. It's not all bad but sometimes it get's annoying being in each others heads."

"What to do you mean by that?"

"Well in wolf form to be able to communicate we can see each others thoughts and stuff like that. Sometimes it gets annoying especially when you find out stuff that you weren't meant to."

"Oh. Well that sucks," what if he had to patrol with Sam and stuff. Wouldn't that be well uncomfortable to say the least and all.

"Yeah."

"What other stuff is there that you guys can do?" I wondered.

"Well Jared can see the best out of all of us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's crazy. But it helps a lot especially hunting vampires and stuff."

"Hunting them? I thought they came to you," I said.

"Well they come on La Push lands and we kill them. Sometimes they run off and never come back but a lot of times, most of the times they just want to fight us. We got to expand our territory's though." 

"Why?"

"The Cullen's left. So we can patrol closer to Forks to keep everyone safe. It's not a violation of the treaty or anything." 

I was learning a lot when it came to the wolves right now. I noticed how Jake was literally running around the kitchen and stuff. "Do you need help?" I wondered.

He smiled at me. "No. Your a guest and I am getting lunch ready for you."

I smiled and then thought to myself, was it already lunch? Well I had a bagel for breakfast and stuff but I didn't realize I took that long to get ready.

I watched as Jake made sandwiches and stuff. I really felt weird just sitting here, I wanted help. Whether he wanted me to or not. I saw him about to protest when I started to help him but I gave him a look and he immediately shut it.

By the time we were done we had sandwiches, chips and soda and went to the couch to watch TV. I sat down next to him my head on his shoulder a bit as he flicked through the channels biting into my sandwich.

Once we were done eating I lay with my head in Jake's lap and I took my hair out of it's bun. Jake ran his hand through it a couple of hands and I smiled. It felt nice.

Somewhere during that time he kissed my cheek and I turned so I was looking at his shirt before looking up. "I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too. There's something I need to ask you though."

"What's that?" I wondered. My mind thought about if he was going to ask me something about him being a wolf or something related to that in some kind of way.

"It is about your birthday." I relaxed a bit. Oh, that's what he wanted to talk about.

"Oh, what about it?"

"Well on patrol once Sam was thinking about it but he pushed it to the back of his head, um...when is it?"

I laughed a bit. It was sweet that he was worried about my birthday and all.

"December."

"December when?" 

"The 15th."

"Oh. Do you know what you want for you birthday?"

I shrugged sitting up a bit and then he moved me so I was sitting on his lap. "I don't know. I want to spend the day with you."

"Well Emily is probably going to throw you a party." I rolled my eyes I think everyone knew how Emily was when it came to party's.

"Yeah, she probably will. I don't care really."

"How are you too getting along?" I was kind of glad that he was changing the subject.

"Fine I guess. It isn't like we arguing with one another or anything like that. I mean she's not that bad. I kind of feel bad for her." I admitted. I didn't really want to tell Jacob anything when it came to that subject because Sam might find out.

"Yeah, I guess I understand it's weird. I know you are still friends with Leah though Piper. Even Sam knows it and I am sure Emily knows too."

"You told Sam that?" I wondered.

"No but he isn't stupid Piper so you should give him more credit and he does watch out for you, you are his little sister. And Emily isn't stupid either it's just that with everything that has happened she just, I don't know.

"Maybe she shouldn't have got involved then," I defended. I didn't like people insulting Leah when it came to that situation and I would defend her even if it were to Jacob.

"It's not like Emily had a choice."

"Yeah and why is that?" I wondered getting frustrated.

"Sam imprinted on her," Jacob said slowly. It seemed like he thought I was supposed to know what that meant or something.

"What's imprinting?"

"As wolves we can imprint. It's very rare but three of us have done it already. Imprinting is when you find your soul mate. The one for you. Your other half. Your reason for being. The person who completes you."

"So it is when your forced to love someone?" I wondered.

"No. Your not forced to love them. The imprint has a choice. I mean you will be whatever she needs. A friend, a brother or a lover."

"Why didn't he imprint on Leah?" I wondered.

"There is a theory that you imprint on whoever can carry of the gene."

"When you have baby's you mean?"

"Yes."

"Oh. So Sam imprinted on Emily when he met her?"

"Yes. You just look into that persons eyes and when we do it, it's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time."

"Who is we?" I wondered who all had imprinted. Had Jacob?!

"Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim and I imprinted on...you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"As in I am all of yours, me, Piper Uley."

"Yes. How do you feel about that?"

How did I feel about that? I already knew. I smiled at him and gave him one long hard kiss on the lips. "I feel ecstatic about it."

Jake sighed in relief and gave me another long kiss, "Good, I do too." he said before carrying me to his room where we had about an hour make-out session. That consisted of me getting another hickey.

"Jacob Black you are going to be the death of me," I yelled from the bathroom when I saw it in the mirror. I heard him chuckle. "Sorry babe."

"Sorry my ass," I muttered. He was so lucky I loved him.

**In this chapter I hope to accomplish a little bit of romance between Jacob and Piper. Also some have asked about Bella. She will be more involved later in the story when the Cullen's come back and everything. Mostly I plan on keeping things the same when she comes in except Jake is already phased and he already imprinted. **

**Oh, awhile ago like around last year I had read a story and it was a Jacob/oc but I forgot the title and everything. It was when someone went to help Billy out but he ended up passing away and then Jacob ends up kidnapping the girl and stuff like that. Sorry if it's not a good description but if you happen to know the title or anything please let me know by PM or review even. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far and everything! Really appreciate it! Anyways until next update!*(:**

**Thanks for reading!*(: **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

December came quickly. And when I say quickly I meant really quickly. It was kind of crazy. We won the competition in cheerleading on December 6th. It was fun and we went out to eat after. Anyways now I was focused on something else. Something else that was very important.

Turning 16! I just wanted to have a nice day with family and friends. I could really care less about everything else. I just wanted to have fun.

Waking up this Morning I felt someone kissing my face. I groaned and moved my hands hitting something warm. I already knew it was Jacob. When he chuckled that just confirmed things.

"Wake up sleepy head," Jake said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ten more minutes," I groaned turning my body away from him. I still hadn't opened my eyes yet.

"Come on wake up babe," he cooed in my ear and I couldn't help but smile. I had a feeling he didn't plan on giving up any time soon.

"No. I want to go to sleep Jacob!" The smile was still on my face. I knew that it was and I didn't plan on removing it. "Jake, please let me sleep. I am sure whatever it is can wait!"

"Nooooo," he dragged out the O in the word.

I moved my hand and they slapped my bed spread grabbing them. I brought up my hands and very slowly rubbed my eyes before turning my head to look at Jacob. "Why not?!"

He leaned over so his head was just above mines a little bit before his face spread out in a huge grin. I didn't even know what it was but I was grinning too.

"Well, are you going to tell me why you woke me up so early in the Morning?"

"First off it's not even early. It is almost ten your lucky Sam and Emily thought I should let you sleep."

"You should until I am ready to wake up," I said scrunching my eyes closed even though I probably wouldn't even wake up again.

"Don't think so," he said in right in my ear now and my eyes snapped open. "What do you want Jacob?!"

"Well for starters and I want you to wake up and I also want to be the first one to say Happy Birthday."

If I wasn't awake before I was now. I literally jumped up and Jake had to wrap his arms around me. "Whoa. If I would've known that would have got you going for the day I would've woke you up singing Happy Birthday or something."

"Ha ha Jake. So funny." I grinned cupping his face in my hands before giving him a sweet gentle kiss. I couldn't believe the day was finally here. My birthday. It felt unreal kind of.

I mean yesterday night I knew when I woke up I would be 16 years old but still it was more real then ever now. I found myself chuckling a bit. "Well I am awake now." I said my arms wrapped around Jacob's neck.

"Good," he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips and then picked me up. I started giggling and we started a make-out session until someone yelled from downstairs.

"WE KNOW WHAT YOU TOO ARE DOING UP THERE! WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Sam was so annoying sometimes.

"Then stop listening," I yelled before putting my face in the crook of Jacob's neck.

"He would if he could," Jake murmured before settling me in his arms and we went downstairs. He was still carrying me though.

"Yes I would," Sam stated leaning back on the counter arms crossed over his chest as we walked in.

I stuck my tongue out at him before turning my attention to the table which was stacked with food. I smiled. Food. I was hungry to be honest so I really didn't care what was there, I would eat it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIPER!" Emily said excitedly. I smiled at her.

"Thank you Emily."

"Happy Birthday baby sis," Sam said and kissed my forehead. I smiled, "Thanks Sam."

"I'm hungry," I spoke after awhile and Jake set me down on my feet so I sat in a chair and he sat down next to me. Sam and Emily sat across from us.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered. "I mean the other boys. Usually they are always here."

Emily smiled, "Oh they will probably be here soon. You should get as much as you can right now. You skipped dinner last night."

"Why didn't you eat last night?" Jacob asked worried. I gave him a look.

"Because I wasn't hungry and because I was tired."

"Yeah but you should've ate something Piper."

"Are we really going to talk about my eating habits right now?"

Jake frowned before smiling. I grabbed some pancakes out of the stack that Emily had made. I grinned. Chocolate chips were in them. Yay! I grabbed he syrup and squeezed the bottle so a whole bunch would spill out. Yay!

"Someone likes syrup," commented Jacob.

"Someone is hungry," I grinned looking at him.

I dug in eating. The rest of the boys eventually arrived wishing me a Happy Birthday at that and I nodded and smiled a bit thanking them before finishing my food. I finished it quickly and then was ready to just get my day started.

I left the pack and Emily and went to take a shower. I took a long shower and then washed my hair before wrapping myself and hair in a towel and moving to my room. I blow dried my hair and then changed into my outfit for the day. A light pink ruffled tank top, blue skinny's with a matching belt and I painted my toe nails ruby red before going downstairs cell phone glued to my hand literally.

Ever since I turned it on it had been blowing up. I grinned. Leah, Kim, the twins had called and left a message and some friends from school and stuff. I smiled and thanked everyone. I called the twins back and talked to them for about five minutes and then spoke to Kim. She was going to come over, thankfully. I missed Kimmy even though I just saw her yesterday at school.

Speaking of I was glad that today was a Saturday so I didn't have to go to school. Thankfully!

Everyone was in the living room downstairs and I joined them sitting down on the couch and putting my feet on Jacob's lap. I went through my phone and texted some of the girls for awhile.

"Who you texting?" Jake wondered.

"Kim," even though right now I was texting Leah. It wasn't a complete lie because she told me that she would be here in about ten minutes. Besides I don't think anyone missed the spark in Jared' eyes. "Slow it down lover boy she will be here in like ten minutes."

Everyone chuckled except Jared, he just had this dumb goofy smiling look plastered on his face.

I noticed Sam looking at me and I met his gaze. He gave a short smile before looking away and speaking with Emily.

I waited for Kim to finally get here by playing with Jacob's fingers. When she did finally arrive Jared jumped up and almost tripped over Embry who was sprawled out on the floor causing everyone to laugh. Embry just frowned but sprawled back out again. Soon enough Kim was here and giving me a hug.

"Happy Birthday," she squealed.

"Thank you." I grinned.

She handed me a big bag which I just put on the floor. I would open it later. Kim went over and sat with Jared and we ended up watching a movie on TV. The boys eventually went out later wishing me a Happy Birthday again and Jake promised that he and I would do something later which I was excited for. I just wanted to spend time with him really.

"So I have an amazing idea," Emily said about five minutes after the boys left.

"And what's that?" I wondered.

"Well I was talking to Sam and I think we should have a New Year's Party," Emily said excitedly.

"Why?" I wondered smiling a bit.

"Because it will be the start of the New Year. We can have the Elders, the wolves and everything. It will be so much fun," for a couple of seconds I wondered if Emily was going to start jumping up and down. Looked like it.

I shrugged, "I see your point. I guess it wouldn't be bad to have one. Would probably be fun."

"What do you think Kim? You and Piper can help me plan and everything." Emily said. I have a feeling this was one of her attempts to make us closer or something. I had to give it to Emily though, she tried. And I would talk to her one day. A one on one talk.

"Sounds pretty fun. Something to do and look forward to." Kim answered before frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't, I forgot. Sorry."

"Why wouldn't you be able to go or plan or whatever?" I wondered.

"My parents are going away for New Years this year. The twins talked them into it so I'm going to be babysitting them."

"They can come too," Emily piped up. "From what I heard they sound amazing and I would love to meet them."

Kim smiled a bit. "Ugh, I'll see. I'm sure my parents wont mind."

"And you guys can sleepover and everything," Emily was really excited about this. She really had things planned out already.

"So Piper your not really making a big deal of your birthday," Emily noted.

I shrugged, "I am but at the same time I'm not. Just want to spend the day with friends and family." I smiled.

I would have time to spend with Jake later when he finally got back from patrol or whatever they were doing right now. I didn't miss the smirk on Emily's face though. "Why are you smiling like that?" I wondered.

"No reason in particular," she commented before starting up a batch of cookies.

I had the feeling that they were all hiding something. Kim too. "What's going on?" I wondered. Kim would tell me, right?

"Nothing." I frowned. I had a feeling she was hiding something from me as well.

"Fine. If your not going to tell me."

Emily chuckled a bit, "Piper are you going to open your presents now or later?"

"Later." I didn't feel like it at the moment. I just wanted to relax.

"Okay cool. So I'm going to just make some cookies and you girls can go do whatever. We will talk later."

I grabbed Kim's hand and we ran upstairs to my room. "Talked to Leah?" She wondered sitting on my bed.

"We've texted. You?"

"Yeah just for a little though. I want to meet this mystery man of her's," Kim smiled and I laughed. I did too. "Yes. I think she is nervous though. I'm glad she's moving on though. I want her to be happy."

"I do too. I miss her though. I miss us three hanging out and stuff."

"I do too," I told her.

We talked for a few more minutes and even both texted Leah for awhile. After a couple of hours Jacob got back and so did Jared. Jacob and I decided to go to the beach. We walked there hand in hand.

"So how is the birthday girl?" Jake asked and I knew he was smiling down looking at me.

I looked up, "She missed you. I want to spend the rest of the day with you."

"No problem. And yeah sorry about that we didn't want to go but we have to stay alert right now."

"Is something wrong?"

"Let's not talk about it today, okay? Today's your special day and it's all about you." 

"Okay," I said in barley a whisper before standing on my tipy toes and giving Jake a soft kiss. His lips were so warm, so welcoming. Just felt like home.

Jake broke the kiss by picking me up and looking me in the eye. "Later," he spoke.

"What do you mean later?" I frowned.

"I mean we can make-out all you want later. I know that's what you want but I would rather not giving other people something to watch." I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's no fun." Us being away from everyone else I wanted Jacob and I to enjoy this time and by enjoy I meant full on make-out session. And now he was denying me.

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck, "But it's my birthday. And the birthday girl should get the one things she desires most," I moved my head closer to his so my lips were literally almost touching his. "And that's to be able to kiss her boyfriend on the beach."

Jacob pecked my lips, "There's your kiss." 

I frowned before smiling back. "Alright then." I kissed his lips again, "And after the kiss we can go deeper," I let my tongue trail almost his bottom lip and he opened up. I let my tongue slash against for a second before mumbling, "And deeper."

We were soon in a battle for dominance which I knew most likely he would win but I was at least going to try. And try I did. I just loved Jacob so much and especially the romantic kisses we shared. It was just amazing. Well more than amazing but I couldn't really put it in words.

Jacob pulled away to let me breathe and I smiled leaning back in after a couple of seconds went by, "Yeah. That was perfect kiss." 

"Really?" Jake said grinning knowing he agreed with me.

"Yeah. Let's do it again," and we sure did. For what seemed like hours and hours and hours. It was pure bliss.

When we finally got back to my house we were staring into each others eyes and Jake was giving a goofy grin. "What's going on?" I wondered noting how he got more excitement when we were now at the door.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"No," he gasped in shock causing me to roll my eyes. "Me? A liar? I would never."

I chuckled a bit as he opened the door, "Cut the crap and-," before I could finish that sentence there was a loud, "SURPRISE!"

I couldn't help but grin and start to chuckle as confetti was thrown my way. "This is what you were hiding?" I asked smiling up at Jake.

"Maybe," he leaned down kissing me softly. I would have made it more than just a little peck on the lips kiss if Sam wasn't here but I pulled away and smiled.

We all headed into the kitchen and my eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw the whole feast that Emily had prepared. I mean really she always outdoes herself with food. I mean she always makes a lot but wow.

I sat down sitting between Jake and Kim and everyone dug in. For a second a looked around and scanned everyone smiling to myself. Yeah. This was family right here. Whether I was on the best terms with everyone or not. This really was my family. And I did care for all of them.

**Just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter everyone! Your all amazing and thanks for sticking with the story for so, so long! I know this chapter was kind of short and stuff but this was the only chapter for Piper's birthday. Hope you liked it!*(:**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**

That day was perfect. I loved every single moment of my Birthday and would definitely cherish the memories forever and ever. And one memory that I would cherish the most was definitely my brand new car! I was so happy, it was amazing. I had gotten a Acura. It was an amazing car and I couldn't wait to drive it!

I couldn't help but grin thinking about my birthday. It really was something I would always remember. I got cloths, the car and some other stuff. Jacob's gift was one of the most important. He got me a charm bracelet that just made me grin. It had a bow on it, like a cheerleading bow, a wolf, angel wing, a key and lock among some other things. It was beautiful and I practically made out with him until I fell asleep. It felt amazing to fall asleep in his arms.

It had been a while since then and Christmas and New Years were coming up. Emily was really all into having a New Year's Party. I was in the kitchen helping her write down what kind of stuff to get from the store but something else was on my mind.

"Is something wrong Piper?" Emily asked me.

We were the only two here right now. Everyone else was out on patrol or whatever they were doing. "Yeah. Do you remember before I found out about everything you said that you would explain your situation to me."

Emily nodded, "Yes."

"Well do you want to explain now? I mean that it would be better if we get it done and over with and I would rather not have the guys here," I said to her honestly.

Emily nodded and looked a little uncomfortable. "Well as you know Leah and I are cousins." She said and I nodded. So were Emily and Seth as well I mean Seth was Leah's brother.

"Yeah I know. So are you and Seth," I said.

Emily smiled a bit. "Yeah. So anyways at the time I had first met Sam before he phased. He and Leah were dating and they were absolutely perfect for one another." _Before you cam along, _I thought.

"I mean they were planning on getting married going to college together and everything." I wanted to roll my eyes at her. Sam is my brother and at the time one of my best friends along with Leah who still was my best friend. If she thought she was telling me things I that I didn't already know she was dead wrong.

"And then Sam ended up disappearing. He was gone for a long time and Leah was in terrible condition. I mean it was absolutely terrible. I had never seen her so upset before in my life. It was awful and I felt so bad. And then things just got out of control after he came back."

I was listening to her but I could tell she was leaving out an awful lot. I decided not to call her on it though. She didn't want me to know exactly everything but I guess in some way I could understand.

"Keep going," I encouraged her after she paused. It looked like she was about to start tearing up a bit.

"He and Leah ended up braking up after awhile things got bad," I already knew this but I wanted to hear her version of the story. "You see Sam was going to go see Leah one day but she wasn't there and I was about to leave when it happened. He imprinted on me. He couldn't leave me alone and wouldn't stop following me, it was just terrible. When he told me what happened I was beyond shocked. We got into an argument one day and phased. He was so upset about it that it was just terrible. Eventually I gave in. It was the power of the imprint."

To me it was so obvious she left out a lot. She just gave me the short version which was alright I guess. I mean there was a lot that happened.

"Don't you feel bad for Leah though? If anything she got screwed in the situation."

Emily looked at me shocked and I just raised my eyebrows. "Of course I feel bad," she said as if I asked something so wrong. "She's my cousin and my best friend and I will always love her!"

"Yeah but it doesn't seem like it! Before I found out I hated you for that. I wondered how you could ever do that to Leah when you claimed to love her!" I snapped.

Emily was wiping my face. "I wanted to tell her, I did. I really did. It doesn't matter though."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" I snapped getting slightly annoyed with Emily right now. It was sounding like she didn't care .

"I mean it's not like I can tell her. That would be against the rules and she doesn't even speak to me. If she see's me she glares and walks off. I can't even say a basic hello to her."

"Do you blame her?" I would defend Leah. I got where Emily was coming from but still she is the one that ended up with Sam. Besides, Leah was moving on.

"No. But I do want to speak with her. I would love that. But it's not easy even if she did agree to speak with me how can I say anything without her knowing the secret. I mean last time we even spoke she threw a lamp at my head." I bit my lip to try not to laugh. That was Leah Clearwater right there!

"Well maybe I can help with that," if I knew anything it was that most likely if they went out to eat in a public place she might not go that crazy. She might get loud but might not go crazy.

"How?" Emily looked hopeful in a way. I shrugged. "I have my ways. Anyways let's just finish this."

I sat there and helped Emily plan for the rest of this New Years Party or whatever she had wanted to call it. In a way I wanted to punch myself. I wasn't really sure how the hell I would be able to get Emily and Leah in the same room to talk. I understood the situation a bit more but at the same time Leah was one of my best friends and I have known her way longer than Emily.

"So can I ask you something," Emily said and I looked at her nodding.

"Do you think that you would want to speak with Sam?"

"About what?"

"One on one conversation between the two of you. I mean he misses you and he is hurting. He wants that relationship back that the two of you used to have."

I groaned. Wouldn't anyone ever understand?! We would never get that brother, sister relationship that we had back! Too much has happened and too much has changed!

"Emily," I looked her deep in the eyes not even seeing the scars that were located on her face. I was just looking at her in the eyes. "Sam and I will never have that brother and sister relationship again. Too much has happened, too much has changed."

"Does it have something to do with your mother?" Emily wondered not even realizing what she had just said.

I didn't want to talk to her about my mother. I didn't want to speak about my Mom at all. It was a soar sensitive subject to the fact that I didn't even want to speak to Emily anymore.

"My mom has nothing to do with anything," I said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" Emily pushed.

In a way I knew she was trying to help but really she was only making things worse. "Yes!" I snapped.

"But you never talk about her," Emily pushed some more. I was going to snap soon.

I laughed out a high pitch laugh and looked at the table, "What...what did Sam tell you about my Mom? Huh? What did he tell you that you think you know everything?!"

"He told me how close the three of you were," she said as if she was unphased by my outburst. As if that was what she had wanted me to do. As if she wanted me to snap at her.

"Whatever," I said annoyed more than anything right now. "Sam had no right to tell you about that time period of my life especially when it comes to my mother!" I snapped at her again.

"He wanted me to understand you a bit more. After awhile I got it. I think you and him should talk about it though since he was there."

He was there? Yeah. Okay, he was there. I really couldn't be bothered with Emily right now. "Are we done?"

"Yes." She answered still unphased by my outbursts at her.

"Good," I got up and left. For a faint second I thought I heard a shuffled cry but I just ignored it. I was too pissed off to care about Emily and her feelings at the moment.

**I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews and everything from the last chapter and even to everyone that has ever reviewed on this story or any of my storys! (: Alerts and Favorites too, your all the best! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, until the next update!(: Oh and I start school again tomorrow so I'm not sure when exactly I will be able to update, I hope not too long though.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

After my birthday it just seemed that everything passed so quickly. Christmas came and it was amazing. I would admit I had a great time with Sam and Emily. I went to Jacob's later on and found that Billy was now over the Clearwater's with Charlie Swan so it was just Jacob and I which was amazing. He was amazing.

And now it was New Year's Eve. It was finally here. I had to admit though Emily had really outdone herself. As soon as I woke up in the Morning I had went downstairs to watch her yell at all of the boys on where to put decorations and where not to put them. I found myself standing on the stairs just watching. It was pretty funny.

"Oh good morning Piper. Hungry?" Emily asked when she saw me and I nodded following her into the kitchen smiling.

Emily had breakfast ready so I ate slowly. The boys all came in when I was just about finished and started eating. I smiled when Jacob sat down next to me.

"How was the bitch work?" I wondered laughing a bit.

Jacob glared at me but couldn't help crack a small smile. "Ha ha your so funny Piper."

"I know I am." I grinned.

I sat back relaxing and watched Jacob. He was perfect and so beautiful. I was so in love with him that it wasn't even funny.

"Why are you starring at me?" He wondered after swallowing a whole bunch of food he had just shoved in his mouth.

"Because I love you," I murmured. I watched as he grinned and leaned down pecking my lips. I fisted my hand in his hair to make him stay there. I took in a smell of his woodsy scent. Absolutely perfect.

"Okay!" Ugh, Paul. Of course he had to ruin my moment. "I am trying to eat so stop with the mushy mushy stuff."

"Don't watch." I retorted right back to him. I gave him a cold hard stare and he gave me one right back. We didn't look away until Sam had to step in, "Alright enough."

I rolled my eyes and looked back to Jacob putting my head in the crook of his neck.

"You boys have to finish the decorations," Emily went on after awhile. I smiled.

"Yeah Jacob. You guys have more bitch work to do," I laughed. He rolled his eyes but cracked a small smile with me.

I was glad that he knew I was just joking with him. "And what do you have to do?" Jacob asked me.

"Pick out a outfit and I have to talk to Kim." Of course once I said Kim, Jared's head snapped over to me.

"She is still coming right?!" So much fucking urgency in his voice. I nodded.

"Yes she is still coming lover boy so take a chill pill."

Jared didn't even really seem to be paying much attention to me. I guessed he was just happy that Kim was still coming over and what not. I gave Jacob another quick kiss before leaving and going upstairs to my room. I had no idea what to wear tonight. I knew I either wanted to wear a skirt or dress but I wasn't sure which ones. And then their were high heels or flats.

I searched through my closet for what felt like hours when I felt strong warm arms come around my waist and hold me tight. Jacob.

"Hi," he murmured kissing my ear lightly.

"Hey. Done with the bitch work?" I giggled a bit.

Even though I wasn't looking at him I could tell that he was rolling his eyes right now. "Ha ha again your so funny Piper. What are you doing?" His breath trickled down my shoulder and I sighed slumping into his arms. I was so comfortable there.

"I am looking for a outfit. I have no idea what to wear."

"You will look great in anything."

I rolled my eyes now. Of course he would say that. "Thanks but you saying that doesn't count for anything."

"Why not?" I didn't have to look at him to tell he was frowning.

"Because I am your imprint." I told him as if that was blankly obvious.

Jake chuckled. "Yeah, yeah whatever. But really you would look great in anything."

"Whatever Jake," I tried not to crack a smile but it was coming.

"You would. Your gorgeous." I couldn't take it anymore. I spun around and leaned up to kiss him. Immediately it was just a fight for dominance. I knew he would most likely win but I wasn't backing down without a fight.

Jacob picked me up and I moved my hair to one side of my head with my hands really quick before leaning into him. Oh god, I loved him so much. Jacob being himself carried me over to my bed and set me down slowly laying on top of me. I smirked into the kiss before giving it my full attention again.

"I DON'T HEAR TALKING GOING ON UP THERE!"

UGH! It was definitely moments like these when I just wanted to scream my fucken head off. Damn Sam. Of course he had to say something.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP LISTENING," I yelled. Sam had gotten better in his mood now a days so I wasn't really worried about getting grounded as much as before.

"PIPER ULEY-," I cut him off. Oh he wanted to play the name game. "SAMUEL ULEY!"

I felt Jake chuckle from on top of me and I looked at him evilly giving him a smile smile flipping him over so I was on top. I grinned in triampth.

"Ha ha," I stuck my tongue out and our moment was ruined of course by Sam.

"What?!" I asked turning too look over my shoulder. I knew it was him who had barged into my room.

"Jacob needs to come help with some more decorations," Sam said with an edge in his voice. Jacob just sighed. Damn Sam.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Your no one special." I said blankly staring at him and he glared at me.

"Let's go Jacob!" Authority rang through his voice.

"Why do you have to ruin my parade on New Year's?!"

"Because it is my job. Why don't you call Kim or something." Sam said leaving and Jacob sighed beneath me.

"Let's go Jacob!" Sam said authoritative and in what seemed like a few seconds he was gone.

_Sam fucken Uley! I am going to get back at you for this! Ass!_

I did end up doing what he said in a way though and called Kim. "Hello."

"Kimmmmmmm," I said dragging out her name.

"What's sup?!"

"My brother stole my boyfriend from me!" I complained into the phone hearing chuckle from downstairs.

I moved the phone away from my ear and covered it with my ear screaming to whoever was laughing, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Putting the phone to my ear I heard Kim lightly chuckling into the phone. "You are crazy Piper!" 

"I know." I smiled to myself blankly. "But seriously my boyfriend was taken from me so I am bored now." 

Kim was still chuckling and I glanced at my door to see Jared standing there. I glared at him getting up and going to shut the door in his face when he snatched my phone from me. _Oh, hell no!_

"Kim," Jared said into the phone and I glared at him. I was going to get him back later. I mean I needed to speak to her more at the moment then he did.

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!" I yelled at Jared and he glared at me before he was gone.

_FUCK THIS SHIT! Damn werewolf speed. I mean honestly. These wolves were starting to get on my damn nerves today!_

I stood their frowning and thought about running after him but decided against it. Besides I needed a outfit. I went to my closet and stood their searching for minutes on what to wear. I just couldn't decide.

Finally I found it! It was perfect. I picked out a shirt from Gilly Hicks and matched it up with a black pencil skirt and high heels to match. I laid out my cloths on my bed and then left going into my room taking a nice long shower. I was a bit stressed out no thanks to the wolves in the house and then with the party going on and everything.

I wrapped myself securely in my towel and grabbed things in my hands before padding my feet over to my bedroom. When I got in I saw my phone on my bed.

_Oh gee, thanks Jared for giving it back when I am now occupied and have stuff to do_, I thought rolling my eyes. At least I would see her later and I was going to totally clonk Jared with my shoe when I saw him.

I blow dried my hair making it straight and then curled it putting it in ringlets. I smiled to myself in my mirror when I was done. After I did my make-up which included the smokey eye that I had finally mastered after awhile. Once I was done I changed. Patting down my cloths I grinned. Perfect.

I went over and sat down on my bed and checked my phone, damn! Time went by quick. It was almost eight. I mean I couldn't have been in the shower that long. Could I? I mean or maybe I had just took a long time to get ready...

Anyways I couldn't spend much time thinking about it because Jacob came into my room.

"The bitch work finally done, eh?" I asked raising an eyebrow and trying to keep myself from grinning.

Jacob was in front of me in a flash. I now stood almost eye level with him, the heals were giving me a boost. I grinned. My man. It felt nice to say that, well think that.

"You are going to pay for saying that," Jacob said holding me around me waist close to him.

I smirked, "How so?" I titled my head to the side a bit.

"Hmm, I could think of more than a thousand ways," he leaned down into me a bit.

"Oh that is a lot of ways. Let's get started!"

Just as his lips were simply going to brush against mine the door bell rang. I sighed but I was excited. Kim was here! And that also meant the twins were here! I was sure things would be exciting with them here and everything.

"Well we have more company now," Jacob murmured sighing.

"Good company," I grinned before walking around him and hurrying downstairs. Sam had just opened the door when I got there.

"Hello." I rolled my eyes to myself. Of course he would answer so blankly. I wished he would loosen up like he did before this whole wolf thing. Like how he was before the whole phase and everything.

Finally he moved and the twins came in. I already knew that my grin could brighten the room right now. I gave them both big hugs. I was so glad that they were here!

"It's been so long," I said as I gave them both big hugs. Very big hugs.

"Yeah, we know." Of course they answer together, _what else is knew? _I wondered to myself.

I gave them a smirk before turning to Kim who gave me a big hug. As I looked down at her outfit and she did the same we grinned at one another. We were wearing the same outfit.

"It is like we have a twin telepathy or something," Kim said chuckling.

"Ha. How cool would that be?"

"Amazingly awesome."

"They are so weird," I heard Lilly comment and then when I turned to look at them I saw Carole nodding her head in agreement. Those damn twins.

I noticed Sam chuckling looking at them and grabbed Kim's hand bringing her into the living room. I could hear the small footsteps behind me of the twins. Literally before we even got into the living room Jared had Kim in a big hug.

"I missed you so much," Jared said hugging her tightly. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. Oh Jared.

"Keep it PG we have two little seven year old's in the room," I commented with a smile. I felt warm arms wrap around me and spun around to see Jacob. My Jacob.

Immediately I dived in to give him a kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. "Look who's talking," I heard Kim say with a giggle. I payed her no mind smiling into my kiss with Jake.

"They're gross." Oh Carole. One day she would

understand.

"I know right. Come on let's go meet Emily." I heard them walk off and smiled. Kim probably told them about everyone, whatever.

"I love you," Jake whispered in my ear for a second.

"I love you too." I said giving him a smile.

"You better," a mischievous grin came on his face.

"Or what?" I said quirking an eyebrow at him.

He didn't answer but instead dove in for a kiss. Oh he was killing me right now. "You are killing me," I murmured against his lips.

"No you are both killing me." 

I didn't even respond to Paul. I just stuck up the middle finger at him and kept my eyes with Jacob's.

"I'm hungry," he commented after awhile and I had to roll my eyes as all of the guys agreed.

"Of course you are," everyone headed into the kitchen at that point. Lilly and Carole were frosting cupcakes carefully like the icing had to be subjected to the cupcake a certain way or something. It was weird.

"Your sister's are so cute Kim," Emily commented and the twins grinned while Kim just gave the twins a little smirk.

"Yeah, they are alright. They are so cutely annoying though!" Lilly and Carole grinned at Kim and then at the same time spoke, "That's what we are here for Kim."

Paul chuckled before crouching down and looking at them both, "You know you two are cutie pies." 

"Thanks." Of course they answered at the same time.

"Do you always do that?" He wondered.

"What?" Again they answered together.

"Respond at the same time."

"Nope," they said popping the P.

At that moment my stomach decided to rumble and Jacob just thought that it was so funny- okay I am not going to lie it kind of was.

"Someone is hungry."

"Most definitely."

"Lucky for you, Pizza's here."

I frowned up at him. What did he mean, Pizza's here. I was about to ask what he meant and was already starting to ask the question when the door bell rang and Sam left to go get it. Oh.

"Ohh," I said more to myself than him.

"How did you know?"

He put his lips to my ear and whispered, "Wolf sense baby." I couldn't help but smirk at him. Of course, how could I forget?

The smell of Pizza hit me as soon as the door shut. I was literally jumping down in my seat. I wished Sam would walk in here faster.

"SAM HURRY UP! WALK FASTER," I yelled. I knew he would be able to hear me if I didn't yell but Carole and Lilly didn't know the whole wolf thing and if they just saw me sitting here talking they would probably ask questions.

I could hear his soft chuckling and then he finally came in with Paul right behind me. Both carrying what seemed to be twenty Pizza boxes or maybe more each. Damn. I hadn't even noticed Lilly and Carole until I looked across from me. They gave me grins.

Before we knew everyone started taking Pizza. I think the twins were surprised by how much the boys ate. It was funny to see there mouths turn into a 'O' form.

I chuckled a bit biting into my Pizza. At first it burned my tongue a bit because it was so hot but after awhile I got it. It was sooo good.

Oh my god. I love Pizza so much.

"Someone was hungry," Jacob commented. I nodded grinning some Pizza sauce dropping by the edge of my lip. Jacob wiped it with his thumb and then put his thumb in his mouth smiling.

"Weirdo."

"You love me that way," he replied and I grinned chuckling a bit.

"I do though." I gave him a small gentle kiss. All and all I was totally loving the day so far.

"This is gross," Carole said to Lilly watching us. Paul burst out with you.

"I totally agree with you too," Paul said laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach. I just sat their rolling my eyes.

"It's sweet," Kim said to them.

"A little but mostly it's nasty."

"Children," Kim muttered with a slight smile. I chuckled with her.

"Your grosser though," everyone was paying attention now after Carole's comment.

"How?!" Kim wondered looking her sister in the eye.

Carole put down her slice of pizza as did Lilly but Carole was the one that spoke and put her hand to her ear and made it look as if it was a phone. "Oh my god Piper. Jared is..." Carole trailed off and Lilly took off from their, "Amazingly oh my god I can't even explain it."

"I'm so in loveeeeeee," they spoke together dragging out the word love. Oh those two. They were so funny.

Kim blushed scarlet and I couldn't help but sniffle a laugh -even though I wanted to burst out laughing- like everyone else was trying to do. It was funny. Even Kim started laughing putting her head in the crook of Jared's neck. He only smiled kissing her cheek and rubbing her back.

"Ewww," they said together.

"One day you two will understand." I commented. I couldn't wait for that day.

They grimaced and conversations continued. We got desserts and went into the living room watching TV. Celebrity's performing on New Year's it was amazing.

"It's almost midnight," Jake whispered in my ear. Everyone was still watching TV and eating and laughing and talking and being honest it was just an amazing time.

"Oh yeah," I glanced to the TV. He was right. We had 60 well now 59 seconds.

"Are you excited?"

"Of course."

"I get to the start the year of with you and others that I love."

"That's nice to hear. I couldn't agree more." I grinned but then frowned.

"Why didn't Billy come?" I hadn't asked before but he and the rest of the council members had been invited.

"Oh they are all over the Clearwater's doing whatever. He wishes us all a Happy New Year though." I nodded to myself. I had grown close to Billy. He really was amazing. I could tell was going to be just like him. They just shared so many features.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How lucky I am to have you and how I can't wait to start the New Year." It was the truth.

"God I really do love you."

"Of course you do."

Jacob and I both glanced at the clock again at that moment. Fifteen seconds left. Wow. I honestly couldn't wait for what the New Year had in store for me. I could only hope it was a good one.

"Almost time."

"I know. It is exciting."

"Ten seconds."

A short pause before I spoke, "Nine."

"Eight." I then noticed everyone in the room was counting.

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five." Getting so much closer.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One." Oh my god. 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR," rang throughout the house. I was sure it rang throughout all of La Push actually and everywhere else.

"Happy New Year Piper."

"Happy New Year Jacob."

His lips touched mines then. They definitely fit together perfectly. I loved him. So, so much. This kiss, this amazing kiss that was going on was the first kiss to the New Year, a-

I couldn't even finish my thoughts. "Oh, brake it up you too." Jake and I broke apart.

It was then I noticed Carole was talking to Kim and Jared. "Ooh, getting scolded by your younger sister." I grinned at Kim.

"Oh hush," she laughed before she kissed Jared again.

I turned my smile back to Jacob. I was hoping that this would be a wonderful year. Well if I only knew what kind of year this would be for me. What kind of things I would end up going through...

**Just wanted to say thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews and sorry for the wait had a lot of school things to do. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be Bella. Thanks for reading everyone!(:**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

I was already loving the New Year so far. I mean I know it had only been one month but I couldn't help it. Things were just going great. Jacob and I were stronger than ever and I loved him so much! Sam and I were getting along better and even Emily and I were bonding some kind of relationship. It was nice.

I had even gotten my braces taken off. Sam had been ecstatic for that looking like a little kid on Christmas. I couldn't help but just roll my eyes at the time. Even to this day thinking about it I had to roll my eyes but at the same time I had to smirk a little.

Today it was day in early February. I was going over to Jake's house later so that we could hangout today. We spent a lot of time together. I mean patrols would cut into that time or if a Vampire was lurking around plans would change but it didn't matter.

I was slipping on my UGG'S when Emily knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Hi Piper. Where ya going?" She asked casually.

"Jake's house."

"Things are getting serious between you too huh?" I smiled up at her slipping on my last UGG standing up and grabbing my cell phone and car keys.

"Yup. I love him."

Emily grinned at me. "Aw. You too are perfect for each other."

"Thanks."

"Alright I will let you go then. See you later."

"Bye Emily." I waved and walked past her going downstairs and walking out the door. I waited for my car to warm up a bit before pulling out of the driveway and going over to Jacob's.

I wondered if Quil and Embry would be there. Probably but I didn't really care. I drove over to Jacob's. Once I got there the first thing that I noticed was the rusty orange truck. I shrugged to myself and went into the house first. I took in the amazing scent and smiled remembering something.

_Flashback:_

_Early January. There was so much fucking snow outside that it wasn't even funny. I mean really. There was no reason for all of this damn snow I mean really. I thought it was going to be impossible getting out of the care. Shit on the drive here I wondered if I would even make it here. I was surprising Jake though so he didn't know I was coming here. If he did I am sure he would have just phased and ran to my house but that wasn't necessary._

_I knocked on the door hoping that Jake and Billy were awake. I started rubbing my palms together making some kind of friction. I was sure once I was in Jacob's arms I would be all toasty warm._

_From inside I heard some kind of movement and smiled. Yay. Someone was awake. I grinned when the door open and Billy smiled warmly at me as I walked inside._

"_Hi Billy."_

_"Hello Piper. How are you?"_

_"I'm good. Is Jacob still sleeping?" I wondered._

"_Yep. He had patrol last night." I nodded understanding. Well I was kind of tired too and it was cold so I would get to snuggle with him for a bit._

"_Okay. I'll go see him." I started walking when Billy called my name out and I turned around still smiling. _

"_Yes?"_

_"You don't ever have to knock. Just come on in. You are family now." I went over and gave him a hug kissing his nose before pulling away remembering that I was probably making him cold._

_I gave him another warm smile before going into Jacob's room. I took off my coat, shoes and socks getting into bed next to him slowly and quietly. I wrapped my arms around him. When I felt him stir next to me I sighed._

"_Morning. When did you get here beautiful." I felt myself blush._

"_Just now. I am still tired though and I know that you are too. So go to sleep." I commanded._

_Jacob chuckled. "Giving me orders now?"_

_I shrugged. "You know you love it."_

_"I do. Any more commands before we both end up falling asleep."_

_"Yep." I said popping the P._

"_And what is that?"_

_"Snuggle with me."_

"_Your wish is my command."_

_I couldn't help but chuckle as Jacob snuggled up with me. We fell into a deep sleep and I was now all toasty and warm._

_End of Flashback._

I grinned remembering that day. I walked into Jacob's room but saw his bed made up and everything. _Where was he_, I thought to mys

self before thinking, _garage_.

If Jacob was at home and he wasn't in his room then he was in his Garage outside. I smiled to myself walking out there. Going out there I heard two voices and sighed. Quil and Embry were probably already here.

Getting closer it sounded like a girl was talking. I hurried up my pace and took a glance inside. A girl was standing there. Long dark brown hair. From the side I saw that her eyes looked of a chocolate brown color. She looked kind of around my height. I wasn't sure if she was taller or shorter by an inch or so though. She was wearing jeans and a jacket with sneakers. "Who was she?

And then I noticed by what she was looking at. It looked like something metal. Well might as well make my presence known now. I took a step inside of the garage and I felt her eyes snap to me but it was fine because I was looking at her too. She gave me a small smile which I didn't return until about ten seconds later after analyzing her.

"Piper, hey." I felt warm arms come around me and still had my eyes on the girl before focusing my attention on Jacob.

"Hey." I whispered knowing that he could hear me perfectly fine. It was the power of the wolf.

"Oh," he said after awhile. "This is Bella Swan. Bella this is Piper."

Bella Swan. The girl I had heard so much about. Well I guess it was nice to meet her and all. I mean whatever. And Piper. Just Piper? I was kind of expecting something more. Like, 'my girlfriend Piper' or 'this is Piper, my girlfriend.' Something along those lines.

"Hello." I whispered kind of irritated with Jacob in my own way.

"Hi. I'm Bella, Bella Swan." She extended her hand and I went to shake it.

"Piper Uley."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same for you." It was honestly awkward. But Jake looked like he couldn't even sense it.

"Yeah. I'm helping Bella with these bikes."

"Oh nice." I stood there looking weird. I guess we weren't hanging out today.

"So I'll see you later." He said to me. There was something in his eyes. Something I wasn't used to but it just something that I didn't like.

"Yeah. Bye. Bye Bella." I said a bit coldly but didn't seem like anyone noticed. I walked out of the garage running a hand through my hair.

I was had a feeling that I was not going to like Bella Swan. There was just something off and that look Jake gave her. I really didn't like that either.

**Ahhh! Oh my god thank you all for the reviews, you are all awesome. Thanks for the alerts and the favorites as well! And I have a question for you all what month did Edward return? When Bella went to Italy with Alice I know it was around almost Graduation or somewhere close to that but if anyone knows like the month or something that would be helpful. **

**Also there was this story I read with Bella doing drugs after the Cullen's leave and they come back but I can't find it and I have no clue what the title is. Anyone know? Thanks!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30**

Valentines Day. One of my favorite day's in the year. One of my favorite day's of all time really. I mean it was just a nice day of the year for me. Whether I was single or not. I was glad I had Jake though. It would be a fun time.

No, it wouldn't just be a fun time, it was going to be awesome. Jacob and I were going out and going to have Dinner and everything. I couldn't wait. I mean it would be so fun to just be together and everything.

I was currently getting out of the shower. I had already washed my hair and walked to my room with my feet still wet padding against the floor. I was kind of cold too so I was glad my room was warm. The first thing I did was blow dry my hair before I decided to curl it. I smiled when it looked like it was in ringlets.

I got changed. I had a pink dress that went above my knees just by a little and had a black belt. I slipped on some flats and did my make up quickly. I stared at myself in the mirror for awhile and just grinned to myself. I had to admit I did look pretty good. I heard a knock on my door and turned around.

If that was Jake, he was here early.

"Come in."

It was just Sam. I was kind of sad. I mean it was cool and all but I really just wanted to see Jacob.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Awkward silence. Yeah things had been getting better but that didn't mean things didn't get awkward at times. Moments like these made me think about the old days.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that Emily and I are going out for dinner tonight so make sure you have your key. I don't know when we will be back." I nodded my head. Aw. He was doing something romantic for Emily.

I had to admit though, she did deserve it.

I mean she did do a lot for us. All of us. A night out is something that would be nice for her.

"Okay. Jake will probably be here soon." I told him smiling.

"Yeah. He is excited."

I was about to ask how he knew that but them I thought about it. Oh yeah. The pack shared a mind. Great. That must suck though. I mean literally no privacy with your lives unless you know how to block your thoughts.

"He better be," I muttered but grinned to myself I heard Sam chuckle lightly before he spoke.

"Alright you too have fun. And I will see you later."

"Bye." I watched him walk out of my room and watched the door close. When he closed it, it ended with a little thud.

I stayed in my room for about ten to fifteen minutes after I heard Sam's car drive off before grabbing my phone and sweater and going downstairs. I waited by the door for a little while and opened it. He should be here any minute. I couldn't wait to see him.

I mean I had seen him earlier today this Morning but that was hardly enough time. I wanted to see him again. I wish he would hurry up and get here already so I could just hug him and give him a big kiss. I wanted to see my boyfriend.

I stood their for awhile before walking into the living room and turning on the TV. Okay he was just running a little later. That was alright.

A little late. Twenty minutes later.

I sighed and typed in his number calling him. I groaned when I got 'Hey this is Jake. Leave a message.' I guessed that his phone was off since it went straight to his voice mail.

I sighed and hung up. I thought abut leaving him a message but he would probably be here soon. Maybe something with the pack came up. I hoped no one was hurt.

Ten more minutes.

Twenty more minutes.

Thirty more minutes.

I think you got it. I sighed and got up closing the door before walking back into the living room and calling Jacob again. It went straight to his voice mail. I mean really where the fuck was he!

I called two more times and left a message, "Jacob where are you? When you turn your phone on call me back."

I sighed. Finally I just called his house.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _"Hello." I smiled to myself. Billy.

"Hi Billy. It's Piper. Is Jacob there?" I wondered.

"Hello Piper and no Jacob isn't here. He left awhile ago. Maybe forty five minutes or something," from his voice I could tell he was confused.

"Aren't you with him?" Billy asked slowly.

"No. I don't know where he is. Maybe something happened. I don't know he hasn't answered my calls. His phone is off."

"Oh. I'm sorry Piper. I will call as soon as I find him. Maybe something's up with the pack."

"Okay Billy. Talk to you later."

"Bye dear."

I sighed and slumped down on the couch. Okay so he wasn't home. I wasn't ruling out that something might be wrong in the pack or there might be a vampire out there or something but let's just say there wasn't. Then where was he? I mean honestly.

Did he maybe forget about today? Maybe he was out with Quil and Embry or something. No couldn't be. I heard Sam saying something about how they were on patrol or whatever. At least I think. I wished that I was paying attention then.

Slowly I sunk down into the couch. This was just great. It had been over an hour. I was sure at the moment that he wasn't coming. I hoped that something important was going on right now but at the same time I hoped no one was hurt or anything.

Maybe he forgot. No. I don't think he forgot. Or maybe something got in the way. Maybe something came up so he had to miss. I wasn't sure.

I wasn't really sure at the moment what time that it was but I knew it was pretty late from the look glance I had gotten from out the window. The moon was in the sky. I stirred a bit but was still tired. I peaked through my eyelashes and saw a figure.

Sam.

"Sam," I slurred in a sleepily way.

"Go back to sleep Piper. You've had a long night." Sam whispered lightly wiping something from my face. I sighed knowing he was right and also touched my face. It was wet.

I was crying in my sleep. And it was all of Jacob Black's fault!

**Just wanted to thank everyone for all of the awesome reviews!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31**

I woke up in the morning to screaming. I rubbed my face and sighed. Now what happened?! I snuggled some more into my covers and pillow. I was warm but not my usual warm. Oh yeah, Jacob wasn't here. Good thing too.

If there was anyone I didn't want to see it was Jacob!

"I NEED TO TALK TO HER!" I knew that voice anywhere. Of course it was Jacob but I wanted him to realize that I didn't want to see him. If I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs I would sneak out the window or something and drive off to Kim's or something.

All I could hear next were murmurs. A bit more shouting but then a door slammed. I sighed and pulled my covers up over my head. I just wanted to sleep. I just wanted all of this to be a nightmare. A horrible, awful nightmare.

A light tap on my door startled me. "Piper," I let out a sigh of relief it was only Sam.

"Yeah?" I called my voice cracking a little bit.

I heard him sigh. "He's gone now Piper. Come down for breakfast."

"Not hungry." I said quickly.

"Come on Piper I am sure that you didn't eat anything right now." He was right. My plans were ruined for that night but whatever. I still didn't plan on coming out.

"Sam. I'm not hungry but thanks anyways."

"Piper," he spoke a little bit louder but still softly before taking a deep breath. "Just have something to eat."

"No."

"Piper."

"No."

"Piper please just come down."

"I said no. Now leave me the hell alone!" I screamed throwing a pillow at the door, I threw it harder than necessary and felt bad a little at the way I yelled at Sam. He was only trying to be here for me. Whatever. I told him to leave me alone, he should have listened.

I heard him sigh deeply and walk away muttering. I just snuggled back under my covers. I just wanted everyone to leave me alone and let me sulk in peace. Was that too much to ask for?!

After a few more minutes of silence I was finally able to fall asleep. I only woke back up about an hour later though. Didn't matter. I was going to spend the whole day in bed. No matter who came up here to try and get me to come out, I was sticking to my guns.

I didn't need anyone's looks of pity. I was sure they all knew where he was and what happened. I mean I had my own suspicions. Bella Swan.

I mean ever since she had came back into his life he was practically fawning over her. I wouldn't be shocked if he ditched me for her. It being confirmed would just hurt worse though.

I guess everyone got the picture because they left me alone. I was glad. I didn't want to be rude to anyone, not really anyways.

I heard footsteps when Emily came up later on in the day. It was probably almost seven but I didn't care. "Piper, you have to eat something."

"Leave me alone." I tried not to sound harsh but I just wanted her to leave me the fuck alone. I didn't care if I didn't eat yet today. I wasn't even hungry.

"It isn't healthy."

I snorted aloud. Did she really think I cared at the moment? If she did she didn't know how wrong she was. "I don't care."

"Piper," she whined and I rolled my eyes. I resisted cursing her out. I knew Sam was in hearing range and if he heard he would most likely burst through my bedroom door yelling at me and grounding me, but if she didn't go away soon she was gonna get it.

"Emily. Just leave me alone."

I heard her sigh before mumbling something and then walking away. Finally. Maybe now they would all get that I didn't want to be bothered.

I laid in bed. I heard the back door slam a couple of times and heard the voices of everyone and then my heart almost stopped when I heard one voice in particular.

"Did she come down yet?"

Why did he care what I did? This wouldn't even be happening if it wasn't for him.

"No." I heard Sam say. I quietly moved my covers and got out of bed, tip toeing to the door and putting my ear against it lightly.

"You really fucked up this time Jake." I wasn't sure who said it but couldn't help but wonder if Emily was there.

"I know." I heard him mutter. "I am going to go and try to talk to her."

NO! I heard someone disagree and smirked. Thank you. Unfortunetly Jacob being himself he didn't care and marched up the stairs. I smiled glad that my door was still locked.

Crap. He better not try and break the shit or I was punching him dead in the face.

He knocked on my door loudly, I jumped back.

I wasn't really sure if knew that I wasn't in my bed now.

"PIPER! I know that you aren't in your bed so don't even try and pretend that your asleep or something. I have excellent hearing."

I rolled my eyes. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Jacob snorted. "Not until you talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you but I do want you to get out of my house." I stated.

"No. Not until we talk."

"Are you not getting the fact that I don't want to talk to you?"

"Come on Piper." 

"No. Not now," I sighed and then frowned. I knew everyone was listening I mean it was dead quite when either Jacob or I didn't speak. "AND THE REST OF YOU CAN AT LEAST PRETEND NOT TO BE LISTENING!" I screamed.

I heard Jacob chuckle, "It isn't funny. Now get the hell out of my house!"

"Please. I just want to explain?"

"What is there to explain Jacob? That you ditched me."

"I didn't ditch you." He tried to defend himself but somewhere along the lines his voice cracked.

"Yeah, sure you didn't."

"I didn't." Why was he lying to me?

"Really? Then where were you?"

"I forgot."

In a way I believed him but I wasn't letting my guard down. I knew there was more to the story. "Yeah. And how did you end up forgetting Jacob?"

"Look I'm sorry Piper."

"I don't care." I snapped. "But how did you forget Jacob who were you with?"

"Why do you assume I was with someone."

"Because I know you. So just answer the question already."

I heard him sigh in defeat. "I was with Bella."

There was a long pause. I knew it. I just knew it but in my own way I wanted to be wrong. Oh well. He just made me look like the fool, huh.

"Yeah. Just like I thought. Goodnight Jacob." I walked over to my bed and rested my head down on my pillow not even bothering to get under the covers. I listened to him yell for me to talk to him all night but of course I didn't. Instead I found something better to do.

I cried all night.

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews everyone! They were absolutely amazing! Sorry it took awhile to update, school and stuff. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Your reviews were amazing! Thank you all so much and yes the Cullen's will be coming in soon. I also plan to have Leah coming in soon as well too. Maybe even her new boyfriend as well? Enjoy the Chapter! And Happy Holidays everyone! **

**Chapter 32**

I tried my best. I really did try hard to avoid Jacob but it wasn't easy. First of all he wouldn't leave me alone. At all. And he made it a point to text me twenty-four, seven just to tell me how sorry he was but I didn't want to hear it. I wasn't in the mood for him and I needed some time to myself.

It was hard going to school though and everything. I mean it wasn't like he would just leave me alone. And I don't know how he found out my locker combination but he did and he would leave me notes all the time telling me how sorry he was. It was cute but something in me told me not to give in. something told me this would just happen again and I went with my gut feeling.

As I got home I parked my car before going upstairs to my room. I put my stuff down and went to go shower. I felt sweaty from cheer practice.

I ended up just changing into shorts and a t-shirt that was way too big for me. I frowned. It was Jacob's shirt. Whatever. Even though it was too big that didn't stop it from being comfortable.

I sat on my bed as I finished my homework before putting it all away to the side. I was thinking about just going to bed early until a knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?"

It was Emily. "Hey Piper. Sam and I are going out for a little bit to the Clearwater's house. Would you like to come?"

It took almost a bit of everything in me not to roll my eyes at the stupid question. No I didn't want to go! I had been sulking for the last past couple of days, I really didn't want to do anything but curl up in a ball under my pillows and eat Ice Cream.

"No thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." I made sure to pop the P. Maybe that would give her some small little hint that I didn't want to be bothered at the moment.

"Alright. Well I'll see you later." She started before she stopped a bit. "There is food in the fridge for you. See you." She was gone then.

I didn't even bother to say as much as a goodbye to her as she left. I just waited until I heard her and Sam's muffled voices disappear, the door slam and the roar of Sam's truck as he started down the road. Finally I was alone.

I got out of bed and went to my closet grabbing a sweatshirt that was Jacob's. Yeah, I had some of his shirts and sweatshirts but I didn't care, they were comfortable. I put it on since I was cold, Jacob wasn't here to warn me up. Going downstairs and into the kitchen I opened the freezer. I grabbed a tube of Ice Cream and a big spoon before going back upstairs to my room.

"So you will eat a whole tube of Ice Cream but you refuse to eat breakfast, lunch or dinner? Yeah, that makes perfect sense Piper."

I jumped slightly startled. There he was, Jacob Black, sitting on my bed in all his glory.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to make things better but you have been ignoring me plus Sam doesn't really want me here."

"So why are you?" I wondered. Sam should have just commanded him not to come here. What was it called...ugh...oh yeah, alpha command. Nice going Sam, I thought rolling my eyes in the process.

"Because I want to make things right and because I love you."

I snorted. "Yeah whatever Jacob. Look I am really not in the mood for you right now so just come back another time."

"Will you talk to me then?"

"Probably not." I said honestly.

He smirked. "I think I will stay then." That is what I get for being honest.

No more games. I was too tired for this. "You hurt me Jacob." I stated. "I mean really hurt me."

"I know and I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I hurt you and I love you. I was just hanging out with Bella and I lost track of time."

"Lost track of time doing what?!" I asked in horsed whisper trying my hardest not to let tears shed even though I knew it was coming soon.

"We were working on the bikes and then she asked me to go to the movies with her and this Mike kid," I noticed how he clenched his voice when he was Mike. Was he jealous or something.

"Do you have feeling for her?" I asked aloud.

"For Bella? She is my best friend."

I rolled my eyes stepping closer, "No Jacob! Quil and Embry are your best friends. The pack are your best friends. Bella is someone that just came back into your life because she has been too busy sulking over her boyfriend that left her!" I snapped.

Jacob was glaring at me now. "Why are you being like this?!"

"Like what? A bitch! Because I am being honest with you Jacob. And obviously what I am saying must be true and hitting a nerve since your getting pissed off!" I snapped.

"Piper, what do you want from me?" He snapped.

"I want you to answer the god damn question," I yelled! I let my breathing go back to normal before I asked him more quietly but with much force in my voice. "Do you have feelings for her?"

"She is my best friend, Piper."

I sucked in my bottom lip and blinked a few times. "Get out Jacob."

"What, what do you mean get out?"

"I mean get out of my house and do not come back. I don't want to see you right now." 

"You can't just avoid me Piper."

"Oh yeah. Watch me." I opened my door and gestured for him to leave. He sighed before walking out of my bedroom. I slammed the door and climbed under my covers crying into the sheets and pillows. I didn't even bother to touch my Ice Cream, even that wouldn't make me feel any better about things.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! I hope you all had happy holidays and a Happy New Year! :)**

**Chapter 33**

Usually I did not mind school but today I could only think of why school was even invented in the first place.

"PIPER ULEY, LAST TIME I AM GOING TO TELL YOU, WAKE UP!" I heard Sam yell from downstairs. I rolled my eyes turning over. He was really annoying in the morning and he had only told me to get up about three times. Besides what was the point of saying 'Piper Uley' he could have just used my first name. I did not want to go to school though. If I did I would have gotten up when my alarm went off.

I heard grunts a couple seconds later and mutters of swearing before I heard footsteps coming upstairs. I could not help but smirk a bit thinking if Emily heard him swearing. She would not be pleased but that was the funny part about it.

"Piper." Great. He was in my room now. "Get up."

"I am sick, Sam." I said and then coughed hoping that he would buy it.

Of course he didn't.

"No you aren't," I felt a hard tug and realized a second to late that Sam was trying to rip my covers off. I was immediately hit with the coldness. Damn. I missed Jacob. If he was here I would be warm and toasty.

_Stay strong, Piper, stay strong. _A voice in my head whispered. He was right or she..whatever! Anyways I had to stay strong.

I tugged back on my covers. "Sam just go away. I do not want to go to school today."

"Piper I do not have time for this! You have to go!"

"NO," I yelled giving my covers one last tug at the same time he did. Of course that only created a disaster. My covers ended up ripping, Sam held half and I held other.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID, SAM!" I yelled but ended up laughing a bit. It was pretty ironic. I mean I should have guessed that's what would happen. He was a wolf after all. Sam ended up chuckling as well before dropping the ripped part of my covers he had in his hand and walked out say, "Now get ready for school."

I groaned getting out of bed and going into my bathroom taking a shower. I would probably be late but I did not really care. I really didn't want to go to school anyways. Really I just didn't want to face him. It was so hard not to give in to him but I was standing my ground.

As soon as I was done with my shower I went in my room and changed into sweatpants and a tank top with a sweatshirt over it. It was Jacob's sweatshirt but I did not even care. I finished getting dressed and put on a little make up before leaving.

"YOU OWE ME NEW COVER'S SAMUEL!" I yelled before leaving the house. I could hear a growl and a chuckle. Before I closed the door I even heard Emily mutter, "Yeah, Samuel."

I smiled getting into my car and driving to school. As soon as I got there I groaned internally at the sight of Jacob. I just wanted to kiss him. And especially with the way his muscles clang to his shirt. Why did Sam have to send me here? I rushed off to first period though.

The day went by slowly in it's own way. That's why when it was time for lunch I felt nothing but excitement rush through me. Finally. If it were up to me I would just go to lunch and then go home but I didn't want to hear Sam's mouth about it or Emily's either for that matter.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't even noticed where I was going until I fell. Ouch. You know colliding with the hard tiled floor really hurts?! I mean damn.

"Oh, I am so sorry."

I sat up a bit on my elbows and smiled at the person who was saying sorry. "It's okay." I gathered some stuff that had fell before the person who I had bumped into helped me up.

"It's my fault," I told him smiling a bit.

"No. I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry," he handed me one of my books that had fell.

"Thanks and it's alright I wasn't paying attention either so it's fine." 

"Oh, okay. I'm John."

"Piper," I met his extended hand with my own and shook it. "Are you new here?" I asked.

"No. I'm a Junior." I studied his face a bit and smiled. Yeah, I had seen him around here before.

"Ohh. Now you look familiar."

"Yeah aren't you Sam's sister?" I nodded at his question slightly groaning. I hoped Sam and the guys hadn't pissed him off. He seemed nice.

"Yeah." I answered with no type of emotion in my voice at all.

"Piper!" I spun around from talking to John and saw Jacob standing there. I groaned out loud. This was just great.

"What are you doing here Jacob?"

"You weren't at lunch so I came to find you." He was not looking at me but at John. Not even looking but more like glaring.

"Your boyfriend?" John asked me.

We hadn't exactly broke up but we weren't on the best terms. I noticed Jacob waiting for my answer and I noticed him looking at me.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Oh. Well nice meeting you, Piper."

"Like wise." I smiled. I watched him and Jacob look at one another before John walked away.

"The hell was that Jacob?" I asked once John was out of sight.

"Excuse me you were the one with John?" He exaggerated John's name and I rolled my eyes.

"We bumped into each other Jacob. Chill out."

"No I will not chill. He was trying to flirt with you Piper."

I turned away from Jacob even though I was not walking in the direction of the cafeteria. I did not care I just wanted to get away from him. I kept walking until I felt myself being pulled.

"The fuck are you doing?!" I asked Jacob as he dragged me to a janitor's closet.

"I don't want you talking to him." Jacob growled.

"You do not dictate who I do and don't talk to!" I snapped.

Jacob growled at me in a possessive manor. I was not scared but more thrilled a little. I could not help but wonder if he was this possessive over, Bella Swan even though I knew it wasn't right of me to think that.

"You are mine," Jacob growled in my ear as he hugged me close to him. Without even thinking I wrapped my arms around him before trying to drop them but he made that impossible having one of his hands keep them in place.

He kissed the side of my cheek lightly. "You are mine," he said again but I think he was talking more to himself.

"No I'm not."

He growled. "I imprinted on you Piper."

"But you don't own me," I retorted.

He chuckled darkly. "Don't test me, Piper. Please."

"Jacob I don't have time for this," I tried to get out of his grasp and walk away but he gently pushed my back onto a shelf and lifted me up. I dropped the stuff in my hands as he sat me on a shelf.

"What are you-," his sweet warm lips devourered mine. Oh my god. It felt like pure bliss but I had to stop but I really didn't want to. I mean he wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for the whole John thing which he was just getting mad over for nothing besides I was still mad about the Bella thing. I had every right to be though.

Even though I was thinking all of this I found myself wrapping my legs around his waist and putting my hand in his hair pulling him close to me. I wanted more. I had missed this so much. Kissing him and just being with him.

I could not help but let out a moan as Jacob dominated me in a way. The way we were making out was probably illegal.

He pulled away to let me breathe and went to my neck. Great. I was probably going to have to cover that up later but right now I didn't care. As soon as he was done he kissed me again. "Your mine," he murmured against my lips. I did not respond but moved my head to rest on his chest. I listened to his heart beat.

"I love you," I heard him say.

I sighed. "I love you too but I'm still mad at you." It was the truth.

"I will do anything to make it up to you." I could hear the honesty and desperation in his voice.

"Give me time. Take things slow." I told him.

"We can still be together right?"

"Yes Jacob." I chuckled.

"Good." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I sighed. This was so much better than lunch.

Even though I was forgiving him a bit I was still mad and wasn't going to ease up. I would not ignore him anymore though.

"Do me a favor though," I said softly.

"What's that?"

"Don't get jealous when I talk to other guys that are my friends. Your the only one I want."

He did not respond really, all he said was, "Mine."

I rolled my eyes. I would take that, for now.

**Here you go! hanks for all the favorites, reviews and alerts! I just want everyone to know Piper is not easing up on Jacob she just isn't going to avoid him. She is still pissed though. Anyways review. Again hope you all had happy holidays and a very happy new year! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34**

You know those moments when you wake up in the morning and the sun is shinning right in your eyes so you squeeze them shut and stuff your head in your pillow? That's exactly what I had to do this morning. The only difference was I stuffed my face in Jacob's chest. Ahh. I loved his woodsy sent.

"What are you doing Piper?"

"Stuffing my face in your chest." I told him as if it were so obvious. I titled my face up a little bit to see Jake still had his eyes closed but was smirking.

"And why are you doing that?"

"The sun if blinding me."

Jacob's body rumbled as he laughed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up in the process. I smiled as I kissed the crook of his neck.

"What are you doing today?" I asked him.

"I have patrol later on."

"This morning?"

"Yeah." 

"When do you get off?"

"Around three or something like that."

"Oh." I guess I would just have to keep myself occupied for awhile.

"What are you going to do while I am patrolling?" Jacob asked me.

I shrugged slightly. "I think I will go see Billy today," I told him. Ever since the whole Valentines day incident I had been avoiding Jacob and hadn't really seen Billy. I missed him, besides he was good company.

"That sounds nice."

"In the mean time," I smiled slightly climbing on Jacob, who might I add finally decided to open his eyes. "You should keep me preoccupied."

"Hm, how can I do that?"

"Um...I can think of a few ideas," I said before kissing his lips gently before pulling away. "Oh yeah, this is a perfect way to start the morning."

Jacob and I grinned before continuing where we had left off.

About an hour after Jacob left my house for patrol I decided that it was time to get up besides Sam being loud so it was not like I would be able to get anymore sleep. Not that I wanted to, I was going to see Billy today. Still it was inconsiderate of him and I would let him know that.

I got up and showered before going back to my room and looking for something to wear. I decided on a pair of denim ripped jeans and a loose long sleeved pink t-shirt with a heart on it. After putting on a pair of ankle boots I grabbed my phone and car keys before going downstairs.

"You know you can be very inconsiderate in the morning," I told Sam before grabbing something to drink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked me with questioning eyes.

"You are so loud!" I had to admit I exaggerated the last part a little bit with the way I said it and my facial expression but it was true. I probably could have gotten in a little bit more sleep.

"You were up anyways with Jacob!"

"Yeah and after he left I could have gotten a little bit more sleep if I did not hear your voice. It's very irritating in the morning." I tried not to laugh but couldn't help it when I saw Emily chuckling.

"Ha ha." I could tell that even though Sam was saying this in a sarcastic way he wanted to smile. "Where are you going?"

"Billy's house."

"Oh." I knew that Sam would not object to this. I would have still went anyways though so it didn't really matter.

"Yeah. So I will see you too later."

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked me.

"No thanks." I was going to cook for Billy and if he needed grocery's then I would just go shopping.

I left the house after that and headed over to Jacob's. I went inside and checked on Billy to see that he was still sleeping. Leaving Billy's bedroom I headed to the kitchen and walked over to the refrigerator. As I opened the door my eyes nearly popped out of my face. Nothing was in here! Well not really anyways. I could not help but smirk when I saw two cans of beer on inside. Of course that would be in the fridge.

"Well I guess I am going grocery shopping today," I said to myself before leaving and heading out to the store.

I made sure to get a bunch of grocery to last Jacob and Billy at least a month. I had the last bag in my hands and was about to walk in the house when I heard the noise of a vehicle and tires stopping. I spun around.

Getting out of an orange truck was the famous one and only Isabella Swan. This was just great.

I stood their and she awkwardly looked around and shuffled her feet walking over to me.

"Hello." She spoke softly. "Um...is Jacob here?"

"No not at the moment."

"Oh." Her tone was upset. "Do you know when he will be back?"

I shrugged, "Not for awhile."

"Oh alright. Well I am glad that you too are getting along."

"Huh?"

"You and Jacob. He was really torn up about it. I guess it's my fault, I did not know you and him had plans on Valentines day and I-," I stood there not even listening to her anymore and watched her ramble on.

It had just now registered to me that Jacob had told her about that. That irritated me. It wasn't any of her fucking business if he and I were on good terms.

"Um, I will call Jacob later. Bye." I watched her awkwardly walk to her truck and tried not to laugh when she stumbled along the way.

As soon as she was gone I let myself in to find Billy sitting at the table reading a piece of paper.

"Hi stranger." I spoke with a grin plastered across my face. Billy looked up from his paper and looked stunned for a moment before he grinned back at me.

"It's been awhile, Piper."

"It has," I walked closer and gave Billy a big hug putting the bag I had in my hands down on the table. I missed Billy, a lot.

"How have you been?" Billy asked me and I shrugged.

"For the most part everything is good."

"I am glad to here that. Jacob missed you." I could not help but sigh. I had missed him too. "It was very painful to be around him." Billy and I chuckled at his comment.

"Do not worry about, Bella." Billy told me. I had not even realized he saw us talking outside talking. "Jacob loves you."

I smiled down at him and nodded my head. I could only hope that he was right but of course things never usually worked out in my favor a lot.


	36. Chapter 36

**This is a short chapter! But just wanted to thank you all from the reviews on the last chapter!**

**Chapter 35**

Spring. It truly was a beautiful season. Even though the weather here sucked I still enjoyed the season. It meant that I was getting closer and closer to Summer which meant no more school. I really could not wait for that.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked Jacob after waking up next to him. He looked down at me and then sighed before shrugging. For the last past couple of days he had been acting strange. I was not really sure what happened but he went to the beach one day and then he had been acting weird ever since. Actually I did not see him at all that day really. I had this gut feeling that it had something to do with Bella though.

"Jacob, what's wrong? You have acting strange." I spoke sitting up.

"It's nothing."

"Your lying." 

"Piper. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? Does it have something to do with _her_?" I felt bad just in case she had nothing to do with it but still I couldn't help it. Not really.

"I thought we were past that." Jacob stated still avoiding my question.

"We are but I would still like to know if she has anything to do with your sour mood lately."

Jacob gave me a annoyed look before looking away groaning and then looking back at me. "I don't want to talk about it okay."

"No, not okay. Talk to me." 

"No."

"Why? Do you think I am going to get mad."

"You are." 

"Did you do something that I should know about?"

"Piper, I did not kiss her or anything like that if that's what your asking me." I was relieved but tried not to show it.

"Just tell me Jake."

"Bella...well...she finally got on the motorcycle and she crashed."

"Is she okay?" Just because I did not like the girl didn't mean that I wanted to see her hurt. Why she would even be interested in riding a motorcycle is beyond me.

"Yeah. She had to get stitches. It was strange though."

"How so?" I asked frowning. Maybe it was just me but I did not really see anything strange about the situation. I mean nothing more than usual.

"She apologized to me for bleeding."

"Well not everyone is good around blood Jacob. I mean maybe she thought that you would like flip out or something."

"It wasn't that." Jacob frowned.

"What was it then?"

"Look Piper I really do not want to talk about this."

"Fine." I huffed and slumped down in my pillows. Not even ten seconds later I could feel Jacob's thumb brush over my cheek.

"I have patrol today." He was lying to me. I knew he just wanted to leave because he did not want to talk about it.

"Okay I get it Jake. You don't have to lie and say that you have patrol."

"Piper can you ever trust me?" Jacob snapped.

"I did trust you and then you broke it!" I sighed calming down some. "Trust is earned, Jacob. You have to give it to get it and when you break someone's trust you don't just magically get it back, okay?"

Jacob looked away annoyed. "Can you just trust me Piper?"

"Can you ever not lie to me!?" I retorted angrily.

"You know what Piper, I don't have time for this right now."

"Fine. Bye Jacob!" I snapped. I watched as Jacob pulled on his shirt and went to my window. He turned and glared at me while I just glared right back before he jumped from my window. I felt bad but not that much.

He was such an ass lately! I did not understand why he couldn't just tell me what was going on. I knew it had something to do with Bella. She was tearing us apart and I was not going to let that happen. I loved him too much to just watch her separate us.

I was not having it.

"So what are you going to do?" Kim asked me as we sat down at a local coffee shop. I was currently drinking hot chocolate and picking at my muffin. I had just told Kim what happened.

I shrugged. "At this point I don't know. Do you think that Jacob has feelings for her?" I asked Kim who immediately looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Kim. I know you well enough to know that you are lying to me right now. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Well I was talking to Jared." I shrugged. "And he really didn't mean to let it slip or anything but he told me about how Jacob thinks of Bella a lot."

I could feel my face frowning in defeat before anger just seethed through me. "I shouldn't have said anything," I heard Kim mutter to herself.

I gave a small smile. "Yes. You should have said something. I am glad that you told me."

"What are you going to do, Piper?" Kim asked me seriously.

"I really don't know Kim. Jacob and I are following apart. Things were starting to get better but lately he has been acting strange and I know that it's because of her but he just continues to lie to me."

"Maybe you should just talk to him and tell him how you feel."

"Yeah because that's going to work." I said annoyed before taking in a deep breath. "Look I'm sorry it's just I am stressed out at the moment."

"Thank god Cheer is over." Kim said smiling.

I laughed. "Yes, thank god. I would not be able to take it. Anyways, enough about me. How are my little munchkins?" I asked.

"The twins are fine. Annoying as ever but fine."

"They are not annoying, they're cute."

"You would say that because you don't live with them. Especially Carole." 

"What she do now?"

"She woke me up the other morning jumping up and down on top of me asking me to take her and Lilly out to breakfast since Mom and Dad were out."

I quirked my eyebrow. "Did you end up taking them to breakfast though Kim?"

She did not look at me but she started smiling. "Yes. Jared and I did."

"Speaking of Jared. How are things going between the two of you?"

"Great."

"How great?" I grinned.

"Great, really great. Absolutely amazing! He is always at my house now it's amazing."

"Sleepovers?"

"Why do you think my door is locked most of the time?"

I laughed. I was happy for Kim. If anyone deserved to be happy it was her. Jared better be treating her right or I would happily kick his ass. At this moment I was ready to kick the ass of, Jacob Black.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36**

It had been a week. Jacob was avoiding me and I him. At this point I was not sure what he really expected from me. I was not stupid and I knew that something was going on with him and Bella that he wasn't telling me. Their "friendship" was way more than he was saying.

"Hey Emily I am going to go to the beach!" I yelled to her standing by the door ready to leave.

"Okay! Be careful out there."

I smiled a little bit at her being concerned and left the house walking to the beach. In all honesty I had nothing better to do and Kim was out out of town today. I should make plans with Leah soon. I miss her terribly much.

As I approached closer to the water at the beach I sat down and watched as the waves tousled over one another. It really was a beautiful site to look at.

I was so focused that I did not even notice anyone beside me until Paul put a hand on my shoulder. I slightly jumped for relaxing a bit. "Oh thank god it's just you." I put my hand over my heart.

"Who did you think it was?" Paul asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"I don't know. It could have been anyone."

"Your glad it's me."

"Just a little," I smirked. "What are you doing here? Doesn't Sam have all of you on a tight patrol schedule."

"You could say that."

"Yeah. He seems stressed."

"Yeah well this red head keeps running through our territory."

"Why?"

"Who knows? I mean she will just have us chase her before she's gone."

"She must be fast." I commented.

"We are faster."

"Than why haven't you caught her yet?" I asked giving him a side look.

"Touchy...touchy."

I shrugged. All I could really think about was Jacob. "So why are you here?" Paul asked me.

"Just to get away and relax."

"Ah. Do you want me to go away?"

"Ask me that a couple of months ago or maybe even weeks ago I would have said yes but I actually do enjoy your company."

"Oh I am so flattered."

"You should be." I paused. "Why are you here?'

"I had a break and just decided to come here."

"Ah, I see."

It was a quite silence. We just sat there. It was acceptable to say we were enjoying each others company. Paul really wasn't all that bad especially when you got to know him.

"I'm sorry." Paul murmured after a few seconds. I looked up at him.

"What?" I was taken back for a second. Why was he apologizing to me. "Why are you saying sorry to me?"

"All of us feel bad for the way Jacob has been treating you." I sighed of course there was a reason. "He is being a real jerk."

"Thanks Paul," I spoke sighing. "Look I really do appreciate you apologizing to me and everything but you can't control Jacob nor can anyone else. I mean he is a big boy and he is old enough to know what he's doing."

"You know your really mature," Paul commented and I laughed a bit.

"Well gee thanks."

"Your welcome." It was a few seconds later and a wolf howl rang through the air. Paul jumped up. "You should go home."

I nodded getting to my feet. "I will. Thanks."

I watched Paul give me a smile and then jog into the woods. I turned around and walked home quickly. Well walked and sprinted at the same time.

As soon as I entered the house I went to find Emily and tell her that I was back. She was in the kitchen cooking and I sighed. She really did look sad. She hadn't noticed me watching her and I was glad.

I felt kind of bad for all of the times that I was rude to her. I mean yeah she got on my nerves but I guess catching off guard and seeing her in such a moment I could see she was sad.

I took a few steps back before yelling, "I AM BACK!"

This time Emily saw me. She smiled and by the look on her face I could tell she did not notice me watching her before.

_Whew._

"How was the beach?"

"Good. There was a wolf howl so I came home."

"Oh my. I hope everyone is okay." Emily said before looking out of the window and I nodded.

"Yeah. Do you need some help?" I asked kind of surprising my self a bit. I guess seeing her in such a moment made me feel bad and I wanted to be nicer to her.

"No it's okay. You should go and rest now. You look tired." I frowned. Was it that obvious. I was not even really tired Jacob was just stressing me the fuck out and I was about ready to hurt him at this point.

I did not push it though. There was something I needed to do. Something that did involve Jacob.

"Okay. Um, I will be upstairs if you need me."

Emily just nodded and returned to her cooking while I sighed.

I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. Dialing up one of the few numbers that I knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Yeah I don't mean to interrupt your trip out of town or anything but..." I trailed off and Kim cut me off.

"It's fine I am home. We left kind of early."

"Oh okay." I paused. "How was it?"

"Fine. Now what do you need?"

"How did you know I needed something?"

"Because you are my best friend and you did say that you didn't mean to interrupt my trip."

I smiled she was right. I was glad that she was back and even more glad that she answered the phone. "I need your help Kim."

"What's wrong?"

"I think it is time for us to get Leah Clearwater and Emily Young in the same room." I could hear her suck in a breath from the other line.

Yeah, I never though I would be saying that either.

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts! You are all amazing and I really do appri**

**you all supporting this story...all of my story's. Thank you so much! :)(:**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 37**

"Do you really think that this is a good idea? I mean should we really be doing this right now? Piper! I know you hear me!"

I rolled my eyes. This was like the twentieth time that Kim had asked me this question. I thought about just not responding anymore. _Yeah because that seems to be working, _my inner thoughts said.

I sighed slumping back in my chair. "Yes Kim! We are doing the right thing." I told her. Ask me this before I found out about the supernatural world around me I would have probably bit there head of telling them that it was the stupidest idea in the world to try and get Emily and Leah to talk things out. But now I was the one who was trying to make this reality. Trying to get the two cousins to reunite and Kim was helping me.

She had been less enthusiastic not wanting to get in the middle of things or really be involved at all but I had convinced her that it would be for the best. I could only hope that she was not backing out right now.

"Kim," I said looking her in the eyes. "We are doing the right thing okay! I mean it's about time that they mended their relationship and we are giving them a push in the right direction." I said before smiling. "They will thank us later in life. We are doing everyone a big favor."

"How are we doing everyone a big favor?"

"Simple. When Leah and Emily are friends again Emily will stop being so sad and become more happy. Then Sam will become happy and then the pack won't really have to deal with the whole star crossed lovers thing." I stated.

"There story will will always be there." Kim noted and I nodded. She was right about that.

"Yes but still Kim we are doing the right thing. And not a word to Leah." I said as Kim pulled up at her house.

"Oh yeah because I want her screaming at me. No thanks." She beeped the horn and then paused for a moment. "I don't know how we are going to do it. I mean how did you even manage to.." Kim stopped immediately as the back door to her car opened.

"Manage what?" Leah asked getting in the car. I turned around and grinned hugging her immediately. I had took off my seat belt so it was easy to hug her.

"I missed you so fucking much." I told her.

Kim grinned. "How did she manage to get you on a free day? You are always so fucking busy that we can never spend time with you." Kim laughed pulling out and driving to my house. I climbed in the back seat and I noticed Kim roll her eyes.

"Your lucky there are no cops over here," she said as I was now in the backseat next to Leah hugging her tightly. At first we were going to have it at Kim's house but her parents were home and that was not the place for it so I was going to blindfold her. It was not like she would willingly walk in my house. None of the guys would be there anyways because of patrol.

"Hey Kim," Leah called.

"Yeah?" Kim was taking the long way to my house I only hoped that Leah did not notice.

"Is Piper drunk or something?"

"Nah. She just missed you."

"Ah."

"Okay we are going to play a game." I spoke proudly grinning before taking a blindfold and putting it over Leah's eyes. She reached for it but I quickly secured it on her eyes before slapping her hands away.

"What the fuck Piper!"

"Okay, you have to guess what I am doing."

"This is so stupid," I heard Kim mumble before I shot her a glare. I moved my face to her ear and whispered, "It was the best I had now turn on the radio or something to distract her I guess."

I turned the rest of my attention back to Leah then. Kim did what I said and flicked through the radio.

"Alright guess what I am doing," I spoke waving my hands in front of her face.

"Piper, this is really stupid." Leah said.

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah like I don't know that but it is the best thing I have got at the moment so deal __with it. _

"Same thing I said," Kim chimed in from the front seat still flipping through the radio.

"Oh you hush and drive."

_I'm gunna pop some tags _

_Only got $20 in my pocket_

_I-i-im hunttin looking for a come up this is fucking awesome_

This was my shit. I was absolutely in love with this song. I listened to the wrap singing along with it in my head. Hell yes. Thank god Kim found this.

I found myself singing along with Leah and Kim in no time.

_I'm gunna pop some tags _

_Only got $20 in my pocket_

_I-i-im hunttin looking for a come up this is fucking awesome_

By this time Kim was pulling up to my house. I took in a deep breath. This was it. I tried to act as normal as possible even though Kim was now getting out of the car. I led Leah out making sure she did not fall.

"This is absolutely fucking ridiculous Piper. Can you please take this damn thing off?!"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"We have a surprise for you." I said not really thinking about it. My inner thoughts were thinking:_ Oh yeah this is going to be a fucking surprise alright. Watch Leah pop a gasket and kill you and maybe injure Kim._

I led Leah in the house and walked into the kitchen. Kim was standing off to the side. Emily had now looked up from the magazine that she was reading in the kitchen and looked shocked.

"Piper...Kim...who...who is that?" Emily asked slowly and felt Leah stiffen. Oh yes...Kim and I were truly in for it.

"Give me a boost Kim."

"What?!" She looked at me as if I was crazy. I was holding both of Leah's hands in my one tiny hand and she was struggling to get out of my grip which I had to say was not very strong compared to hers.

"I need a boost. She is tall."

Kim gave me a '_what the fuck'_ look before bending down and I jumped on her back. "Piper..." she groaned and I grinned kissing her cheek.

"You love me." I spoke at the same time as I pulled off Leah's blindfold and yelled a big "Surprise."

… …. … … … … … …Crickets… … … … … …

Well she honestly did look completely shocked. I guess we got the whole surprise part right.

I watched as Leah's eyes bored into Emily's. By this time I was back on my feet and off of Kim's back. She looked nervous I just rolled my eyes.

_In the end this is all going to be worth is; _I had to keep reminding myself that.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Leah yelled at me and I noticed Emily flinch.

"Oh come on Leah," I used a light tone trying to lighten the mood. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. "It is about time that you too talked."

"I am leaving." I grabbed her arm as she started walking and pushed her into the kitchen. "Sit down Leah."

"What the hell is wrong with you Piper?" She snapped angrily and I flinched.

"Believe it or not...nothing." I tried to lighten the mood. "Oh come on Leah you too need to talk. Stop being stubborn and talk to her."

"I hate her."

Damn. Emily looked as if she was on the brink of tears.

"You don't hate her you are just upset with her and her actions. Leah she is still your cousin at the end of the fucking day!"

"This is fucking ridiculous."

To my absolute surprise Kim blocked her this time. The fuck? Did not expect that but I was sure as hell grateful for it. "Leah sit down." There was something in her eyes and Leah complied. Damn.

Leah looked at me a bit shocked but sat. About time. I guess I was going to have to take full control or at least get the conversation started. I was determined to make them get along by the end of the day.

"Alright."

I looked at Emily and she was just looking at the wall. She took in a deep breath and looked at Leah. "Hi Leah," she spoke gently. Of course Leah did not repsond, not like I really expected her too.

"How are you?" She tried. "You look great and you are so tall now. Well you were always tall." She was still trying. "How is the college life? Do you enjoy it?" Come on Leah...do something. "I miss you."

That got her attention. But not in a good way.

"You miss me? Who's fault is that Emily?" Leah spat obviously angry.

"It did not have to be this way." She was still speaking calmly.

"Your right. If you were able to keep your hands to yourself then it would not be this way."

"Alright that's a bit uncalled for Leah." I spoke up and she glared at me. "You wanted us to talk we are talking, stay out of it." I put up my hands in defense.

I would not speak unless it became necessary for me to say something.

"I am so sorry."

"Your sorry? Do you know what is was fucking like? It was like hell. If it were anyone else I would have been able to take it. Would I have been pissed, of course but my own cousin! That's fucked up Emily!"

"Leah I know you were hurt but you just don't understand."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Leah yelled at the top of her lungs.

_Oh please do not let this turn into a screaming match, _my inner thoughts screamed. _I really do not want to feel a headache coming on today._

"I love him."

"You love him?"

"You didn't even know him. You were supposed to my best friend. My maid of honor. The god mother of my children and you turned on me."

"I didn't turn on you." I noticed tears running down Emily's cheeks. I felt bad. I didn't think she would cry over this.

"YES YOU DID! THE MINUTE YOU AND SAM GOT TOGETHER YOU WERE DEAD TO ME!"

"Don't say that Leah."

"Why? It's the truth!"

"Leah that is enough!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS PIPER!"

"NO! I WILL NOT STAY OUT OF THIS I WON'T!" Ha! I could yell too not like it really proved anything. Emily was only crying harder with her head in her hands and Leah was looking pissed off.

"Leah I get that you are hurt and angry but it is time to get over it. I mean your with what's his face ugh...Pete...Peter something like that now anyways so who cares about Emily and Sam's relationship! And Emily you need to apologize and get a grip on yourself." I did not mean to sound harsh, well yes I did but seriously. Sitting there and crying was not helping the situation. I mean really. Say something dammit. I am not going to defend you forever.

"Your dating?" Emily asked.

Leah nodded. "What's it too you?"

"Leah!" I snapped.

"Yes. I am in a relationship."

"How long?"

"Awhile."

"Do you love him?"

"We are not friends. Do not ask me any personal questions." I rolled my eyes. I would rather give slight snarky comments than just scream the whole time. It was a good question though. I would like to know if she loved her boyfriend or not. We had not gotten much of a chance to talk.

"I miss you Leah." Emily sighed. "I know that a lot of stuff happened and I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you but Sam and I we just...complete each other. He still loves you Leah. He will always love you but..."

Leah sighed. "He just loves you more. You and him just have this connection that no one can touch. Stronger than this earth."

"Yes."

I watched Leah closely. She looked like she was about to break into a thousand pieces. Oh shit.

"We are really, _really_ in for it Kim." I murmured. This was not good. I mean if she started crying I was so sure that Kim and I were both dead.

She snorted. "No. No Piper you are in for it. This was your stupid idea."

"You helped."

"Not like you really gave me much of a choice." She said slightly glaring at me and I gave her my best smile. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Oh would you relax. They will be thanking us for this." I put my hand over my heart. "We will go down in history for this."

"In your dreams."

"There too."

"Are you not paying attention! We are toast when we leave here!?"

"I don't really like toast much..." I said more to myself to have Kim hit the back of my head.

"And people think that you are just sweat and innocent."

"Shut up Piper."

I had been so focused on talking to Kim by that when I looked back at Emily and Leah they were both crying and...hugging.

"You owe me." I said looking at Kim.

"For what?"

"I told you we were going down in history. Look at those two. All it took was a talk."

Before she could respond the back door bust open and all of the wolves were here. Yes all of them. They each crowded in looking confused and Sam looked pained and confused and gave me a 'I want the full story look' and also the 'What the fuck did you do'.

"Why do you assume I did something?" I asked him.

"Your always doing something." Kim commented. Great. Couldn't she be shy and quite right now.

Without even thinking I put my hand in cookie dough that was close to me and threw it at her. Fuck. Maybe not the best idea considering she doubled that and rubbed it all over my shirt while saying, "Oh I am sorry. Did I get this all over your shirt?"

I heard laughs. Oh so they think that this is funny. I gave her a fake smile and watched her wipe cookie dough off her face. I took the bowl and rubbed it all over her shirt while speaking, "It's okay. I got it from your closet."

She glared at me, oh well it was the truth.

"What the fuck is going on?" I did not cringe at the voice. Jacob. I just simply said. "Well Mr. Black today I went down in history as the most amazing person in the world with the help of my side kick." I gestured to Kim before pointing to Emily and Leah who were not paying any attention to us. Ah.

**Thank you for all of the reviews everyone! So more Jacob in the next chapter yeah? Thank you for reading! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 38**

It had been a full week since than. Everything was going great...well almost everything. I got to see Leah a lot more since she now actually came over the house but Emily took up most of the time with her. I did not mind though. They had a lot of things to catch up on.

Jacob and my relationship were not getting any better though. Being completely honest I did not really expect it to. Actually it was fair enough to say that we were not even on speaking terms.

Right now I was in the kitchen shoving a banana down my throat. I did not even really like bananas but I was hungry and it was there. Emily and Sam went out to dinner tonight, they had left like half an hour ago and I was already hungry. Good thing the guys were all at their own houses tonight. I would not really be able to tolerate them bothering me and asking me for food. I was in such a fowl mood that I would actually throw pots and pans at them telling them to cook their own damn food!

As I finished I grinned and drank some water before retreating back upstairs to my bedroom. Damn. Was I tired or what?!

Now would probably be a good time to catch up on some sleep. I did not get very much lately._ Fucking Jacob! _

Yeah, he was stressing me out way too much. I wish..."WHAT THE FUCK!" I screeched as I opened my bedroom door and Jacob stood their sitting on my bed. I thought he might cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked and I could even hear the urgency in my voice.

"I fucked up today." Jacob put his head in hands.

"Why? What happened?" I asked again.

"I should have paid more attention to her...dammit! How could I be so stupid?!"

"Paid more attention to who Jacob?! WHO?"

I took in a deep breath before trying again. I wish he would just tell me what the hell was going on. His secrecy was annoying me right now. No. it was actually pissing me off.

"What happened today Jacob?" I asked standing with my back against the door of my bedroom.

"She left." He stated.

"Who?"

No response.

"Who left Jacob?" I asked raising the tone in my voice a little bit.

"Bella."

I wanted to yell...scream...kick! There was so much I wanted to do when he said that name. I mean dammit! Was Bella the only person that he thought about!?

"What happened with Bella?" I could try to be sympathetic but the bigger part of me really did not care.

"She left."

"Where? Left where?"

"She went with the _leech!_" He spat and I raised my eyebrows.

"The Cullen's are back?" Good. Maybe she won't be in La Push anymore. I wish she were banned... I knew that was awful to think but still.

"NO! The short girl was there and then told Bella some shit and now they are going to get _him_ back!" It did not take rocket science for me to know who _him_ was. The vampire that left Bella in the woods. What was his name again...oh, yeah..Edward.

"So she went to go get her boyfriend?" I would be lying if I said that I was bothered by that. In reality I was absolutely ecstatic. I mean maybe finally Jacob and I would be able to work some things out.

"HE ISN'T HER BOYFRIEND!" Jacob snapped and I jumped back a bit. Damn. Well excuse me.

"What the hell is your problem Jake?!" 

"She isn't here anymore and I can't protect her!"

There was a silence and I looked at Jacob steadily. Analyzing him. Slowly and quietly I asked, "Do you love her Jacob?" He did not respond to me. All he did was look at me with sorrow before fleeing my room leaving a cold drift to overwhelm me since my window was wide open.

I slowly slid down my bedroom door and put my head on my knees letting tears fall to the floor.

Yeah... I guess you could say that's what I was afraid of.

I listened as the person on the other side of my door kept banging. Did they not understand? I did not want to see anyone and I did not want to hear anymore! I was just done.

With everyone!

"GO AWAY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping that whoever it was would just listen. For once. Everyone kept trying to talk to me and I was sick of it. I was just wanted to curl up in a ball and be in my own thoughts.

Unfortunately I did have to go to school today. At least that's what Sam said. Besides school would finally be out soon and I would have finals and then I would be on Summer vacation and would be able lock myself up in my room for as long as I felt.

"Guess who is back?"

I looked up from my book and smiled. Kim was here. "Um...I don't know."

I was honestly confused. "Bella."

I frowned instantly. That was the last thing that I really wanted to hear. I was sick and tired of hearing her name actually. Even when people came through the house and thought that I could not hear, I could. Bella this...Bella that...Charlie is worried about Bella...WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK!

_Piper Uley doesn't,_ a voice in my head said and I rolled my eyes even though that voice was right. I really didn't give a flying fuck. Bella and Jacob could go have a great life.

"Oh." I said before quickly recovering. "Who gives a fuck?!"

"Deep down you care Piper. Look if it helps everyone thinks that he is being a complete ass to you. No one even wants to really patrol with him because he is so caught up on Bella that it's sickening."

It was sickening. And annoying. Gosh. I hate Bella.

"Don't worry Piper he will soon realize that he is being a complete jerk and come crawling back to you."

I smiled even though my thoughts went something like this: _Only in my dreams will he be coming back to me. _

**Thank you everyone for being patient loved the reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! Gives me inspiration to write. If anyone has any ideas for the story I would love for you to message me them or review them whatever works. I might even use some of them! :) Thank you!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 39**

"So are you going to talk to me or avoid me like I am not even here?"

I rolled my eyes but other than that did not respond. I was in the kitchen making some of the food for the bonfire tonight. Kim would be here soon while Emily had went to the store. Leah had a date with her boyfriend tonight so I would not probably hear from her until tomorrow.

When I heard Jacob's voice I was surprised to say the least. I thought that I was the only one here and I did not hear anyone come into the house.

"I will take that as a yes. Look Piper we need to talk." I kept working trying to block him out. It became hard when he took my small hand in his and turned me around.

"I have stuff to do Jacob." I did not look him in the eyes. I would not look him in the eyes.

"It can wait."

"No it can't. Now go home. Go patrol."

"I don't have patrol today."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. Just go do something but get out of my house!" I spoke the last part with authority.

"Sam's house."

"Get out!"

"No. I came here to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you! Are you not getting the message?!" Damn. What was is it going to take for him to get it?

"Please. Just give me five minutes."

I frowned. "No. I will not give you five minutes but I will give you a door in your face if you don't get out!"

"Someone is extra feisty today," he commented. "I like it."

I full on glared at him. "Oh you have not seen feisty yet Jacob. And when you do see, I promise you that it will not be very pretty."

"Alright...alright..." Jacob said putting up his hands. "I surrender. Now can we talk."

He obviously was not going anywhere. "You have five minutes."

"I am sorry." 

I said nothing. Just stood their with my arms folded and looked at him.

"Don't you think that it is a little late for the, 'I am sorry' line?" I asked rolling my eyes. If this was all he had come to say then he might as well just fucking leave. I did not want to see him.

"Please don't be difficult."

"I have every fucking right to be difficult Jacob!" I snapped. "I mean really what the fuck is this! I will not be second to Isabella Swan! I absolutely refuse!"

"What is your problem with Bella?!"

"She is a needy bitch who needs to stay away from me."

You know those moments when people started to get angry but it might take awhile. After a few minutes they might snap? This was not one of those cases. Actually just the opposite. At my comment Jacob glared at me.

"You are such a bitch Piper. There is absolutely no reason for you to be jealous of Bella. She is my friend, you will just have to get over it!"

I was stunned to be honest. Did he really think that I was jealous of Bella? Absolutely not. Just because I did not like the girl didn't mean that I was jealous of her.

"Get over yourself Jacob. Just because I can't stand her doesn't mean that I am jealous of her."

"She has done nothing to you."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Ever since her boyfriend left she has turned to you. You would think she would respect the fact that you were already taken. I could care less about you and her being best friends, close friends or whatever but it has gotten out of hand! And you know what I blame you for that too!"

"Oh, you do?! What did I do to you!"

"Everything! You did everything to me dammit! You literally played me and for _Bella Swan._ The chick who can't get over her boyfriend leaving her. The next time you see her you should tell her to grow a backbone!"

Jacob growled at me. And I mean he really growled at me. I backed up into the counter. He glared before he was gone.

"Of course, he runs away." I muttered to myself.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked me coming in the house with some bags. I guessed Emily was here and Kim was helping her carry in some bags. She's so nice.

I nodded. Jacob had been gone for about ten minutes but I did not move from my position. "Yeah, fine. Just want to finish this food already." I gave her a small smile.

Kim gave me this look telling me that she obviously did not believe me but she let it go as Emily came in. "We will talk later." She said quietly.

"About what?" Emily asked.

I sighed. "Nothing. Just Summer stuff."

"Ah." From that point we just finished cooking before packing all of the food into the car and heading towards the bonfire.

All of the guys were already there. "The Elders will be here later," I could hear Sam inform Emily as they hugged and kissed.

Great. Billy. I had no problem with Billy being honest. He was one of the most laid back and nicest people in the world but still Jacob was his son.

"Stop thinking so hard, your head will start to hurt."

I smiled turning around to see none other than...Embry? He was usually always so fucking quite. I actually thought it was Paul. I had to get used to Embry's voice so I would know what he would sound like.

"Why would you think I was thinking to hard?" I smiled.

"Your face." Embry answered simply.

"Oh."

I started walking along the shoreline of the water. I smiled as water hit my feet. I had taken off my sandals and left them by logs before. The water and sand actually did feel good in between my toes.

Embry walked along side me. It was kind of nice knowing that even though we were not speaking to one another I had company. Embry was actually good company. I think I will keep him around. I chuckled.

"What?"

I looked Embry in the eye. "Nothing." It was obvious by his facial expression that he did not believe me. "It is just that I think I will have to keep you around. You give good me some company."

Embry nodded smiling at me. After that it was quite.

"I am sorry."

I looked him in the eyes this time. What did he have to be sorry for. I gave him a look that said to continue and he did. "We all feel bad about the whole Jacob thing."

I took in a deep breath before speaking. "Not that I don't appreciate it or anything because I do appreciate the fact that you are all concerned but that needs to stop." I stated clearly and as best to my ability strongly. I wanted to stand my ground and not falter even a little bit. "Look Embry, Jacob is old enough to know what he is doing. He is not some little kid. If he wants to ruin our relationship he will have to deal with the consequences in the end."

"I know you can wig out sometimes but you are kind of cool."

"Thanks." I punched him in the arm playfully. "And I do not "wig out"," I spoke using my fingers as quotation marks for wig out.

"You say so." We continued down the beach.

I smiled watching from the corner of my eye as Paul analyzed my plate. "Um...you going to eat that or not?"

I pushed my plate toward him chuckling. "Go on ahead Paul. Eat it."

"Thanks."

I nodded my head and pushed a piece of hair out of my face. Everyone was hear eating and laughing and creating memories. Everyone except for Jacob. Where the hell was he? I thought about calling him but immediately changed my mind. I did not give a fuck where he was. _Stop telling lies,_ yelled my inner thoughts. I spat for them to shut up.

I smirked at myself thankful I did not say it out loud.

"Billy I think that we should probably just start now. I mean it its obvious that Jacob is going to be late. If he decides to show up at all."

"I guess your right, guess my son isn't coming." I noticed him give me a meaningful look of sympathy. I think others did too but ignored it for my same.

"We should just start." I really was not sure whose voice that was but I could tell it was one of the guys.

"Ah, I guess you are right."

I stood up after Paul and turned around just to stretch my arms when I saw it. Well them. Jacob Black and Bella Swam. Smiling at one another like the world was so perfect. If I was holding something I would have dropped it. I noticed her push a piece of hair behind her ear.

_Stop watching. It will only make you hurt worse. Piper, look away. Stop! Piper. I SAID STOP!_

I turned around like my inner thoughts told me to and I was prepared to follow everyone else but they had all stopped watching the scene. Every single one of them had stopped before I then became the center of attention. Sympathetic looks. Looks that I did not want.

"Your later Jacob." Sam.

"Yeah I am. Bella and I decided to eat at her house. Problem Sam?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"Yes but we will discuss it later." Authority rang through my brothers voice.

_Go Sam, go..go...go Sam! Go Sam, go..go...go Sam!_ I started chanting in my head.

"Alright," Billy's voice rang loud and clear and it was obvious to everyone that he was ending whatever argument might have started.

As we sat down to listen to Billy tell the story of our tribe I did not miss the way Jacob was sitting

next to Bella. How close they were to one another.

Yeah, I probably should have stayed home. I would have saved myself a lot of hurt. I tried to ignore it and listen to the story which was amazing but found myself often loosing focus. By the end of the story Bella had fell asleep and was snuggled into Jacob.

To see the way that he was with her. Maybe I was jealous. Didn't I have a right to be though? That was supposed to be Jacob and I. Not him and Bella. Again I made myself look away. I was ready to go home now.

"I am going to take her home now," Jacob announced. "She is tired."

I stood at that moment and locked eyes with Jacob. He looked at me with no interest or emotion. I spun on my heal and started my way home. I could hear the sound of my name being called but chose to ignore it. To see his no emotion face hurt. I mean it really hurt.

As soon as I changed I slipped in my head and looked to the window. You could see part of the moon. It was really a beautiful sight. I took the time to appreciate it. I guess when you are upset you take the time to actually appreciate things that you wouldn't have before.

That was the first night where I went to bed and truly cried. I had cried before but this time, I cried for the love that I already knew was lost.

**Oh my god! You guys are all so truly amazing. I mean it!**

**Thank you for all of the PM messages, reviews, favorites, alerts and everything! You are all amazing. So next chapter how about a jealous Jacob? Yeah, I think that is a good idea. Review and tell me how you liked the chapter! **

**Until the next update :) **


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favorites in the last chapter...no all the chapters. Your support means a lot.**

**Chapter 40**

"What a fucking jerk! Honestly Piper why are you still with him?!" Leah asked me as we drove to Port Angeles. Just because Seattle was not a very safe place to be at the moment didn't mean that I should keep myself cooped up in the house.

Leah, Emily, Kim and I were all in Leah's car on the way there. I was actually glad that Emily was joining us. She was more fun now that she and Leah had made up and gotten over the whole situation.

"I have to agree with Leah," Kim said. I looked at her. I did not glare or anything I just looked at her.

"Why?"

"He is treating you like a piece of sh-garbage." She corrected herself. I guess it was because Emily was in the car. She could have still said it anyways. Emily must have knew why Kim changed her wording because she did a little chuckle.

"I love him. It does not just go away over night." I everyone's face soften especially Leah but she did not comment. I think she was able to understand where I was coming from. I appreciated that.

"Alright, enough about Jacob." Leah said pulling into the mall. "Now we came here to have fun." She put on her shades.

"Ugh Leah...don't you think you should have had those on when you were driving?"

"Maybe, who knows. Now can we please shop. I have been dying to get some new stilettos."

I chuckled as we all got out of the car. Leah and Emily headed off in one direction, Kim and I in the other. We would meet back at Leah's car for lunch though. I stopped Kim and we watched Leah and Emily as they walked and laughed together.

"See what we have done." I gave Kim a knowing look. "What did I tell you."

"History." She said blandly. "Now come on I have date with Jared tonight and I want to look sexy for my man."

"Who are you and what have you done with Kim?" I asked as she pulled me into the mall.

We went through about three stores until she found a pair of Stilettos that she actually liked. I had already bought some summer cloths that I would probably have to sneak around in when Sam was near. I mean I already knew he would not approve of my choice of shorts.

As we moved on we came to nice dress shop. I grabbed a white blue dress that complimented my figure and smiled looking at myself in the mirror. I think I will buy the dress.

_Where are you going to wear it Piper? It isn't like Jacob wants to spend any time with you and take you on dates and stuff._

**Shut up.**

_Ha. I am your inner thoughts. You think me._

**Hush.**

_Don't think me if you don't want to hear me._

**That makes no sense.**

_Yes it does. Anyways you know that I am right._

**Just because you might be right does not mean that I am ready to hear it.**

_Well too bad. _

I analyzed myself in this dress and smiled. _Fuck Jacob!_

_That's right. You don't need him. Now buy the dress and some more wardrobe outfit and strut your stuff. I mean half of La Push High School boys want to date you._

I rolled my eyes. Before I could really think anything though I heard someone behind me and saw a slight figure in the mirror. Since the person was standing behind me I could not see their face but saw part of their pants leg and part of their boots.

"I would say yes to the dress but I don't really like the though of anyone but me seeing you in it. Buy something else."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed turning around to look at Jacob. The fuck! This was supposed to be my time to get away from him not spend time with him.

"Well hello to you to. Already messing around with someone else?"

_You better tell him off! Because I don't know about you but I am highly offended._

**We are the same person, stupid.**

_Right...I forgot._

**And I thought that you were the smart half.**

_You just called yourself stupid...hah!_

I did not even bother responding in my head, no point.

I glared at Jacob. How dare he. "I'm not you Jacob I am still _committed_ to this relationship, okay? And not that it is any of your business what I wear. You don't own me."

I looked him in the eyes. "Why aren't you following Bella around like a lost puppy dog, or shall I say a lost wolf?"

"Ha, ha very funny."

"I was not trying to be funny Jacob I am being serious. Now why are you here?!"

"Well Sam and Jared were worried so I decided to follow you."

"Does Sam know your here?"

_If he does he will have hell to pay once we walk through the door into the house._

**I think that for once we might actually agree on something. And I thought we were one person. You could have just said I.**

_Two different perspectives though. Someone isn't paying attention in English class. I guess I will have to keep you focused from now on. Note to self: KEEP HER AWAKE ALL THROUGH ENGLISH. _

"No."

I smiled. Good. At least I knew that my brother was loyal to me.

"Well listen to me carefully." I walked closer until I was standing right in front of his face. ""I do not, I repeat do not, need a babysitter. Even if I did need one. I would prefer Paul or hell even Embry is better than you."

I walked back into the changing room. Before I could close the door my back was pressed against the door and I saw it was looked. Jacob had one hand above my shoulder and the other on the side of my face.

"What the fuck." I was basically trapped. "Jacob move," I tried to push him.

"No. Come on Piper I am giving you the attention you want. Isn't that why you were upset at the bonfire? Because I gave Bella all my attention."

I glared. "I am not some attention junkie!" I brung up my knee where it would hurt most. Jacob was instantly on the ground and I was out of his release. I quickly grabbed my stuff which was on the door and left leaving Jacob whitering in my pain.

_Go Piper...go...go..go Piper. _

**Thanks. That felt good.**

_Not good brilliant._

**Are you quoting Ron from Harry Potter?**

_You started it._

Quickly I changed out of the dress and into my regular cloths. Jacob was standing by the entrance. I walked past him but he grabbed my arm and glared at me.

"That fucking hurt!"

"Good."

Jacob grabbed the dress from me, "Well I will put this back on the wrack." I saw him try to peak in my other bags.

"What the hell? Are you trying to make me go mad? You are not wearing any of that stuff.

I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "Oh yeah? Watch me. I mean we do have school on Monday. Oh yeah, I will buy the fucking dress if I want to." I snatched it out of Jacob's hands. "Guess what Jake? I want it." I walked past him to the cashiers desk.

After I had paid I found Kim. "See something you like?" I asked her and she just frowned.

"No." She looked at the bad and peaked inside. "Cute. Where you going to wear that too?"

"I don't know. There might be a special occasion that might just pop up. You never know." I looked around. No sight of Jacob. I could feel him though. I knew he was still near.

"Come on let's go find you something hot and sexy to wear for your man."

Kim laughed and we walked out of the store and into another one. We were going on a mission to find her the perfect outfit.

**You are all so amazing and give the best reviews ever! I smiled reading every single one. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, PM Messages and everything. **

**Did you like Pipers inner thoughts. I said I would try it and see if you liked it so let me know.**

**I know that I said jealous Jacob for this but I had already started this and kind of forgot so I will put that in the next chapter. Please don't be mad! **

**Anyways you are amazing. The best fans that anyone could ask for!**

**Thank you! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favorites in the last chapter...no all the chapters. Your support means a lot to me. You are all absolutely amazing!**

**Chapter 41**

Fucking alarm clocks. They were so damn loud. Being honest I hated hearing the alarm but I knew that it would do it's job. Fuck. It's Monday. Who wants to go to school on Monday? Quite frankly I don't. All I want to do is go back to sleep but I can't. Today I am going to prove my point to Jacob.

I don't need him.

_I don't need a man to make it happen!_

**I love that song.**

_Why do you think I started singing it? Besides the time seemed right._

Quickly I made my bed before walking over to my closet. It was going to be chilly today as usual but that did not mean that I could not dress up a bit. Besides there was nothing wrong with showing off my curves.

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans that were Indigo and Floral Printed. I liked the way they made my butt look. I hoped Jacob noticed, the gloves were off. I wore a Baby Blue sold shirt tank that was cute. I had a brown leather jacket to match.

I felt kind of bad though as I tied my Converse shoes.

_You are to fucking nice! If Jacob isn't giving you what you deserve go find it else where._

I rolled my eyes. **Jacob and I are not broken up though.**

_It is only a matter of time before it happens. I mean come on do you really think it will take long before he is totally unfaithful to you. You saw the way he was eying Bella at the bonfire. Don't act like you did not notice. That's why you left in such a hurry isn't it._

After taking a shower I quickly changed into my outfit for the day and applied some make up before doing my hair. I decided to leave it out for today.

Grabbing my stuff and leaving my room I went into the kitchen where Sam and Emily were talking in hushed tones. It did not take a genius to know that they were talking about me. It was especially obvious when they stopped talking as soon as they noticed my presence.

"Morning Piper."

"Morning." I went to the fridge and grabbed a drink before drowning it and leaving.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Asked Emily. I shook my head no.

"Not really hungry but thanks anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. See you later." I left at that moment. I just wanted to get to school and start my week.

As soon as I walked in I saw Kim. I walked over to her. "Well hello there. Wow, nice outfit. I am sure all the guys will practically be drooling over you."

**That's the plan.**

I just grinned at Kim. "You think?"

"Most definitely."

We walked over to my locker and I noticed some of the stares I got from some guys. I tried to hide my smirk. "So have you seen Jacob?" I asked casually.

"No. You looking for him?"

"No." I lied. "Just wondering if you had seen him anywhere.

"Nope."

I sighed opening my locker until I noticed it was not just Kim and I standing there anymore. "Hey Piper."

"Hi Paul. What's sup?"

"You do realize that practically every guy in this hallway except for Jared is ogling the way your ass looks in those jeans."

Kim laughed and sought out Jared before skipping to him when she finally saw him. They are so fucking cute.

I turned my attention back to Paul. "Nope. I haven't noticed a thing."

"Yeah, I will pretend that I believe that. Just wait till Jake gets here. He is probably going to flip out."

"Who cares? Jake has made it obvious that he is much more interested in Bella than me."

"So why don't you call it a quits with him."

_Yeah stupid, why don't you call it a quits._

**How are you going to call me stupid? We are the same person, stupid.**

_Ha you just called yourself stupid._

"Because," I sighed rubbing my temples. "I love him Paul. Those feelings do not just disappear over night."

He looked sympathetic. It was a silence that drifted over us for a couple of seconds before he spoke. "And speak of the youngest, Black."

I met his eyes to see Jacob there. He seemed upset. I could see him growl a bit before he came storming over to me when he saw me. Great. Here we go.

_I am staying out of this!_

"Piper," Jacob growled walking up to me.

"Hello Jacob."

"What the hell do you think that you are wearing?"

"Cloths."

"Why are you wearing those pants?"

"Because I like them. Is there a problem?"

Jacob growled again.

**Damn he is angry.**

_No shit._

**I thought that you were going to stay out of this.**

_Oh yeah..._

"Yes there is a fucking problem," Jacob seethed. "Every guy in this school is practically ogling your ass at the moment."

"So..." I trailed off.

"Do you have no respect for yourself?"

_Oh. Oh no he didn't. You better tell him off._

"Actually Jacob I have plenty of respect for myself, thank you very much. I am not Bella. I do not need to juggle two guys who hate each other to get attention."

_Yeah, that's it. Women power! Speak the truth._

"Bella has plenty of respect for herself she would never dress like a whore."

I froze. It was so quite in the hallway you could hear a pin drop. "You know what Jacob.." I trailed off before I stopped. Was not even worth it. I walked off going to class. I heard Kim call after me but I just ignored her.

It was around third period when I had saw Jacob again. We had another class together. Unfortunately.

We ignored each other completely. It was the middle of the period when I heard whispers.

"I heard from Christian that she was dating Embry Call."

I could hear someone snort. "Yeah right like Embry Call and Piper Uley would ever date. He is as quiet as a mouse. I tried to talk to him after he started hanging out with Sam Uley and he completely just ignored me."

**Maybe because he is not interested in you, **I thought rolling my eyes.

"I heard that she is dating Paul now. I mean first she is with Jacob and now with his best friend. That is just gross. I thought she had more class than that."

That was my snapping point. I glanced at Jacob and he was just looking at me. I knew he could hear what they were saying and he said nothing. He did not even say that it wasn't true. Wow.

_That's some boyfriend you got there._

**Shut the fuck up!**

I spun around and looked at the three girls gossiping. "You know I can here you." I said annoyed. I was aware of everyone watching even the teacher but I did not really give a flying fuck. "No. I am not dating Paul he happens to be my friend and even if I did start dating him, who cares? It is none of any of your fucking business what goes on in my fucking life!"

"PIPER ULEY," I turned back around looking at the teacher. "Principals office, NOW!"

"That place is better than here." I said before grabbing my stuff and walking out. I did not even look at Jacob once on my way out. I was too hurt.

**I know from a lot of the comments a lot of you thought she would be wearing the dress but no that will be for another occasion. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I am having an absolute blast with Piper and her inner thoughts. It is so much fun to write. **

**Also I know some of you might read some of my other story's that I have not completed yet or really updated on but I do not have much inspiration for them. It is like going back to the drawing board. I will be updating whenever I think of something though. This story I have so much ideas about though.**

**Anyways thank you all for you amazing reviews and let me know what you thought for this chapter! :)**

**Enjoy your day! **

**Until the next update. (:**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favorites in the last chapter...no all the chapters. Your support means a lot to me. You are all absolutely amazing!**

**Chapter 42**

They called Sam to come get me and escort me home. Since he was not even at the house, he was either working or patrolling Emily came and got me. I was sitting in the Principals office when I noticed her walk through the door. She came up to me immediately. "Piper, are you okay?"

I nodded. "I am fine. Let's just get out of here." I said standing up. Of course right on cue the Principal decides to come out of his office.

"Ah yes, Ms. Young." Of course he would know her name. I mean it is a small town. Everyone knows everyone. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. Piper I will be right back." She gave me a meaningful look. "Okay?"

"Actually, Piper please join us in my office." I followed her and then principal into his office. We sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Well Ms. Young, I think you ought to know why Piper was sent to my office." He looked at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"I was sent here for using inappropriate language in class."

Emily looked at me before looking back at the Principal. I sat back in my seat ready to here whatever she had to say when we got in the car.

"That's why you called me?"

**What? **

_Yeah, I was not expecting that either._

The Principal looked shocked. "Ms_. _Young. Certainly _you _have to understand that her behavior can not be tolerated?"

"This is so stupid," Emily muttered.

_Maybe she is not all that bad. _

**Maybe.**

"Please, Ms. Young take Piper and escort her home." He looked at me then. "Piper you will have three days of lunch detention."

"Whatever." I got up and walked to the door. "Let's go."

As I left I was kind of glad that I was going home. The comfort of my room was really all I needed at the moment. Since I drove my car to school and Emily and I drove separate when we left. I followed behind her. As soon as we arrived at the house I headed upstairs and into my bedroom doing the homework that I had received from the classes that I did actually go to today.

**I need a nap.**

_Yes we do. And don't just curl up on top of your bed, get under the covers. We are cold so let's get warm. And snuggle with a pillow._

**Yes sir.** I thought rolling my eyes. Damn my inner thoughts were bossy.

_Damn right. That is how the job gets done!_

I did as I was told and got under the covers curling up in a ball and snuggled up with my pillow.

A couple of hours later as soon as I woke up, I had to take a piss.

_Damn. You woke us up because you had to piss, really? We were enjoying our sleep and our dreams about Tom Cruise._

**Sorry.**

_Whatever. Take your piss and get back in bed so we can dream some more._

I went to the bathroom and came out quickly ready to go back down for a nap but I could hear the muffle of voices downstairs. I slowly walked into down the stairs and stayed behind the wall that was protecting me from the being seen by the people in the kitchen.

I was able to make out the voices of Emily, Kim and Leah. Great.

"It was all everyone could talk about today. I mean damn it was bad."

"Why did Jared look so hurt when he was here earlier?" Emily asked her.

I heard Kim take in a deep breath. "He did not really have much to say about the incident. It's like he doesn't think Jacob is wrong so I am not on good speaking terms with him. Jacob needs to grow the fuck up and Piper is hurting and Jared is acting like it's okay."

I frowned.

**Great now I am causing problems for Kim and Jared. And they were doing so damn good.**

_Oh hush, you should be grateful for a friend like Kim. Avoiding her boyfriend because he is not sticking up for what's right._

**I am grateful for Kim. But at the same time I don't want to cause trouble with her and Jared because Jacob and I are going through some shit at the moment.**

_It is only going to get worse._

**Yeah, like I did not already know that.**

Kim continued speaking. "And then the shit that went down with Jacob and Paul it was just crazy. Jared thought that they were going to phase and attack one another right in the middle of the school."

"What happened between Jacob and Paul?" I asked coming into view.

"More like Jacob and the whole pack." Kim said correcting herself. I gestured for her to continue. "Well in the hallway after you walked off this morning they got into an argument because Jacob said that you were dressed like a whore."

Leah stood straight. "He said that?! Seriously? Hell no." Before any of us could stop her she was out the door. I did not even bother to try and run after her after the door had slammed shut because there was no point really.

Kim sighed. "Well I am sure we will be hearring about whatever is going to happen later." She looked at me. "Basically Paul and Jacob argued. Jacob pushed Paul and you know how he is Piper. He was shaking so Jared got him out of their first. Jacob just stormed off after the fact."

"Wow."

"I know."

I rubbed my face. "Well I have three days of lunch detention."

"It could have been worse."

"Is it wrong of me to wish that it was worse?"

Kim frowned. "Why would you wish that?" 

"Well I would rather be suspended for three days. Then I won't have to see Jacob." I told her honestly and sat back in my chair.

Emily stood and went to the fridge pulling out some meat. "Well I think I will make stake tonight for dinner." 

"Staying Kim?"

She shrugged. "I will call my parents and see." She walked out of the room to make the call.

"Piper, I know that this whole Jacob situation is hurting you but stay strong." I smiled at her words of comfort and thanked her.

"Can you tell Kim that I will be in my room?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah." As I turned she spoke again. "And Piper, for what it's worth. You look cute today and far from a whore."

I chuckled a bit. "Thanks."

**You are all absolutely amazing! I loved every single review that I received. All 18 made me smile. All of them! Thank you so much and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favorites in the last chapter...no all the chapters. Your support means a lot to me. You are all absolutely amazing!**

**Chapter 43**

School was hell. It was now Friday and I was so happy even though I only had Saturday and Sunday to escape. Since it was the end of the day Kim and I were walking together to my car. I had picked her up this Morning and she was going to sleepover my house tonight.

"How are things with Jared?" I finally built up the courage to ask her. I had wanted to ask her before but it was obvious she did not want to talk about it. She really was completely ignoring him. We sat as far as we could away from the all of the guys at lunch, so it was just us two, but when I did occasionally glace over I could see Jared staring at Kim like a lost puppy. She would glare if they made contact though.

"You already know the answer to that." Kim spoke as we walked out.

"Kim don't let my problems with Jacob ruin your relationship with Jared." I made direct eye contact with her. "He loves you."

"Can we stop talking about Jared, please."

I let it go. I noticed the guys all standing together and talking as we walked to my car. I made contact with Embry and we smiled at each other. I had to be honest Embry and Paul were my favorite, besides my brother. The rest of them I did not really talk to.

I kept walking with Kim until we approached my car. She got in the passenger seat and put her stuff down. I was just about to pull out when my phone buzzed. I looked at the text message.

_Emily told me that Sam told her after school all of the guys are going to the house. For what reason I do not know, I did not ask. Anyways you might want to avoid going there for a little bit.- Leah._

I smiled. Leah was amazing. I chuckled to myself.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Well Leah just text me and told me that Emily told her that Sam told her after school all of the guys were going over there so I might want to avoid going over there for awhile."

Kim spoke. "We can go to my house but I don't get the funny part."

"Well I was just wondering what the hell did to Jacob on Monday. I mean he is still an ass but even more after that day."

"I hope she kicked his ass."

"Me too."

"Invite Leah over. Emily too if she wants to get out of the house. My parents won't even be back until Sunday."

"Where are they?"

She shrugged. "Date weekend."

"Where are the twins."

"School."

"Let's get them early."

"Okay."

I responded to Leah's text message.

_Thanks for the warning. Going to Kim's. She said you and Emily should come over!- Piper._

I rode the Elementary School and Kim got out of the car going in to get the twins. I was ecstatic to see them. It had been awhile and they always did entertain me. When they got back in the car I turned to grin at Lilly and Carole.

"HIII!" I put as much enthusiasm as I could into that Hi.

"Hi Piper." Lilly said grinning. "I have missed you."

"Long time no see Piper." Carole grinned as I drove off. Damn I missed those two. I should visit them every weekend.

**Yeah but ever since you got together with Jacob you have abandoned them. I mean you used to see them all the time.**

_Shut up. _

**Don't get mad with me just because you know that what I am saying is true.**

_Don't you mean what your "thinking?"_

**Just drive. **

As soon as we arrived at Kim's house we all went to the living room. Kim was on the phone immediately and ordered two Pizza.

"Get bread sticks!" Corale yelled even though Kim was able to hear her just fine. All Kim did was nod before finishing the order. At that moment the door rang and Carole went to answer it.

"Don't answer that." Kim yelled walking to the door.

"It's just Leah!" Carole yelled and I smirked knowing that she had probably opened the door already. I walked into the hallway.

"Oh your Emily right?" Carole said looking Emily the eye. Emily just nodded her head.

"Well why are you still standing out there? You can come inside you know." Carole moved to the side smiling while I chuckled. She always got right to the point.

Lilly was at her side in a instant. "You have to excuse her she can be well...how do I put this? A little..um, how do I put this... to blunt sometimes."

"It's alright." Emily said walking in and the twins disappeared back into the living room.

Kim and I stood next to one another in the hallway, Leah and Emily across from us.

"I just ordered Pizza." Kim spoke finally saying something. "Come on let's go into the kitchen."

It was a little awkward before the twins entered. "Let's make smoothies." Carole said.

"Why do you want smoothies?" Leah asked her.

"Because they are amazing. That's why I want a smoothie."

"Get out the stuff for it smart mouth." Kim said and they did. Lilly took a seat next to Emily.

Carole did as Kim said muttering something and I only chuckled. When she got into High School she would probably get kicked out of class, not like she would really care though.

Carole got ought stuff for smoothies and we all helped. It was kind of fun. I noticed that Emily was actually really smiling. Yeah, she should hangout with his more often.

"Kim someone is knocking on the door." Lilly yelled over the sound of the blender.

"I got it." Leah said and Kim yelled, "It is the Pizza guy."

"I know. I got it!"

I grinned at the sight and smell of Pizza when Leah came back. As soon as she set the boxes on the table Carole was dipping a bread stick into the sauce.

"This is so good."

"I am sure." Kim commented. "Now help us finish and then you are free to eat as much as you want."

"Don't tell her that." I smiled. "She can probably eat like the guys."

Carole playfully threw a strawberry at me which I happily caught in my mouth and ate. "Yum."

It did not take very long to finish the smoothies. Once we were done we were making our plates of food.

"Come on Titanic is on." Lilly was grinning taking her food and smoothie going into the living room and we all followed her. You could bet your ass that this was definitely her favorite movie. I think she knew all of the words to it by now.

Even though I was sure Carole did not want to watch it she still followed and we each sat there and watched until it was over. I was hugging a crying Lilly at the end of the movie and it felt nice to have her snuggle in my side. I patted her arm.

"Maybe we should get Embry over here." Carole said. Leah, Emily, Kim and I each exchanged looks.

"Embry who?" Emily asked.

"Call. Lilly's imaginary boyfriend."

My body started to boom with laughter and Lilly was now glaring at Carole. "Shut up." Lilly picked up a pillow and threw it at her which Carole nicely dodged.

"You like Embry?" Kim asked in desbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you are dating Jared and if you would have said something Jared might have said something to Embry." 

"I wouldn't have told Jared."

"But you tell him almost everything. Let's face it Kim you can't really keep anything from him."

Kim sat back and muttered, "I still wouldn't have told him."

By the look on her face I knew she was deep in thought about what Lilly just said. For a second she looked kind of hurt but the expression was gone as soon as it had come. I bit my lip before speaking.

"Well they have stuff in common I guess."

"Like what?" This was coming from Carole.

"Well I guess you could say that they are both kind of quite in a way. I mean Embry rarley speaks unless you are talking to him. Or unless your Quil."

"Can we drop it, it is not that serious." Lilly said.

"Yeah that's why your blushing." Carole murmured.

"Shut up Carole or I will tell Mom and Dad about how you almost kicked this kid in between the legs because he called you short."

"He had it coming."

"Still you know Mom will flip."

"But Dad will back me up."

"But once he see's the look on Mom's face how much do you want a bet he will back down." Carole shut her mouth than. "That's what I thought." Lilly spoke matterafactly.

I chuckled a bit. "Go Lilly."

"Come back soon!" Lilly yelled.

"Definitely. I see a sleepover in the near future. With all of us." I looked at Emily and smiled.

"Thanks but I think I am a little old for that."

Leah snorted. "You are never too old for sleepovers. Besides I am sure we have no hear everything about Lilly's little crush on Embry Call."

"I hate you Carole." Lilly said and Carole just laughed.

"Yeah right we all know you love me." Carole paused. "But you might just like Embry more."

I laughed aloud with Emily and Leah. We still laughed as we left the house. Those twins were just way too funny.

**I wrote this chapter because in the next chapter their will be a new character added and I this will kind of tie into Piper's Summer I guess you can say. Anyways thank you all so much for supporting this story and I know some of you have read my other story's and I would like to thank all of you for supporting those story's as well!**

**Oh I was supposed to finish and upload this chapter on Friday but I couldn't because I got caught up with some stuff. Let's just saw I can't wait until finals are officially over! **

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favorites in the last chapter...no all the chapters. Your support means a lot to me. You are all absolutely amazing!**

**Chapter 44**

"Yeah Kim, I am here."

Currently I was on the phone with Kim who had teamed up with Leah and Emily to send me away on some Yoga trip for like an hour or two. Whatever. I was actually glad that they had sent me away so that I would be able to get away from all of the bullshit going on in La Push right now. And since school was now officially over and it was Summer this would be something fun to do.

"Have fun and relax." Kim said and I could practically see her smile even though she wasn't here with me.

"I will try. I will call you later."

"Bye Piper."

I hung up the phone and walked into this Yoga place. I still had my cell phone clutched my hand.

_He hasn't texted you in like weeks so just turn your phone off. The important people know where you are. He is probably with Bella. Face it Piper, Jacob really doesn't care about you anymore._

I sighed and did as my inner thoughts had instructed. Maybe he didn't care about me anymore. It hurt but maybe it was the truth.

I went up to the front lady at the desk and she smiled warmly at me. "Hi. How can I help you?"

"Um, I have an appointment set up for Piper Uley."

"One moment please." A few seconds later she was smiling greatly at me. "Alright go through those doors and make a right. Your instructor will be right with you."

I smiled and thanked her. When I first got their I was in the room alone. Strange. This didn't look like a yoga room. I mean I had never really been in one but I did watch TV. Once the door slammed shut a few moments later I turned around.

Whoa. Hottie alert. Some tall dude was standing there tanned, black hair, nice abs that I was able to see through his wife beater. Damn. He was lean and muscular.

"Piper?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." Damn he was so hot.

**Jacob.**

_Fuck Jacob._

**Your so rude.**

_Hey, he is probably making out with Bella at this moment so who cares that you are ogling. _

"So you ever done this before?"

I tried not to blush. His voice was hot too. "Nope." I popped the P. "My first time. Although it's not really what I expected so far."

"How so."

"Well this doesn't really look like a Yoga room, from what I have seen on TV anyways." I chuckled a bit.

"Yoga?" He seemed confused. I wish I knew his name.

"Um yeah. That's what this is right." Duh.

"No."

**No? Did he just say no? **

_No shit, doesn't it sound like the word 'no' came out of his mouth?_

**Shut up. Go to bed.**

_I sleep when you sleep and at the moment you happen to be wide awake. _

"So what exactly is this class?"

"Boxing."

"Boxing? Are you serious."

"Yeah."

"I think that there was a mistake. I should not be here right now. Sorry for wasting your time." I was ready to walk out when hottie came up behind me and grabbed my arm. I turned around.

"Look you should try it. I mean everything is already paid for and who knows you might actually like it."

I looked cute boy in the eyes. Damn those blue eyes. I sighed and gave up. "Alright." He smiled.

"Alright let's get started."

This was actually kind of fun.

Currently I was going at it with the punching bag picturing it as Jacob and Bella's faces. I kept punching harder and harder.

"Damn, you got some aggression to get out." I stopped and looked at the hottie. Well his name was Tim but he was still hot.

"Yeah. I guess I do." I grinned.

"Keep going. Your doing well."

I went back to punching and immediately started to get pissed off. Fucking Jacob! The love of my life was literally with another girl. I mean we were not broken up yet but I could feel it coming. Something was coming and I was not ready for it yet.

I was so caught up in the moment that I stopped once Tim hit the floor. "Oh my god." I got down on my knees. "I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." He smiled. Damn that smile, I could not help but smile as well. "You sure that you haven't done this before?"

I nodded. "Yep. First time."

"Well you are really good at this."

I could feel myself blushing. "Thanks but I think that it's time for me to go."

"Oh." Was that disappointment I heard in his voice?

"I might be back though." I got to my feet and extended my arm so that he would be able to get up. He took it. "For my first time it was fun."

"I hope so."

We kind of stood there for awhile. "You know you got some strength even though your kind of small."

I laughed aloud. "Thanks." That was nice to hear.

_Yeah now let's go to Bella's house and show her how much strength we got._

I rolled my eyes.

**What is it with you and violence?**

_We are not violent we just don't like Bella._

**If I am going to hit anyone I will start with Jacob.**

Tim walked me out of the room. "Thanks Tim."

He gave me his million dollar grin. "Your welcome. I hope to see you again."

"We shall see." I turned then and left. I waved to the lady at the check in desk before going to my car. As soon as I was inside the first thing I did was call Kim. She did not respond. "Kim! Wait until I find you! You and Leah and Emily! Some karate class? Really!? You set me up! Ugh!" I hung up. I was not actually really mad at them since the experience had been kind of fun but still. I was set up!

"Damn." I muttered driving all the way back to La Push. I needed a shower.

_Oh come on Piper. I am sure that you enjoyed yourself!-Kim._

_Yeah, I did but you still set me up!-Piper._

_Did you like your instructor?-Kim._

_Not the point.-Piper._

_Oh, your avoiding my question. So was he cute then?-Kim._

_Have you talked to Jared yet?-Piper._

_Would you stop avoiding my question.-Kim._

_Sure. Write after you stop avoiding mines.-Piper._

_Alright fine. No I have not talked to him and I am not going to. Are you happy now? So was your instructor hot or not?-Kim._

_Yeah he was hot. And stop being stubborn you and Jared are meant to be!- Piper._

_Stop talking about Jared!-Kim._

_I'll stop once you start. Come on Kim we all know that you miss him. He looks so lost without you I mean I cannot even stand to be around him for too long. When I got home they were talking about how he hasn't even been sleeping!-Piper._

_I didn't know that.-Kim._

I felt kind of bad telling her this. I did not want Kim to blame herself but still I wanted her to at least go and talk to Jared.

_Will you go and talk to him?-Piper._

_Maybe.-Kim._

_What do you mean maybe?-Piper._

_I will think about it. Anyways I got to go, dinner with the parents and the twins. I will text you later.-Kim._

_Bye Kimmy.-Piper._

At that moment I set my phone down and put my head back. I was tired but not really. Mostly I was board. This was one of those moments where I wish that Jacob was here to keep my company.

I was currently thinking about things to do when Sam came busting through my bedroom door.

The fuck?

_Whoa, what is bros problem?_

**I don't know.**

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Sam. He looked pissed.

"Where did you go today."

"Yoga." I said before I thought about it. "Well actually it was some boxing class but I was in Port Angeles. Why?"

"I can't ask where you were." He was not making eye contact with me but glaring at my walls.

"Okay, obviously something is bothering you." I thought for a quick second. "Or maybe it's someone."

"Just do me a favor and don't talk to any strangers."

"Yeah sure."

"Piper, I am serious!" He snapped.

"Okay there. I will not talk to any strangers."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Alright. Have you seen Emily?"

"No. She is probably hanging out with Leah." After Kim and I got them to be friends once again they started spending loads of time together, which was a good thing. I knew that Sam did not mind Emily being with Leah he just liked to know where she was. I guess it was an imprint thing

_Yeah for the imprintee's that actually care. Hence, not Jacob Black._

**Put a sock in it! I am tired of you knocking down on Jacob.**

_Well someone has to!_

"Alright. I will be downstairs if you need me." I nodded and watched him leave.

_You should have found out what was bothering him._

**If Sam wants me to know, Sam will tell me.**

_You know what I heard? Blah, Blah, BLAH!_

**How can you hear me, technically I am not speaking aloud.**

"Where have you been all day!" I groaned at that voice. Jacob.

_I thought you wished Jacob was here to keep you company._

**I changed my mind.**

_Looks like someone is coming to their senses, finally!_

"What are you doing here?"

"Asking you a question." He said as if it were obvious.

"You came to my house, don't give me an attitude."

_Go Piper! You show, well you tell him who is the boss in this house because it certainly isn't him!_

"Where have you been all day?"

"Out of town. What's it to you?"

"Well I asked Kim and she told me nothing."

"Did you ever think maybe that is because it is absolutely none of your damn business where I go?"

"I didn't come here to argue."

"Really? Sure as hell doesn't seem like it."

"I wanted to talk."

"About?"

"You and me."

"A little late for that don't ya think? I mean you have Bella now and I am kind of getting used to being by myself."

"Don't talk like that."

"But we both know what's coming." I stated firmly, there was no way that I was going to break. "I mean come on Jacob you did not really think we would be in a relationship for much longer with you sneaking around."

"I want to work things out."

"Isn't that what you said last time."

"But this time I mean it." 

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do. Piper, I love you."

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it."

Jacob walked over so that he was now standing right in front of me. He cupped my face in his hands. "I want this to work."

"I...I have to piss. We can talk after I use the bathroom." I left his warm comfortable grasp and rushed to the bathroom. I didn't even have to go and use it I just needed to get away from him for a second. I turned on the sink and splashed my face with some water before turning off the water. Building up my courage I walked back into my bedroom only to find Jacob's furious glare landed on me.

"So you liked your instructor huh?" He asked holding up my phone.

"You had no right to read my messages!"

He chuckled darkly. "Didn't answer my question Piper. So you thought he was cute."

There was no point in lying I mean he had obviously read the text messages not like I would have denied it if he would have asked me.

"Oh come on Jacob I am sure you have thought way more things about Bella." He was really starting to annoy me. Honestly, I did not see the big deal because I didn't do anything.

"You should have told me."

"Told you what! There was nothing to tell and do you tell me details about you and Bella?" He was silent. "That's what I thought and you shouldn't have went through my phone."

"Would you have told me about the dude you were flirting with if I hadn't!"

"UGH!" I let out a yell. "There was no flirting. He was my instructor and that was it. Unlike you I know how to be loyal in a relationship."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Oh come on Jacob. Don't tell me you haven't been flirting with Bella every chance you get and more. Your little outings have been a bit more than friendly."

"Fucking Paul! I knew he would tell you."

**What the fuck is he talking about?**

_Who knows. Act like you know what's going on and get him to confess. Come on Piper we got him right where we want it. Play it smart!_

**Good plan.**

_I always have good plans._

"Paul is one of my closest friends at the moment."

"I should have known he would tell you the first chance he got. Fucking Sam putting us on patrol together great."

At this point I really just wanted to know what the hell he was talking about. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to know! I mean it isn't even that big of a deal all Bella and I did was take a ride on my bike and..." THEY TOOK A RIDE ON HIS BIKE!

HE HADN'T EVEN DONE THAT WITH ME ADN HE WAS DOING IT WITH BELLA WHO WAS UPPOSED TO BE MADLY IN LOVE WITH SOME VAMPIRE FREAK!

I just stood their and blankly looked at Jacob. Realization came over his face. "Paul didn't tell you anything did he?"

I bit my life before dropping my gaze to the ground. "Nope but you did."

He was about to respond when we heard the door bell ring and I sighed. "See you later Piper."

"Where are you going?" I asked him quickly.

"You have company. And I really don't want to be here when someone answers the door."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Jacob chuckled darkly, "Oh you'll find out soon enough."

"But we weren't finished talking!"

"All you were going to do was yell and probably swing at me anyways so it's not a big deal."

"Don't you think you deserve to be yelled at?" I raised my voice a bit. Of course he did not respond he only gave me one last look and then he left through the window.

"You know the front door works just fine!" I yelled before leaving my bedroom to see who was at the door. Before I could even get there Sam was already at the door.

"Leave." Sam was saying to whoever was outside.

"I know that I messed up in the past but I am here now."

"A little to late. We were doing just fine before you got here."

Who was here?

_Why don't you take a peak and maybe you will find out._

**Good idea.**

_What would you do without me?_

I made myself visible and made eye contact for about one second with the person who was at the door.

"Is that her? Sam you have to let me see her."

Even though Sam's back was to me I noticed him getting tense. "Leave her alone and get the hell out of town."

Well it was obvious whoever was at the door was not on Sam's good side. Still the person wanted to see me so I made myself a bit more visible before I spoke.

"Who are you?" I analyzed the guy at the door and waited for him to answer my question.

"My name is Josh. Josh Uley."

I did not even have a chance to really think or to even respond when Sam was standing in front of me. "I told you to go away." He growled at the man at the door. My father...our father.

A smirk appeared on his face. "Ah. Hello again Sam."

No wonder Sam seemed tense earlier. Because _**he**_was back.

_Well looks like you have some family issues to deal with there._

I rolled my eyes. **You mean 'we' have some family issues to deal with.**

**Everyone I just wanted to say thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I know that it has been awhile since I updated and I had stuff with school like finals. Thank god Summer is here though!**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter and have a good day everyone! :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews, alerts and favorites everyone! They mean so much to me!**

**Anyways decided to change things up a bit and start this chapter off with Kim's POV! I hope that you like it.**

**Chapter 45**

Kim POV:

"What are you two doing?" I asked my twin sisters as I walked into the living room. I had watching them for a few minutes and was not exactly sure what they were up too.

Carole turned around. "I am trying to get my amazing twin over here," I smirked when she wrapped her arm around Lilly. "To give me her neon shorts."

"Don't you have shorts?"

"Yes but I want her neon ones."

"Why?"

"Because I like them." Carole said as if it were obvious. I got a weird feeling about what she was saying but I let it go, whatever.

"Alright. Where are Mom and Dad?"

Lilly answered, "They went out like an hour ago. Didn't say where though."

"Nice." I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. I was hungry. I went to get a snack before changing my mind. I went back into the living room. "Do you guys want to go out and get something to eat?"

"Yes! I am so hungry right now!" Carole announced.

Lilly followed her out of the living room and up the stairs. "Same here. We have to get ready though."

I nodded. I did too. This was one of those moments where I wished it was nice today, I mean really nice. I could go for some shorts right now. Sweatpants would do though.

I was prepared to go upstairs when I heard someone behind me. Immediately I spun around.

"What the hell are you doing here Jared?!" I hissed.

"Your sisters let me in."

I frowned. I was going to hurt them later. Well not Lilly, she probably most likely got dragged into this by Carole. I bet this was her idea. She probably had some help from Piper. Great. I was set up.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I love you." He was giving me that look. That look where I would just melt into his arms but not this time. I mean didn't he see that what Jacob was doing was wrong?

"Jacob is wrong." I stated firmly.

"I know."

"Do you?" I asked slightly annoyed. "It seems like none of you care. And I suggest you choose your words carefully because there are two other nosy people in this house who are probably listening."

Jared chuckled and muttered something I didn't hear. He did walk closer to me though. "Look Kim we have _all_ told Jacob to stay away from Bella. She is nothing but trouble and does nothing but cause problems for us but he doesn't listen to any of us. Sam gives him orders and he will just find a way to go around it."

"You can avoid him," I muttered.

"Have you met Jacob?"

I bit my bottom lip trying hard not to laugh but I could not help let a giggle escape. "I guess your right."

"So will you stop avoiding me?"

I looked him in the eyes and felt bad. I had blamed him for something that was not really his fault and then decided to avoid him. I filled the space in between us and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you," I spoke softly before pecking his lips.

What was supposed to be a soft and sweet kiss turned into a heavy make out session. Before I knew it my back was against the wall. Jared's tongue fought mine for dominance.

"Kkkkkkiiiiimmmmm," I groaned pulling away from Jared and looked over at the staircase to see the twins.

"What!"

"You can make out with your boyfriend later but we are hungry."

"Yeah Kim we are hungry," Jared repeated and I smacked his chest playfully before turning my gaze back on the twins.

"You guys aren't even fully ready yet." I noted.

"Yeah but we will be soon so hurry up." Carole said looking annoyed a bit. Damn. I guess I was coming between her and her food.

"Can you come with us?" I asked Jared. 

"Of course I can."

I grinned. "Alright. I will go get dressed now." I made my way up the stairs before turning around slightly and gave Jared a look. "Do not, I repeat do not let them corrupt you into doing anything!"

He couldn't say that I didn't warn him.

As soon as I was in my bedroom I got my cloths before and put them in the bathroom. I would shower quick and then change. But before I did I made sure to text Piper.

_So you helped the twins set me up?-Kim._

_Yeah well now you know how it feels. Have fun with Jared!-Piper._

_Oh, I will.-Kim._

**Piper POV:**

A loud pounding on the door woke me up this fine Saturday morning. I mean I heard the doorbell when it first rang and heard voices downstairs so I just went back to sleep. And now not even twenty minutes later someone is banging on the door.

I bet it's JOSH! Ever since that night he had been coming here trying to talk to me. At first I wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, I mean he left Sam and I. But after some time of thinking I would not be so bad to listen to what he had to say. I mean if that would get him to stop waking me up so early in the morning I would do it in a heartbeat.

_Only one way to find out. Get your ass out bed!_

**But I am really comfortable.**

_So?_

**Fine. But I am not making my bed. When my business is handled I plan on getting right back in bed and going back to sleep.**

_Whatever you want. _

I grabbed my robe so that I would not be as cold and went downstairs. Sam was at the front door. He looked exhausted. "Let me talk to him."

"No way in hell." Sam said. I appreciated the big brother protective mode thing but it was really not necessary at the moment.

"Look Sam he obviously isn't going away. Let me have a few words with him."

"I don't trust him, Piper." Sam's face had so many different emotions at the moment I really had no clue what to say.

"I don't trust him either but still I would like to be able to sleep in now that it is Summer and he is making that almost impossible for me."

Sam rolled his eyes but smirked. "What is it with you and your sleep."

"It's a girls best friend."

"Kim is your best friend."

I nodded. "And guess what?" I spoke like it was something very important and Sam look interested in hearing what I had to say, "So is sleep!"

He just looked at me and muttered something under his breath. Whatever. Sam knew that he loved his sleep as well.

"You have ten minutes," he told me seriously before he walked off. I opened the door just as Josh was about to knock. Again!

"You know you are really starting to disturb the peace vibe that goes on throughout this house." I said and he looked utterly shocked. I closed the door behind me not even caring that I was standing out here in my pajamas. Oh well. At least I was still semi-comfortable.

"Piper." He kept looking me over. Here it comes, or maybe he would not even apologize because maybe he did not really even care. "You have grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"Well what do you expect after sixteen years."

"I thought you were seventeen," he muttered to himself. Not quite enough though.

"Well what do you expect after being gone so long."

"Ah. Attitude. You got that from your mother."

I frowned. I did not want to talk about her. I did not even like her being brought up in conversations.

"Oh, you don't like to talk about your mother?"

"Absolutely not. So I would appreciate it if you kept her out of conversations." He nodded. He must have known what she did then.

"Yes. Such a shame that she killed herself." I glared at him. "Sorry."

"What do you want?"

"To speak with you." He chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" I didn't find anything humerus at the moment.

"Well I thought that Sam was the tough cookie to crack. He doesn't like me very much. I thought you would be this sweet innocent little girl but I see that I thought wrong."

"You sure did." 

"So I guess that I am wasting my time." 

"Probably so."

"Such a shame. I thought we could get to know one another."

What was he playing at?

"Again, what did you come here for?"

"Well I knew that Summer was approaching and was hoping to have my daughter spend it with me."

I laughed aloud. "This is a joke right?" 

"No."

"And why would I spend my amazing summer with you? You know the whole point of summer is to be like stress free, have no worries get away from school and have fun."

"Exactly. We could have fun."

Now I really laughed. He was crazy. I mean wow this was kind of sad.

"Are you delusional? You don't even know me!"

"And I am sorry for that but think about it Piper we could spend the Summer together and get to know each other. I mean I would have you back here about a week before school starts."

"Wow you have this all planned out, don't you?" 

"I've been thinking about this for quiet some time. Look I will be in town for a couple more days." He reached into his pants pocket and handed me some piece of paper. I looked and it had his number on it. "Can I at least take you to breakfast?"

_Come on, this would be a good time to get to know him. I mean you know you want to Piper. Besides you have nothing better to do really. _

**But I want to go back to bed.**

_You can sleep later but right now I am hungry._

**I am sure Emily is probably cooking something.**

_Just go get dressed. Maybe he will take us away for the Summer, somewhere sunny where it doesn't rain as much. Come on we are one so I know you are considering leaving. Just here him out._

**He left us.**

_Well let's see what he's got. Come on Piper. Let's go._

I rolled my eyes. "Fine but I need to get dressed."

He grinned. "Great, I will be back in about thirty minutes." I walked back in the house then to see Sam standing there frowning.

"Your not actually considering leaving with him for the whole Summer, are you?"

"Of course not." _Lies._

**Shut the hell up. **"Alright good. I don't think I would let you leave anyways."

"I have to go get dressed."

"Yeah I heard all about the breakfast arrangement."

"Shut up Sam," I groaned going upstairs and into my bathroom where I took a quick shower. After I got out I went into my bedroom and searched my closet for something to wear. I was pretty sure after I had breakfast with Josh I would be going out to see Jacob and talk to him.

I changed into a long sleeve button down navy blue shirt with matching pants and a pair of Converses. I put my hair in a bun on top if my head and smiled when it came out good. Usually I would have to redo it because it would be sloppy. I grinned and put on a pair of earrings and did my make up before grabbing my brown leather jacket and heading downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Sam and Emily there grinning at one another.

"Aw, you are so cute it's disgusting." I joked and Sam rolled his eyes while Emily chuckled.

"Morning Piper. What do you want to have for breakfast?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I'm not having breakfast." I told her shocked that Sam hadn't told her the news already. "Well not here." Emily frowned and I could tell she was confused so I just stood their and raised my eyebrows at Sam.

"Josh is taking her to breakfast."

"Well that's good." She genuinely seemed happy. It was just breakfast. Wasn't like I was about to walk around and start calling him Dad.

**Maybe I am too nice. **

_Oh trust me you are. Anyone else would have dumped Jacob's sorry ass already._

**I love him.**

_So you should let him go and show him what he is missing. I mean come on now!_

**I can't let him go.**

_You won't let him go._

There was a knock on the door so I looked to Sam and Emily, "See you later."

"Do you have your phone?" Sam wondered.

I took it out of my pants pocket. "Yes Sam."

"Alright, text me when your leaving."

"Why?"

"Just do it Piper."

"Yes sir," I did a little solute and chuckled with Emily before leaving. I heard Sam muttering under his breath. He knew he loved it.

I was his personal little comedian.

I opened the door and Josh smiled. "Piper."

"Joshua."

He frowned but didn't say anything otherwise.

_Yeah the little shit better not say anything, I mean come on Piper he left you it wasn't the other way around._

**Your right.**

_Aren't I always._

"So where are we going?" I wondered aloud as we existed out of La Push.

"We are going to a Dinner in Forks."

"Oh." I hope all goes well.

_Honey, you aren't the only one. Don't do anything stupid though like through a glass if he said something you don't like. I am taking a nap._

**You can't take a nap!**

_And why the hell not?_

**You are my inner thoughts. How the hell are you supposed to go and take a nap while I am wide awake?**

_I've had plenty of practice. Now leave me alone._

"So Piper tell me something about yourself." Josh spoke as I sipped my hot chocolate.

"Like what?" 

He shrugged, "Anything."

"When school starts again I will be a Junior."

"Tell me more."

"Ask me a question." I was not about to just come out and tell him things.

"Do you enjoy school?"

"Sometimes."

"Favorite subject."

"English is okay." 

"Worst subject."

"Math." I really did not like math. It used to be so damn simple when it was addition and subtraction but now there were variables and angles and all types of other shit that just ended up giving me headaches in the end.

"Do you play any sports."

"I used to do cheerleading."

"Use to?"

"Not doing it this year?"

"May I ask why?"

"I don't want to. I mean it's fun and all but my heart really isn't into it. I might do something else but probably not."

"Like what?"

I shrugged, "Track or maybe softball or even lacrosse."

"Any best friends?"

"Kim, Leah, Carole, Lilly and Emily." Emily had earned her spot there fair and square. I did consider a best friend in ways. Not as close with her as the rest but she was still up there.

He sighed. "Boyfriend?"

"It's complicated."

"With who?"

"Your nosy." I observed.

"I just want to get to know my daughter," he put up his hands. "Didn't know it was such a crime."

Was he trying to give me attitude?

"Well it isn't but in your case it is."

"Well I am here now."

"Yeah after a large sum of years. I mean please tell me you don't expect me to kiss the ground you walk on because you came back."

"No, I don't."

"Good because it isn't happening." We stared at one another in the eyes for a little bit before he finally looked away and I grinned. Ha! I had won this battle.

_Stop gloating._

**I'm not and I thought you were taking a nap or whatever it is that you do!**

_Well I was but I am always listening in. I mean I am your mental support._

**Go back to sleep!**

_Make me, oh yeah that's right. You can't!_

**You are irritating me.**

_That's what I am here for._

"Do you enjoy living with Sam and Emily?" Josh suddenly asked.

I thought about that question for awhile. Ask me a long time ago and I would have said no but now I smiled. "Yeah I do actually."

"Took you awhile to answer."

"Emily and I didn't have the best start but she really isn't that bad anymore."

"Oh." It was obvious that this was the end of the conversation. We continued to eat our breakfast in silence but it was not that bad.

As soon as we finished eating I texted Sam to let him know and he responded wondering if I was coming home. I told him I was going to have Dad take me to Jacob's house and I would be home later.

I gave Josh an address close to Jacob's house and waved and smiled when he walked off. I went through the woods knowing that it was a short cut to Jacob's house from there.

I made my way through the woods walking to Jacob's house. Some small part of me felt like if we really talked and worked things out then we would only become stronger in the end. I wanted to work things out. I loved him dammit. I mean he was my boyfriend and he was my imprint.

Since I was coming from the woods I walked over to Jacob's garage first but I groaned quietly to myself when I saw Bella Swan's stupid truck parked. I guessed Billy wasn't home but I was not sure. I mean he was probably out fishing on a day like this with Harry Clearwater.

I walked up to Jacob's garage to see his back was to me and Bella was facing my way. I peaked inside but made sure that I was not seen. Even though I could only see Jacob's back I knew that he was pissed off about something.

"Your shitting me Bella!"

"Jake, it is not that easy." Ugh why was her voice so whiny.

"I am perfect for you Bella!" Well that hurt.

_Bust in, kick their asses and then leave. At least dump him! Come on Piper._

**Shh! I am trying to listen.**

Apart of me knew that my inner thoughts were right. It was a nice tempting feeling.

"I love him."

Jacob stepped closer to her. "But you love me too. Admit it Bella."

"What about Piper?"

"What about her? I love you!"

I felt my eyes start to water but held it in. I refused to cry here.

"So you are completely over her?" 

"Bella," he took in a deep breath. "She is my imprint and it is not that simple."

"So maybe you should go to her." If her tone didn't sound like she was annoyed I might actually be starting to like her at the moment.

"I don't want to go to her. I want to stay in this moment with you." He grabbed her close and then he kissed her. I mean he really kissed her! His lips on hers! They were in locked in a passionate embrace.

An embrace that he and I hadn't shared in awhile. I stood their watching them in shock. I was so lost on why he was doing this that when I heard a gasp I snapped out of whatever trance I was in.

"What are you doing here Piper?" Jacob asked. I locked eyes with him.

"I wanted to talk to you but I can see you are busy sucking faces with her!" I spat pointing. Jacob walked up to me.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Your right. I shouldn't." I was ready to go. I had seen enough. I started to turn but before I did I pulled my fist back and swung at him as I hard as I could. To my surprise he actually stumbled back and ended up tripping over his own two feet falling.

_YEAH! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU. NOW PUNCH THE SHIT OUT OF BELLA._

"SO YOU LOVE HER JACOB?! WELL YOU CAN HAVE HER BECAUSE YOU AND I ARE DONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before I ran.

I ran into the woods not wanting to go home right now. I just wanted to be by myself. I found a log and sat on it putting my hands into my hair.

What had I done? I never thought he would actually kiss Bella. I should have broke up with him a long time ago. I felt like this wasn't he first or last time he was going to kiss her either.

_You dumped him so it's over! Don't worry about it anymore. Ugh, you are a strong person Piper. Now get up and stop crying. I hate crying._

I ignored my inner thoughts and cried some more. I wasn't really sure how long I had been here but it started to rain and I just sat here. I heard my phone buzzing but ignored it and pulled it out turning it off not even bothering to see who was calling. A few minutes later I heard footsteps and turned around to see a black wolf. It stared at me for awhile before running off.

Great one of the guys saw me and they were probably going to sort pittying me. I felt warms arms wrap around me and I put my head on that persons shoulder. I looked up to see Sam. I felt safe.

"Piper, what's wrong?"

"He...he...," I couldn't even talk because I was crying so hard. "I went to talk to...Jacob...and..he, he was...kissing her!"

Sam's face turned into anger before his eyes saddened and I put my head into his shoulder. I cried and melted into my brothers warm embrace. I just wanted to go home and forget that all of this ever even happened.

**So how did you like Kim's POV in the beginning. Let me know what you all thought of it. **

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it. Review and let me know what you think! Thanks for all of the support everyone! :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favorites in the last chapter...no all the chapters. Your support means a lot to me. You are all absolutely amazing!**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PAGE! :)**

**Chapter 46**

A moment like this was when I wished that I would be able to turn my emotions off. You know, like how they did in the Vampire Diaries? Well then again I wasn't a vampire and did not want to be one but still wished that I could feel nothing.

All I felt was hurt and pain.

Before Jacob Black came into my life I didn't let people in. I was perfectly content with my small circle of cheerleading friends and then my best friends Kim, Leah, Carole and Lilly. But no. Jacob came along and changed me.

_Well he is officially out of our lives because you dumped him! You still should have hit Bella though but for the most part, good job Piper. I knew you had it in you._

I rolled my eyes. The whole thing happened three days ago. I had been cooped up in my room ever since. The only time that I came out was when I took a shower and that was it. I wouldn't even go downstairs to eat so Emily would usually bring me something and then slightly scold me for not eating it.

I didn't snap at her though or anyone else who bothered me because I knew that deep down they were only trying to help me.

I heard my phone buzzing on my in table and at first I ignored it before picking it up and looking to see that it was Kim.

_Piper, please answer me. I just want to know that you are okay. We are all worried about you. I love you.-Kim._

I felt bad but didn't answer. I just needed to be to myself right now and I knew that everyone was only trying to help me but that didn't matter.

I turned off my phone and looked at Sam who came barging in not even bothering to knock or close to the door when he entered. He sat on my bed and looked at me.

"Maybe you should take Josh's offer." Sam said and I snapped to look him in the eyes.

"You want me to leave?" I asked him in disbelief. 

"Of course I don't want you to leave but I think that it would be a good idea for you to get away from all of this."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you hadn't found me in the woods and if you hadn't found out about everything that happened."

"But I did find you Piper!" Sam snapped before running a hand through his hair. "Dammit. Look I am trying to do what I think is best. Pack your bags."

I continued to lay in my bed. "So that's it? I don't even get a say?"

"Not this time. Everyone agrees that this is what's best for you." 

I rolled my eyes.

**Was that all they had time to do? Talk about sending me away?**

_Just pack your bags and let's get out of this hell hole! Let's go have some fun and we can return back to the Drama of La Push when we return!_

**The drama is my life!**

_Well I want a fucking break! There is only so much that I can take!_

I watched Sam leave and shut the door. I picked up a pillow and threw it before I started crying. Fucking Jacob. I blamed him for this.

I was almost finished packing. I had two suitcases. I was finishing packing my shoes when I heard a knock on the door. I got up to open it. Embry.

"Hey," I croaked. It was so obvious by my voice that I had been crying.

"So I heard that you were leaving." I nodded zipping up my suit case.

"Just for the Summer."

"I'm sorry." He suddenly blurted out and I looked at him raising my eyebrows.

"Why are you sorry?" If anyone should have been sorry it shouldn't have been Embry. It should have been Jacob.

"Because I am Jacob's best friend and we were on patrol one day and he had been thinking about Bella and kissing her. I never thought that he would actually do."

"Well that just proves that people can truly act on their own and not give a fuck about an imprint." I snapped but frowned."I am sorry Embry. I didn't mean to snap I am just stressed and I am just tired." I wiped a tear from my eye. "You don't have to apologize and you shouldn't feel bad for what Jacob has done. He is an ass whole."

"I know."

I just sighed. "I'll miss you and everyone else." It was honest. I might be depressed but I would still miss everyone.

"Piper. I want you to know that I am here for you along with others. There's Leah, Kim, Sam, Emily and Paul here for you too." Embry said before he got off my bed and walked to my door.

"Embry." I called to him before he walked out. He turned.

"Thank you."

Embry nodded before he disappeared. I listened as the door slammed shit. Immediately I got off of my bed and I finished getting all of my bags together for this Summer.

_Don't be grouchy._

**Fuck off.**

_Oh, that's some big language your using there. Just have fun dammit. We can meet some hot guys over the Summer._

**You don't even know where we are going.**

_No but I can dream...and fantasize. _

Maybe this would be for the better, who knows.

I felt myself being eloped in a big hug making me spin around. Leah and Kim.

I hugged them both and I felt Leah rub my back. "If it helps I am going to beat Jacob's ass. I'm being calm right now but he is gonna get it," Leah whispered and I chuckled.

"I'll miss you." There was a short pause. "Both of you."

"We will miss you too." They spoke together.

I sat on my bed with them on either of my sides. I knew they wouldn't ask but I knew they wanted me to tell them what had happened so I relieved history for a couple of minutes. Leah was raging and Kim was shaking her head.

"Jacob is an ass. You don't need him," Kim spoke.

"Don't get mad at Jared if he doesn't say anything about the situation." I told Kim. I didn't want my problems to ruin her relationship with Jared. "You two have something beautiful. Make sure that you hold onto it. Please."

Kim nodded and I noticed her crying. She hugged me tightly. "I am going to miss you so much. Your my best friend."

"And you are mines." Wow. I felt like I was going away for a long time or something.

"PIPER, IT IS TIME TO GO!"

I groaned standing up and gave hugs to both Leah and Kim. I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on even though it was kind of night time. I didn't care. I didn't want everyone to see my tear filled face. Kim and Leah helped me bring my bags downstairs where everyone else was.

Josh put my bags in the car and I got a quick good bye from everyone and I told them that I would see them all later.

"Make sure you text me!" Kim told me as were standing in front of Josh's car and I nodded giving her one last hug.

"Piper," I let go of Kim. "Time to go." I nodded and smiled weakly and waved to everyone. Kim went over to Jared and I got in the car still waving watching as everyone in my line of view grew smaller and smaller.

_Lighten up, this will be for the better. We can get our shit together and come back better than ever!_

**KIM POV:**

My best friend was gone. Didn't matter that it was only for the Summer. She was gone. And I was alone.

**Thanks for reading. This is really important and I would like everyone to tell me what they think. When Piper comes back before school starts there will be changes to her but there is a poll for people to vote for some of her new changes. **

**I might use one of them or two of them but I don't know go on ahead and VOTE THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE! :) I will probably be making the final decision based on the votes around the middle of August so I can start adding things in.**

**Also while adding in this chapter the story has reached over 100,000 words so I am really happy. And there are over 100,000 views. You are all amazing thank you so much for all of your support! **

**Let me know what you think. Thank you all for reading.**

**Until the next update! :)**

**P.S. The next update will be sometime in August so don't expect anything to soon. **

**-CHRISTINA AGUILERA FAN**


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favorites in the last chapter...no all the chapters. Your support means a lot to me. You are all absolutely amazing!**

**I have been so excited while writing this and I am so excited for what is to come! Just wanted to say that in the end the imprint will always win! ;)**

**shicote- Thanks for your review with the sleepover because that is what inspired some of this chapter!**

**Godisgood3- Thank you so much reviews make me so happy lol! And thank you for reviewing! **

**d112hpfan- Yes it does make them feel like they lose a part of themselves in this story it does anyways but of course I am going to have Jacob act like a hard ass and act like he doesn't car. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest- Glad you love it! & here it is!**

**Guest- Glad you love it!**

**Lucy Greenhill- Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**bookfreak345- Thanks for reviewing & I am glad that you love this story!**

**Brittany 21- Oh yes, he felt pain. Thanks for the review! :)**

**Ebony Hallow- Thanks you for reviewing! :)**

**brankel1- Thank you for reviewing & Kim's best friend is officially back!**

** - Thank you for reviewing & I can't wait to write what happens lol**

**Insane Cali Gurl- Aw, I am glad you liked the chapter though even though it made you cry & thanks for reviewing! **

**Random2Friends- Yes, Jacob is stupid & thanks for reviewing! :)**

**jesskalynn4- I am back! Thanks for the review! :)**

**Neverscornawomen- Thank you for the review & Piper will definitely be ignoring him for awhile but there comes a time when she will have to eventually speak to him. Being away for most of the Summer has definitely helped her become a stronger person though. (:**

**wolfgirl336699- Thanks for the review & yes he really is an ass! :)**

**Alyssa- They will end up together, thanks for the review! :)**

**missstyles101- Aw thank you so much, thank you for reviewing my story! :)**

**fangs girl17- Here is your update, thank you for reviewing! )**

**DaGirl32- Thank you for your review & they will be together in the end! :)**

**RockaRosalie- Thank you so much for reading & loving it! Thanks for the review! :)**

**Guest- Thanks for reviewing, here is the update !:) **

**Guest- Here is your update, thank you for being patient and reviewing! :)**

**JCreader-Yes, I intend to make her a even stronger person, thank you for the review! :)**

**Guest- Thank you for your review, I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 47**

I breathed in the La Push air and sighed. It's official. I was officially back. No one knew that I was coming back except for Emily, Leah and Kim who all promised to keep it a secret. I was excited to see them and my brother. I missed him. And hell I missed Paul and Embry and others as well.

This Summer I had time to think. I mean I really had time to think and I did. I was different.

Instead of dark chocolate hair I dyed it. Chestnut brown hair with light caramel highlights at the end. I even got it cut so that it was cut above my chest but longer than my shoulders. Somewhere in the middle. I liked it. It was change.

There was more. I had convinced Josh to let me get a tattoo and another piercing. I had my belly button now pierced and I liked it. At first I had been scared but after getting it I was fine. I couldn't wait for Kim to see it, she would flip. My tattoo was placed on my wrist of three birds flying and the word _Faith, _was by it. I liked it and thought that it was perfect.

"Are you ready for this?" Josh asked me as he pulled up in front of my house. I nodded. Yeah. I was ready. I had my shades on everything so it was perfect. I grabbed my bag off of the floor and a left walking up the front door. I used my key to open it.

Smells like Emily's cooking.

_It is good to be home._

**You are so right.**

I grinned to myself. It felt absolutely great to be home. I missed being here. Besides I was glad that I had time to catch up with my family and friends before school started again.

I could feel Josh watching me the whole entire time as if I might have a break down or something. Nope. I knew my limits and I knew what I was doing.

I couldn't hide. I had hid all summer and I was done with that. It was time to face the music.

As I took a few more steps into the house I relaxed and started towards the kitchen. Emily had her back to me so I was guessing she hadn't even heard me enter the house.

"Some things never change." I spoke making my presence known. Emily spun around and did a little eep before running to hug me. I hugged her back smiling.

"Oh my god look at you," she spoke taking my face in between her hands. "How are you?" She asked quietly after a few seconds went by.

"Better." Going away for the summer was definitely what I needed. Josh decided to come in at that exact moment.

"Josh." 

"Emily."

You could tell that there was some tension but I chose to ignore it. "Where is my dumb brother?" I asked smirking.

"Last time I checked I was smarter then you," Sam had come in front the backyard and I grinned going over and hugging him. I could see from the screen door that Paul, Embry and Jared were with him. My grin became even wider when I connected eyes with Paul. I missed him. He had turn into a really good friend of mine.

I let go of Sam and ran outside before Paul could come in. "Well if it isn't Piper Uley."

"In the flesh."

"It's been boring without you."

"Is that your way of saying how much you missed me?" I wondered smirking walking back into the house with the boys in tow. I went over to the fridge and grabbed a drink. 

"I didn't know you were coming back today," Embry commented.

"Yeah me either." Sam crossed his arms and I shrugged. "Maybe that's because I didn't want you to know," I took a sip of my drink when I said this giving Sam the mystery eyes.

"Kim will be glad to know that your back." Jared soon said.

"How has she been?"

"She missed you."

I felt bad for leaving my best friend but I knew that Kim understood why I left. Besides we would have plenty of time to catch up now. We had about a week left of summer, something like that and then school started.

_Fuck! _

This was going to be Kim's senior year and her last summer I guess before college and I had been gone. I felt really bad now. Even though I knew Kim probably didn't mind I still couldn't help the way I felt.

"So did you do anything crazy over the summer?" Embry wondered and I locked eyes with Josh for a second.

"Nothing to bad."

"What does that mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sam, don't use that authoritative tone. I didn't do anything to crazy." I was not going to tell him about the tattoo or belly button piercing, yet.

"Did you let her do something stupid?" Sam's question was directed at Josh, I knew that much. I sighed. I really did not want to hear this.

"Alright everyone get out!" Emily suddenly announced stopping whatever argument or fight that might have occurred before it even started. . "Well everyone except for Piper."

"What do you mean get out?" Sam questioned.

"It's girls night tonight. So all of you have got to go."

"And where am I supposed to sleep? Wait, did you know that she was coming back?" It was obvious from Sam's tone that he was slightly annoyed. "I have already arranged that. Your staying at Old Quil's tonight."

I could not help but let out a laugh at this. Ha!

"Piper, I set your bags in your room." I nodded at Josh. Even though we did spend the summer together didn't mean that we were in this now father/daughter relationship because we weren't anywhere near that. It was more of the summer where I got to know my father.

"Alright I am leaving. Piper I will call you."

"Alright."

"Sam."

"Josh."

"Men," I muttered causing Paul to snicker and Sam to glare over at me. _Shit. _I had been used to getting away with things like that over the summer.

"Well I am going upstairs to go and get a nap in before girls night happens." I tossed a grin over at Emily. "See you tomorrow Sam, have fun with Old Quil."

He continued to scowl at me and I let out a loud laugh leaving and going upstairs to my room. I looked around. It was just the way that I had left it, I would have to change that. This room was a reminder of the old me. I was a different person now, therefor I was going to make some changes to my bedroom.

Sighing I closed my door and walked past my luggage and curled up on my bed. A nice nap would do. Girls night was tonight, that would definitely need my full attention.

"Can we wake her up please?"

"Leave her alone, Corale." Carole?

"Why? She's been gone all damn summer so the least she could do is be awake when the party get's here."

"Watch your mouth."

"What are you my mother?" I found myself smirking even though I was in a way still asleep. That was so Carole.

"She's totally awake, Lilly. Don't you see her smirking." I heard Carole say. Great. Now I had no choice but to wake up. I had been caught. Red handed.

"Pipes, you awake?" I heard Lilly's voice and smirked at the nick name that she had gave me a long time ago but she barley used it anymore.

"No," I moaned still tired.

"Told ya." I popped my eyes opened and stared at the two girls in front of me.

"When did you get here?"

"A little while ago. Emily said that you were up here." Lilly told us. "Nice room by the way."

"Well I will be redecorating soon."

"Can I help?"

"Of course. Lilly Billy."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "I hate that name."

"Well you did call me Pipes."

Lilly huffed and Carole spoke up. "I don't appreciate you leaving for the whole entire summer and not saying good bye to me."

"Sorry. Where is your sister?"

"Which one?" She smirked.

"You know which one."

"Right here," I watched Kim enter my bedroom and plop down on my bed to hug me.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," Kim said giving me another hug.

"Wow, I feel like chopped liver."

I rolled my eyes. "Come here Leah." She bent down to hug me. I was glad Emily had arranged this whole sleepover thing. I was glad to have Kim, Leah, Emily and the twins here to spend time with me on my first night back.

"Let's party!" Carole grinned.

"What do you know about partying?" Leah asked her grinning.

"You'd be surprised Leah." Oh this was gonna be a good night.

**Just wondering did anyone watch the Teen Choice Awards? If so what were your favorite parts and who were you excited to see? I have to say I was so excited that Pretty Little Liars won all of their nominations literally one of my favorite TV shows and the whole cast looked amazing especially Shay Mitchell. Anyways let me know what your favorite parts were.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Being honest I did not write much because I had so many freaking summer homework assignments, so I hope some of you are able to sympathize with me on that. I mean seriously who wants to do homework over the summer?**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! Over 30 that is absolutely amazing & not only that but this story now has over 400 reviews. You are all so amazing!**

** So school will be starting soon and updates will happen but sometimes it will take awhile.**

**Also all of my other story's are on Hiatus! :)**

**Chapter 48**

"I hope Justin Timberlake performs." I spoke taking a bite out of the pizza that Emily had ordered. It was kind of weird, I mean usually she cooked but Leah had successfully been able to convince her that we should order pizza and we could bake goodies for the awards tonight.

"I hope Justin Timberlake wins." Leah said. I exchanged a grin with her. I loved him. He was the best of the best.

"Ian Somerhalder is hot." Kim said.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Carole asked her in a teasing tone.

"Yeah but Ian is like my TV eye candy."

"I thought you didn't like the vampire diaries anymore," Lilly said biting into her pizza.

"I don't like Elena but Damon or Ian whatever is so freaking hot."

"Back of my man Kim." I warned teasingly causing her to chuckle.

We continued to watch the show and we were all happy to know that Pretty Little Liars had won all of their nominations. It was fair to say that we all had an obsession with that show. I know I did, and I didn't try to hide it. What was the point?

It is the best show ever.

_I think so to._

**Obviously.**

_Don't get sassy with me sweetie._

I rolled my eyes and continued to watch the show. Soon it was over and the twins had fell asleep first. Not much to anyone's surprise though.

"Yeah but she knows how to party," Leah laughed from Carole's earlier statement.

"So did you do anything daring while you were away?" Emily asked me. Great.

"I guess, not really."

"What did you do?" Kim asked giving me a look. I gave her one back that said, _later._

"Nothing really. I used my time wisely at the beach and stuff. It was nice."

"What was it like being with Josh?" Asked Leah.

"He really was not that bad but I am not walking around and calling him Dad anytime soon."

They all nodded understanding where I was coming from. "So are you excited for school?" This question came from Emily and was directed towards Kim and I.

"Well it's my senior year so I am excited," Kim grinned.

"Have you sent out any college applications yet." Kim frowned.

"No."

"Why not? Your a smart girl I am sure you can get into a good school." Emily was right. Kim would be able to get into a good school. She was a genius and when I say genius I mean she was literally one of the smartest people that I have ever met in my life.

"I don't want to leave Jared and I don't know where I want to go anyways. I told my Mom that I would apply to at least 10 colleges by Halloween."

"Good for you and have you talked to Jared about it yet?"

"No."

"You should. I think it would be good for the two of you and Kim you can even do online classes if you want to."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I considered that."

"It's worth a shot. So how many more credits do you need to graduate?" Emily asked.

"English and History. The other classes we can drop after three."

"That's good. Piper how do you feel about school?"

I shrugged. "I feel fine. Kind of excited but it is fun to lounge around and do nothing."

"I bet."

We stayed up and discussed a bit more stuff before Emily and Leah ended up falling asleep as well. It was kind of cute seeing them snuggled into one another on the couch. The twins were even snuggled into one another on another couch. Kim and I retreated upstairs to my bedroom. We were just laying there for awhile when Kim finally spoke saying my name.

"Piper," Kim had murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Are you afraid? To see him again."

I shrugged more to myself than her. "I guess. Why do I have a feeling that there is stuff that you and everyone else aren't telling me?"

She huffed. "Nothing really. I mean Sam didn't say I couldn't tell you but you missed some shit while you were gone."

"Like?"

"Well I guess Bella's freak fiance killed-," I cut her off. "What? Finance?"

"Yeah now don't interrupt I will get to that." She scolded causing me to smirk in the dark. "Anyways so what's his name...oh yeah, Edward killed someone for Bella or whatever and his spouse went postal you know the red head the guys have been chasing over? Well she started creating more vampires to come and kill Bella. So there was this war and all of the guys ended up helping so that the vampires didn't enter La Push and so that we were all safe." She continued. I could tell there was more though.

"Jacob got hurt Piper. The doctor Carlisle fixed him up though. Anyways soon after a invitation to Edward and Bella's wedding was sent out and Jake went crazy and left, he ran to Canada. But then he came back but I haven't really seen him at all."

"What else? I know when you are holding back. Don't do it to spare my feelings Kim. We are best friends. Don't feel like there isn't anything that you can't tell me." I told her honestly. I wanted her to share things with me. She was my best friend after all.

"They kissed again Piper." Of course they did.

_Well what did you honestly think, that you leaving was going to make him stop over his fawning for the love of his life Bella? Get a grip!_

**Shut up.**

"Whatever. Jake and I are over. He is at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he likes."

_Then why are you so upset? If 'he is at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he like?'_

**Didn't I tell you to shut up.**

_Obviously I am not listening._

"So what crazy thing did you do while you were away?" Kim asked after a couple of seconds changing the subject.

"You can't tell. Not even Jared."

"Okay." I held out my pinkie and she held out hers as well so we pinky promised.

Since I was wearing a sweatshirt no one had seen my tattoo. I wasn't hiding it but I wasn't announcing to everyone that I had gotten one. "I got a tattoo and a belly button piercing."

"WHAT?!" She shouted. I mean literally _shouted_.

"Yeah Kim, why don't you wake the whole house up Kim," I hissed.

"Sorry but did it hurt?"

"The tattoo or belly button?"

"Both."

"I mean the tattoo kind of stung but it wasn't bad. The belly button hurt a tad but it wasn't really all that bad either."

"Can I see them?"

I lifted my sweatshirt and tank top and looked at Kim as she sat up. She grabbed her phone from wherever it was and used the flashlight app. "Damn. Where is the tattoo?"

I lifted up my sleeve and put my wrist by the flashlight so she could see it again.

After Kim was finished inspecting my tattoo it was dark again. "So are you going to go to the end of the year campfire at the beach?" Kim asked.

We went together every year but obviously things were different this year. "Probably. Wouldn't want to brake the tradition."

"Of course not."

It was quite to for awhile and I knew I would be asleep soon. "Piper?"

"Mhm."

"I am glad your back."

"I am too." I really meant it.

**I know it's short but I just wanted to be able to post something. School is starting soon so I have a lot of things to still take care of. Thank you for all of your wonderful amazing reviews, alerts and favorites. **

**Let me know what you think! :) **

**And does anyone know how long it will take for a belly button piercing to heal? I don't have one lol. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love them! :) **

**Chapter 49**

A week left until I was back in hell and I was busy. Kim and I would be going shopping for some new school cloths in a few days and then I had agreed to go to the campfire before school started. I needed some fun. I still hadn't seen Jacob yet which I was actually kind of glad for.

I was picking through a salad that Emily had made before she left. It had spinach, diced tomatoes and some chicken and stuff. I had poured a whole bunch of ranch dressing on it. For the most part it was good. As soon as I finished I went outside to go get the mail. Two things were for me.

I threw the mail that wasn't mine on the counter before running upstairs. I opened the letter that was from school first.

**Uley, Piper**

**Junior Year Schedule**

**1. Art**

**2. Trigonometry **

**3. A.P. Biology **

**4. History **

**5. English Honors**

**6. Gym/ Study Hall**

**7. Lunch**

**8. Spanish III**

**9. Creative Writing**

I rolled my eyes reading my schedule for this year. Whatever. I had no clue what creative writing even really was but I was kind of excited to get started. I really just hoped that I had something with Kim, mainly lunch so quickly I snapped a picture from my new phone, Galaxy III that Sam and Emily had bought me.

It didn't take long for Kim to text me back.

Hey. We have history, gym, study hall and lunch together.-Kim.

I grinned. I was glad we had classes together. And it was her senior year. Honestly, I was not sure how next year would go without seeing Kim mostly every day. I would cross that bridge when I got to it though.

I heard some noises coming from downstairs and I slightly frowned. Emily and Sam weren't supposed to be back for awhile.

"Hi Paul."

"What's sup Piper?" He asked before stuffing his face with food.

"Did you get your schedule today?" I wondered and he nodded reaching into his pocket and putting it down on the table. I grabbed and looked it over. "We have lunch together."

He swallowed before speaking. "Yeah, the whole pack basically has lunch together."

"That's cool." I commented. I definitely would not be sitting at the same table as Jacob.

"You know you don't have to avoid him by staying in the house." I frowned.

"I am not avoiding him." Paul frowned.

"Yeah right Piper. You literally haven't gone anywhere."

"Yes I have." I defended. "I have been hanging out with Kim and stuff and I have even been to Leah's house a couple of times."

"Avoiding."

I grabbed a grape that was on Paul's plate and threw it right at him. He saw it coming and ended up catching it in his mouth.

"Thanks Piper."

I was just glaring at him. He was such an ass sometimes but I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it. "Well I am going to the campfire with Kim if that means something."

"Jacob is going."

I shrugged. I didn't know if he was going or not but Paul confirming it wasn't going to stop me from going. I didn't need Jacob. I spent most of the summer away from him and I was fine. Besides it was not like I would have to talk to him or anything like that.

"Don't care."

"Whatever you say."

Today was the day. Well tomorrow was the real day since tomorrow was the first day of school but tonight was the big party that was going down at the beach. I was going with Kim and we were currently getting ready.

"Which one should I wear?" I asked Kim. I could decided which bikini to wear. There was the one which was strapless black with white polka dots and then there was the strapless turquoise top with black buttons that I had to tie so it would stay.

"Turquoise and black one." I nodded. I most likely would have picked this one to wear anyways.

"What are you wearing?" I asked her.

"Pink bikini."

"Nice."

Kim and I had finished up some school shopping today and we had went to her house first and I helped her put all of her stuff away before we came back here. She had brought a bag of stuff of what she would later change into before the campfire thing tonight. Right now she was helping me put all of the stuff that I had got away.

"Piper you should really clean out your closet." I sighed dramatically before giving her a smile. I knew she was right but I was way too lazy.

"Maybe later." We both knew later meant way later, like maybe next year.

After we finished putting my stuff away Kim went into my bathroom to change and I changed in my bedroom. Because of my piercing I couldn't really go swimming but I could at least put my feet in the water and shit. I didn't really plan on swimming I was just wearing a bikini because I could and I had to admit I looked cute in it. Just for Sam's sake I was going to wear shorts, even though they showed off a kind of nice curve of my ass.

Still he should be happy.

Once Kim and I were officially finished getting ready and it was about fifteen minutes into the campfire we left my house.

The beach was already filled like we both knew it would be.

"Glad you came?" Kim asked me.

"Ask me in about an hour." I grinned her way. I hadn't spotted anyone from the pack yet. From my understanding it had really grown while I was gone and what not. Kim and I had wondered over to where some drinks were and I downed a coca cola in like fifty seconds. Damn, I was thirsty.

"Well hello ladies." Immediately Kim was in Jared's arms.

"You too are so cute it's disgusting," I joked.

Kim gave me the finger and looked in Jared's eyes. He grinned at me and then he was looking back in her eyes. I looked away feeling like I was intruding on a private moment.

"Oh look there's Embry." I walked off not waiting for a response. Embry was sitting a little farther down the beach and waves were overlapping his feet. I sat down next to him. It looked like something was serious disturbing him.

"Embry, what's wrong?" I decided to finally make my presence known to him.

"Nothing."

"Liar." I nudged him and smiled a bit. "Come on you can tell me anything."

"It's really nothing Piper."

I frowned. Obviously something was bothering him. I knew from when I was with Jacob that Embry was good at keeping his personal thoughts to himself. I did consider Embry a good friend of mine and I wanted him to know that if there was ever something wrong he should feel free to come to me.

"Really? Nothing. Well then why didn't you hear me coming. I mean you do have sensitive hearing and all and plus you didn't even notice me sit down until I made my presence known to you."

He frowned. "Look, I won't tell anyone. You can talk to me."

"I know." He rubbed his head. Before I left we really had become good friends. Well, at least I thought so.

I sat and waited until he finally said something else. "Just a lot on my mind right now. My mom is freaking out. She thinks that I am doing drugs or something so I have to literally sneak out of the house to patrol and go to pack meetings and stuff."

"Do you need my to talk to Sam? I am pretty sure that I can convince him to let you tell your mom about what's going on."

"No. He already said I could but I can't. The secret is to important."

That was a quality I loved about Embry. He was willing to get into trouble with his mom just so that he could keep the secret of the pack.

I am sure Jake would be willing to endanger the secret of the pack when it came to Bella.

_Would you stop thinking about his dammit! This is a party!_

**Sorry.**

"Why do I feel like something else is bothering you too?" He got quiet instantly. "Look you don't have to tell me and I am sorry for being pushy. I just want you to know that I am here when you need me."

Embry was about to say something else when his phone started ringing. "Hello?" He answered. I could vagely hear someone else on the otherline. It sounded like a women. "No mom I am at the beach." There was a pause, "Yeah..okay. I will be home soon." Embry hung up and sighed deeply. I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." He said before walking away from me.

"Your welcome." I don't know how long it was but I stayed where I was. I just sat there but it must have been awhile. I was actually enjoying watching the waves overlap each other.

"Look who decided to show her face."

I knew that voice anywhere. The voice that I had once been so deeply in love with. The voice that I was in love with still. Well not really the voice since his voice was now hard and cold towards me.

"Hello Jacob."

"So I see someone decided to come home." He was standing tall with his arms crossed. I got to my feet. I was not about to let him intimidate me.

"Yeah well I decided to get out of this town and enjoy my summer vacation."

"Why did you come back?"

"School besides my friends and family are here." It was true.

"You left us."

"Us?" I questioned annoyed. "There is no us. And the important people knew that I was going away for the summer."

"I didn't." 

"Well what can I tell you? It sucks to suck." 

"Why are you here?"

"I always come to this end of the summer shin dig. And I am sure you already knew that."

"You dumped me Piper."

_What did he expect to still have a girlfriend after he made out with some other chick?_

"Your right. So that means I can go out with whoever I want." He glared instantly.

"You can't break the imprint bond Piper."

"Your right, you already broke it." It was true and we both knew it.

"Have a nice night Jacob." I walked off, I didn't need this shit right now and especially not from him.

I really can't believe I went out with him.

A part of me, a huge part of me yearned for him though. I wish our relationship remained how it was before Bella showed up.

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews everyone! How did you like this chapter and what do you think is up with Embry?**

**Oh & at the moment high school is really kicking my ass with work lmao. So I will be updating asap! **

**Next Chapter: First day of school.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love them! :) **

**Chapter 50**

Fuck this. Who gives a shit if I was a little late for the first day. I didn't care.

Since it wasn't raining today I had on a pink v-neck long sleeve shirt with a matching scarf, dark wash skinny jeans and matching boots. All I carried was my cell phone and my Vera Bradley tote bag. I had on some eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara and my hair was down and at slightly curled at the ends though today.

I ran downstairs with my bag hunched over my shoulder and cell phone in my hands. I had left my car keys in the kitchen last night.

"Someone looks pretty." I smiled over at Emily who was drinking something that I guessed was either tea or coffee. "Well you know first day and all."

She was about to say something when Sam came through the back door. "I thought you left already."

"Nope. I am actually running late so I will see you later," I was about to turn when Emily threw her hands up. "NO! We need to take pictures first."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "That is not necessary."

"Yes it is." Before I really knew it Emily was taking picture shots of me. After about ten I was rushing out the door.

As soon as I entered the school building I sighed. Back to hell. I hoped this year would be a good one. I was determined to make it a good year for Kim too considering that this was going to be her last year of high school. I looked around for a couple of minutes before finding Kim at her locker. I flicked her back and she turned around grinning.

"Someone looks cute today," Kim noted.

I grinned. "Speak for yourself." She looked absolutely gorgeous. She had on a blue denim jean jacket that buttoned but I guessed she had on a tank top under, she had light pink pants and matching boots.

"So I am guessing you haven't seen Jared yet considering your tongue isn't down it throat." I commented and Kim just rolled her eyes at me.

"Ha ha you are so funny."

"So you've seen him?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." She frowned.

"I am sure he is here somewhere." As if on cue Jared came into my eyesight and rushed over to Kim twirling her around and planting his lips right on hers.

"Alright I will see you in history," I spoke walking off to my first period. Art. That should be a simple class in the morning. I really was not a drawer but whatever. The first day was usually always easy. Just reading over a syllabus for the year. There was always that one teacher though gave out homework the first day. I usually did not like that teacher and I hated the subject anyways.

I could tell that Art was going to be alright and I did not have much to worry about. It was all about the effort. I mostly just spent my morning playing Temple Run. Those damn monkeys.

At least I think they were monkeys. Whatever, they still got me out!

The bell eventually rang signaling that we could go to next period.

Great. Trig. I hate math and I especially hate having the class in the morning. I would probably need a lot of caffeine to stay awake. Needless to say it was boring as fuck and I paid no attention. I was really pissed at the double sided homework though.

I was not going to do it anyways.

_Oh stop it. When we get home you are going to upstairs to your room and do your homework like a good little girl._

**Fuck you.**

_What a dirty little mouth you have._

I was thankful when the period ended and I could finally leave. The day was eventful for the most part. In lunch I hadn't seen Jacob at all but I did have some classes with the guys. I did notice Jacob in my Spanish class but just ignored him and sat up front. I was having a good day so far and I refused to let him ruin it.

As soon as I entered last period I noted only ten people were there so far. I guessed I was the last one, I mean La Push really was not that big.

"Welcome to creative writing. I know a lot of you are probably wondering what this is." The teacher announced, Mrs. Lester as she handed out a composition notebook and piece of paper which was the syllabus. "In this class you will be as creative as you want when we cover things. You don't take a final in this class. You will turn in something to me every two weeks. You can take something small and turn it into something big or come up with your own ideas."

Maybe this class wouldn't be so bad.

As soon as the bell rang for the end of the day I was up and out in the hallway.

I was on my way to my car and it was almost an empty hallway when someone grabbed my arm. I spun around and glared.

Why couldn't Jacob just leave me the hell alone?!

"Oh it's you."

"What were you expecting someone else?" Jacob asked in an annoyed tone.

"What do you want?"

"Well you practically avoided me all damn day."

"Is this really what you want to talk to me about?" I wondered in disbelief.

"Why are you in such a rush. Got some date that I don't know about."

"Don't make this awkward Jacob." I pleaded with him through my eyes.

"Your doing that all on your own Uley."

"Really are we resorting to last names or something?"

"I just want to talk."

"You can text me." 

"Would you answer."

"No," I mumbled.

"That's what I thought so saying that I could text you is really stupid."

I rolled my eyes and walked past him only for him to catch my arm in his hand. "What?" I asked with an edge in my voice.

"Do you know how hard this is? Not being with you? Not seeing you. Not being able to kiss you like you wanted?! Or do you not even care about us anymore?"

"There is no us," I growled and headed to out to the parking lot to leave. As soon as I got in my car I headed home.

I went straight to the kitchen knowing that was probably where Emily was.

"So how was your day?" Emily asked as I entered, I knew she was there.

I sighed slumping down in the kitchen chair.

"Long."

"Let's talk about it," she spoke handing me a can of Sprite and setting down a plate of fresh made chocolate chip cookies on the table.

**I was wondering if anyone would like Piper to join some clubs or anything I really do enjoy reading my reviewers ideas. If anyone has any suggestions I would love to read them.**

**Thank you for all being so supportive and let me know what you thought of this chapter. **

**Also I am taking in HALLOWEEN COSTUME SUGGESTIONS!**

**Again sorry for the long wait A.P. World History and Algebra are kicking my ass at the moment. **

**I am taking any suggestions since my mind is going a little blank for new chapters at the moment. **

**Thank you everyone for all of your support!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love them! :) **

**Chapter 51**

"What do you want to do after school today?"

It was Friday. The first week of school was almost up. Kim and I were currently in history. We were supposed to be doing partner work which we had already finished due to Kimberly Connweller being a fucking genius.

I am telling you she is going to be Valedictorian.

"Well I was planning on going to the meeting for float for the homecoming parade."

Kim nodded. "Oh yeah. When is homecoming?"

"Like the third week of October."

Kim chuckled. "If we still did cheerleading we would probably already be planning for homecoming and nationals." I laughed along with her she was right. In a small way I missed cheer but I needed a break. Maybe next year I would do it.

"Well I heard the floats were based off of Board Games this year. I know us Seniors have Candy Land." I grinned.

"Nice."

"I hope ours is a good one so I can dress up."

"You can dress up on Halloween."

"Speaking of what are we going as this year?" 

Kim shrugged. "I don't know."

"You and Jared should get a couples outfit." Kim rolled her eyes but I was dead ass serious. "I am so serious. You two are literally the cutest thing ever."

I watched Kim blush. It was so cute to see her like this. Her and Jared were so..adorable.

"Let's go to the movies later tonight," Kim grinned. "Jared has patrol anyways.

"Are you spending time with me because your lover is away?" I mocked a hurt voice.

"Yup. Your the fill in."

"Aw thanks." I grinned to her and she grinned back. "I don't know. What's playing that's good?"

Kim shrugged. "I have no idea but let's see if Emily and Leah can come because I know Sam is patrolling with Jared so he won't be home either."

"Alright. Text Leah and see if her busy schedule is clear for a couple of hours. I already know Emily isn't busy so she can come."

Kim and I were in the middle of discussing what movie we could see when I heard my phone buzzing. I opened up the text message.

_Paul wants actual food next period so Jared has a study hall this period and he went out to get us all lunch. Do you want something?-Quil._

_Hell fucking yeah. What are we getting?-Piper._

_He's going to a deli. What do you and Kim want?-Quil._

"Jared is going out next period to get us food for lunch. What do you want?" I asked Kim.

I could tell by her face she had to think about it and I watched her pull her phone out. "I will text Jared."

_I want a bagel with cream cheese and _a Pepsi. Kim is texting Jared now. Thanks.-Piper.

Welcome Pipes.-Quil.

Don't call me that. I will quick your ass.-Piper.

You can't even reach my ass.-Quil.

Wouldn't want to. And you got no ass! ;)-Piper.

"What are you smirking about?" Kim wondered.

"Quil got no ass." I responded with a serious voice before I cracked up laughing. I noticed that people were looking at me but I just ignored them.

It was true. Quil really didn't have an ass.

Kim and I had split up on the way to lunch. She was going to go piss and then I would meet her in the cafeteria.

As I headed towards the cafeteria I was on my phone texting Kim so I wasn't really watching where I was going. I ended up bumping into Paul.

"Oh shit. Sorry." I smirked and walked along side him to the cafeteria.

"Well if you weren't trying to walk and text at the same time we wouldn't have had a problem." I knew he was joking so I gave him the finger.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's sup?" We stopped walking and faced each other so some people had to walk around us. _Oh well. _

"Well I wanted to nominate Jared and Kim for homecoming King and Queen. Since your her best friend I wanted to know what you thought?"

"I think that your amazing. Come on let's go put their name in the ballets." I grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him towards the office. The way it worked was if someone got more than three nominations then they would be put on the roster. Everyone in that grade would vote in one of their classes.

As we nominated them I frowned and Paul must have noticed because he asked me what was wrong.

"I wish I was the master mind behind this brilliant idea. I am sure we can get Embry to nominate them. Just don't say anything."

"Why would I? I have most of my classes with him so I can't wait to see his face when he see's his face on the list."

I knew that the pack was supposed to keep a low profile but I am sure being King and Queen wouldn't hurt anyone. I would definitely have to take Kim dress shopping later on.

As soon as Paul and I put Kim and Jared on the nominations list we headed back to the cafeteria. Kim had walked in a bit after us and Jared was with her.

"Alright lovers you can be all smiley after I get my food. I skipped out on breakfast this morning." Kim rolled her eyes and threw a sandwich at me. I caught it easily and then caught my drink that she through.

"I should point it towards you when I open it so it blows up in your face." Kim just gave me then finger and I blew a kiss her way.

"Someone is in a good mood." Embry noted.

"I am being myself."

"She's officially back."

"Shut it Lahote."

"Make me Uley."

"Your my best friend," I said in a nice voice giving him a sweet smile.

"I take offense to that."

"Jared will kiss you and make you feel all better."

"You suck."

We chatted amongst ourselves while we ate our food.

"So Quil what are you doing tonight?" I asked casually.

"Helping my grandpa clean his house."

"That sounds like a nice evening."

"Kiss my ass Piper/"

"I already told you Quil, you got no ass." Most of the table cracked up laughing.

I was going to attend the homecoming meeting and then I was going to go home. Emily, Leah, Kim and I were all going to the movies later tonight and we had decided to carpool. Leah was driving.

I sat down in an empty seat when I got to the meeting and just listened.

"Homecoming is next month and we need to start as soon as possible. This year we are doing Board Games and the Juniors got Monopoly." I listened in on the meeting and mentally noted that. "We really want to win because the cash we get goes towards our Senior Prom. At this moment we had earned about 500 dollars with all of the fundrasing that we do."

Damn. That was a good amount. The more money we raised the less the prom ticket was going to end up costing.

Last year I knew Seniors payed 70 since I was friends with some of them.

I was leaving the meeting when someone tapped on my shoulder causing me to turn around. "Hey I am Ethan."

"I know. Your in my grade." _And your cute._

"Well I was just wondering if you would like to hangout some time."

**Straight to the point. I like it.**

_Shut up._

**You shut up.**

"Um sure. Why not."

"Great. Can I walk you to your car?" I nodded and couldn't contain the smile the was spreading across my face.

"Sure."

Unknown to Piper and Ethan, Jacob stood watching and growled lowly under his breath thinking: _I'm gonna get my girl back. _

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, alerting and adding this story to their favorites.. **

**So what does everyone think about Bella coming up soon or should I hold it off for a little? **

**Let me know what you think. I am still taking Halloween Suggestions! And do you want Jared and Kim to win Homecoming King and Queen? I thought it would be something cute but if you don't like it let me know.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love them! :) **

**Chapter 52**

To say I was used to going to school now was an understatement. It really sucked getting up early in the morning but things weren't going so bad.

If anything I was really enjoying my honors English class. We had finally started reading a book much to my enjoyment. We were reading Of Mice and Men. In all honesty I thought we would have read that book earlier in school but this was La Push.

At the moment I was sitting in my bedroom writing the chapter summary for the book. As a class we had just started but I let my curiosity get the best of me and made it up to chapter three so far. I fell in love.

There was just something about good literature.

I heard a light tap on my door and turned around. The door opened and Sam poked his head in. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Homework. Teachers don't seem to understand that on the weekends you aren't supposed to do anything but relax."

Sam chuckled. "Thank god I am out of high school. Look Emily and I are going out for a little bit but we will be back later. You gonna be alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You too have fun," I spoke returning all of my attention to my summary.

"Alright. I will see you later."

"Bye."

As soon as my homework was done and over with I bell back onto my bed. I had absolutely nothing to do. Kim was out with Jared tonight since he didn't have patrol so that was a good think. I smirked thinking about Jared and Kim. I could not wait to see the looks on their faces when they found out that they were being nominated for homecoming King and Queen.

Paul and I had everything all ready and set in order.

I was snapped out of my peaceful little bubble when my phone started to ring. I picked it up not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Piper. It's me..ugh Ethan."

I sat up and leaned back on my bed so that my back wasn't on the mattress anymore but against the pillows. "Ethan, hey."

"Hey. So I was um wondering if you wanted to hangout soon." I bit the inside of my lip.

"Yeah, sure. I would love to."

"Okay great. Um well obviously not this weekend because it is a little to late to make plans but next weekend?"

"Next weekend is homecoming." I smiled to myself, damn had he already forgotten about that.

"Yeah I know but I mean after wards we can go out and stuff if your available."

"Yeah I should be free."

"Alright great. So um, I will see you in school."

"Yeah, see you in school." I hung up and then let out a girly little yelp.

Well I was on the market so might as well have fun. Besides I wanted to get to know Ethan. He genuinely seemed like someone who I would have fun with. And I needed to get over Jacob. This was my fresh start.

Unfortunately I could not stay in my happy little bubble for too long because my door bell started going off. I ran downstairs and frowned. Why the fuck was someone attacking my doorbell for, I was coming dammit.

As soon as I opened the door I frowned. No wonder. Jacob fucking Black.

"Sam isn't here." I stated before shutting the door only to have it pushed right back open.

"Yeah I know. We need to talk."

I groaned. "Jacob I don't want to argue."

"I don't either but I need to tell you something."

I frowned but let him in and shut the door behind him. "You have one minute."

"I saw you with that guy the other day?"

I frowned. "What guy?"

"The one you were with after school." I frowned thinking to myself before it hit me. "Are you talking about Ethan?" 

"Yeah him," Jacob spat.

"We are not together okay so I can talk to whoever I want whenever I want so get over it." I know I had told him I didn't want to argue but I couldn't help the next words that came out of my mouth. "Dammit Jacob why are you so fucking controlling over me?"

"Because I love you."

"Well you got a pretty funny way of showing it now get out of my house." I pointed to the door which I was standing in front of and Jacob just stared at me for a few seconds.

"I want you to know something before I go."

"And what's that?" I asked curiously crossing my arms over my chest. Jacob started towards me and I stayed in my place even as he stood in front of me. His scent was like a addiction to me at the moment. All I wanted to do was grab him and kiss him.

_Shit. _

"I am going to fix this. Us," there was determination in his voice. "I want you back and I will not stop until it happens. So you can flirt with whatever guy you want but I will get you back."

I stared straight forward for awhile before I titled my head up to look him in the eyes. "And one more thing," Jacob leaned down so his head was close to mine. "I suggest you choose wisely what you do on your little date next weekend. We all know that you belong with me."

How long had he been outside? I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out and Jacob's face became a triumph smirk as he walked past me and left the house leaving the sound of a door slamming.

**I can not believe that just happened.**

_Believe it sister._

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed it really does mean a lot. And thank you for all of the favorites and alerts as well. I will hold off on Bella for a little while longer. **

**There were a lot of responses on if Piper will phase and the answer is no. She will not turn into a wolf in this story.**

**Please let me know what you think and I am sorry for the long wait!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love them! I would also like to thank all of you for the alerts and favorites. They make me so happy!**

**bookfreak345- Thank you so much for reviewing. I enjoy reading your reviews so much not just for this story but also for Mackenzie Michaelson. **

**K.F.H.- Thank you for reviewing. And I know how you feel about wanting to hug or slap Jacob. He will get better though, I promise!**

**Lucy Greenhill- Thanks for reviewing. Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long. **

**ashesYetdi- Aw, thank you for reviewing and I am glad you love the story. **

**Jazybear.9- You are so right he does have some major sucking up to do which will eventually come. Going to wait things out a little bit but thanks for reviewing.**

**Wise Owl Eyes- Thank you so much for leaving a review! Jacob and Piper do belong together and I do plan to let her have some fun with Ethan as you will read in this chapter! :)**

**Diehard Jacob Fan- Thanks for reviewing and it was not my intention to really make him sound bad when he said that I was trying to show his possessive nature. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Reborn Rose 1992- Thanks for reviewing. And I completely agree that damn Jacob. Unfortunetly he isn't really in this chapter. -_-**

**JC****reader- Thanks for reviewing. I believe Jacob will have learnt his lesson when Piper is done with him.**

**Lady Amazon- Thanks for reviewing and it's okay to be turned on I totally understand where you were coming from.**

**Wolves 101- Sorry it took so long but here is your update and thank you so much for reviewing!**

**ElectricSocks- Thanks for reviewing and here is your update. I know he cheated but he will try is hardest to make things right again! ^.^**

**Guest- Sorry for the long wait. Here is your update!**

**brankel1- Glad you have been enjoying reading this story, here is your update!**

**Insane Cali Girl- I love reading your review lol. **

** -Black4life- Here is your update and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**happy easter- Here is your update thank you for reviewing!**

**anxious- Sorry for the long wait but thank you for reviewing and here is your update!**

**Guest- Not really sure when the story will be finished hopefully sometime 2014 it won't take like 10 years or anything like that trust me lol. Thanks for reviewing and here is your update! :)**

**Chapter 53**

As planned Jared and Kim won. I knew they would. Kim looked absolutely gorgeous the day of homecoming. I mean she always does but especially today. Her dress was gorgeous, not to long and not too short but just right. The whole pack went to the game and stayed. Kim was blushing from all of the attention and it was hilarious the way Lilly and Carole were making fun of her in their playful banter. Damn, I loved those twins. Even Leah came. I was more excited for the events taking place after the game though.

My date was tonight and I was excited.

Well, excited did not even really explain how I felt.

I had picked out a long sleeve gray shirt and wore a colorful infinity scarf over it with skinny jeans and boots. I wasn't really sure what to do with my hair so I did a braid descending down, kind of like a waterfall before clipping it into my hair and leaving it. Lightly I added some makeup before smiling at myself in the mirror. I was so ready.

Tonight was going to be a good night. I refused to let myself even think of..._him _tonight.

"You look gorgeous." Turning around I smiled towards Emily. It was just us two in the house because Sam had went on patrol.

"Thanks."

"Make sure to take your jacket because it's chilly out there." I nodded grabbing my cell phone from the table. "Your date just pulled up," Emily announced and I snapped my head to her grabbing my coat and running off. I could hear her laughing behind me.

Just as I opened the door Ethan was about to start knocking. "Hi Piper."

"Hey Ethan."

"Wow, your beautiful."

I could feel myself blushing. "Thank you."

"So um..you ready to go."

I nodded. "Yeah. EMILY I WILL SEE YOU LATER." Quickly I closed the door and let Ethan lead me to his car. He opened the door for me and I got in as he closed it.

Hm, he was such a gentlemen. "So where are we headed?" I wondered.

"Well I thought about doing a movie and dinner but that's kind of what everyone does, isn't it?" I chuckled. Couldn't help it. I guess he was right.

"Alright so what are we going to do?"

"How about we go bowling. There is a little place off of forks and it has the best pizza."

"Alright. Bowling it is."

"I am going to beat you!" I announced getting up and grabbing my bowling ball. I really had been enjoying myself on this date so far. And that wasn't just because I was currently winning.

"Alright I'd love to see you try."

I grinned taking in a deep breath before bowling my ball and..._strike._

I spun around to face Ethan. "I WON! I WON!" I did a small happy dance before frowning at myself and then laughing along with Ethan. I was so weird sometimes.

"Alright you did win." I walked back over and Ethan grabbed my hand and I fell into his lap. We were both grinning at each other and he moved a small strand of my hair before his thumb went back and forth against me cheek.

Shit. He was probably going to kiss me right now. Quickly I got off his lap but kept a smile on my face. "So, how about that pizza you were telling me is the best?"

"Yeah. Come on," he took my hand in his and walked us over to a small table. I sat down while he got us pizza and drinks.

"So, tell me something about yourself."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Tell me something anything. Tell me about your life, your hopes. Your dreams. What you want?"

"I don't know. I guess I kind of just take life as it is. I really don't even know what I want to do when I get out of high school. I mean sure I might go to college but at this very moment I can't picture myself going anywhere far, you know?" I paused, "What about you?"

"My parents think it's good to look ahead," I cut him off right there. "And what do you think?"

"I agree I guess but sometimes I don't even know what I want for breakfast much less where I want to go to college. My dad really wants me to do good in school so I can get a scholarship or something."

"Do you play sports?"

"Baseball. I guess it's not much of a tryout anyway I mean La Push is so small. They do good in sports though. Who would have though." I laughed with him. "Do you play any sports."

"Usually I do Cheerleading but not this year?"

"Why not?"

Why not? That was something even I really knew the answer too. It wasn't being lazy or anything like that. "I don't know. I just wasn't feeling it. I am sure I will do it next year but who knows."

"Well I would love to see you in your cheerleading uniform." Ethan said causing me to roll my eyes.

"So do you mind if I ask you something personal?"

I thought about that? Did I mind? Wasn't really sure but now I was really interested and wanted to know what his question was. "Um...sure. Go on ahead?"

His face looked contorted. "I won't get mad. I mean most people just gossip so I appreciate you even deciding to ask me head on." It was true. That was a quality I liked about Ethan.

"Well..you hangout with those big guys a lot like Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Jared Cameron, Quil Ateara and Jacob Black," I tried not to cringe at Jacob's name. "Are they really on steroids?"

I busted out laughing. That's what he wanted to know? "No they aren't. My brother Sam isn't either. I guess you can say they just had a kind of growth spurt." I paused. "Was that it?"

"Well no. There was a rumor that you were seeing Paul and Jacob at the same time or something. I am sure it isn't true but I can't help but ask...did you have feelings for the both of them?"

I smiled. "Thanks for asking and not assuming things like most people. I really admire that. But to answer your question no. With Jacob and I it was just so complicated back then and it still is now I guess. We aren't even really friends or anything. Paul was just there for me at a time when I needed him and he didn't have to be. We really progressed into good friends."

Ethan nodded, "That's understandable. If we are being honest Paul freaks me out a little bit. The guy is huge." Ethan smiled at the end of his statement and I busted out laughing.

Ethan had just pulled up in front of my house and liked a gentlemen he walked me to the door. He was so perfect. "Thanks you for coming out with me," he said.

"Thanks for inviting me," I responded. "Tonight was really amazing."

Ethan sighed, "Normally I don't kiss on the first date," Ethan spoke softly and I felt my heart about to jump out of my head. "But I can't help it."

His lips quickly touched mines before they started moving. It was...weird. I wasn't used to his lips and they didn't bring me the comfort that someone else once brought. I didn't really know how to feel. I mean the kiss was nice to a point but it just didn't feel...right.

**For the wait you deserved the kiss even if Piper was not really into that much. Then again she doesn't really even trust her feelings right now.**

**I know it's been a while but I have been busy with school and stuff and when I did start writing Paul Walker died -_- and now Nelson Mandela has died. It's so sad. **

**I am going to try and update every two weeks but if I can't I will as soon as possible. Thank you for reviewing everyone!**

**For those who were wondering when I was referencing him I was talking about Jacob! *.***

**Oh and in last chapter with Jacob I was trying to bring out more of his possessive nature. The next time would you like him to kiss Piper as well or not yet? You tell me. I love your ideas and opinions.**

**Even though I don't like Bella there are some stories that she has stared in that I do enjoy so if anyone knows any good stories with Baby Bella or how Bella like went crazy when Edward left and did drugs or something and Edward returns and trys to help her or something; please let me know. I actually enjoy them lol. **

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love them! I would also like to thank all of you for the alerts and favorites. They make me so happy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Review Responses:<span> **_

**SynisterSciFiFreak- Thank you for reviewing. Yeah, he was not to pleased with the date at all! :)**

**Wise Owl Eyes- Thank you for reviewing. Jacob & Piper will be together in the end! :)**

**FlyingFree898- Thank you for reviewing but it's not that easy to do it once a week. I try and update whenever I can however I have a lot of writers block with this story.**

**Lucy Greenhill- Thanks for reviewing. Here is your update! :)**

**OneDirectionGirlAlways- Sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter! :)**

**Jazzybear.9- I know it has been going on for awhile and I am thinking about actually just finishing up the storyline and having it come to a close but I have a lot of writers block. Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**bookfreak345- Thanks for the review! :)**

**K.F.H- Love the whole teasing idea. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**brankel1- Thanks for reviewing. I am glad you like it! :)**

**Goodisgood3- I will try not to make him heartbroken and thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

**Insane Cali Girl- Thank you for reviewing! Jacob is going to eventually get his act together! :)**

**Guest- Family Feud is on Hiatus at the moment but I am sure I will eventually finish it. Not anytime soon I am not going to lie. **

**ElectricSocks- Thanks for reviewing & yeah I have found some too with not the best grammar but good plot lines I guess you can say. :)**

**Baldwin- Thanks for reviewing & yes, Piper is trying to remain strong! :)**

**musiclilly- Thanks for reviewing. Happy Holidays to you as well! :)**

**Sam- Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Wolves101- Thank you so much for that review! It really does feel good to hear...well in this case read that you think I am doing a good job! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54<strong>

_Our lips moved against one another quickly. It was just us two. Emily and Sam had gone out so I figured why not let him come over. Spend some time together or whatever. What started as innocent looks became kisses even quicker. A distant touch of fingers before he grabbed my head and kissed the living shit out of me. Oh damn. I never wanted this to end. The way our lips were in sink. It upset me to know that somewhere deep down I was loving this. So much...too much. __I was laying back with my body against my bed, most of my pillows had been discarded onto the floor. Our lips were still moving against each other but faster, quicker. _

_His hands went to my hips to hold me and my hands wrapped around his neck. I pulled away for a breath of air and smiled to myself as his lips slowly touched my neck. Light gentle kisses._

_"Ethan," softly I moaned his name looking up but jumped back. _

_"What's wrong babe?"_

It wasn't Ethan asking me that...it was Jacob.

FUCK THIS SHIT!

All damn week I had been having the same damn dream and it sucked. It really did. It doesn't help to have dreams about two guys when you are in love with one still and trying to get over him and the other you like but you already know you want to just remain friends. Why did I have to go through this? What did I do to deserve?

Getting out of bed I let my fuzzy socks, which I had went to bed in touch the ground before padding to the bathroom. I had to pee and after that I had to go downstairs because I was thirsty. After using the bathroom and getting a quick drink I headed back to my bedroom just laying in bed relaxing against my pillows. Out of boredom I began playing Temple Run on my cell phone. After getting bored of that I just started to text Kim. She made my mood better bringing up tonight's Halloween Party.

Finally.

Some fun that I can endure.

I was really excited anyways considering Kim and I were matching up and going as nurses this year. We had gotten our costumes together and then we made our own arrangements to them putting our hands in red paint and making hand prints over the dress that served as a costume. The cap was amazing too. I was going to have red lip and everything tonight. I deserved some fun.

"So do you know if the pack is coming?" I asked Kim over the phone later that day when I had called her to ask if she was wearing stockings. If Jared was coming she better, didn't need him getting all possessive over his women. We all know he would.

"Not really that sure. I know Seth isn't and Leah isn't this year either she is out with Pete."

I frowned, "When are we going to ever meet this amazing boyfriend of hers anyways? I mean I feel like they have been dating forever and we _still_ haven't met him?" I spoke before an idea popped up into my head, "Oh shit. Maybe we can like follow them!" I could practically see her rolling her eyes even though we weren't even in the same room or anything.

"That is an absolutely terrible idea Piper!" Kim said quickly. "We are not going to follow anybody. When Leah wants us to meet him she will introduce us to him."

Always the rational one.

"Whatever you say Kimmybear."

"Don't call me that."

"Jared calls you that," I noted and she was quick to respond with one of those 'Jared is my boyfriend lines' I really was not paying very much attention.

"PIPER!" Kim snapped through the phone. "Let's get back on track here. I don't know if all of the pack is going but I truly doubt it. You know your brother does not really like them going to social events and stuff. Sam doesn't want them to hurt anybody or anything like that."

"Yeah but it's not like they talk to anyone but themselves." I noted. "Sam is such a stick in the mud sometimes." _Damn, I hope he didn't hear that. _"Back at hand though I am not wearing stockings. I got nothing to loose. But I am doing the red lip and smoky eye or I will have Emily help me if I don't like the way it comes out when I do it."

"Alright Pipes."

"Don't call me that," I could not help but laugh though. "I will see you later tonight. Bye Kimmy."

"Bye Pipes."

"Grr."

* * *

><p>It was so time to get my party on. I was in costume and had mastered my make up skills and everything. I had on a nice pair of high heels and had successfully gotten out of the house without Sam seeing me. Score. I felt accomplished to the fact that I was able to get out of the house unnoticed. So arriving to the party I was absolutely all smiles. It seemed I had arrived right before Kim because she was running up the steps after me.<p>

"Well don't you look exposing," she smirked and I gave her the finger grinning.

"Oh stop. The only difference between us is that you are wearing stockings and I am not." I noted. "And you have on less makeup then me. I got all in character," I laughed and she joined me.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I wondered.

"He will be here later with Paul. I think he said Embry and Quil were coming too."

"What about Jacob?" I found myself asking and I didn't miss her frown. "Just wondering I noted."

"No, Jared didn't mention Jacob however, Ethan is standing in the corner talking to some boys but he is staring at you. Perfect time to be exposing Piper." She joked and I half glared half grinned. It took everything in me not to turn to look at him.

"He's staring at me?" She nodded. "Alright well don't let him see you looking." I tried to play it cool.

"He's looking away now but he keeps glancing. Just go and talk to him."

"It's not that simple," I muttered and she frowned. I wasn't really conversational on the fact that Ethan and I had kissed. I knew she wouldn't say anything but still I had decided not to tell her. I almost told Emily but somewhere deep down I knew that she would not be able to keep it from Sam. She would sing like a canary to him and the was the absolute last thing that I needed.

"He's coming," Kim suddenly muttered and I made sure to play it cool.

"Do I look nervous?" I quickly asked.

"No. Your good," she whispered. "Oh hey Ethan."

"Sup Kim."

I put on a smirk turning around. "Piper."

"Ethan," I said in the same manner. It came out flirty.

"And that's my cue," I heard Kim say before she gently touched my shoulder walking off.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation." Ethan said once Kim was out of sight.

"It's fine."

"I had to talk to you though." His voice was serious.

"Okay...go."

"I had to talk to you because," he walked closer. "You look absolutely amazing in your costume."

I let out a laugh. "Thanks Ethan."

"Anytime. Can I get you a drink?" I was about to respond when I saw none other than Jacob enter the door with Quil and Embry. I was further away but I could still see the door entrance. He didn't seem to see me but Embry did and gave me a smile which I returned. I made a gesture that I didn't want Jacob to see me and he nodded. "Sure, why not. I am pretty thirsty."

* * *

><p>"Not too much," Ethan said after I had about my seventh cup of punch. It was good. "Alright," he spoke after I put my cup down. "I think that you have had enough for now." I shrugged. I knew that I wasn't drunk so I wasn't really worried about anything. It wasn't like I never tasted beer before. Ethan and I began chattering amongst ourselves and I had my back to the wall while he was in front of me. For a second I saw Jared and Kim smiling into one another eyes. Damn them for being so fucking cute. Who I am I kidding. I was beyond happy for them.<p>

"You feeling okay?" I chuckled easily responding, "I am not drunk don't worry." It was truthful.

"Alright then," he put his hand on the wall so that he leaned over me slightly, well more like towered over me. Before I could respond a hand was grasped around my lower arm. I jumped slightly, considering was surprised and looked into the eyes of Jacob. "We need to talk."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"About what?" I leaned against the wall and played with a strand of my hair. I saw him glare. "Now Piper."

If we were going to argue it wasn't going to be in public. Ethan had already moved and I gave him a faint smile and mouthed "sorry" before following Jacob. He walked into an empty room and I followed passing him. "Alright what the hell do you want to talk about?" I asked raising my voice as Jacob slammed the door shut. I did not miss him locking it either.

"What the fuck is your problem now?" I wondered.

"Do you enjoy tormenting me? Do you enjoy me getting pissed seeing him put his hands on you?"

"Are you talking about Ethan?" I hissed.

"Yes," he hissed right back.

"His hands were not on me and even if they were who cares. We are over!"

"Yeah you make it a point to keep saying that to me."

"Because you don't seem to get it when I say it to you." I made my way to walk past him only to have my back hit the door but not in a harmful manner. Before I could even yell at Jacob though his hands were under my legs hoisting me up. Automatically my legs wrapped around his waist and before I could stop myself he claimed my lips with his own but I did not pull back. My hands went to the side of his face. His lips moved against mines hungrily and possessively but at the same time in a soulful and romantic kind of way.

As our kiss progressed Jacob pulled away slightly to kiss my neck. Oh shit. I should be stopping this. I should be putting an end to this. Come on Piper.

_Yeah, come on Piper. Now I have been quiet for awhile but geesh pull back. PULL BACK!_

I was on my way to before Jacob put his lips to my ear, "I can't take it. Not being with you. Not being able to hug you or kiss you. And you look so damn sexy today in this outfit. You always look sexy but damn Piper your killing me."

I was going to respond but his lips met mine again. I succumbed to him when he licked my bottom lip and I let our tongues meet. I didn't even bother fighting for dominance I just let him kiss me. I let out tongues swirl together and I moaned missing the feeling. This kiss. Shit. This was a kiss. Well more like a make out session but damn I was sure as hell enjoying myself.

He put me down on my feet a few second later. All I could do was lean against the door for support considering my breaths were betraying me. My hair which was all curled fell over my costume and Jacob touched the ends before moving down and kissing my lips. I just stood there and his lips never left mine. Nope. They just stayed still but my body betrayed me and I held his face in mine moving my lips against his again. My eyes were wide open and I looked my hands seeing my dark red nails holding his face. His hands clasped both of mine in one of his big ones moving them up. I felt my costume move up a lit so I only pushed myself into Jacob and allowed him access to my tongue once more.

I wasn't sure how long we were there. All we did was kiss. We didn't speak or nothing. No voice except moans filled the air before I broke away finally. We stared into one anothers eyes

"Forget this ever happened." I broke away from him unlocking the door and leaving.

I needed to go home.

NOW.

**Thank you all for reading and being patient with me! Well most of you anyways :) If any of you like the Vampire Diaries and Damon/OC I have a fanfic on that posted. I also have a story on Klaus children, Mackenzie and Erik. It's a Klaroline pairing and told from Mackenzie's perspective. **

**Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love them! I would also like to thank all of you for the alerts and favorites. They make me so happy!**

**I am really sorry it has taken me awhile to update too :( I was stuck and then when I found out my computer is having problems and just operating slow. Not to worry, I am not giving up this story, it's not over yet! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Responses:<strong>_

**musiclilly- Pipes will feel better! :) Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

**Godisgood3- I am so glad you loved last chapter! I am sorry it took so long but here is your update! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**JCreader- Thank you so much for reviewing! :) It's okay for you to be glad at what Piper said at the end :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Baldwin- Thank you so much for reviewing & here is your update! I am sorry it took such a long time! :)**

**Jazybear.9- Thank you so much for reviewing & I am so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

**Lucy Greenhill- I am sorry it took such a long time to update! I am glad that you loved the last chapter & thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

**Wolves101- First I would like to thank you so much for posting a review to the last chapter! :) & secondly I am so sorry for the very long update. I am so gad that you liked last chapter though and I hope that you enjoy this one as well! :)**

**bookfreak345- Yes progress! Thank you so much for reviewing and I am so sorry for the very long update wait. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**newbyrocks- Here is your update! I'm sorry it took so long & thank you for reviewing! :)**

**guest- Thank you so much for reviewing and I am so sorry that this update took so long!**

**DaliaTheCookie- They might have, had it not been for Ethan slept together who knows ;) Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for such a long wait!**

**Laura- Definitely going to make him pay a little bit more! :) Thank you so much for reviewing & I am sorry for such a long wait on the update! :)**

**jakeluvver123- I am so glad that you are enjoying this story and I am so sorry for such a long wait on the update! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**jakeluvva222- I am so glad that you like this story & I apologize for such a long wait. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**sssweety- Piper was only sick when she walked through the woods. I thought about having her turn into a wolf but decided against it. I would like to thank you so much for reviewing and I am sorry that this update took such a very long time. By the way your English was perfectly fine :)**

**StephanieJCullen- Thank you so much for reviewing. I am glad that you enjoy this story and Piper's character as well. Thank you for also supporting The One That Got Away! :) I am sorry it took so long for me to update but I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest- Here is your update! I am so sorry it took so long but I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**wolf-girl-only-in-my-dream- Thank you so much for investing time & reading my story, it really does mean a lot to me. I am sorry that this update took so long. Please, update soon! :)**

**Guest- I am so glad that you love this story. I am so sorry for the long update I do hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Guest- I am so sorry that it took such a long time to update! I do hope that you enjoy this chapter though! :)**

**NickJWifey95- I am so glad that you have enjoyed this story! I really am sorry for such a long wait for a update but I really do hope that you enjoy this story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55<strong>

Halloween. That kiss. That amazing fucking kiss. I could not get it out of my head for shit. I wanted more, no, I craved more. It didn't help that Jacob took that as a sign that we were going to get back together soon. That wasn't the case. Even if I wanted him I wasn't going to be played like a fool...again! After Halloween, Thanksgiving came. All of the pack was together at Emily's that night. The morning was spent with their families but they all came over later and ate up the rest of the food Emily had made. While watching football that night Jacob and I sat next to one another. It wasn't so bad. Kind of awkward at first and we kept stealing glances when we thought the other wasn't looking. He tried to wrap his arm around me but I shuddered and he dropped it immediately. However he did have it on the small of my back when he thought I was not paying attention. I didn't comment on it because that wasn't so bad but I still did feel bad later. I was giving him false hope.

As much as I wanted him I still had to stay strong.

And then there was Ethan, who I really did care about. I liked Ethan but I knew that even if we did end up getting together it would just end because I would eventually go back to Jacob. I couldn't hurt him like that. He really was a good person who didn't deserve to be hurt by me. He didn't deserve to have to put up with the drama that revolved around my life. He said he understood and we could still be friends. That was a positive. Wasn't it?

Anyways, we had made it to December and today was the day. December 15th. I was officially the big seventeen years old today.

_Actually they call it the big 18._

I had woke up to not only an alarm clock but my buzzing cell phone. I had gotten messages from the cheer team, even though I didn't do the sport this year didn't mean that we weren't friends anymore. And then there was a text message from Kim.

_**GO PIPER, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! Happy birthday best friend. Love you so much and I will see you soon!-Kim.**_

I rolled my eyes but smiled pushing things out of the way of my closet. 17 today and I was going to look nice. I had already showered and the only things I really picked out was a pair of black stockings because I was wearing a dress. I found a black dress with light purplish flowers on it. Short sleeved and open neck. I put on stockings before putting on my dress followed by a nice pair of jeans and a matching jacket. My hair was straight and the ends were curled in ringlets. My make up was so on point today. I smiled looking in the mirror, I looked hot.

Seventeen years old today. That was definitely something to be happy about. I grabbed my stuff and clasped my car keys tightly in my hands before running downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to tell Emily and Sam I would see them later, well really Emily because I was not sure if Sam was here or not. He was probably on patrol or something. Emily was sitting at the table writing down something when I walked in.

"Morning."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIPER!" She yelled jumping up and running to give me a hug causing me to chuckle.

"Thank you."

"How does it feel to be 17 years old?" She asked causing me to shrug. "Just like any other day I guess, however there is something special there because I am older now." It made sense in my head but Emily nodded like she got it.

"What time are you coming home?" She wondered.

"Probably right after school. If not I will call or text or something. Why?" I wondered curiously. I knew why but I didn't want to burst her bubble. I had heard her saying something about throwing me a surprise party on the phone one day. I guessed she was speaking to Leah.

"Just wondering. I think Kim is taking you to her house though, I remember her saying something about it."

Ah, sweet Kim was in on it too. Alright then, I could play along.

"I will let you know but I got to go I don't want to be late."

"Of course not, see you later Piper."

"Bye Em." I spoke walking out of the door and getting in my car heading to school. It was a short ride, as usual. As soon as I got there I went straight to my locker so I could put some of my books away that I would not need until later.

"Hello birthday hottie." Looking up from my open locked I grinned towards Kim.

"Best friend hottie." I replied back instantly before laughing to myself. I was so corny sometimes.

"Happy birthday," she spoke throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back before pulling away and thanking her.

"Thanks Kim."

"Alright, I know we have class soon but after school do you want to come to my house?" She wondered.

"Yeah, sure why not. I have nothing else to do." I couldn't help but wonder what kind of surprise party Emily was planning. I was sure it would be amazing.

"I should have skipped school today," I breathed.

Kim chuckled, "Well I am sure it won't be a bad day. I mean it is your birthday after all."

I could only hope so. I went to first period and sat in my chair bored. All I truly wanted to do was go home.

_**Sorry that I missed you this morning sis, I was on patrol. I am about to head to work but I wanted to wish you a very happy birthday! I will see you later after school. Enjoy your day!- Sam.**_

I grinned giving him back a quick reply. As soon as I sent the message another text came in from Leah.

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEAUTIFUL BEST FRIEND PIPER FUCKING ULEY! SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD. I HOPE YOU DRESSED HOT TODAY TO MAKE THAT DAMN JACOB BLACK JEALOUS! LOVE YOU LOT'S! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!- Leah**_.

_**I don't care what comes out of anyone's mouth. I love you Leah Clearwater!- Piper.**_

_**Love you too birthday girl!-Leah.**_

I truly did love her. She was so fucking awesome.

**_Good morning sweetheart. I would just like to wish you a very happy birthday. I hope that you enjoy your day. I love you baby girl.- Josh._**

At least he was texting me. I smiled and replied thank you with a smiley face. I didn't reply back the I love you part because I did not really feel it. I mean I cared about him and this summer had definitely enhanced my feelings however I didn't love him or anything like that. Not yet, at least. A part of me was scared that if I did start to love him and let him be even more of a father to me that he would just up and leave. That was the last thing that I needed or wanted. A good thing was that this day was passing by pretty fast. At lunch I sat with the pack even Jacob and had to bite the inside of my cheek from grinning. Jacob was staring at me like a mad man. Yeah, I definitely knew now that I looked hot. I mean I had heard some boys in school whistling when I walked past but I did not really pay them much attention.

"So, how are you enjoying your birthday so far?" Jacob wondered.

"It's going good. Only class periods left and then I can get the hell out of here," I noted as we left the cafeteria and headed towards Spanish class. I didn't mind this. Us, together talking and walking to class. That wasn't bad.

As we walked some guy whistled at me and I smiled at him. "Happy Birthday Piper."

"Thanks Cody." Cody Smith. He was in my Trig class and we were friends. I didn't miss the growl that was erupting from Jacob however.

It was silent after we passed Cody until Ethan appeared in front of me. I smiled. "Hey Ethan."

"Hi Piper." He rubbed the back of his head. "I ugh just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." He handed me a blue bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I spoke.

"I wanted too." A loud growl caused me to jump. I turned my head in Jacob's direction and glared. Ethan spoke quickly then, "Happy Birthday and I'll see you later." I nodded my head and grinned when he kissed my cheek quickly before walking off. I started towards class however a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I already knew it was Jacob so I decided not to fight it. Of course it was him, who else would grab me like that. As he opened the door and stepped inside with me I sighed. I was in for an argument. I could tell. "You know I really do love and enjoy how you grab me and then drag me to a closet.I also just love how you have my arm grasped in your hand." I looked to where his large hand held my tiny wrist. I had a smile on my face though. Nothing was going to ruin my special day.

"Do you realize how many people are staring at you today?" At first I didn't answer. "Huh? They have been staring at your ass all day. Not just your ass but your whole damn body." Oh, he was mad. I could see it all over his face. Too bad I didn't give a shit.

"And the point it?" I wondered before continuing. "People stare at you all the time. They think that you are on steroids are something, remember?" I laughed a little to myself which only infuriated Jacob and caused him to pull me closer. It was already a small closet so our bodies didn't help. At least I didn't think it did.

"This isn't funny." He spat. "You have no idea how hard it is for me not to go over there and-," I cut him off. "And what?! Well maybe you know how I felt when I had to see flaunt around with your precious Bella. Want to know the difference? I was actually your girlfriend at that time, I had a title to you then. Now, we are nothing."

"But we could be," he said softly. "If you stopped fighting me."

"So you could brake my heart again?" I snorted. "No thank you."

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

He touched his nose to mine then. I wanted so bad for us to share a kiss like we did on Halloween. The feeling of his soft lips to mine.

Shit.

"Do you know how hard that was?" He breathed, his breath hitting my face. Well damn. I knew myself and I knew if he kept it up we were going to end up making out right here in this closet. "To allow him to give you a birthday gift? Not only that but too allow him to kiss you on the cheek? I just wanted to kill him."

I froze. "Stop. You can't kill him."

"Why?" He questioned, his voice was hard. "Because you like him."

"No," I pulled away separating us too. "These conclusions your jumping to are annoying if anything Jacob."

"What the fuck am I supposed to think?"

"I don't give a shit what you think Jacob." I yelled practically. "We are not fucking together anymore. Get that through your thick ass skull!"

"But we could be."

I snorted. "We were. We were good, not we were fucking amazing Jacob. Then you fucked it all up for that slut Isabella Swan."

"Bella's not a slut."

I frowned instantly. I stalked towards the door speaking, "There you go defending her but hey why am I not surprised? That's your thing right." I had my hand on the door ready to open it when he pulled my arm back and crushed our bodies together. "Let me go," I started to fight but he only held me tighter before he whispered, "Never," and moved his face towards my neck and started giving me gentle kisses. Fuck. He was not supposed to be doing this. I was supposed to be pissed and he wasn't supposed to be dong this too me.

I bit my lip trying to stop the moan that came out when he began to lightly and gently suck. Oh shit. I was sure he planned on leaving a mark there. That was just the Jacob thing to do. Of course.

"We've got to stop doing this," I murmured as he continued to assault my neck with kisses. I was sure by the moans I was trying to stop from coming out he knew that I liked it. Fucker.

It's my birthday though. At least I am getting some kind of attention, even if it's wrong.

"Give in to me," he murmured moving his lips up my neck and towards my cheeks. I wanted to kiss him so bad. I knew I shouldn't. I knew I should hold in but dammit; Jacob was addicting.

"I can't. Oh, fuck." There we go with kissing the neck again but to make matters worse he was sucking on my pulse now.

"You can," he murmured moving his lips back up. He caught his lips with mine and moved my hands into his hair pulling him closer. I was such a wimp. I just couldn't let him go. Especially when he started using those lips to whew me. My moans sounded throughout the closet when Jacob's hands went and cupped my ass before he lifted me causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. Because I moaned Jacob took advantage and stuck his tongue in my mouth. As our tongue's danced together I forgot about our issues and how he betrayed me. It was just us two. Sharing our love through a passionate kiss with Jacob occasionally squeezing my ass. Because I was wearing a dress his hands were actually on my ass, well I had on panties but I wasn't going to lie about how I liked the way his hands felt. Shit. This was bad.

When I needed air I pulled away and put my head in the crook of Jacob's neck. We were both breathing heavy and I knew he was smiling. I took in a big sigh when he let me down. His hands stayed on my ass and he pulled me to his chest, his eyes looking deep into mines. "I will give you your birthday present tonight." And with that he kissed me on the lips giving my ass a squeeze before he was gone.

I stood in the closet breathing heavy and ran a hand through my hair. Did that really just fucking happen, was all I could think about.

* * *

><p><strong>First, I am so sorry for the very long update that everyone was waiting for. I have been having computer problems and I keep getting stuck with the direction I want to take this story. I know but then I don't, very confusing. Thank you all for still continuing to review, favorite and alertfollow. **

**I was going to make this whole chapter about Piper's birthday but I feel really bad and I want to post something so I will do a part 2 next! **

**Just wondering do you any of you think that Ethan should make a change and become a wolf?**

**I need help. I read this story awhile ago where Bella got pregnant by Edward and he didn't see her again until she was giving birth. I remember she had a boy and wanted to be apart of his life however I forgot the title. If anyone knows this story please let me know. Thank you so much! :)**

**I have been reading a lot of fanfiction when I have not been writing and I am really enjoying the stories of Mobward or when Edward get's Bella pregnant and doesn't meet the baby until like 2 or 3 years later or something. Some are really good. If you know any good ones please let me know. I will try and update ASAP!**


	57. Chapter 57

**I would like to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/ added this story to their favorites and followed/alerted!**

**I know it's been a long time since my last update, and for that I do apologize. Here is chapter 55 part 2. **

**Oh, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews from Chapter 55 part 1 :)<strong>

**lytebrytehybrid88- Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**NickJWifey95- Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Also, I have no problem, responding to the reviews. I've found it's the least I can do when you take time out of your day to not only read my story but respond to it. :)**

**Lapushwolfpack- Yes I'm alive! :) Piper isn't going to give in just yet, don't worry. Thank you for reviewing and keeping up with this story! :)**

**fangs girl17- Here is your update! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

**LoboTheZetaWolf- Thank you so much for taking the time to review! :)**

**Kate Elizabeth Black- Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**lightbabe- Thank you so much for reviewing! Jacob knows what he did wasn't a good thing and now he's trying to make up for it, however, he isn't doing the best job. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** Mrs. lahote Black4life- Thank you so much for reviewing! I haven't decided yet whether or not to change Ethan into a wolf but I most likely will. Not quiet sure yet. I still don't think I will have him date Piper but we shall see. My ideas frequently change. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry but it won't let me put the dash between lahote and Black when I try and write it at the top.**

**Lucy Greenhill- Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**pogocrazy7- Hi, thank you so much for reviewing. Bella won't make an appearance at the party but she eventually will. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**brankel1- Aw, thank you so much for your review! I hope that you find this chapter amazing :)**

**Guest- Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm not entirely sure whether or not I will be turning Ethan into a wolf but most likely, we shall see. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**wolf-girl-only-in-my-dreams- Thank you for reviewing. Yes, Jacob is an ass and Piper won't give in so quickly. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Adri1234- Here is your update! Sorry, it took so long but I hope that you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Laura- Here's your update! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :) Thank you for reviewing.**

**miimii- Sorry, it takes long to update. I will try to whenever I can though. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for reviewing! :)**

**Yuki- Thank you so much for reviewing! I am glad that you are enjoying the story and I am not positive if I am going to have Ethan phase but I am gearing towards that. :)**

**Honey-1234- I am glad that you enjoy this story! Here's your update and thanks so much for reviewing! **

**coolpizza57- Thank you so much for reviewing! :) Here's your update. **

**Guest- I'm glad that you love this story! :) Thank you so much for reviewing and here's your update! :)**

**J.C. Jackals- I respect your opinion. Thank you.**

**taneesha16- Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope that you like this chapter. :)**

**cma- Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing and keeping up with this story! :)**

**Guest- Sorry for the long wait. I personally hate thinking theirs a new chapter and it's just someone writing about how they aren't updating so that's why I don't do them. I will try and update quicker with the new year but we shall see. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**RockaRosalie- Sorry about that mistake but I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope that you enjoy this one! :)**

**newbyrocks- Thanks for reviewing! Here's an update for you! :)**

**peaches- I'm not exactly sure if Ethan is going to become a wolf, but most likely. I have no idea, we'll see in the future. Thank you so much for reviewing! Here's an update!**

**Signe- Yes, I am going to keep going! :) Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Layla347- Here is an update! Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**perettypaws17- Here's an update! :) I am most likely going to make Ethan a wolf but not sure yet and no Bella isn't a vampire or anything let. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Guest- Thank you so much for reviewing! Here's your update. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55 Part 2<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

As soon as school was over I headed straight to Kim's house. II found it absolutely hilarious that I ended up beating here there, even if it was only by three minutes. "Busy making out with Jare?" I teased causing her to blush before she gave me the finger. I put my hand over my heart, "If Jare saw you doing that to me he wouldn't think you were so sweet and innocent."

"Oh trust me he knows how much of a vixen I can be." Kim spoke unlocking the door to her house. I quirked an eyebrow even though her back was to me as we headed upstairs to her room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I wondered aloud. She had me all curious now.

"Nothing." It didn't take a genius to know that she was blushing. I decided to push her on it.

"No tell me. Now I am all curious and I want to know."

"Nosy," she grinned towards me as we entered her room. I nodded dropping my backpack to the floor before sitting in one of her bean bags. I took out some of my homework while I questioned her. I could work and be in her business at the same time. I was just skilled like that.

"Seriously though what was that supposed to mean?" I wondered. "Have you two been getting freaky Kimmy?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You know curiosity killed a cat." She smirked from her bed where she sat criss-crossed pulling out her cell phone. I pulled out mines as well shooting a quick text to Emily that I would be home later and I was hanging out with Kim for a little while.

"How does Jared know about your vixen side?" I wondered.

She blew out a deep breath. "You don't plan on letting this go do you?" She already knew the answer to that question and I was sure my smirk confirmed that I wasn't.

"Alright fine." She said before looking over to her door. No one was here but us two so she had nothing to worry about. "Jared and I kind of went all the way."

The fuck? Like, sexually active all the way. I couldn't help but let a big EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP rip right through me. Springing off the bean bag chair, I tackled Kimmy. "Aw, my best friends a women!"

Our bodies began to shake as she started laughing. Eventually I got off her to ask her another question. "Did you like it?" I whispered but loud enough for her to hear me. She grabbed a pillow that was on the bed and hit the back of my head with it.

"I'm so done with this conversation."

"We haven't even really conversed though," I spoke leaning in more. My nose was on her chin. "And by that blush on your cheeks I will take that as a yes, you did like it."

"Conversation over."

I bit the inside of my cheek. Okay, I would end the conversation...for now. I would bring it up again later. Getting off of her and going back to the bean bag that I had been residing in I started another conversation. "So, how's your senior year going?" I wondered, curious. Kim shrugged. "Alright I guess. Fast but I am ready to begin the new journey of leaving high school behind."

"Have you applied to colleges?" I wondered.

She nodded her head, "Yep. Of course but I don't really think I am going anywhere." She stated.

I frowned. She was fucking smart. A genius. "Why wouldn't you go to college? Your smart as fuck Kim."

She blushed a bit, "Thanks."

"You still haven't answered my question."

She drew out a deep breath. "I don't think it would be a good idea for me to leave."

"Why?"

"Jared is here and you know the whole imprint thing. It works both ways and I can't be away from him for too long." I sighed and nodded. Ah. "But," she spoke suddenly, "I will probably take classes online. I am not even 100% sure what I want to do or be."

"The struggle," I chuckled trying to make light of the situation. Thankfully she laughed so it had worked, or at least just lightened the mood a little bit.

I sighed, really thinking about what she said. She didn't want to leave because of Jared. And if he found out then he would want her to go and just do long distance or something. That was the thing about this imprint shit. Kim, didn't want to be away from him, that much I could tell. And he definitely didn't want to be away from her. Would I have to eventually face that? I mean I wasn't as smart as her but I wasn't as dumb as a post either. There wasn't even a future for Jacob and I anyways, so what did it matter.

"So, what are you doing for the rest of your birthday?"

I shrugged. "Well have to finish all this fucking homework, which should be illegal." Kim let out a laugh but I was serious. I lifted up the papers that I had been working on. "I mean really who the fuck wants to do that when they go home."

We started chatting it up for a little while longer. After being there for a half hour more I went home. As soon as I entered the house, the aroma of food hit me. I felt my eyebrows raising as I walked towards the kitchen. Emily had her back turned to me. I noted she hadn't even heard me come in or anything. Even though it was just me she should really get her senses up. What if it was an intruder.

"You know," she spun around. "You are lucky I'm not in intruder."

"You scared me Piper."

"I'm well aware," I chuckled lightly. "Well, I'm home now and I am going upstairs to finish my homework."

She nodded. "Okay. I will be down here if you need me."

I nodded, heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later I had all of my work completed. Thankfully. I was not trying to have homework all night long. Especially not on the night of my birthday. For now, I was just laying on my bed twirling a piece of my hair. my phone was right next to my head since I had it on the charger. I heard it buzz and left it for about five minutes before looking at it.<p>

**Hey sexy mofo-Leah.**

**What's sup ;)-Piper.**

**What's your thong size?-Leah.**

I couldn't help but laugh aloud.

**Don't you remember ;)-Piper.**

**Let me check.-Piper.**

After checking I sent her a quick message and she texted me back that she would see me later. I didn't bother replying. I started playing Trivia Crack when I heard a knock on my door. Without looking up I told Emily to come in. I knew it was her, considering I would have heard Sam. "Hey, I forgot to give this to you when you were downstairs." I looked up from my phone. I was currently playing Kim and had gotten the question wrong so it was her turn anyways.

"What is it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emily just shrugged, "No idea. It came for you in the mail today." I couldn't help but notice how her voice was a bit on edge. And she looked uncomfortable. "I will be downstairs if you need me." She quickly left the room as I looked at the front of the envelope. My mouth opened as I let out a gasp.

To: Piper Uley

From: Clarissa Marie Jenks Uley

What kind of sick joke was this?! Immediately after re-reading the from part on the envelope I dropped the letter, not even bothering to look at it. This had to be some kind of sick joke. It surely was not funny.

My dead mother could not be writing to me.

She was dead!

She had killed herself!

My hands went to the side of my head and I began to rub. This was just absolutely ridiculous.

After a good 10 minutes of just staring at the letter, my fingers found the courage to open it.

_My dearest Piper,_

_Congratulations honey, you are 17 years old. I wish that I could be there to celebrate this day with you but fate is funny, isn't it? I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I'm sorry that I am not there with you to answer them. I know what you must think of me, that I'm a coward and weak. But that's true. Piper, I never want you to feel like it is your fault that I took my life. It is not. I just want you to understand that, Josh is, whether he still knows it or not the love of my life. Him leaving destroyed me. I yearn for him. I felt that this was the only way. It isn't your fault. Your resemblance to him has only made it harder to be without him. I love you so much Piper. I want you to find love and happiness. I want you to know that I love you and Sam with all my heart. I do not want to be the cause of your pain on your birthday, so this letter will stop soon. I have written another one for you though. On the back of this page, you will find a post address. If you are interested, go there and pick up the next letter. If you have decided that this was enough, then I will understand. I want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you and Sam. You will always be my child. _

_ ~Much love, Mom._

This had to be an absolute joke. That was it?! It's not my fault but she couldn't live without dad. She had two kids to live for. And then there was another letter. Was that one going to answer all the questions I had!? I couldn't deny that I was going to go pick it up. Dammit mom. I shouldn't even care. The tears that ran down my face symbolized something though. That I needed closure.

* * *

><p>Emily, had found the courage to enter my room again about an hour later. My eyes had a little puff to them from crying but not much. I was trynig hard not to let myself get upset. "What do you need, Em?"<p>

"How are you feeling?" She sat on the edge of my bed.

I shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Well that's good. So, everything should be done in about an hour. We are going to have a nice birthday dinner for you okay. Be ready." There was a glint in her eyes. I nodded. I didn't want to ruin all of her hard work.

"No problem. I'm going to shower and then change."

"Alright, if you need anything, I just want you to know that I'm here for you." I watched her walk to the door. When she was about to close my door back I spoke, "Em?" She turned. "That means a lot."

And with that she was gone.

Dammit mom. You just couldn't send that letter later on. You just had to have it sent today. Wonderful. A part of me wanted to leave and go get the other letter but the other part of me knew that I wasn't yet ready for it. I would wait. But not too long. I had to read it. I had to know everything. I wanted to hear everything that she had to say for herself. Well, read everything she had to write for herself. Getting off of my bed, I went to my closet. I would at least wear something nice. I picked up a bag that was on the floor. It would be perfect. I had put away mostly everything from my summer vacation with dad, however this I had left. It was a nice dress that stopped not to far above my knee. Sam wouldn't be happy. The top was gold and the bottom was pink. It would due. I went to the bathroom and took a nice shower. The hot water actually helped wipe some of my stress away. Good. I needed that. Going back into my room I quickly changed before putting a touch up on my makeup. I left my hair out and smiled a bit to myself. This was going to be a good night. I wasn't going to let anything or anyone ruin it for me.

I sat on the edge of my bed playing Trivia Crack. I wasn't exactly sure what I was waited for but I knew Emily wanted me to be surprised and stuff. I probably shouldn't have put on the dress yet then but I could always just use the excuse that it was my birthday dinner and I wanted to look nice. Yeah, that would work.

"Aw, look at the birthday princess," Carole spoke entering my bedroom with Lilly and Kim right behind her.

"You know it's rude to just burst into someone's bedroom." I noted with a small smile but I made sure my tone was evident that I was joking.

"Well what do you expect when you don't leave the door unlocked?" Carole asked me as if it were obvious. She walked in and gave me a hug. "Your present is downstairs," she whispered into my ear. I nodded and chuckled.

"Thank you." I stood up and gave Lilly a hug as well. "How have you both been?"

"Good," they responded together. I thought that was so cute.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's your birthday, where else would we be?" Asked Lilly as if it were obvious.

"Aw," I looked at Kim. "Your sisters are so sweet."

She rolled her eyes, "You don't have to live with them."

I shrugged. True. "Who else is downstairs."

"Just about everyone." I looked towards the door and rushed over to Leah. I wrapped my arms around her head and gave her the biggest hug ever. She laughed. "Yeah, because you aren't totally choking the living shit out of me right now."

I let go of her. "Happy Birthday Pipes."

"Thank you. When did you get here?"

"About five minutes. I was putting your dessert down in the kitchen with Emily."

"My dessert?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Your favorite Cupcakes."

"I love you." Leah made the absolute best Cupcakes in the world.

"I know you do."

* * *

><p>Dinner was nice. I found myself in the backyard when it was over. I don't know, there was just something about being outside with a breeze, that made me feel good right now. I heard when someone came up next to me but I decided not to even really acknowledge them. When a few minutes passes I knew that it was Jacob. I knew his scent anywhere.<p>

"Are you having a nice time?" When I got downstairs Jacob was standing there. Looking handsome, I couldn't lie to myself about that. It was good to see him. He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek telling me Happy Birthday. I was just glad we could have some kind of peace. Even if it was only for the night. He was behaving himself.

I didn't look at him when I answered, "Yeah, I am actually. Thank you for coming."

"Anything for you." There was a short pause. It wasn't awkward but it was. "So, how has your day been so far?"

"Good, it's been good. You?"

"Great. Especially earlier." I then looked at him and he had a twinkle in his eyes. I tried my hardest to frown but I ended up smiling.

That damn Jacob.

"I received a letter today." I said slowly. I really had idea why I was even telling him about this. Jacob looked at me confused. He obviously didn't understand what I was getting at. "It was from my mother."

Silence. "Um..." Jacob finally found his voice. "What did the letter say?"

"A lot," I sighed. "Listen, I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this."

"Whenever you need me, I will always be there to listen." He took closer steps until our faces were almost touching. "Always."

"This is so fucked up Jake." I spoke lowly knowing the he could hear me perfectly fine. "I mean," I tried to suck in the small tears that were forming. "I just want things to be right. I want us together and my mom here and it just never works out that way huh." I was fucking rambling.

Jake wiped away one of my tears. "I want us to be together to."

I moved away. "You made me look foolish. And I'm not going to deny that's what I want but I am not jumping into anything with you. We can be friends."

"Friends." He stated.

I nodded. "Yes friends."

"Alright then. But I want you to know that I will always be here for you."

"Talk is cheap." I murmured giving him a small smile before going back in the house. Leah was giving me a look but I said nothing. "Cupcakes look amazing."

"I know they do, I made them. Now go mingle in there, Em and I are trying to figure out how to set up your candles."

I chuckled walking into the living room. At first I just stood in the doorway observing. Kim and Jared were standing there talking. Corale and Lilly were currently conversating with Paul and Jared. Paul looked entertained. I didn't see Sam anywhere. Or Quil. Weird. But I did see Embry. And I wished I hadn't. Because what I saw was only going to cause problems. I don't know why but I couldn't take my eyes off of him but I just kept staring. He was focused hard on something. The expression in his eyes was nothing but love and care. I followed his gaze. Oh shit. Lilly.

Sweet little Lilly.

Kim was definitely not going to be happy.

No she wasn't.

But, tonight wasn't about that. Tonight was about enjoying myself and having fun therefore I would have a serious conversation with Embry tomorrow. This was definitely not something I could or would dare keep from Kim, however, I could prolong a day or two. I wanted to get Embry's side.

For now I was just going to have a happy 17th birthday.

"Alright, birthday girl it's time to blow out your candles." I jumped. That damn Sam. He was behind me holding a tray with cupcakes with candles that I was going to blow out.

"Didn't take you long to figure out how to put them in," I noted.

"We got the brains in this house," Leah spoke causing Emily to laugh. It was nice to see them together.

A Happy Birthday Piper song rang through the house and I couldn't help but laugh at the pitch. It was quiet hilarious actually. After they got to Seventeen I blew out my candles.

All in all this was a very good birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now you know what's been up with Embry :)<strong>

**I'm very hacked off at the moment. Someone has taken my story and posted it on Quotev without my permission. This is the type of shit that pisses me off and makes me want to not publish my work online! I am really pissed off about this so I can honestly not tell you when the next update will be. It will happen but maybe not as soon as I expected. I am going to see what I can do about this ... ugh! Sorry for rambling I am just really pissed of. **

**Anyways, **

**Thank you all so much for your support on this story! I hope that you all have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
